Les 9 visites de Silent Hill : La cité sans repos
by Ashkelm
Summary: 9 personnes sont attirées par Silent Hill en même temps, chacune pour des raisons bien différentes. David est l'une d'entre elles et doit affronter à la fois ses démons et ceux de la ville.
1. Brouillard

**Avant-propos : Le fait que je fasse une fanfic sur Silent Hill dénote bien évidemment que je suis fan de ce jeu. Mais, comment tous les fans je pense, ce qui j'admire vraiment est l'univers de Silent Hill. Car au travers des opus 1 à 4, on a pu voir un monde de cauchemar sans aucune limite, changeant de forme selon les personnes, un monde qui peut accueillir tant de monde.**

**Ma fic rejoint plus le genre de SH2 dans l'histoire. Le 1 et le 3 racontaient l'histoire principal de la Vallée Silencieuse, alors que le 4 se déroulait ailleurs et la malédiction s'y propageait par le biais de Walter Sullivan. C'était donc SH2 qui devait me servir de base. Les personnages que j'amène sont tous de ma création même si inspirés d'autres. Je vous prie donc de ne pas vous en servir. L'univers de Silent Hill appartient à Konami, mais étant donné sa relativité particulière, je prend la liberté de le modeler.**

**Essayant de rejoindre l'esprit des jeux, je vais essayer de mêler le psychologique à la progression d'une aventure de survival-horror. Pour le pitch général, un père de famille, une flic, un jeune informaticien grassouillet, un vieil homme, une grandmère en chaise roulante escortée par son grand dadais de petit-fils et deux frère et soeurs faux jumeaux mais très semblables, vont se retrouver plonger dans la ville et pour chacun l'horreur aura un parfum et un goût différent. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle va être la durée de la fic, cela dépendra surtout de la longueur des développements puisque même si pas rédigée, j'ai déjà la fin dans ma tête.**

**Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans français de Silent Hill qui passent sur fanfiction, mais s'il en est, je leur souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

DAVID HARKER

Même pas dans la boîte à lettre. Glissée sous la porte. Comme de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas la rater en descendant les escaliers qui se trouvent face à la porte d'entrée. Je dormais à l'étage. Une sorte d'énorme chambre de plusieurs pièces. Ca n'avait aucun sens de garder une si grande demeure, mais le souvenir est comme la plus puissante des chaînes, bien qu'elle soit invisible. Son souvenir. Je n'avais qu'à regarder la table basse du salon pour la voir dessiner. Je n'avais qu'à regarder le plan de travail de la cuisine pour la voir monter dessus afin d'atteindre la boîte de gâteaux sur le meuble au-dessus. Et quand je regardais sa chambre… Je ne voulais pas voir quoi que ce soit. Ne serait-ce que l'imaginer dormir paisiblement. Car je savais que cette vision serait aussitôt contrastée par la vision de la même petite fille, ma petite fille, en train de me regarder d'un air incrédule, ne saisissant pas que le flot de sang ayant fait de sa modeste robe blanche une parure mortuaire d'un rouge bordeaux signifiait sa fin. Tandis que je ne bougeai pas, bloqué et incrédule moi aussi. Une telle horreur ne pouvait arriver à un être humain. Non. Et je parle de moi en disant cela.

Glissée sous la porte. Comme de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas la rater. Comme si la personne savait. Une feuille jaunie. Je m'approchai et ma main se mit à trembler sans que je comprenne le pourquoi. Sans doute était-ce une manifestation de mon subconscient qui savait de qui venait cette lettre, un subconscient qui espérait l'impossible. Un impossible qui se réalisa devant mes yeux lorsque je dépliai la feuille. Mes jambes se dérobèrent lorsque je reconnus l'écriture et je tombai sur le parquet, fixant le plafond, la feuille sur la poitrine. Je n'osai plus regarder la feuille et cherchai. Je cherchai pendant je ne sais combien d'heures.

Où pouvait être l'erreur ? A quel moment m'étais-je trompé de jugement ? A quel moment m'avait-on menti ? Ou alors… Qui ? Qui pouvait faire une farce pareille ? Qui savait ? Et qui pouvait si bien l'imiter ? Ces dernières questions furent éludées par l'espoir qui me gagnait. Ma raison finit par être engloutie par mon imagination, une espèce de gouffre vers un bonheur traître, qui pouvait à tout moment devenir une douleur insupportable.

J'aurais du jeter cette lettre. Mais non. L'imagination était trop forte, l'espoir trop envahissant. Je me redressai et lut cette écriture encore hésitante de l'enfance. Une fois ma lecture finie, je me levai, montai dans ma chambre, sortit une boîte à chaussure, l'ouvrit et dépliai avec appréhension une carte routière qui s'y trouvait. C'était comme rouvrir une plaie horriblement douloureuse. Mais l'espoir faisait office de morphine et je cherchai le petit cercle que j'avais tracé nerveusement au marqueur noir. Comme je le pensais. C'était juste à côté. Cela correspondait. Avais-je pu me tromper ce jour sanglant ? M'avait-elle réellement quittée ?

Même si tout cela était invraisemblable, je décidai d'accepter l'invitation de la lettre. Après tout, la vie était tout aussi invraisemblable sans elle, je n'avais donc rien à y perdre.

BROUILLARD DE CENDRES

David Harker se gara sur le bas-côté, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. D'une part parce qu'il était presque arrivé à destination. Et d'autre part parce qu'il venait de prendre un choc. Il regarda fixement pendant une minute le panneau de signalisation placé au-dessus de la route et qui indiquait :

Silent Hill – CONDAMNE

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y aller. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Alors il irait à pied s'il le fallait mais il irait. Silent Hill l'attendait. Elle l'y attendait. Il tourna donc à droite et longea la route à deux voies, s'attendant à tout moment à rencontre une grille qui arrêterait sa progression. Il finit par remarquer qu'une brume peu à peu s'étendait autour de la route. Il alluma ses phares et ralentit, ne voulant rien risquer si près du but. Des flocons vinrent finalement s'écraser sur son pare-brise. Jurant, David mit les essuie-glace en route, mais ceux-ci ne remplissaient qu'à moitié leur office : les flocons gris laissaient une trace trouble sur la vitre avant. Intrigué et un peu inquiet, David arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et en sortit pour étudier ce qui tombait du ciel – ou du moins ce qui émergeait de la brume par le haut car il ne voyait pas au-delà de dix mètres à la ronde.

Il laissa tomber quelques flocons sur sa main et les pressa entre ses doigts. Il eut alors un frisson dans le dos. D'après la texture et la trace grise sur ses doigts, ce qui tombait du ciel était de la cendre. De la cendre. Pour David, il n'y avait qu'une explication à de la cendre en suspension : un incendie. Or on n'entendait rien, et il n'y avait pas d'odeur de fumée. Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis se pinça fort. Il ne rêvait pas, et en dehors de la cendre, tout semblait normal. Il rentra dans sa voiture avant d'être lui-même couvert de flocons de cendre et réfléchit pour trouver une explication logique. Mais il n'y en avait pas. De la cendre qui tombait comme de la neige était un phénomène inexplicable.

Puis il eut un petit rire nerveux en regardant la lettre sur le siège passager avant. Ca non plus ce n'était pas explicable. Et pourtant il marchait, parce que c'était trop vrai pour ne pas tenter le coup. Plongeait-il dans un monde parallèle, fait de surnaturel et d'illogique ? Peut-être après tout. Il avait foncé tête baissée, ne pensant qu'à _elle_. Mais à présent près du but, il réalisait que ce n'était pas logique, normal, scientifique, naturel, tout ce qu'on voulait, etil s'en fichait. Alors il acceptait la cendre, il n'allait pas chercher plus loin. De la cendre tombait comme de la neige et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le mot « folie » lui traversa l'esprit, mais il n'était plus à ça près. Pour les autres, il était déjà perdu.

Il redémarra et s'avança, s'attendant toujours à une barricade pour l'empêcher de progresser. Mais il ne voyait rien. Soudain il entendit un cliquetis métallique compliqué grinçant et qui se conclut par un gros bruit sourd. Il freina brusquement et sortit en se demandant s'il avait roulé sur quelque chose ou franchit un obstacle sans s'en rendre compte, mais ce qu'il découvrit l'étonna davantage que la cendre. Il en fut même inquiet.

Une énorme double-porte en métal, rapiécée de partout par de la tôle froissée fermait la voie derrière lui. Elle était condamnée par une multitude de chaînes rouillées mais épaisses et David ne voyait d'ailleurs aucune poignée. Il regarda sur les côtés de la porte : à sa droite une falaise, à sa gauche un fossé. Il était coincé de ce côté là…

Il resta devant la porte pendant un moment, se demandant quoi faire. Puis il repensa à la lettre et conclut qu'il aurait le temps de trouver une solution plus tard. Il était coincé du bon côté, c'était déjà une bonne chose. La retrouver passait en priorité. Il se dirigea vers la voiture en repensant au panneau. L'inscription disait juste… Il était condamné dans Silent Hill. Apparemment.

Il reprit sa route et finit par atteindre une sorte d'aire de repos devant laquelle se dressait un tunnel. Quelques voitures étaient garées ça et là, mais aucune de trace de qui que ce soit. La brume semblait s'être légèrement dissipée, mais la cendre tombait toujours. Il remarqua en contrebas de la route ce qui semblait être un lac. Un lac qui lui donne une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Il hésita à garer la voiture ici et à continuer à pied, puis finalement se dit qu'il valait mieux garder la voiture avec lui, au cas où il aurait besoin de partir précipitamment. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'au-delà de celle qu'il venait chercher, des dangers attendaient David.

Tout en s'enfonçant dans le tunnel non éclairé, l'homme s'en voulut de ne pas s'être renseigné sur la ville avant et de ne pas avoir pris de plan avec lui. Il ne voyait pas pour l'instant le bout du tunnel, mais la route tournant, cela semblait normal. Le marquage au sol était très abîmé et parfois la ligne discontinue disparaissait littéralement. Il n'aimait pas les ténèbres silencieuses dans lesquelles il s'était enfoncé. Seuls les phares de la voiture et le tableau de bord fournissait de la lumière. Il ne voyait rien par les fenêtres et encore moins dans les rétroviseurs. Il commença à se sentir angoissé, confiné dans cette voiture avec comme seul repère la lumière des phares. Même en plein phares, ces derniers ne lui apportaient qu'un réconfort suffisant pour ne pas paniquer. Il décida donc de mettre la radio. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il l'eut allumée et qu'un grésillement bas et régulier sortit des enceintes qu'il se souvint être dans un tunnel, privé de réception. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se concentra sur celle qu'il allait retrouver pour éviter de penser à l'obscurité omniprésente. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que penser à elle lui apportait du réconfort plutôt que du désespoir. Il laissa la radio grésiller tranquillement afin de perturber l'ambiance sonore. Le seul bruit du moteur n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait du bruit pour saturer l'air, briser au possible le silence du dehors.

Il dirigea sa main vers le bouton du volume, mais le grésillement augmenta tout seul, alors ponctué par des sons aigus et graves et des petites explosions, comme si la radio était devenue démente. Il ne toucha à rien, hésitant entre paniquer et se rassurer du bruit. La réception de quelque chose dans un tunnel était encore un fait surnaturel, mais celui-ci stressait beaucoup plus que la tombée lente d'une cendre douce. La main toujours à proximité du bouton du volume qui pouvait faire cesser cette hérésie radiophonique, il la retira vivement lorsqu'une voix, fortement couverte par les grésillements, se distingua cependant de ceux-ci.

« _… Suis contente… Venu… Silent… Plus proche… Encore… Papa… _»

Un sourire un peu nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres de David. C'était sa voix ! C'était sa voix ! Il parla à la radio, trop excité pour s'apercevoir que c'était stupide.

– J'arrive, ma chérie ! Je vais te retrouver ! Je suis là, je suis proche !

La radio émit encore les grésillements étranges puis un rire de petite fille, innocent, léger, coupa littéralement court aux perturbations l'espace d'un instant, laissant David reconnaître à la perfection le rire de celle qui était censée lui avoir écrit la lettre. Il était au comble de la joie, et au diable la logique ! Il était sur le point de pouvoir la voir, l'entendre, la toucher, et tout cela sans chercher dans ses souvenirs.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur la route, il échappa de justesse au crash dans une courbe. Les virages se voyaient au dernier moment et il avait quitté son pare-brise des yeux pour fixer la radio lorsque le rire enchanteur avait dominé tout autre son. La friture avait repris, encore plus folle qu'avant, mais David s'en accommodait, pensant aux choses futiles qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec elle, des choses futiles dans l'absolu mais passionnantes pour lui.

La radio émit bientôt une sorte de son aigu continu et une voix féminine et enfantine, mais râpeuse et sifflante, chuchota :

« _Toi qui entre ici… Tout espoir… Hill… Péchés… Salvation…Mort…_ »

Cette tirade saccadée refroidit de suite David qui s'aperçut de nouveau être entouré par les ténèbres. La radio se tut un moment puis émit finalement une sirène. Juste à ce moment les phares s'éteignirent et le moteur eut des ratés. Lorsque revint la lumière, David ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi. La route était maculée de sang de part en part et les murs étaient fait d'un métal miné par la rouille et parsemé de trous comblés par des barres métalliques elles aussi rouillées. Il émit des gémissements et accéléra, espérant la sortie proche. La sirène avait cessé à la radio et il n'entendait plus rien du tout. Il fixait la route éclairée par les phares, les mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il ne pensant plus qu'à s'échapper.

Soudain la radio crépita fortement tandis qu'une créature indistincte apparaissait devant lui. Il fit un écart et parvint à l'éviter, mais perçut très bien un cri inhumain. L'aspect de la créature restait vague dans la mémoire visuelle de David. Il avait vu une peau couleurs chair et sang, et elle devait se tenir sur deux pattes, mais du reste, il n'avait pas bien saisi ce qu'il avait vu. Et il s'en fichait. Sortir. Sa seule pensée. Ses phares lâchèrent de nouveau. Il cria encore une fois, mais la panique laissait place à la colère. Il jura et frappa le volant, ralentissant sans autre choix. Le grésillement de base revint sur la radio et lorsque les phares se rallumèrent, au grand soulagement de David la route était redevenue normale. Et la lumière pointait au bout du tunnel. Comme poussé par une intuition, il regarda la lettre sur le fauteuil passager pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là après cette scène démente. Elle était là, elle n'avait pas bougée, cependant… Il vit qu'elle était tâchée. Par deux choses.

Il sortit du tunnel et la lumière ambiante grise de la brume cachant le bout de la rue lui fit mal aux yeux. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir en vitesse et regarda de plus près la lettre. Le papier jauni ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert des deux tâches. Il sortit de la voiture tout en regardant les souillures. Se postant au milieu de la rue pour observer alentour, il regarda le ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des larmes… Et du sang ? Tu veux m'envoyer un signe ? Est-ce que… tu… tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné ? Lizzie… »

Il laissa la cendre tomber sur son visage dans l'attente d'une réponse.

* * *

**Les premiers chapitres vont tous être composés d'une présentation de personnage et d'une partie "aventure". Les mini-chapitres des personnages reviendront sûrement de temps à autres dans le récit.**


	2. Black & White

Avant-propos : J'ai mis un peu de côté cette fic histoire de la paufiner et aussi à cause de mes révisions. Mais je me suis forcé à progresser un peu. Ainsi voici la présentation du 2e personnage sur les 9 en la personne de Keisha Morris. Les 9 premiers chapitres seront composés d'une présentation ainsi que d'un chapitre à proprement dit. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que Silent Hill Origins était prévu sur PS2, n'ayant pas la PSP. Bonne lecture.

* * *

KEISHA MORRIS

Je pensais que je pouvais laisser ça derrière moi. Pour de bon. Le passé après tout, c'est justement des évènements qui nous ont fait quelque chose mais qui ne peuvent plus rien nous faire. Je m'en suis tirée, point barre, non ? Il ne semblerait pas.

Lorsque j'ai reçu cette lettre dans ce papier rouge foncé tout plissé, j'ai cru à un môme du quartier qui voulait me faire peur. Mais… en y regardant de plus près, je reconnaissais cette écriture. Une seule pourriture au monde avait une écriture si crispée, agressive, nerveuse… Mes mains tordirent le papier, le faisant crisser. Ce n'était techniquement pas possible. Et il recommençait. Dans cette lettre, il recommençait avec ses mots. La même colère qu'auparavant s'empara de moi et dès la fin de la lecture je sus que j'étais capable de refaire ce que j'avais fais. Pour que plus jamais sa main ne puisse écrire de telles choses.

Comment était-ce possible ? J'avoue ne pas m'en être inquiétée sur le moment. Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était le fait qu'il était encore là sur cette terre et qu'il pouvait encore s'exprimer. Je voyais sa bouche former les phrases les plus répugnantes que j'ai jamais entendues. Rien que pour cette lettre, je devais le punir de nouveau. Ce n'était pas mon rôle, peut-être ? Rien à faire ! Il était à moi, de mon point de vue j'étais en droit de faire justice. Et je le serai encore… A plus juste titre aujourd'hui.

Je suis entrée dans la police, soi-disant pour protéger les gens noirs de peau comme moi. C'est ce que j'ai dis à ma famille. En vérité je voulais assurer mes arrières, qu'on me pense irréprochable. Le passé semblait s'être peu à peu dissipé comme de la poussière éparpillée par les vents. Mais le passé revenait sous la forme de cette lettre rouge sang. Je devais le faire taire.

Alors je partis en uniforme sans autorisation, prenant quelques jours de congé, dans une voiture de service. J'avais pris avec moi deux pistolets et un fusil à pompe ainsi que des grenades aveuglantes, de quoi le maîtriser quoiqu'il arrive. J'étais parée. Et je décidai que cette fois, j'allais m'acharner sur lui avant de l'achever. Je trouverai le moyen de faire ça sans qu'on me voit. La culpabilité m'a quittée le jour où j'ai appuyé pour la première fois sur une gâchette.

Silent Hill… Je ne pensais pas tomber sur une route à ce point brumeuse en cette période de l'année. Mais je m'en accommoderai. Je m'accommoderais de n'importe quoi pour le mettre à mort. Une fois de plus.

BLACK & WHITE

David regarda autour de lui et découvrit la ville de Silent Hill. De ce que la brume lui laissait voir, il s'agissait d'une classique petite ville de campagne. Mais à l'abandon. Pas un bruit. Pas un mouvement. Tout semblait reposer dans une sorte de stase grise. Seul un vent froid frappant le visage de David venait déranger l'immobilité de la scène. Il s'adossa à sa voiture et prit un temps pour se recentrer sur tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. La brume. Les cendres. La porte. La radio. La sirène. Le tunnel cauchemardesque. Et seulement après la ville endormie. Tout ceci n'avait aucune explication, mais peut-être y avait-il un sens ? La lettre était là, et sa fille lui avait parlé dans la radio. Elle avait même ri. Juste avant qu'une autre fille, détestable d'avoir gâché sa joie, lui annonce un sombre destin inintelligible. Ou… Ou était-ce elle ? Lizzie ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il secoua la tête et se donna une gifle. Il ne devait pas se laisser troubler par cet épisode. Il devait retrouver sa fille. Mais comment ? Il n'y avait personne ici. Peut-être sonner aux portes ? Quelque chose lui disait que personne ne répondrait. Il s'avança un peu pour voir les façades des bâtiments et ceux-ci semblaient laissés à l'abandon.

Pas un chat… Bâtiments en ruine… Route condamnée… Silent Hill était une ville fantôme. Une ville fantôme visiblement hantée. Oui, ça semblait une bonne définition. Et une bonne explication, même si ça restait surnaturel. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était que des manifestations ectoplasmiques ou quelque chose dans le genre, comme on raconte dans les émissions télévisées bizarres. S'il s'agissait de fantômes, c'étaient donc des choses immatérielles, qui ne pouvaient le toucher… Quoique… Les cendres tombaient bel et bien sur son visage. Et la lettre…

Un raclement sur le sol vint perturber ses réflexions et il se tourna immédiatement en tentant :

« Lizzie ? C'est toi, Lizzie ? »

Il lui semblait qu'une seule personne habitait en réalité à Silent Hill : celle qui l'y avait invitée. Le rendez-vous était finalement bien pensé : personne ne les dérangerait. Et c'était près de là où… où il l'avait laissée après… l'accident… Non, au final tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Lorsqu'il plissa les yeux pour percer la brume, il vit une silhouette apparemment humaine. Mais elle titubait, et le haut était très indistinct. Elle était de toute façon trop haute pour être celle qu'il cherchait. La silhouette émit un petit râle puis des gargouillis inquiétants. David recula très lentement tandis que la chose paraissait de plus en plus distincte. Ce n'était pas humain, ça se devinait. Le bas avait la bonne forme, mais le haut restait grossier.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de bien voir ce qui venait vers lui car un bruit de moteur rugissant derrière lui le fit se tourner. Une voiture de police lui fonçait dessus depuis le tunnel. Il eut le temps de sauter de côté, déchirant l'épaule de son blouson sur le bitume avant que la voiture ne heurte la chose en freinant. Lorsque David se releva, il n'y avait nulle trace de la créature. Elle semblait avoir été projetée au loin par le choc. La voiture de police était à l'arrêt en travers de la route, les pneus fumant. Le capot était légèrement cabossé et maculé d'une matière sombre et brune… Des traces de la créature sans doute. Il s'avança doucement, afin de voir qui pouvait avoir foncé sur lui comme ça. La portière s'ouvrit violemment, laissant sortir une officier de police noire de peau, du reste jolie fille, plutôt jeune. Elle tenait ce qui devait être son arme de service à la main et tituba en se tenant la tête, les yeux fermés. David tenta :

« Officier ?

Aussitôt le pistolet fut braqué sur lui et la femme ne parut plus du tout perdue. Ses cheveux tressés étaient à moitié sur son visage, mais elle voyait parfaitement bien qui elle visait. Le père de famille se figea et leva les mains. Quelques secondes après, la femme baissa son arme et grogna :

– Excusez-moi.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis demanda à David :

– Je suis à Silent Hill ?

– Euh… Oui, il semblerait.

– Vous êtes d'ici ?

– Pas du tout. Je viens d'arriver.

– Vous êtes passés par le tunnel ?

– O… Oui…

Elle s'emporta d'un coup, comme si elle avait contenu son émotion jusqu'ici. Ou comme si elle se réveillait…

– Putain, c'était quoi ça ?! Une attraction de train fantôme ?! J'ai flippé à mort ! Vous avez subi la même chose ?!

– On dirait…

– Et vous restez calme, comme ça !! Mais… Mais… C'était irréel ! Je… Je ne peux pas concevoir ce truc ! La radio, passe encore… Mais… Ces murs… Ce sol… Oh mon dieu !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Putain ! PUTAIN !! Et cette bestiole !! Vous l'avez vue ?!

David se sentait quelque peu réveillé par la voix forte de l'officier qui résonnait dans les rues désertes de Silent Hill. Il se reconnectait un peu à la réalité en la personne de cette femme, et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il était content de trouver quelqu'un de censé, un lien vers ce qui était logique.

– Oui, mais… Laquelle ? Dans le tunnel ou celle que vous venez de percuter ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers sa voiture et poussa un cri en voyant son capot.

– Putain c'est quoi ça ?! J'ai… J'ai percuté un truc ?! Faut dire, j'étais pas en condition de m'en rendre compte, dans le tunnel j'ai accéléré comme une malade. J'étais… en transe, un truc dans le genre. Putain !

L'officier semblait à cran et David décida d'attendre qu'elle se calme avant d'entamer plus en avant la conversation. Elle avait toujours son arme dans la main. L'officier tourna en rond en poussant des petits râles d'énervement, levant de temps à autres les bras de manière aléatoire. Elle maugréa pendant quelques minutes encore des paroles pour elle-même puis peu à peu retrouva son calme, se redressa et regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Puis elle regarda David de haut en bas.

– Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ?

– Pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes…

– Oui, donc vous ne devez pas connaître plus la ville que moi.

– Non.

– Cette ville est trop silencieuse…

– Je crois qu'elle est vide.

– Ah… Carrément… Vraiment vide ?

– Je ne peux être sûr de rien. Mais on dirait qu'elle est abandonnée.

– Une bizarrerie de plus… Sergent Keisha Morris.

Elle lui tendit la main. Après un moment d'hésitation, il serra la main offerte, non sans une impression étrange. Il n'avait plus eu de contact humain avec quiconque depuis des mois. Il faisait tout à distance, grâce à l'Internet. Il remarqua que les relations humaines étaient comme le vélo : ça ne s'oubliait pas.

– Euh… David Harker.

Elle plissa les yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Si cette ville est vide… Qu'est-ce qui vous y a amené ?

David fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne voulait pas parler de la lettre et encore moins de sa Lizzie décédée. Non, c'était pire, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il tenta de trouver une fausse excuse pour se trouver ici, mais elles étaient toutes peu crédibles. Il choisit cependant la moins pire.

– Je… Je suis journaliste d'investigation. Et… Un article de journal m'a mené à Silent Hill.

Il se sentait gêné de mentir et voulut chasser ce sentiment en renvoyant l'attaque à l'officier.

– Et vous ?

– Je, hum… fit Keisha en regardant ailleurs. Je suis à la poursuite d'un dangereux individu et… Un témoignage m'a fait dire que la personne se terrait ici. Remarque bonne planque… Vous avez votre carte de presse ?

Un combat pour la vérité semblait s'être engagé entre eux deux. Chacun d'eux savait que l'autre mentait. Et David avait perdu l'habitude de se battre pour ce genre de choses.

– Bon, je ne suis pas journaliste. Et vous n'êtes pas là officiellement. Et en fait, je me moque de ce que vous venez faire ici. J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire qui. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois fouiller ces rues.

Et sans rien ajouter il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la rue perpendiculaire au tunnel dans laquelle il était arrivé. Il fit seulement quelques mètres avant que la voix du sergent Morris ne résonne dans les rues vides de Silent Hill.

– Attendez ! David, attendez !

Il hésita puis se retourna. Keisha courrait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre et lui tendit une pistolet par le canon.

– Vous avez vu comme moi ces bestioles, je n'ai donc pas rêvé. Et dans ce cas, il se pourrait qu'elles soient « hostiles ». Alors prenez ça. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous enfoncer dans le brouillard avec les poches vides.

– Euh… Merci.

Il prit l'arme en main et visant un point dans le vide. C'était moins lourd que ce qu'il pensait. Il la regarda sous tous ses aspects : l'arme était carrée, complètement noire et…

– Le numéro de série a été effacé.

Keisha se gratta la nuque.

– Les gens regardent trop de films, ça leur donne trop d'idées. Oui, cette arme est « illégale », mais vous n'allez pas cracher dessus, non ?

David rangea l'arme dans le derrière de son pantalon.

– Après ce que j'ai vu, non. Mais… et vous ?

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon coffre est une véritable armurerie.

– Je ne vous demanderai pas pourquoi vous avez amené un arsenal avec vous…

– Et c'est une bonne initiative. Bon, je suppose que nous avons chacun nos chemins à prendre. Si cette ville est bel et bien vide, nous nous retrouverons sûrement plus tard.

– Je suppose. Au revoir.

– Au revoir. »

Ils se retournèrent chacun de leur côté et s'enfoncèrent dans le brume mystérieuse de la ville balnéaire.

* * *

**Autant dire tout de suite qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de se retrouver. Keisha Morris fera équipe avec un autre personnage pour être plus précis, alors que David est un peu condamné à une quête solitaire. Un peu comme James Sunderland.**


	3. Celui qui sait

**Avant-propos : J'ai été assez surpris du nombre de lecture rien que pour le 1er chapitre. Ensuite, qu'on accroche ou pas c'est une question de goût, mais je remercie les quelques reviewers qui je l'avoue m'ont un peu redonné du peps. Cette fic est certainement celle que je paufine le plus, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'estime parfaite mais j'accorde à l'ambiance qui en ressort beaucoup d'importance. Concernant le scénario central, il tape pas mal dans SH1 et 3 ainsi que dans le film de Christophe Gans, mais concernant les dialogues et l'ambiance, ce serait plus SH2 (voire SH4 mais celui-ci est un peu à part à tous les niveaux). **

**Contrairement à ce que je disais à la fin du chapitre précédent, ****les chapitres introductifs de personnages se feront à la suite et j'espère que le nombre de personnages de dégoutera personne. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

NICOLAS HARRINGTON

Je croyais en être débarrassé. Que c'était du passé. Qu'on pouvait effacer le passé de sa vie. Mais on ne peut vivre sans le passé. Semble-t-il.

Je croyais que je ne reverrais jamais ces rues. Que je ne sentirais plus jamais l'odeur des cendres, de la destruction, de la mort.

Et pourtant je me retrouve là, devant ce tunnel dont je connais très bien les virages et l'issue. Et mes mains tremblent. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne peux plus dormir et cela doit cesser.

Après m'être échappé de cette cité maudite, j'avais réussi avec l'aide de proches à me rétablir à South Ashfield. J'ai retrouvé du travail, des voisins, un travail, des collègues, et même une partie de ma famille – celle qui avait refusé de s'installer, à raison, dans la ville maudite. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi.

Mais on aurait dit que la ville n'avait attendu que ça. Que je reconstruise tout après avoir fui la destruction. Les rêves ont alors commencé. Au début, ce n'étaient que des références qui se manifestaient dans un coin du rêve, un bâtiment connu, un visage connu… ou « Elle ». Puis Elle a commencé à me parler, que dis-je à me harceler, les visions de cauchemar ont débuté puis empiré sans cesse. Au bout d'un moment, il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour La voir ou bien pour entendre des cris, imaginer des monstres sans queue ni tête. L'enfer habitait mon esprit. Et l'enfer me disait de revenir là où tout a commencé. Sans cesse. Pour assumer mes péchés. Je finissais par m'endormir d'épuisement, mais j'étais quand même réveillé par ces mêmes cauchemars.

A cause de la fatigue, j'ai perdu mon travail. Certains proches m'évitent, ils me prennent pour un fou à cause des cris que je pousse parfois après une vision d'horreur. J'avais commencé à voir une personne de mon âge pour construire une relation mais j'ai décidé de tout arrêter afin qu'elle ne garde pas le souvenir d'un homme dément et mal en point.

Il reste encore quelques personnes qui me parlent. Certaines par pitié, d'autres par compassion parce qu'elles savent d'où je viens. Mais j'en ai assez. Ce n'est même pas la hantise elle-même… Je l'ai sans doute méritée comme beaucoup d'autres… Mais c'est que les autres me fuient alors que… que… Je n'ai presque rien fait.

Non. Je me mens à moi-même. J'ai participé. Je l'ai piégée. Ce qui m'arrive est sans doute juste. Mais je le regrette, je n'ai pas besoin de ces visions d'horreur. Chaque fois que je vois la petite fille de mon voisin de palier, mon cœur me torture et je repense à Elle. Alors il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça. De régler mes comptes avec Silent Hill. Je n'en peux plus. Que je meure ou que je me libère de ces visions, je trouverai la paix.

Je croyais que je n'aurais jamais à revenir là où j'ai perdu toute innocence. Là où j'ai péché. Mais me voici, hésitant à sortir de la voiture, sur cet aire de repos d'où on voit normalement si bien Toluca Lake. Je vais passer par la forêt, c'est plus sûr.

Peu importe ce que je croyais en fait. J'ai répondu à ton appel, Silent Hill.

Tout en chargeant mon fusil, je murmure pour moi-même, comme recherchant la protection de celle que j'ai trahi.

« Pardonne-moi… Dalhia… »

CELUI QUI SAIT

David progressait lentement dans la rue brumeuse, le pistolet coincé dans le derrière de son pantalon. Il essayait de déterminer la température mais impossible de se faire une réelle idée. Le terme qui lui venait à l'esprit était « tiède » mais il ne convient pas pour qualifier l'air.

Il avançait au milieu de la rue, voulant éviter les vues de désolation que constituaient les façades. Soudain il entendit un bruit devant lui. Ou plutôt un frottement. Un frottement qu'il avait déjà entendu. Il sortit son arme et la pointa vers le bruit, les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait encore jamais tenu une arme et un certain stress ne l'aidait pas. Alors que la même silhouette que précédemment se détachait peu à peu de la brume, David recula par prudence. Mieux valait éviter de gâcher ses balles. Il allait faire demi-tour et prendre une autre direction.

Il fit encore quelques pas à reculons puis fit volte-face pour s'en aller loin de la créature qu'il n'avait pas encore vu distinctement.

Et il se retrouva face à une paire de jambes. Il ne réagit pas de suite face à la bizarrerie de la chose. Ces jambes avaient les pieds vers le haut et n'étaient pas celles d'un être humain. Du moins pas celles d'un être humain vivant. La chair était flétrie, brunâtre, sale et dégageait une odeur acide qui irrita les sinus de David. Et avant qu'il ait pu étudier davantage le phénomène, une des jambes pivota pour lui mettre un coup de pied qui le mit à terre. L'homme put alors constater qu'à l'autre bout des jambes se trouvaient… d'autres jambes. Un tronc de chair assez ridicule joignaient les deux paires de membres et la chose se tenait debout comme un X. Alors qu'aucun orifice n'était visible, la chose émit un cri strident et difforme qui donna un acouphène à David.

Prenant peur, il décida de se défendre. Mais dans sa chute, il avait laissé tomber son arme. Se mettant à genoux, il voulut se déplacer à quatre patte vers le semi-automatique, mais une des jambes du bas lui décocha un violent coup dans le ventre, le faisant rouler. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit de l'autre côté la créature indistincte devenir horriblement plus concise et se remit à quatre pattes pour fuir par le côté le sandwich dans lequel il risquait de se retrouver.

La double-paire de jambes se mit alors à bouger d'une démarche tremblante et incertaine dans sa direction mais avec une précision relative. David crut être sauvé et se dirigea vers l'arme. Mais entra dans son champ de vision un autre X de jambes. Puis un autre. Ils se rassemblaient autour de lui, émergeant du brouillard. Il tenta malgré tout de saisir l'arme, sa seule défense – il ne comptait pas le moins du monde sur sa force physique, ce qui était un tort. Il dut alors endurer un coup de pied dans le nez qui le fit saigner et se renverser en arrière. Il commençait à avoir mal un peu partout et se demandait s'il pourrait endurer une telle épreuve encore longtemps.

Il se moquait de ce qu'il avait en face de lui et pour quelle raison cela pouvait exister. Son désespoir avait eu raison de sa rationalité, ce qui au moins le préservait de la folie dans ce combat contre des créatures abjectes et impossibles.

Son instinct lui indiqua la fuite comme meilleure solution mais il était en train de se faire encercler par les jambes. Il se releva et tourna sur lui-même, cherchant l'issue la moins dangereuse, lorsqu'il vit distinctement ce que la voiture de Keisha avait renversé. Il s'agissait d'une créature humanoïde d'un couleur brune mais avec des vaisseaux sous la peau beaucoup plus noirs. En dehors de l'aspect de sa chair, il y avait cependant trois grandes différences avec un humain. D'abord, elle n'avait pas de visage, ce qui expliquait sa progression à tâtons et d'un pas malhabile ; il n'y avait que de la chair. Ensuite, elle avait un grand trou au milieu de la poitrine d'où suintait une substance noire et gluante. Enfin, ses bras étaient sous sa chair, ce qui donnait l'impression à David que la créature portait une camisole. Il eut un trait d'esprit en se disant que la camisole lui irait mieux à lui qui voulait retrouver sa fille morte dans une ville plongée dans la brume et dont les seuls habitants étaient des jambes et ce monstre.

Il regarda un peu trop longtemps la créature et sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prendre un nouveau coup de la part des double-paires de jambes. Mais le son d'une détonation de fusil vint perturber ses prévisions. Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit un des X propulsé contre deux de ses semblables et chuter avec eux alors que plusieurs impacts sur sa chair laissaient échapper un sang rouge sombre. Après avoir un long moment regardé la créature vomir du sang de ses plaies avec cette étrange impression qu'il n'était pas face à des immortels mais à des créatures qui pouvaient comme lui saigner, il se tourna vers l'origine du coup de feu.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année tout au plus se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un fusil à pompe en joue. Il avait des cheveux gris courts et légèrement ondulés avec un début de calvitie sur le devant, le front ridé comme si un poids énorme pesait dessus et des yeux qui pour le moment n'exprimaient pas grand chose. Il portait un jean, des rangers, un pull-over et par-dessus une veste de chasse sans manche avec moult poches. D'une de ces dernières il sortit une cartouche de chevrotine qu'il chargea dans son arme avant de dire d'une voix rauque et fatiguée :

« Venez vers moi, vite. Même celle sur laquelle j'ai tiré est loin d'avoir son compte.

David observa la créature blessée. Elle commençait à contracter les jambes pour se redresser. Voyant que son arme était non loin, il inspira un grand coup et plongea pour récupérer le pistolet par le canon et s'éjecta lui-même vers l'arrière. Il entendit alors un nouveau coup de feu de la part de l'homme âgé et entendit distinctement un cri venant de l'autre type de créature. Celle-ci ne tomba pas mais s'arrêta d'avancer alors que du sang s'échappait comme d'une fontaine de multiples plaies.

– Que faites-vous ? demanda l'inconnu avec une voix morne. Cessez de vous extasier sur ces… ces… monstres et venez par là.

David s'exécuta. Il n'allait pas contredire un homme armé, surtout quand celui-ci lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Il le rejoignit et l'homme se mit à courir sans non plus détaler vers un trottoir avant d'entrer par la vitrine brisée dans ce qui était ou avait été une boutique de souvenir. Il s'assit derrière le comptoir en invitant David à faire de même. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec quelqu'un mais l'homme venait de lui sauver la vie.

– Merci, je vous dois une fière chandelle.

– Je pense que dans un tel enfer, les âmes perdues doivent s'entraider, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire.

David eut un temps mort puis souffla :

– Des âmes perdues…

– Oui. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me contredire. Ces monstres n'ont certainement pas d'âmes, et nous sommes tous les deux perdus dans ce brouillard. Même si… je dois être beaucoup moins perdu que vous.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je connais cette ville.

– Vous êtes un habitant ?

– Plus depuis la… plus depuis un bon moment. Mmh… Je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cette question : que faites-vous à Silent Hill ?

– Je cherche quelqu'un.

– Il n'y a plus personne à Silent Hill. Personne d'humain, je veux dire.

David haussa les épaules.

– Je pense que la personne que je recherche est bien ici, quoi que vous en disiez. Je vous remercie encore, je vais me remettre en route.

David voulut se lever mais l'homme le maintint assis en lui tenant l'épaule. Le jeune homme put sentir qu'il avait une poigne plutôt ferme.

– Eh, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Attendons un peu… Et dis-moi où tu veux te rendre, je vais te l'indiquer.

– Je ne sais pas où chercher à vrai dire. Je fouille la ville, espérant trouver un indice.

– Je ne me trompais pas en parlant d'âme perdue…

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment puis soudain l'homme âgé fit :

– On ne vient pas à Silent Hill comme ça. Il faut y avoir été appelé. J'en suis certain. Qui peut bien vous avoir attiré dans cet endroit maudit ?

Au ton de sa voix, on sentait que la question était rhétorique. Cependant elle venait de soulever un tumulte dans l'esprit de David. Cet homme savait. Il parlait d'être appelé. Il connaissait le secret de cette ville, ça se lisait dans son regard. Il comprenait ce qui se passait. David commença à demander :

– Comment savez-vous que cette v…

– Nicolas Harrington, interrompit l'homme en tendant soudainement sa main. Appelez-moi Nick.

David regard un long moment la main noueuse de l'homme ainsi que son regard inexpressif. De toute évidence, le dénommé Nicolas ne voulait pas qu'on l'interroge sur ce qu'il savait. Après un moment d'hésitation, l'ex-père de famille serra la main de Nicolas.

– David Harker.

– David, je ne vous demanderai pas une deuxième fois qui vous êtes venu chercher ici. Si ça ne regarde que vous, eh bien soit. Cependant, si vous devez errer ici…

Il se leva et se mit à fouiller dans le magasin de souvenir. David observa alors le commerce et remarqua qu'il était plutôt vide, plein de cartons et surtout très désordonnée et poussiéreux. Nicolas farfouilla dans un carton et finit par en retirer une brochure. Il la regarda un bon moment sans la déplier avec un air étrange. Il murmura :

– Comme si c'était hier…

Puis il tendit le prospectus dépliant à son semblable.

– Tenez, il y a un plan là-dessus.

David le prit et lut le devant de la brochure.

– Silent Hill est une ville touristique ?

– Vous n'avez pas vu le lac Toluca en arrivant ?

– Je… Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fais attention.

– Ouvrez le dépliant. Il y a un plan sur l'un des côtés. Toute la ville y est représentée avec les endroits les plus importants. Vous savez, moi aussi je ne sais pas trop où je dois aller. Mais je sais par où commencer mes recherches. Juste une question… La personne que vous cherchez est-elle déjà venue à Silent Hill ?

– N… Non. Aucune chance. Ni elle ni moi ne connaissions l'existence de cette ville fantôme.

La question le démangeait trop. Il demanda du tac au tac :

– Vous savez pourquoi il neige de la cendre et d'où sortent ces monstres ? Ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville, en somme…

Nicolas resta longtemps silencieux et immobile, fixant David dans les yeux. Puis il se dirigea d'un coup vers la sortie en marmonnant :

– Non je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu… Si vous voulez commencer vos recherches, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller l'hôpital. Par définition, il est fait pour accueillir des personnes. Ensuite… A vous de voir, vous avez un plan. Peut-être nous recroiserons-nous. Si nous sommes toujours tous les deux en vie, bien sûr.

Il repassa la vitrine brisée. David le poursuivit pour l'interpeller.

– Nicolas, Nick, attendez ! Est-ce que… Enfin, j'ai déjà croisé une autre femme ici il y a une heure.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta et se retourna vivement vers David avec un air sceptique.

– Une femme ? Comment ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

– Euh… Une officier de police noire, mince, assez jolie…

– Ce n'est pas elle, murmura Nick pour lui-même. David, je dois vous avouer que ceci m'étonne. Je pensais errer seul dans cet enfer brumeux. Mais voilà que j'apprend qu'il y a d'autres visiteurs à Silent Hill. Ca m'ennuie que vous vous retrouviez vous aussi dans cet endroit maudit, mais je me sens mieux à me dire que… je ne suis pas la seule âme perdue.

– Euh… Ca se comprend, répondit bêtement un David pris de court.

– Et puis, si on se retrouve l'un l'autre plus tard, on sera déjà moins perdus, non ?

Il eut son premier sourire, même si faible.

– C'est certain, fit David dans un effort considérable pour sourire sincèrement.

– Ne mourrez pas tout de suite, jeune homme. Je veux que vous me racontiez ce que vous aurez vu. Et peut-être que… que… j'aurais le courage d'en dire plus sur cette damnée ville. Mais là… je dois d'abord affronter mes démons. Je ne peux pas encore parler de ça. Je vous dis donc à plus tard, restez en vie. Et fouillez partout, croyez-moi personne ne portera plainte contre vous et il se pourrait que vous trouviez de quoi vous défendre plus longtemps. Ne lésinez pas non plus sur les balles et visez ce qui ressemble le plus à la tête, compris ? »

Il n'attendit même pas que David acquiesce et partit d'un pas décidé dans la direction d'où ils avaient fui. David se retrouvait de nouveau seul et étrangement, il le regrettait. Il reprenait goût au contact humain. Ce qui était à double tranchant. Il se surprit à vouloir rencontrer d'autres visiteurs comme Keisha ou cet étrange homme qui savait, lui, pourquoi l'enfer semblait avoir élu domicile à Silent Hill. Il déplia le prospectus et regarda le titre de la carte. Il eut alors un rire nerveux un peu fou et marmonna :

« Un enfer ? Pourtant sur le papier ça semble être un vrai petit paradis … Oui, un véritable petit paradis peuplé de cauchemars ambulants et d'âmes perdues… »

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre portera sur deux personnages différents des autres en ce qu'ils ne sont pas appelés par la ville pour la même raison. Je les affectionne tout particulièrement mais peut-être seront-ils assez crispant pour les lecteurs, nous verrons bien.**


	4. Jardin d'Enfant

**Avant-propos : Je me suis rendu compte que ne pas avoir fait Silent Hill 1er du nom était une grosse lacune. Du fait, j'essaye de l'obtenir sur émulateur PC histoire de parfaire ma connaissance de la chose. Mais en attendant, je me suis servi du site Silent Hill France (une vraie mine d'or) pour trouver des pistes trèèès intéressantes quand à l'emboîtement des scénarios (attention je suis très tordu à ce niveau).**

**Dans ce chapitre sont donc présentés les personnages 5&6 qui sont mes petits préférés. Je suis conscient que des fois les constructions de mes phrases ne sont pas toujours géniales et je m'en excuse par avance. Je fais au mieux, mais des fois je n'arrive pas à recorriger derrière. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ETHAN & ATHEN LECLERC

Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres enfants. Nos parents nous l'ont dit, les voisins le disent dans notre dos, les instituteurs le disent aussi. Mais nous ne sommes pas différents comme d'autres enfants le sont. Il n'y a pas d'école spécialisée pour nous. Nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous comprenons aussi bien les leçons avec les autres enfants de notre âge. Seulement, nous comprenons d'autres choses que les garçons et les filles de notre âge ne saisissent pas. Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas le voir et ce n'est pas leur faute. Nous-même, nous sommes incapable de dire d'où nous vient ce savoir.

Nos parents disent que c'est à cause de nos parents biologiques. C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent nos parents d'avant, ceux dont on ne se souvient pas. Ceux qui nous ont laissé dans un orphelinat avec comme seule trace les médaillons que nous gardons désormais avec nous. Ethan a le cercle. Athen a le disque. Les deux s'imbriquent pour former un symbole. Nous savons certaines choses sur ce symbole. Mais nous ne comprenons pas pour autant.

Depuis peu, nous avons ce nom qui nous trotte dans la tête comme les comptines qu'on apprend à l'école. Silent Hill. En fait, ce nom ne vient pas de nous. Quelqu'un nous le souffle. Et les autres nous regardent avec de la peur dans leur yeux quand parfois nous nous mettons à répéter ce nom à l'unisson, malgré nous. Nous n'y pouvons rien, il faut que les mots sortent. Au début nous ne savions pas ce que cela signifiait. Puis nous avons vu. Un endroit.

Nous devions y aller. Nos existences n'auraient aucun sens sans cette visite. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais il était essentiel que nous nous y rendions. Comme si une partie de nous y était et qu'il nous fallait la retrouver. Un endroit. Un passé. Un péché. Une malédiction.

Nous ne sommes pas bêtes. Nous avons réussi à nous cacher dans des bus pour nous rapprocher de Silent Hill. Ce n'était pas difficile, lorsque vous ne faites pas attention aux gens bien souvent ceux-ci ne se soucient pas plus de vous. La voix nous soufflait de plus en plus fort ce nom à mesure qu'on se rapprochait. Nous savions où c'était. Et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Nous étions partis avec des gâteaux, beaucoup de gâteaux. Chacun de ces gâteaux, nous les avons partagé en deux, en deux moitié parfaite, une pour Ethan, une pour Athen. Nous avions aussi prévu des vêtements de rechange, nous avions retenu les discours de nos parents avant de partir en vacances. Un endroit. Un péché.

Maintenant nous avons marché longtemps. Nos pieds nous font un peu mal, mais nous nous en fichons, Silent Hill est droit devant nous. Nous allons enfin retrouver ce qui nous manque et que nous ne connaissons pas. Ethan n'arrête pas de trifouiller son cercle. Et Athen tripote son disque sans arrêt. Nous nous avançons vers la ville où il n'y a personne de réel. En fait, si. Nous entendons des vies. Nous voulons les trouver car nous savons qu'il y a des monstres là où nous allons, comme ceux qui sont en dessous des lits ou des placards, mais en encore plus affreux. Nous ne savons pas combattre les monstres. Nous devons trouver les vies. Nous avançons vers Silent Hill. Un endroit. Un péché. Une victime.

JARDIN D'ENFANT

La situation angoissait de moins en moins David. Le plan lui permettait de s'orienter sans s'égarer et il avait fini par arriver devant l'hôpital de Brookhaven. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite. Plus de monstres. Il en avait croisé plusieurs, les fameux X de jambes, mais n'avait pas tiré. Comme il le pensait, ils étaient plus ou moins aveugles et il les avait contourné à pas de loup. Il s'était béni d'avoir pris ses baskets usées aux semelles molles qui lui permettaient de rester furtif. Il s'était demandé un instant ce que faisaient ces créatures dans la rue, quelle était le sens de leur présence. Etait-elles comme des chiens sauvages, errant et attaquant ce qui passait à portée ? Ou était-ce des gardiens ? Mais la question s'était vite évaporée. Il s'en moquait au fond. Il avait un but et maintenant un endroit à fouiller.

Il s'avança sur le trottoir et vit une ambulance garée sur le côté de l'hôpital. Se rappelant du conseil de Nicolas, il s'y dirigea, ouvrit les portes arrières et se mit à fouiller les tiroirs. Il trouva un kit de secours ainsi que plusieurs ampoules de morphine et des bandages. Il dégota également une lampe torche à accrocher et en état de marche. Il prit le tout et chercha quelque chose dans quoi les mettre. Il vit alors un sac à bandoulière d'ambulancier tassé dans un coin. David le prit en main. Il était plutôt crasseux, mais il était vide et aucun trou n'y était visible. Il entassa donc l'ensemble des items récupérés dedans et abaissa le rabat du sac sans pour autant le fermer. Le sac avait de la profondeur, rien ne risquait de tomber et il pourrait avoir besoin vite fait d'un des objets. Puis il enfila le sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital avec un peu plus de conviction qu'avant.

Il remarqua alors que la rampe de l'accès pour handicapés avait rouillé par endroit et qu'un des barreau n'était plus retenu que par la base complètement corrodée. Il donna un violent coup de pied dedans et alla récupérer la barre de fer qui du reste semblait assez solide. Il donna quelques coups dans le vide puis renifla. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa force car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne bougeait presque plus à la maison, mais il fallait économiser les balles.

Il allait passer la porte vitrée de l'entrée de l'hôpital derrière laquelle il ne voyait que de l'obscurité lorsqu'il entendit des petits pas rapides dans son dos. Pensant reconnaître ce bruit de course, il fit violemment volte-face et vit une petite silhouette humaine un peu plus loin dans la brume courir le long de la rue.

Son rythme cardiaque s'affola et l'émotion le prit tellement aux tripes qu'il mit un moment à partir à sa poursuite. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, la barre toujours dans la main, ne faisant pas attention à son souffle. Il ne se risqua pas à crier et troubler le silence, comme si cela pouvait effrayer la personne après qui il courait.

Lizzie. Ces petits pas… Ils ressemblaient à ceux de Lizzie dans ses petits souliers noirs sur le carrelage de la terrasse. Il allait la retrouver. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, cette lettre. Sa vie allait repartir, ils pourraient de nouveau jouer ensemble et David pourrait… demander pardon.

Une forme se détacha dans la brume mais David ralentit de suite. C'était une grande ombre. Beaucoup trop grande. Même pour être une des créatures déjà rencontrée. Il stoppa net et retint son souffle, s'accroupit même pour prendre moins de place. Il sortit son arme de sa main libre et se prépara à combattre. Tout en espérant que Lizzie avait échappé au à la forme – mais la menace imminente lui faisait relativiser l'importance de cette question – il était prêt à se battre pour la rattraper.

En observant plus attentivement, il vit que le grande forme semblait plutôt humaine à une exception près : la tête. La curiosité autant que l'envie de passer le firent s'approcher lentement. Il put alors distinguer que la tête de la créature était un cône. Un homme avec une tête de cône… Il n'était visiblement pas encore au bout des bizarreries.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement, le doigt sur la gâchette et la barre levée. Mais lorsque moins de brume séparèrent les deux, le courage de David diminua d'un coup. La créature avait un corps bel et bien humain, recouvert d'une salopette noire crasseuse et déchirée par endroit et il était sacrément musculeux, mais ce n'était pas sa constitution qui calma les ardeurs de David. C'était ce qui se trouvait dans sa main droite et qu'il traîna sur le sol dans un crissement désagréable alors qu'il se tournait vers David qui put alors constater que ce n'était pas un simple cône qui le regardait mais tout simplement un foret géant aux stries larges et érodées.

Une odeur de sang mêlée à une autre de charbon vint irriter le nez de David qui recula de quelques pas, craignant que la créature ne l'ait remarquée même s'il ne voyait pas quoique ce soit qui ressemblât à des yeux chez ce monstre qu'il surnomma Drill Head Drill foret, foreuse en anglais. Il fixa alors l'arme que Drill Head tenait d'une poigne ferme : un gigantesque couteau de boucher couvert de sang et d'autres saletés non identifiables.

Il fallait réagir. Attaquer ou contourner ou fuir… Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, déchiré entre sa survie et la poursuite de Lizzie. Ce fut un X émergeant du brouillard plus loin qui vint le sauver. Traînant des pieds, il fit assez de bruit pour éveiller l'intérêt du gigantesque monstre qui se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide et la saisit à une jambe pour la soulever en l'air. Le X émit alors son cri strident qui avait assourdi David mais cette fois-ci on entendait de la détresse dans le bruit. D'un coup de son couteau, Drill Head trancha le X en deux dans une gerbe de sang, de chair et autres substances

Un moment fasciné par la scène, David se décida finalement à courir sans faire attention au bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Il alla tout droit jusqu'à déboucher sur une artère principale de la ville qui ne lui laissait comme option que d'aller à gauche ou à droite. Il sortit son plan de sa poche et constata que devant lui, caché par la brume, se trouvait le lac Toluca. Il ne sut dès lors quelle direction prendre. Un cri d'enfant lui facilita la décision et il tourna à droite, longeant la glissière de sécurité, se remettant à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Il finit par avoir à côté de lui des rangées de cyprès puis l'entrée d'un parc nommé Rosewater. Il dépassa la grille avant de s'arrêter net en étant certain d'avoir aperçu la silhouette d'un enfant à l'intérieur du parc. Il fonça aussitôt à l'intérieur.

Il avait raison. Lizzie se tenait un peu plus loin. Sa silhouette ne trompait pas. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Oui. Elle restait immobile pour l'attendre. Enfin ils allaient être réunis. Mais ces cheveux… Ils étaient un peu longs. Ils avaient peut-être poussés ? Oui sans doute… Hein ? Mais…

Il ralentit à mesure que tout espoir que sa fille se tienne en face de lui s'effaçait. La fillette qui se tenait devant lui devait avoir le même âge que sa fille. Mais elle avait des yeux d'un bleu clair envoûtant et une longue chevelure blonde et lisse coiffée par un serre-tête aux motifs de rose. Elle portait du reste une robe d'été pour enfant toute blanche et un sac à dos du même acabit.

David finit par s'arrêter devant la fillette avec un regard presque haineux. Elle avait créé en lui de faux espoirs, il y avait cru si fort… alors qu'en fait ce n'était que cette misérable gamine qui le regardait bêtement avec un air inexpressif. Il fut tellement énervé qu'il lâcha sa barre de fer et leva le bras pour lui mettre un coup de poing. Il devait se défouler. Lui faire payer cette farce. Mais la voix de la fillette, innocente et calme, troubla son jugement.

« Etes-vous une des vies ?

David, entendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la voix fluette d'une petite fille innocente, perdit tous ses moyens et rabaissa le bras, réalisant l'acte horrible qu'il allait commettre. Comment avait-il pu un instant vouloir frapper une enfant ? Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, tenant toujours son pistolet avec l'une d'elle, puis eut quelques sanglots. Qu'était-il devenu, prêt à faire souffrir les autres parce que lui souffrait atrocement de son propre péché… Cette ville allait-elle le rendre encore plus coupable au final ?

– Etes-vous une des vies ? répéta la petite fille.

David retira les mains de son visage puis la regarda avec un air désolé. Elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur du geste qu'il avait eu. Elle se tenait tranquillement devant lui, attendant une réponse. Il voyait mal une gamine de 10 ans aller d'elle-même à Silent Hill et encore moins ses parents l'emmener avec elle s'ils devaient s'y rendre ; pourtant cette fillette était bien là devant lui, et seule. Trop étrange… Quoiqu'au final… Etrange ne voulait rien dire ici. Il réfléchit finalement à la question de l'enfant et répondit avec une certaine hésitation :

– Euh… Je suis vivant, oui.

La fillette lui décocha soudainement un large sourire qui fit vaciller le cœur de David. Presque le même sourire que Lizzie lorsque venait le moment de l'histoire avant d'aller dormir.

– C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir nous protéger des monstres.

– « Nous » ?

– Mon frère est allé chercher à manger. Je lui ai dis de ne pas y aller seul, que nous devions rester ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Mais il a dit que papa lui avait dit que c'était aux hommes de veiller sur les femmes et il est parti en me disant de rester ici.

– Ce n'est pas un endroit très sur. On te voit depuis la rue…

– Les monstres ne viennent pas ici.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je le ressens. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je n'y arrive jamais. Mais là où je me tiens, je ne sens aucune… chose. C'est un peu comme une cachette pour les vies, ici.

La prenant au mot, David demanda avec une certaine gêne :

– Tu… Tu es une vie aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Mon frère aussi.

David avait eu un instant le soupçon que cette fille ne soit qu'une chimère. Une invention de… de qui ? Ou quoi ? Il ne savait pas qui tirait les ficelles de cette ville infernale. Il abandonna sa réflexion sur ce point et demanda :

– Où sont vos parents ?

– A la maison.

– Qui vous a amené ici ?

– Personne. Nous avons pris le bus puis marché. Nous sommes malins.

– Tu… Tu veux dire que vous êtes venus, ton frère et toi, de vous-mêmes à Silent Hill ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

– Il y a une partie de nous ici. Nous connaissons cet endroit.

David la saisit tout à coup par les épaules.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ? D'où sortent ces monstres ? Ce que je dois faire pour récupérer ma fille ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête en perdant son sourire.

– Je suis aussi perdu que toi. Nous avançons à… à… Comment disent les adultes… Quelque chose qu'ils sentent sans savoir d'où ça vient ? Une sensation à l'intérieur… Tu sais, toi ?

– Vous avancez à « l'instinct » ?

– Voilà ! C'est pour ça que les autres nous regardent bizarrement chez nous, nous avons beaucoup d'instinct.

David resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant. Finalement, l'esprit fatigué par ses espoirs puis sa déception, il abandonna l'idée de comprendre et s'en tint à des idées basiques. Cette petite fillette cherchait aussi quelque chose et méritait protection alors que tous ces monstres rôdaient hors de ce parc, qui par ailleurs semblait en effet sûr. Il regarda de nouveau la fillette.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Athen Leclerc.

– Athen ? Un prénom original…

– Ce sont nos premiers parents qui nous les ont donné. Nous n'avons jamais pu leur demander pourquoi. Ils nous ont laissés à l'orphelinat alors que nous étions bébés, avec sur un carton nos noms.

– Ton frère est plus grand que toi ?

– Non. Il n'est pas non plus plus petit. Je suis sa jumelle.

– Oh… Des faux jumeaux… Il va revenir bientôt ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais je sens que pour l'instant il va bien donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

– Je vois.

Il avait entendu parler de ce lien qu'auraient les jumeaux qui leur permettait de savoir comment allait l'autre. Ainsi, cette fillette s'appelait Athen, comme la ville de Grèce. Original. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec elle l'arrivée de son frère pour qu'ils décident de quoi faire.

– Et ton frère, il s'appelle comment ?

– Ethan.

David répéta le nom puis eut un petit rire. On aurait dit qu'Athen avait été nommée ainsi juste pour qu'elle et son frère aient des noms anagrammes. Au-delà, il trouvait « Athen » très joli. Il ramassa sa barre de fer et se tourna vers l'entrée du parc. Il ne voyait rien de la rue, mais imaginait bien toutes les créatures déambulant sur l'asphalte. Pour lui-même, il murmura :

– Je me demande s'il y en a autant dans les bâtiments…

– Oh oui ! répondit Athen.

David fit volte-face et Athen le fixa avec ses deux yeux bleus tout ronds. Elle avait les mains dans le dos et se balançait de ses talons à la pointe de ses pieds.

– Des monstres, il y en a partout.

– Sauf ici…

– Peut-être y a-t-il d'autres endroits où je ne sentirai rien, mais en tout cas ici les monstres ne se baladent pas.

– Il y a une raison ?

Athen secoua la tête.

– Non. Ou alors je ne la connais pas.

– Et ces monstres… Tu sais d'où ils viennent ?

– D'ici, de cette ville. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire de sûr.

– Toi et ton frère n'en avez pas croisé encore ?

– Nous les sentons et nous les évitons.

– Vous savez où chercher votre… partie manquante ?

– La direction, oui. C'est encore loin d'ici. De l'autre côté du lac.

David haussa les sourcils.

– Q… quoi ? De l'autre côté ? Silent Hill s'étend jusque là ?

– Oui. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Je sais juste que Silent Hill va jusque de l'autre côté.

– Bon dieu… Je n'ai pas fini de chercher.

– Tu cherches qui ?

– Euh… Je… je ne veux pas en parler.

Athen haussa les épaules.

– Je verrai bien quand tu l'auras trouvée.

David eut un faible sourire. Cette parole innocente avait de quoi réchauffer un peu son cœur blessé. Après tout, oui… Il se pouvait que sa fille soit vivante encore. Même si Athen l'avait déstabilisé quelques minutes auparavant.

– Tu sais… Je t'ai prise pour celle que je recherche lorsque tu es passée derrière moi en courant. D'ailleurs… Tu ne devais pas attendre ton frère ici ? Pourquoi étais-tu près de l'hôpital deux rues plus loin ?

Athen pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Je ne suis pas sortie d'ici sans mon frère et je n'ai pas encore eu à courir.

– Tu…

Son esprit réfléchit à toute allure. Si ce n'était pas Athen, alors…

– Lizzie ! C'était… Non, je ne peux plus être sûr de rien, on trompe tous mes sens. On joue avec moi ! Bon sang…

Il partit dans une spirale d'incertitudes qui le fit gémir.

– Dans le doute, tu devrais garder à l'esprit que c'est elle que tu cherches. Ca ne sert à rien d'être défaitiste. De toute façon tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas trouver, vrai ?

Le père de famille regarda Athen et eut soudain une pulsion qu'il ne put réfréner. Il se mit à genoux et serra Athen contre lui. Il dit doucement :

– Merci Athen. Au moins… Toi tu n'as pas de doute. Peut-être pas de peur.

– Oh si ! Les monstres me font peur, monsieur ! Dis, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ton nom ?

– David…

– C'est mieux. Je n'aime pas t'appeler « monsieur ». C'est pour les gens que l'on aime pas, ce mot.

– Si tu le dis, répondit David avec un léger rire.

Athen le regarda un petit moment puis écarquilla soudain les yeux et se tourna vers la sortie du parc.

– Ethan ! Non, Ethan !

Et elle partit en courant avec une vitesse ahurissante. David, dont l'esprit commençait sérieusement à fatiguer après ces heures riches en émotions, mit un temps à se mettre à sa poursuite. Elle avait déjà disparu dans le brouillard mais le bruit de ses chaussures lui permettait de la suivre.

– Athen ! cria-t-il, attends-moi !

Il la poursuivit dans la rue, tourna brièvement la tête pour voir qu'il passait devant une banque et s'enfonça dans une ruelle d'où résonnait encore au loin les petits pas. Il s'y enfonça et au détour d'un virage à angle droit, il vit plus loin une silhouette qui se tenait immobile contre le mur du fond. Encore une fois, il fut persuadé que c'était Lizzie. Etait-ce Athen qui l'attendait ? Non, il entendait encore le bruit de ses souliers quelque part plus loin. Il se trouvait dans un couloir entre deux murs de brique. La brume était toujours là, mais il lui semblait que cette fois, il ne se trompait pas, c'était Lizzie. Toutefois, ayant appris de ses erreurs, il avança doucement. La même silhouette… Puis la même coupe de cheveux. Cependant, il ne voyait pas le visage. Les mêmes vêtements… Mais toujours pas distinctement le visage. Il appela :

– Lizzie ? »

La personne sembla brièvement tressauter et au même moment, une sirène rugissante résonna dans l'air. Elle était du genre de celles de la seconde guerre mondiale, qui annonçaient un bombardement ennemi. Mais au lieu que se fasse le fracas des bombes, David put constater que tout se faisait de plus en plus obscur. Il avança désespérément vers la silhouette alors que sa tête commençait à bourdonner et à lui faire mal. A cause de l'obscurité grandissante, sa progression était vaine, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage derrière ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Il pouvait cependant toujours en toucher le contour… C'est pourquoi il ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer même si la douleur le faisait tituber et qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien.

Il s'effondra finalement aux pieds de la fillette. Ceux-ci auraient pu être ceux de Lizzie. Il l'avait sans doute devant lui… Il leva la main en l'air pour essayer de la toucher. Mais l'inconscience eut raison de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu l'effleurer.

Le noir se fit alors que la ville maudite se préparait à révéler sa véritable forme.

Au même moment à l'intérieur du bar Heaven's Night, Nicolas luttait contre l'inconscience, assis contre un mur et serrant son fusil alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

« Il est temps pour toi de nous montrer ta vraie colère, n'est-ce pas… Alessa ? Oh, Dahlia, pardonne-moi… Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas arrêtée ? »

Et il sombra à son tour.

* * *

**Mwahaha ! Je suis sur que n'importe quel lecteur attendait ce moment avec impatience. Allez, la prochaine fois, un peu de monde alterné !**


	5. Alter

**Avant-propos : Je vais peut-être expliciter certaines choses concernant la fic. Déjà elle va recouper des éléments, et de scénario, et de décors, des 4 Silent Hill, mais pas le Origins puisque je ne l'ai pas encore acquis. Ensuite, l'origine des noms. J'ai découvert récemment que les personnages de la série Silent Hill n'avaient jamais un nom pris au hasard. En ce qui me concerne, cela dépend. Mon personnage principal, David Harker, n'a pas lui un nom pris au hasard. "David" est le prénom que portent les héros de chaque nouvelle du recueil de Serge Brussolo intitulé "Les Territoires de l'Impossible". Ces nouvelles m'ont marquées par le glauque et le dérangeant de leurs histoires et quoi de mieux pour Silent Hill ? Quant à son nom de famille, "Harker", les plus classiques des lecteurs reconnaîtront le nom de famille du héros du roman "Dracula" de Bram Stoker, Johnatan Harker. Cette petite précision terminée, passons à la présentation du 6e visiteur... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ROBERT KILPATRICK

Mon Dieu, si j'avais su. Si j'avais pu calculé le bordel dans lequel je me foutais… Quoique non, en fait… J'y serais allé quand même. Pas le choix. Oh non, ça me fait bien chier, mais pas le choix.

C'est pas croyable tout ça. Je veux dire… Putain, j'ai cauchemardé des nuits et des nuits à cause de ce que j'avais fais, j'ai eu ma dose de culpabilité. Quel est l'enculé de… de… je sais pas quoi, esprit, fantôme, démon, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Enfin bon, quel est l'enculé qui s'est mis dans la tête de me rappeler que j'avais merdé ? Pourtant j'avais réussi à tout effacer. Changé de ville, changé de nom, le programme de réinsertion avait bien marché. Les gens me voyaient comme quelqu'un de normal. Attendez, je suis quelqu'un de normal, d'ailleurs. Enfin maintenant.

Je… Je dois l'avouer, j'avais un problème quand c'est arrivé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Des pulsions, ce n'étaient que des pulsions, je ne suis pas responsable de ça ! j'avais un problème oui, mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Les psychiatres m'ont donné raison ! J'étais un ado avec quelques… difficultés mentales, ça a dérapé dans mon ciboulot, c'est tout… Oh, bordel, comme j'aimerais m'en convaincre ! Mais… je… Putain, je me suis dit que ça allait être bon. Du pur plaisir. J'ai écouté ces pulsions sans réfléchir. Je ne l'ai même pas écoutée elle. Pas une de ses protestations, pas un de ses cris. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Voilà, maintenant je me remet à me poser des questions alors que je n'en trouverai jamais la réponse ! Fais chier ! Qui es-tu, toi l'enfoiré qui me la remet en tête en train de pleurer alors que je… que je… Je ne peux même pas le penser tellement je me hais pour ça !

Et maintenant, je pourrais perdre mon travail à cause de ces cris que je pousse d'un coup au bureau. Pas question ! Silent Hill, c'est ça ?! J'avais prévu d'utiliser mes jours de congé pour un petit voyage en Irlande mais tant pis, j'y suis allé dans ce putain de bled et putain, je vais trouver le fils de pute qui me fait une farce pareille. Le nom me disait quelque chose et encore maintenant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. Mais sans plus. Un peu de recherche sur Internet, et voilà je savais où aller. Une ville fantôme, hein ? Ben tiens… On dirait bien que c'est une putain d'histoire d'esprit. Eh bah on va voir si les fantômes ça endure le calibre .45 ! L'arme de mon père, je pensais que c'était un héritage inutile, que de toute façon je ne pourrais jamais utiliser le flingue qu'il a pointé sur moi pour que j'arrête… Mais là, rien à foutre ! Trop envie de buter la saloperie qui me pourrit mes nuits ! Sauf si… Non, je ne dois pas y croire.

Angie… Tu serais capable de me faire ça ? Ca a l'air d'être une putain d'histoire de fantôme alors ça pourrait… Oh non, putain, je ne veux pas y croire… Angie, cette lettre avec ce petit tampon en forme de cœur que je connais si bien, me disant de venir à Silent Hill… Tu ne ferais pas ça, non ? Tu aurais le droit, remarque. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… J'avais pensé défoncer le responsable de ce retour des cauchemars… Mais si c'est toi, je… Je tomberai comme une loque à tes pieds et tu pourras me demander de mettre mon flingue dans la bouche. Si c'est vraiment toi, Angie, je te jure que j'appuierai sur la détente…

Mais en attendant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, je suis dans la merde. C'est quoi ce bordel, tous ce putain de sang et cette putain de rouille ? Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être dans le « vieux Silent Hill » indiqué à l'entrée du quartier. Bon, d'après le plan… Faut que je trouve ce poste de police à la con. En espérant que cette pluie va pas me causer une pneumonie. Ou que je vais pas tomber encore sur une de ces saloperies volantes.

ALTER

David fut réveillée par la pluie fine et glacée qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et put constater qu'une sorte de nuit noire s'était abattue. Il ne voyait pratiquement rien, la seule lumière très faible semblant étrangement venir du sol sans avoir d'origine. Il estima être toujours au à l'angle qu'il avait atteint au vu de la configuration des lieux, mais certains détails le chiffonnaient. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, il fouilla son sac et prit la lampe torche. Avec une certaine appréhension, il l'alluma en direction du couloir qu'il avait emprunté en courant après… après… Il ne savait pas qui ou quoi. Encore une fois il semblait avoir été berné.

Ce qu'il vit le fit se redresser sur son postérieur. Les murs étaient encore plus dégoûtants qu'avant, couverts de sang et de crasse ; des grilles de métal rouillées et sales encadraient le plafond. Et au fond, une autre grille lui barrait le passage. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rebrousser chemin. Il orienta alors la lampe vers l'autre couloir… Et fit un bond en arrière.

La fillette qu'il avait presque touché se tenait là, recroquevillée contre le mur, se laissant tremper par la pluie dans sa robe noire toute sale. Elle avait les jambes près du corps et les bras autour. Ses cheveux cachaient toujours son visage. David déglutit et attendit de voir si la lumière soudaine allait stimuler celle qui n'était plus qu'à un détail près d'être sa fille. Mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement.

Alors lentement, la main tremblante, il approcha sa main et mit ses doigts devant une mèche. Puis délicatement il la releva, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court. Presque… Il ne manquait qu'une partie pour qu'elle soit Lizzie… Enfin… Son espoir grandit.

Et ce dernier se brisa encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas son visage. Il s'agissait surtout des yeux. Ils étaient chez la fille en face de lui d'un noir intense alors que ceux de Lizzie étaient noisette à l'extérieur et ambré près de la pupille. La fille se contentait de fixer le sol devant elle, l'air hagard.

Se rappelant de son erreur face à Athen, il contrôla un nouvel accès de fureur et se contenta d'éteindre la lumière pour ne plus voir celle qui lui avait causé une nouvelle déception. Complètement désoeuvré après être passé si près du but, il se traîna contre le mur et s'y adossa. Sans la voir, il savait être juste à côté de la fillette mais ne voulait ni lui parler, ni la toucher. Peu importait qui elle était, il savait qui elle n'était pas et ça le dégoûtait.

Une idée grandit en lui qui le fit sangloter. Etait-ce une punition de sa fille elle-même ? Avait-elle souhaité lui faire payer la faute qu'il avait faite en lui imposant des déceptions continuelles ? Si c'était le cas, c'était bien joué.

Alors que les larmes commençaient à se mêler à la pluie sur le visage de David, il sentit lentement des petits bras l'étreindre et un corps se serrer contre lui. Il fut surpris de la force de l'étreinte ainsi que de la chaleur que cela provoquait dans son cœur. La fillette s'était serrée contre lui et ceci suffisait à de nouveau nettoyer son esprit du désespoir. Il réussit à prendre du recul. Oui, Lizzie restait introuvable. Mais cette fillette était seule et Silent Hill semblait être devenue encore plus dangereuse. Il se devait de veiller sur elle. Il n'avait pas réussi avec sa fille, il avait une autre chance en attendant de la retrouver. Alors lentement il l'enlaça à son tour et dit avec un voix un peu éteinte :

« Ne… ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi.

En réponse, la fillette le serra encore plus fort.

– J'ai peur.

– Oui, c'est normal…

– Je ne sais pas où sont mes parents…

– Tu… tu veux qu'on les cherche ?

– Je crois qu'ils sont morts, répondit-elle tristement.

David ne put que se crisper. Une petite fille, faire une telle constatation comme ça… Ca devait être cet enfer qui les entourait, il étiolait toute l'innocence des enfants qui s'y trouvaient en leur imposant des épreuves bouleversantes. La fillette, après un temps, reprit plus fort :

– Reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas être seule…

– Je… Pas de problème. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

– Tu promets ?

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Longtemps auparavant, il avait promis à une petite Lizzie de 5 ans qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et veillerait sur elle pour toujours. Cette promesse, il ne l'avait pas tenue. Il était un menteur. C'était même lui qui avait causé sa perte. Puis il relativisa en repensant au pourquoi de cette promesse. Lizzie était effrayée. Perdue. A cause d'un acte que David ne pouvait pardonner. Lizzie avait peur parce que maman l'avait déjà abandonnée et qu'elle ne voulait pas que papa parte à son tour. Repenser à « maman » alluma une flamme dans l'esprit de David, lui redonna un peu de courage. La haine est un moteur très efficace pour l'être humain. Lorsque la culpabilité amène le désespoir, il est bon de se souvenir de quelqu'un de tout aussi coupable pour relativiser. C'est précisément ce qui motiva David pour faire cette promesse avec une voix rassurante.

– Je te le promets. Tu peux compter sur moi.

– Merci… Comment tu t'appelles ?

– David. Et toi ?

– Liza.

Un blanc suivit. David était un peu surpris par la coïncidence. Une fille qui ressemblait presque à Lizzie et dont le nom était très proche… Il soupçonna un moment une nouvelle manigance de la ville puis se dit qu'il était paranoïaque. Liza n'était pas un prénom si rare.

– D'où viens-tu, Liza ?

– J'habite ici. Enfin j'habitais. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Je veux m'en aller.

– Euh… Liza, je dois te prévenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire ici.

– Tu n'as pas peur de cet endroit ?

– Si, mais… Peu importe, je me fiche du danger. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai aussi longtemps que nous resterons dans cette ville maudite. D'accord ?

Liza mit un temps à répondre.

– D'accord, David.

– Tu connais bien cette ville, donc ?

– J'habite normalement dans le vieux Silent Hill, de l'autre côté du lac. Je me suis enfuie ici mais je ne connais pas. Désolée.

– Ce n'est rien, rassura David en lui caressant ses cheveux quelque peu sales. On va se débrouiller.

– Pourquoi tout est noir, tu le sais ?

– Non, aucune idée.

– Tu sais combattre les monstres ?

– Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je suis un champion du repoussage de monstre, dit-il allégrement comme s'il parlait d'un de ses hobbies.

Liza eut un léger rire.

– Génial. Alors on y va ?

David ralluma sa lampe pour voir le visage affectueux de Liza le fixer.

– Ok. Tu peux marcher ?

– Oui. J'ai mangé il n'y a pas trop longtemps, j'ai retrouvé des forces.

– Bien. Dis… Pourquoi tu te tenais immobile tout à l'heure dans le brouillard ?

– Je… je ne savais plus trop bien où aller, j'étais perdue. Tu m'as surprise.

– D'accord.

Il se retint de poser d'autres questions peu importantes, comme pourquoi elle était restée debout quand lui s'effondrait, et la prit par la main.

– On est partis… »

L'obscurité rendait la progression lente et encore plus oppressante pour David. Il avait du ranger son arme à feu dans le sac et se contentait de la barre de fer, prêt à défendre sa nouvelle protégée. Il aurait aimé appeler Athen, mais il craignait qu'un cri attire un monstre.

Il ne reconnaissait plus les lieux. Il parcourait un dédale de couloir entre des grilles rouillées et ensanglantées, d'où pendaient parfois des lambeaux de chair difformes. Le sol était crasseux et David pouvait jurer qu'il n'y avait pas que de la pluie qui y ruisselait. Liza ne semblait pas trop émue par ces visions d'horreur mais sa main ne quittait pas celle de David.

La nuit était pire que le brouillard. Etrangement sa lampe ne semblait pas éclairer à plus de quelques mètres devant lui comme si l'obscurité avait une consistance physique. Le silence étant aussi pénible à supporter que le noir, David demanda à voix basse à Liza :

« Tu sais quelque chose sur ce qui se passe ici ?

– Non. Je ne comprends pas d'où sortent ces monstres. C'était très bien ici il n'y a pas longtemps et d'un coup, les gens ont disparu et le brouillard est apparu. Et maintenant c'est la nuit.

– Je crois que c'est pire que la nuit. On ne voit vraiment rien. Tu as rencontré beaucoup de monstres ?

– Beaucoup, oui. Mais je sais me cacher et ils ne voient pas très bien.

– Tu en as vu un très grand avec un couteau ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

– Non, mais j'en ai vu un très gros, un énorme même. Il émet un gros gargouillis et est tout poilu. Il ressemble un peu à un insecte mais il est tout déformé.

– Où l'as-tu croisé ?

– Sur la grande route que j'ai pris pour venir ici.

– De l'autre côté du lac ?

– Euh… Oui, je crois. C'était long…

– Tu as fais tout ce trajet ?! s'écria David.

Liza, pensant avoir fait une bêtise, se ratatina et murmura :

– Je voulais voir si je pouvais sortir d'ici… Je pensais bien faire.

David prit une voix douce pour la rassurer.

– Je ne te gronde pas, Liza. Mais tu as pris des risques.

– Il n'y avait personne dans mon quartier. Et puis la route est plutôt tranquille, il n'y avait que ces gros monstres et les éviter était simple.

– Tu n'as croisé aucune autre vie ? Euh, je veux dire, aucune autre personne ?

Athen l'avait marqué avec ce terme mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

– Non, pas pour l'instant. Tu es le seul que j'ai rencontré et je veux rester avec toi.

– Ne t'inquiètes plus, va… Je me demande si Athen va bien.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Ca m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas croisée, je pensais bien l'avoir entendu passer par là où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Liza secoua la tête.

– Je te le jure, je n'ai vu personne.

– Je te crois. Elle voulait rejoindre son frère jumeau. J'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Ce sont des enfants de ton âge, je me demande ce qu'ils font là.

David crut déceler un froncement de sourcil furtif de la part de sa protégée, mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il regarda de nouveau en face de lui et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il crut voir quelque chose passer dans l'obscurité.

– Stop.

Il accrocha la lampe de poche à sa ceinture et la secoua. La lampe était solidement attachée. Liza se cacha derrière lui en serrant encore plus fort sa main.

– Désolé, Liza, mais il va falloir lâcher ma main pour que je nous débarrasse de ce truc, peu importe ce que c'est.

– J'ai peur, David.

– Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu peux, je t'ai fais une promesse, pas vrai ?

En lui-même il doutait affreusement. Il n'aimait pas cette promesse qui mettait purement et simplement son mental en jeu. S'il ne respectait pas cette promesse, si Liza périssait, il savait qu'il deviendrait soit fou, soit amorphe. Il le sentait dans un coin de son esprit. Pour se redonner du courage, il repensa à « maman ». Pour l'heure, il pouvait respecter sa promesse et il allait le faire avec ferveur.

Des pas lents indiquèrent que la chose approchait. Quoique vu le nombre de bruits de pas, la chose n'était pas seule. Liza lâcha sa main dans un petit gémissement et prit d'une montée d'adrénaline, David fit rebondir la barre de fer dans sa paume libre en regardant peu à peu apparaître… Des chiens. Enfin ça en avait la forme. Pas le temps d'y faire plus attention, les créatures avançaient et il voulait faire le premier mouvement.

Serrant les dents, il se lança donc vers la première bête en levant la barre au-dessus de lui. Celle-ci sembla surprise et s'arrêta en se mettant en appui sur ses pattes arrières. Juste avant d'avoir l'ensemble du crâne explosé dans une gerbe de sang par un coup de barre chargé de l'envie de se défouler. La créature s'effondra alors que David prenait le temps d'observer la chose. Ca ressemblait presque à un chien. Mais la tête était coupée en deux verticalement et son corps n'était fait que d'une peau ulcérée et sanguinolente. Malgré le fait que la tête soit séparée en deux, le coup porté par David avait tout simplement fracassé les deux morceaux de crâne.

Un aboiement rauque et féroce le poussa à se tourner vers une autre des bêtes qu'il surnomma pour lui-même Double-gueule. Celle-ci lui sauta aussitôt dessus depuis l'obscurité en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres. Réagissant promptement de par l'effet de l'adrénaline, David l'intercepta comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle de base-ball, tenant sa barre à deux mains. Il lui frappa le flanc et une des gueules, faisant gicler une fois de plus le sang qui, en plus de tâcher ses vêtements, macula son visage du liquide rougeâtre foncé.

Mais il n'y fit même pas attention. L'atmosphère de cet univers alterné était déjà si lourde et oppressante que la situation ne le stressait pas davantage. La pluie s'était chargée de le rendre insensible à plus d'humidité sur lui. De plus, tout autour de lui était si pourpre, sale, rappelant à du sang, qu'il ne se souciait pas de tous ces flots de sang qui traversaient l'air et inondaient le sol.

Toujours alerte, il tourna sur lui-même pour vérifier qu'il était tranquille. Puis il vit Liza acculée à un mur, l'air terrorisée et un Double-gueule s'apprêtant à lui sauter au visage. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti pour un David chargé à l'adrénaline, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre il aurait semblé que David avait dégainé une arme bien des fois dans sa vie. Allant chercher soudainement le pistolet dans le derrière de son pantalon, il ne prit même pas la peine de viser à deux mains. Il aligna le bras en face de ses yeux et tira au jugé, touchant la créature au flanc. Et il insista, gavant le corps de la bête de six balles. Elle s'effondra sur le côté sans même un gémissement.

Liza regarda David avec surprise pendant un moment puis se rua sur lui pour agripper ses petites mains à son blouson.

– Merci, David… Désolé, j'ai… J'aurais du me mettre ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

– Ce n'est pas grave, c'est à moi de te protéger.

Il rangea tranquillement son arme avant de seulement s'observer. Il était couvert de sang et autres substances poisseuses suspectes. Il songea un moment à se rendre plus propre, mais il y renonça. Il sentait que de toute façon des combats plus violents l'attendaient. Il regarda ce qu'il en était pour Liza : elle était également très sale et couvertes de diverses poussières et liquides.

Il vérifia un moment que plus une créature ne rôdait en prenant la lampe de poche en main et en la tournant tout autour puis observa les lieux du combat. Il se trouvait dans ce qui devait être une cour. Des dalles complètement délabrées ornaient un chemin bordé de terre-pleins herbeux. Suivant le chemin, David finit par apercevoir un endroit surélevé. Il s'en approcha pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une piscine. Autour du bassin étaient disposés des fauteuils roulants rouillés qui ne semblaient même pas en état de rouler. Prudemment, il monta l'escalier qui menait à l'esplanade surélevée et regarda le contenu de la piscine.

Il devait y avoir du sang. Ca en avait notamment l'odeur. Mais d'autres effluves l'amenait à considérer qu'en fait il avait en face de lui un mélange des substances les plus dégoûtantes existantes sur terre. La surface avait d'ailleurs l'air plus ou moins solide mais soulevée par les flots. Il fit passer le faisceau lumineux de la lampe sur la surface du cocktail putride puis se tourna vers Liza pour voir sa réaction face à ce spectacle. Il remarqua alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose dans le bassin. Il suivit son regard et vit un petit carnet flotter au milieu de la piscine puante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il.

– On dirait un petit livre. Mais il est trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre comme ça.

– Tu penses que ce qui y est marqué est important ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme si elle le jaugeait. Finalement elle dit :

– Ca dépend sans doute pour qui. Celui qui l'a écrit doit y porter une importance, oui.

– Mmh… Tout indice est le bienvenu.

Il réfléchit à une solution pour récupérer le livret. Effectivement, il était beaucoup trop loin pour l'attirer avec sa barre de fer. Il regarda autour de lui. Les chaises roulantes ? Il pouvait les lancer pour faire des flots capables de déplacer le carnet. Mais il craignait les éclaboussures. Il n'était pas très regardant sur la propreté dans cet univers, mais il y avait des limites. Il se demandait même si cette mixture n'était pas acide au point de ronger la chair. Il regarda Liza et eut une idée. Il sourit en coin.

– Tu es prête à m'aider à le récupérer ?

– Hein ? Euh… Oui, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être utile.

– Détrompe-toi. Tiens, prend la barre de fer. Tu peux la tenir d'une main ?

Liza prit l'objet et le maintint à une main en tremblant.

– Oui, mais pas en l'air.

– Parfait, tu vas devoir le garder baissée.

Il lui expliqua son plan et elle l'approuva non sans hésitation. Puis elle se mit au bord de la piscine et se pencha en avant. Son protecteur, la tenant par un bras, la retenait de tomber en avant. S'avançant par-dessus le bassin, Liza hasarda quelques mouvements pour toucher le carnet puis atteignit finalement son objectif, posant la barre sur le livret et le conduisant plus près du bord grâce à celle-ci. Finalement David la tira en arrière et, apparemment grisée par sa réussite, Liza se mit à genoux au bord pour finir de tirer le carnet. Elle voulut le prendre mais le père de famille l'en empêcha.

– Laisse-moi mettre la main là-dedans, on ne sait jamais.

Elle acquiesça et David essaya de coincer la couverture entre son index et son pouce. Le contact avec la substance de la piscine se révéla brûlant, aussi il se dépêcha d'en extraire le carnet et de le lâcher sur le bord. Il examina ses doigts et vit qu'ils étaient rougis et boursouflés. Il avait bien fait de ne pas laisser sa protégée se saisir du trésor.

Sortant des bandages, il se les passa autour des mains et du pouce, se faisant des sortes de moufles et entreprit de lire le carnet, Liza à ses côtés. Il passa sa main bandée sur la couverture pour la nettoyer. Elle n'avait presque pas subi de dégâts et était rouge avec écris en lettre d'or « Préceptes et doctrine de l'Ordre ». Un symbole étrange était dessiné en dessous.

– Des cercles avec un triangle à l'intérieur ? J'ai jamais vu ça… Tu as une idée de quoi ça parle ?

Liza hésita encore une fois. David n'en dit rien mais il trouvait étrange qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question elle avait un instant de flottement comme si elle se demandait si elle devait donner la réponse. Il finirait bien par comprendre pourquoi.

– L'Ordre, je connais. C'est un truc d'ici. Une religion, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça. Pratiquement tout le monde ici en fait partie.

David ne croyait pas en Dieu. Enfin il n'y croyait plus depuis un certain temps déjà. Il pensait que les seuls responsables de nos actes étaient nous et personne d'autre, qu'il était trop facile de se dédouaner de nos choix et de nos actes. Il tourna les pages ; elles étaient toutes illisibles, trop sales pour qu'on puisse en tirer quoique ce soit. Il regarda alors le dos du carnet. Ici aussi l'écriture en lettres d'or avait tenu. Il y avait encore le symbole et la phrase « Plus près de Dieu chaque jour ». puis tout en bas, David put lire « Rédigé par Dahlia Gillespie »

– Dahlia Gillespie ? C'est qui ?

Nouvelle hésitation de Liza. Elle secoua finalement la tête.

– J'ai déjà entendu ce nom mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

– Mmh… Je me demande ce que ce truc faisait là.

– Je ne trouve pas que ce soit le plus bizarre ici.

David eut un rire nerveux tout en nettoyant un peu le carnet avec les bandages.

– Oui, c'est stupide, tu as raison. Allez, je récupère ce truc et on y va. Il faudra que je le montre à Nicolas.

Il rangea le carnet à peu près propre dans son sac et jeta les bandages. Puis il se releva, prit la main de Liza et se remit à avancer en se saisissant de sa lampe.

– Qui est Nicolas ? demanda l'enfant.

– Un ami. Il m'a sauvé des monstres. Et il sait des choses sur Silent Hill. Ca l'aidera peut-être à me parler, ce carnet. »

Il ne vit pas la grimace qui se dessina sur le visage de Liza pendant un moment. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la cour puis un grésillement attira l'attention de David. Levant la barre de fer qu'il avait reprise en main, il s'avança tandis que sa protégée se cachait derrière lui. David reconnut le même genre de son qu'auparavant dans son autoradio. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le monstre dans le tunnel. Il se mit d'autant plus sur ses gardes. En avançant, il découvrit une façade de mur et l'issue d'un vide-ordure. Là, au milieu des sacs poubelles dont il ne voulait pas savoir le contenu, trônait un petit transistor. Il tendit la main pour le prendre mais la retira de surprise lorsqu'une voix d'homme s'échappa de la radio.

« Allo ? Allo ?! Si quelqu'un me reçoit, enfin je veux dire si quelqu'un de « normal » me reçoit, ceci est un petit appel à l'aide. Je me nomme Robert Kilpatrick. Je, euh… Je suis coincé à Silent Hill. Dans le vieux Silent Hill pour être plus exact. Au nord du lac Toluca, dans le quartier qui se trouve à l'est. Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Alors si un humain m'entend, ben… Je reste dans le quartier, au poste de police, parce que dehors c'est le noir complet et je vois même pas les saloperies qui me rôdent autour. Y a pas de monstre qui traîne là où je suis même si l'endroit craint à mort. Ca ressemble même pas du tout à un poste de police, on dirait plus un… je sais pas, une salle de torture. Donc venez me rejoindre si vous pouvez. Voilà… Euh, terminé. Voilà. »

David se saisit de la radio alors que le grésillement s'éteignait. Il la regarda sous tous les angles ; ce n'était qu'un banal transistor. Il décida cependant de le mettre dans son sac au cas où d'autres informations y seraient transmises.

« Il faut le rejoindre, annonça-t-il en se mettant à longer le mur d'où suintait d'étranges liquides.

– Je crois que je sais où on est, fit timidement Liza. C'est les vieux appartements de Wood Side. On est dans la cour. Je… j'avais un… une copine qui habitait là. Mes parents m'y emmenaient. Je me souviens de la piscine maintenant, mais là elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à mon souvenir…

– Oui, ça peut se comprendre. Tout ici est… déformé.

Il atteignit une double porte sur laquelle on avait cloué maintes plaques métalliques rouillées et ce avec d'énormes rivets.

– On dirait une sortie. Mais je ne pourrai jamais enlever une barricade pareille. Il va falloir trouver un autre…

Il se tut en entendant un grincement sinistre de l'autre côté de la porte. Retenant son souffle, il colla l'oreille contre une plaque pour écouter, perçut le même grincement et chercha où il l'avait déjà entendu. Liza vint elle aussi plaquer son oreille pour écouter.

Puis David reconnut le bruit. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois auparavant. Sur de l'asphalte. Provoqué par une lame gigantesque. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudainement, à peu près de la même façon que des pas se firent de plus en plus rapides et proches de l'autre côté. Réalisant ce qui risquait de se passer, il hurla le nom de Liza, la saisit en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de son bras et la tira en même temps qu'il se jetait sur le côté. Aussitôt après, le couperet de Drill Head transperça la barricade. Voyant la lame, la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

La créature retira sa lame et l'enfonça de nouveau un peu plus loin, éventrant davantage la barricade. David devina qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin au dehors, lâcha sa barre de fer et prit Liza dans ses bras. Puis il se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers l'autre côté de la cour alors que la fillette se tenait recroquevillée contre le torse de son protecteur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir la progression du monstre. Quelque chose lui disait que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas le vaincre.

Il finit par s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le dédale de grilles en métal corrodées et se dit que s'il se perdait il allait peut-être en être de même pour Drill Head. Le problème avec la créature massive était que contrairement aux autres, elle ne poussait aucun cri. Il ne pouvait donc même pas espérer l'entendre râler au loin pour estimer sa distance. Dans la faible lumière excitée que produisait la lampe de poche à la ceinture de David, il perçut juste à temps un X et l'esquiva d'un pas de côté. Il remarqua que la peur que lui évoquait Drill Head faisait grandement relativiser le crainte que pouvait lui inspirer les « seconds couteaux » comme les X et les Camisoles – comme il avait ainsi nommé les créatures aux bras sous la chair.

Il croisa quelques autres X sur son chemin mais tous réagissaient trop tard et il avait toujours assez d'espace pour les contourner. Il finit par voir une porte de métal noire apparemment en bon état sur un mur un peu plus loin. Etrangement, une ampoule éclairait la porte du dessus même si elle clignotait et que la lumière était faible. Il se crut sauvé jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive des bruits de pas massifs et rapides derrière lui. Il jura et fonça vers la porte, hors d'haleine, tandis que Liza se mettait à gémir. Au même moment, la sirène retentit de nouveau. Ne sachant pas trop si c'était bon signe ou non, David ne ralentit pas la cadence malgré la migraine qui s'emparait peu à peu de son crâne. Il se concentra pour ne pas lâcher Liza, parvint à la porte, tourna la poignée tout en enfonçant la porte de l'épaule et s'effondra sur le dos, protégeant Liza de la chute. Il ne savait pas dans quelle salle il se trouvait ni sur quel sol, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voyait que Drill Head émerger de l'obscurité et se rapprocher dangereusement. Rampant sur le dos, il tenta de reculer mais heurta quelque chose de mou et chaud. Et qui bougeait. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder ce que c'était. Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, il donna un coup de pied qui referma la porte dans un bruit sourd. Il fut plongé dans le noir. Sa lampe ne semblait plus marcher. Sa tête le martyrisait et il menaçait de sombrer à chaque seconde. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un bruit de métal transpercé avant que ce soit le noir complet, y compris dans son esprit.

Tandis que Nicolas, blessé au bras et réfugié sur le toit d'un bowling, s'allongeait en bénissant cette nouvelle sirène, Keisha se maudit de s'être lancée avec sa voiture de police dans la traversée de la route qui reliait les deux morceaux de Silent Hill au Nord et au Sud. La pluie ruisselait sur son pare-brise, elle ne voyait rien et avait esquivé de justesse quelque chose d'énorme et qui avait poussé un rugissement à lui glacer le sang. Elle n'avait retenu visuellement qu'une patte velue. Prise du même mal de tête qu'auparavant, elle se dit que mourir au volant parce qu'elle allait perdre connaissance en conduisant serait vraiment stupide après avoir éviter tant de pièges. Malgré le fait que des créatures rôdaient peut-être encore, elle se gara sur le bas-côté et laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant. Avant de sombrer elle murmura :

« T'inquiètes pas, Rob… Le 911 arrive. »

* * *

**Oui, le personnage de Robert n'est pas très développée pour l'instant. Mais il aura son importance. Son péché et son trauma notamment vont en faire quelqu'un d'intéressant...**


	6. Trinité

**Avant-propos : Je ne considère pas Silent Hill comme n'importe quel jeu. Ce n'est pas comme un nouveau God of War où tout ce que j'attend c'est du fun à dézinguer des créatures de l'enfer. Non, Silent Hill, c'est une expérience à chaque fois, pendant laquelle il faut être attentif à tous les détails et récupérer les pièces du puzzle. Un puzzle qui s'agrandit d'opus en opus. Ainsi lorsque j'ai acheté Silent Hill Origins sur les conseils avisés de Jujuzecatboy, c'est avec religiosité que j'ai mis la galette dans la bécane (une PS2). Au final, ce jeu se révèle... Correct. Je ne l'ai pas fini mais je peux déjà le dire. Les + : un bon scénario, avec une première scène jouissive : découvrir Alessa brûlée ? Quoi demander de mieux ?! Et aussi, les combats sont enfin abordables, voire jouissifs eux aussi : balancer une machine à écrire dans la gueule d'une infirmière, ça défoule et on se surprend à dire "Tiens, prend ça, connasse !")... Et puis taper avec un support à perfusion c'est rigolo. Les moins, maintenant : temps de chargement à se tirer une balle ; lag lors des récupérations d'objets et surtout grooos lag lors des sauvegardes qui sont longues du reste ; et puis ça ne casse pas des briques niveau graphisme même si je dois avouer que pour un portage PSP il y a des efforts ; également le jeu est vachement dirigiste et aller-retour mais ça c'est dans tous les SH. Bon après... Musique de Akira Yamaoka, forcément... Ca déchire.**

**Bilan : le studio Climax s'en sort plutôt bien pour un premier essai, j'espère que Homecoming ne sera pas encore plus "fight" et gardera ce charme qui me fait construire Silent Hill dans ma tête. Et ici sur le papier...**

**En parlant de ça ("enfin !" se disent les lecteurs), il y a, dans ce chapitre, 3 références DIRECTES aux jeux vidéo Silent Hill, sur des thèmes bien différents. Arriverez-vous à voir de quoi je veux parler ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

MELISSA WILLIAMSON

Les morts n'envoient pas de lettre. Mais peut-être une personne sachant qu'elle va mourir, une personne suicidaire par exemple, peut-elle prévoir un système pour envoyer une lettre après sa mort. « Elle » était sacrément tordue. Mais à ce point, ça me paraissait suspect.

Et maintenant que je me retrouve dans cette ville fantôme peuplée de cauchemars et d'abominations, j'en doute encore plus. Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis venue. Ce n'est pas pour courir après celle qui m'aurait envoyée cette lettre, non… Cette vipère pourrait bien m'envoyer le faire-part de son mariage avec la Grande Faucheuse que je n'en aurais rien à faire. C'est cette ville qui m'intéresse.

La lettre. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? Ecrite sur ce magnifique papier à lettre que j'ai tant de fois eu entre les mains, les tâches de sang en plus. J'aurais pu croire à une blague particulièrement bien faite. Mais il y avait un détail inquiétant. Quelque chose qu'elle seule savait de moi. Que je n'ai voulu admettre envers personne d'autre.

Tch. Et dire que je la vénérais en ce temps-là. Elle m'a toujours protégée. Comme une mère. Quoique non, plus comme une grande sœur, à qui je pouvais tout dire. J'avais déjà une mère, même si celle-ci se trouvait dans une chambre matelassée, le cerveau ravagé par une drogue inconnue. Bref, cette femme… ma patronne, ma confidente, ma protectrice… Etait finalement une trafiquante. J'ai fais mon boulot. J'ai enquêté. J'ai fouiné pour être plus exacte. J'ai réuni tous les éléments. Et je suis allé voir le journal concurrent.

Une traîtrise monstrueuse. Ouais, j'ai été une belle salope. Mais je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Je privilégierai toujours la vérité à quoique ce soit d'autre. Même à une femme qui m'a tout donné et m'a fait me relever.

Mon plus gros article, une véritable bombe.

Et finalement cette lettre qui sonnait comme un réquisitoire. J'aurais du me sentir coupable des vies que j'ai détruite avec cet article? J'aurais du me sentir coupable de ce véritable couteau dans le dos ? J'aurais du me sentir coupable du suicide de cette vipère ? La bonne blague ! Reprend tous les indices en compte, vieille peau, et redis-moi qui a été la première traîtresse. M'avoir « fais un cadeau » en délivrant ton secret, me « montrant ainsi ta confiance » ? Tu parles d'un fardeau pour moi !

En fait… Peut-être que j'y crois. Qu'elle est là. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai enquêté sur cette ville, que j'ai cherché ce qu'était cet Ordre, ce qu'il s'était passé il y a des années qui avait transformé Silent Hill en « no man's land ». Et que je suis venue, avec juste mon carnet, mon crayon et mon fidèle par-dessus beige et tout usé.

Tout ce qui se passe ici est étrange, horrible, glauque. Surtout ce petit moment passé dans cette obscurité surnaturelle. Mais ça ne me choque pas. Je suis déjà tombée dans les pommes. J'ai déjà vu de la rouille, j'ai déjà vu du sang. J'ai déjà été dans le noir. Et je suis habituée aux monstres.

Maintenant la question, c'est : qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne suis même pas armée et échapper à toutes ces bestioles ne sera peut-être pas simple lorsque je voudrai explorer l'église ou l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. Tiens, la banque… Doit bien y avoir des armes pour protéger le fric, non ? Allez, on essaye de défoncer la porte d'entrée…

Rah… Ca veut pas venir. C… C'est quoi ce bruit là-bas ? Ah ! La porte se déverrouille, merde, faut que je me barre… Quoique… Les monstres ne savent pas ouvrir les portes. Pas ceux que j'ai vu. Et ce bruit là qui vient de la ruelle… Comme en plus je vois rien avec la brume… Bordel ! C'est quoi ce grand machin ! Oh la vache il… Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui… ? Je…

TRINITE

David fut réveillé par Liza qui le secouait faiblement à la force de ses maigres bras. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il l'entendit gémir :

« Allez, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît…

Il battit des paupières tandis que les derniers évènements revenaient l'assaillir. Il se redressa vivement en position assise, surprenant Liza qui partit en arrière. Il regarda autour de lui puis demanda d'une voix pâteuse.

– Où on est ? Est-ce que… c'est l'endroit où je me suis évanoui ?

– Oui, on a pas bougé…

– Mais tout est… la rouille et le sang et le noir… C'est fini ?

Il regarda autour de lui en se massant la nuque. Il se trouvait dans une salle où étaient disposées toutes sortes de fournitures de secrétariat sur des étagères. Le tout avait sérieusement prit la poussière. Un soupirail en haut du mur face à lui faisait entrer la lumière dans la salle. Il regarda alors plus attentivement ce mur. Ce dernier était recouvert d'un papier peint blanc qui avait viré au noir par endroit à cause de l'humidité. Mais un endroit était déchiré. Au vu de la dimension de la déchirure, cela ne faisait aucun doute : le couperet de Drill Head avait laissé sa trace. Il se leva doucement et alla inspecter la déchirure. Le mur lui aussi était percé et pourtant celui-ci avait une sacré épaisseur. David pouvait observer la brume derrière.

– Il a pu percer un mur pareil ?

– Non, fit Liza, je l'ai vu. Il a fait ça lorsque c'était encore la grosse porte noire.

– D'accord… Si le mur est ensuite revenu, il ne pouvait pas faire plus et il a retiré l'épée.

– Il a du partir. Depuis que je suis éveillée, je n'ai rien entendu.

– L'endroit serait sûr alors ?

Elle acquiesça. David regarda la salle. Il y avait deux portes opposées l'une à l'autre.

– Il faut avancer, on ne sait même pas où on est.

– Regarde !

Elle courut à une étagère, prit quelque chose et lui tendit fièrement du papier à lettre. On y voyait inscrit :

SILENT HILL SAVING BANK

Nos coffres, votre intérêt

Il regarda la feuille puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Liza.

– Bien joué, ma petite Liza.

Cette dernière parut comblée. Puis lorsque David partit en direction d'une des portes, le visage heureux de la petite fille laissa place à de la culpabilité. Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais David avait une bonne ouïe, ainsi il perçut son faible murmure :

– Je ne devrais pas…

David préféra ne pas réagir à cette phrase. Il n'avait aucun indice pour deviner ce que cachait la fillette et peu importait, il lui avait fait une promesse. Il se faisait un devoir de la respecter, peu importe les sombres secrets que Liza gardait pour elle. Et la vérité finirait bien par ressortir d'elle-même de toute façon.

Il ouvrit la porte pour déboucher sur un couloir de service, dépassa plusieurs portes ouvertes sur des bureaux puis arriva devant une lourde porte blindée. Mais ouverte. Ce n'était pas un coffre, il le comprit en passant la porte. Et ce que contenait la salle lui était beaucoup plus utile que de l'argent. Liza passa sa tête par la porte.

– C'est quoi ici ?

– La loge des agents de sécurité on dirait. Elle n'a pas du servir depuis longtemps. La cuisine, les lits pour se reposer et…

Il s'approcha de l'armoire vitrée qui contenait pas moins de quatre fusils à pompes. Ils n'étaient sans doute pas de la dernière génération d'armes, mais ils feraient certainement leur office. L'armoire était évidemment verrouillée. Peut-être devait-il chercher la « clé de l'armurerie » ailleurs dans la banque ? Il haussa les épaules, prit une des chaises en fer près de la table de la partie cuisine et brisa la vitre en jetant la chaise. Il récupéra ensuite l'arme et la seule boîte de munition qu'il restait et commença à charger le fusil comme il l'avait vu faire dans les films.

– 20 balles. On devrait pouvoir affronter le danger avec ça.

– Même le gros monstre au couteau ? demanda Liza mal à l'aise.

– Ca, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression étrange que lui, rien ne pourrait le tuer, pas même un bâtiment qui s'effondrerait dessus. Mais en ce qui concerne les petits monstres qui traînent dans les rues…

Il actionna la pompe du fusil et pesa l'arme. Elle était quand même assez lourde, il allait mettre du temps à viser à chaque fois. David grimaça en craignant que le recul ne lui démonte l'épaule. Mais il allait essayer. Juste pour le plaisir de voir une de ces horreurs voler en éclats, un exutoire sans égal.

Il mit son fusil sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce.

– Bon, on devrait chercher le hall.

Lui et Liza errèrent un peu au détour des couloirs mais aucune porte ne semblait verrouillée. L'ensemble des locaux semblait plutôt en bon état comparé à certaines façades dehors, mais la poussière s'accumulait et l'endroit était en pagaille, des feuilles traînant un peu partout et les meubles ayant une disposition insensée. Finalement, lui et Liza atteignirent le hall, grand et vide. Il était assez somptueux et d'un style ancien, du marbre au sol, des guichets dans un bois verni et un plafond organisé comme le toit d'une église. David remarqua d'ailleurs qu'au-dessus de la porte d'entrée au fond trônait le nom et la devise de la banque avec en arrière-plan le symbole déjà observé sur le carnet. Il le montra du doigt à Liza.

– On trouve ce symbole partout à Silent Hill ?

– Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête avec une légère gêne. Les habitants cachent la religion aux yeux des étrangers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– J'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi, répondit David avec un sourire mauvais. Un symbole pour une religion, un carnet de préceptes, un nom équivoque… Ca ressemble plus à une secte qu'à une religion.

Liza se recroquevilla dans l'instant en gémissant. David, surpris, s'accroupit à son niveau et dit d'une voix douce :

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Il ne faut pas dire ça, geignit Liza avec un air apeuré.

– Quoi donc ?

– Le mot qui commence par un s…

– Secte ?

– Il ne faut pas le dire ! Mes parents me l'ont toujours dit. C'est un blasphème. C'est réduire la grandeur de nos rites… C'est s'attirer les foudres de Dieu. Et Elle peut provoquer de terribles désastres.

– Elle ?

– Oui, Dieu.

– Dieu est féminin ?

– C'est comme ça que mes parents l'ont toujours appelée.

– Original… Cette… « religion » semble bien mystérieuse. Tout ce qui se passe ici serait lié ?

Liza secoua tranquillement la tête.

– Non, c'était juste une religion comme les autres. Il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes avant. La ville a changé d'un coup comme ça, il ne se passait rien de spécial.

– Oh… Tant pis. »

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais d'un autre côté il était impossible que ce qui se passait ici fut l'œuvre d'humains. Il voyait bien la secte responsable de quelque chose malgré la négation tranquille de Liza. Cependant, il manquait beaucoup d'éléments entre la petite secte d'une ville balnéaire et l'enfer dans lequel ils étaient plongés pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. D'autant que ce qui se passait ne ressemblait à rien de divin ou démoniaque. Du moins selon un point de vue chrétien. Il abandonna une nouvelle fois l'idée de comprendre. Ca ne servait à rien. Il commençait à assimiler comment fonctionnait l'endroit – les monstres, la configuration de la ville, le système des sirènes et des changements d'univers… Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'origine du phénomène.

Il s'approcha de la porte de sortie sur laquelle il voyait une énorme clé enfoncée dans une serrure toute aussi grosse. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, quelque chose se mit à frapper avec violence de l'autre côté. David mit son arme en joue, attendant un monstre. Mais une voix féminine lui fit oublier cette hypothèse.

– Rah… J'y arrive pas !

La tête de David se mit à tourner. Il lui semblait reconnaître celle qui avait abandonné Lizzie après l'avoir trahi lui. Ca ne se pouvait pas. Quoique… Peut-être Lizzie l'avait-elle appelée elle aussi ? Après tout, après l'accident, papa et maman avaient du paraître à Lizzie tout aussi coupables. Si c'était bien maman, il n'allait pas se retenir. Il s'avança sans pour autant baisser son arme. Liza le regarda avec une certaine détresse.

– David, c'est une dame de l'autre côté !

– Si c'est celle que je pense – et dans un endroit pareil ça ne m'étonnerait pas, alors elle est comme les autres monstres, peu importe son apparence. Liza, tu peux essayer de tourner la clé de la porte s'il te plaît ? Et tourne les verrous du haut et du bas, aussi.

Malgré son air inquiet, Liza s'exécuta, devant forcer un peu sur ses maigres bras pour tout déverrouiller.

– Merci beaucoup. Maintenant ouvre la porte et écarte-toi vite.

Elle acquiesça et tourna la clenche de toutes ses forces, tira et se mit sur le côté. David, le souffle haletant, crispa son doigt sur la gâchette. Mais lorsqu'il vit un flot de cheveux couleur cuivre découvrir le visage d'une femme de son âge qui se tournait vers lui et qui ne ressemblait en rien à maman, son cœur le pinça. Il était en train de menacer d'un fusil une simple femme qui voulait se cacher dans la banque. Voyant David, l'inconnue prit un air paniqué et mit ses mains en avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

– Je…

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre avant que David ne perçoive en arrière-fond les pas singuliers de Drill Head et ne tire violemment la femme à l'intérieur. Lui mettant son arme entre les mains, il ferma le plus doucement possible la porte et tourna les verrous avec délicatesse. Il se tourna vers l'inconnue qui avait froncé les sourcils. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

– Dites, je…

David lui plaqua aussitôt sur la bouche sa main sale et portant traces de sang séché, puis de l'autre main mit son index sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence. Liza enleva ses souliers et courut vers David sans faire aucun bruit avec ses pieds nus. Puis elle s'accrocha à sa taille, tremblante.

Dehors, les pas se firent de plus en plus proches, accompagnés à présent d'un raclement sur le sol. L'ombre des pieds de Drill Head se dessina bientôt sous la porte et, avec une certaine fébrilité, la nouvelle venue orienta le fusil vers la porte. D'un geste doux, David mit sa main sur le canon et l'abaissa, secouant la tête. La femme, qui du reste ne semblait pas effrayée, hocha la tête lentement pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Drill Head donna un coup de poing dans la porte, puis ils se figèrent, sauf Liza qui tremblait comme une feuille. Un ange passa. La sueur coulait du front de David. Si le monstre entrait, ils n'auraient qu'une option, c'était de le contourner et même s'ils parvenaient à sortir, ils se retrouveraient alors poursuivis. L'adrénaline effaçait la fatigue pour le moment, mais il doutait pouvoir tenir longtemps dans une course contre cette abomination.

Finalement Drill Head s'en alla d'un pas lent. Le groupe ne bougea pas pour autant. Chacun attendit que le bruit des pas disparaisse pour se relâcher et respirer un grand coup. La femme se racla la gorge, redonna son arme à David d'un geste brusque et mit ses mains sur les hanches.

– Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles… Tu m'as menacé de ton arme, pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu râler après la porte ?

– Si, mais… Je suis désolé, je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis navré, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment expliquer…

– Mouais. Je mettrai ça sur le compte du stress. Je ne suis pas la seule qui ait débarqué ici, on dirait. Melissa Williamson, journaliste.

– David Harker… Sans emploi.

– Pas de honte à avoir. Je suis pigiste alors les phases de chômage je connais. Mais là, si je sors d'ici je sens que je vais faire un scoop.

David sentit Liza crisper ses mains sur son blouson, mais il n'en montra rien.

– C'est sûr… Tu es donc là pour écrire ton article ?

Melissa, qui jusqu'ici avait semblé à l'aise, détourna soudain les yeux.

– Je… J'ai pas envie de te mentir, non ce n'est pas pour ça à la base… Mais je… je ne veux pas en parler.

David lui retourna sa propre réplique.

– Pas de honte à avoir. Je pense que chaque personne appelée ici a son secret. Et maintenant que je repense à toutes les personnes que j'ai croisé, je commence à croire que nos secrets à tous ne sont pas facilement avouables.

– Je… Oui, en effet ce n'est pas… quelque chose que je pourrais dire comme ça. En plus on se connaît à peine. Mais je ne demande qu'à faire plus ample connaissance. Qui est cette charmante petite fille à tes côtés ?

Liza la regarda avec un air presque boudeur.

– Je m'appelle Liza.

– C'est une gamine que j'ai trouvée dans une ruelle. Elle habite ici et ses parents ont disparu. Alors je la garde avec moi.

– Vu les squatteurs des rues, tu as bien fait. Il y en a partout !

– Tu n'as pas l'air effrayée par les monstres, fit remarquer David.

– Les monstres ? Tu vois des monstres, toi ?

David resta interdit face à cette déclaration. Melissa poursuivit, reprenant un air sûr d'elle.

– Ce qu'il y a dehors, et même ce gros machin qui vient de passer à l'instant, ne sont que des animaux cauchemardesques, de l'imaginaire qui a prit forme. Rien de monstrueux là-dedans, c'est l'esprit humain qui produit ce genre de bestioles, c'est lui l'origine. Les véritables monstres ne sont pas hideux et dégoûtants. Oh non, les véritables monstres sont les humains. Les pires pensées derrière une apparence « convenable ».

Malgré ses propos, elle était restée très posée. David était assez chamboulé par une telle vision des choses, mais il devait admettre que ça se tenait. Les monstres de dehors n'avait de monstrueux que l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, ce n'étaient que des bêtes. Alors qu'un humain pouvait très bien être l'inverse, pourri de l'intérieur.

Restait qu'objectivement, toutes les créatures dehors restaient monstrueuses et surtout dangereuses.

– Je comprend ton point de vue, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de tirer sur n'importe quelle bestiole qui nous menacera…

Melissa plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

– Ou sur n'importe quelle femme essayant de forcer une porte, mmh ?

David sentit une vague de culpabilité le traverser et se mit à se gratter la nuque.

– Encore désolé pour… pour ça.

– Je me demande qui est cette personne pour laquelle tu me prenais. Tu dois sacrément lui en vouloir pour compter lui trouer la peau.

– Oui, c'est… Enfin…

– C'est bon, je n'insiste pas.

Elle embrassa le hall de la banque du regard.

– Mmh, c'est plutôt en bon état ici. Enfin si on excepte le bordel et la poussière. Oh… J'ai déjà vu ce truc !

Elle s'approcha du symbole au-dessus de la porte.

– Tu parles de ce signe derrière la devise ? demanda un David intrigué.

– Oui. C'est un signe caractéristique du culte qui a pris place ici. Je connais même en partie sa signification.

– Tu as fais des recherches là-dessus ?

– J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'expliquer. Un vieux théologien spécialiste des « cultes mineurs ».

David se retint de préciser un synonyme, à savoir « sectes », repensant à la frayeur de Liza. Melissa poursuivit son exposé :

– Les cercles représentent le monde. Plus on va vers le centre, plus on se rapproche de Dieu même si aucun symbole ne le représente. Tiens, anecdote marrante à propos de leur Dieu, savais-tu que…

– Elle est du genre féminin.

La journaliste prit un air surpris puis soupira.

– Tu viens de me gâcher l'effet de surprise. Tu sais aussi quelque chose sur ce culte ?

– Seulement ce que Liza m'en a dit.

– Je vois. T'a-t-elle dit ce que les 3 cercles qui forment les points du triangle signifient ?

– Non.

– La Trinité, tout simplement. Le culte était limité à cette ville, et pourtant elle était divisée en trois « Eglises » qui ne prônaient pas la même chose.

Liza eut comme un sursaut.

– Ah, oui, mes parents m'en avaient parlé. Mais je ne me rappelle même plus quelle Eglise ils suivaient… Je comprenais pas vraiment.

– C'est normal, fit Melissa dans un sourire. Rien que le nom de ces Eglises est tordu. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Elle fouilla la poche intérieure de son par-dessus usé et en sortit un petit calepin qu'elle feuilleta. David essaya de lire quelque chose mais les pages tournaient trop vite. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur une page où était dessiné grossièrement le même symbole. Elle lut des notes griffonnées en-dessous.

– Il y a donc… La Partie de la Sainte-Fille, la Partie de Valtiel et la Partie de la Mère Divine. Je crois que la Partie de Valtiel est bien la pire. Si je me souviens bien il s'agit de sacrifices humains en continu. Le théologien n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps à Silent Hill et ses souvenirs en étaient vagues. Il m'a dit que les gens n'étaient vraiment pas aimables envers les étrangers qui n'étaient pas des touristes, et que lui tout particulièrement avait été traité avec froideur.

– Je suppose que les pratiquants ne voulaient pas que leur petit culte soit dévoilé au grand jour. Surtout quand ça parle de sacrifices humains.

– Oui. Le théologien m'a expliqué également que ce culte était très ancien, qu'il remontait sûrement au temps des premiers colons qui ont peut-être eux-mêmes importé ce culte, ce qui rend l'histoire des sacrifices humains vétuste et sûrement obsolète.

– Mmh… Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

David fouilla son sac et en sortit le petit carnet. Melissa le prit délicatement et l'étudia. Elle finit par le lui rendre.

– Etrange… Pas de mention d'une Eglise. Je suppose que cette Dahlia Gillespie voulait affirmer la prééminence de son Eglise en ne la mentionnant même pas.

– Tu crois que… tout ça… c'est lié ?

– Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais… Là, je dois avouer que je ma conviction est ébranlée. J'en sais rien, franchement.

– Je pense pareil. Et que penses-tu qu'on devrait faire ?

– J'ai mon chemin. Ici, nous sommes à South Vale. Le vieux Silent Hill…

– Hein, mais… je croyais que le vieux Silent Hill était au Nord ?

– Mmh… Ah, oui. Non. Dans la partie Nord, il y a le quartier « Vieux Silent Hill », mais ce n'est pas cette partie de la ville qui est la plus ancienne.

– Je comprend. Tu vas là-bas ?

– Oui. Tu y vas également ?

– Non, je… Je dois fouiller l'hôpital de Brookhaven.

– Tu n'as pas peur des créatures ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix.

Melissa ne répondit pas et regarda David avec un air étrange. Elle finit par se diriger vers la sortie.

– Bien, allons-y. On a un petit bout de chemin ensemble. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, David suivit la journaliste dehors. Lorsqu'ils eurent ouvert la porte, le père de famille eut une impression désagréable en retrouvant la brume traître et l'air ni chaud ni froid. Melissa prit tranquillement la direction de la rue d'où était venu David lorsqu'il avait couru après la chimère… Qui pouvait en fait très bien être Liza.

Il s'arrêta sur place et fixa sa petite protégée. Celle-ci parut craindre une telle attitude et se recroquevilla légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Quand j'étais devant l'hôpital… C'était toi, celle qui est passée en courant derrière moi ? Hein ?

Malgré lui, la voix de David avait pris un ton intimidant, si bien que Liza se mit à sangloter.

– Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai couru un longtemps avant que tu me trouves, et il y avait tout ce brouillard, je n'ai pas fais attention… Pardon…

De quoi s'excusait-elle ? David regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi direct. Et puis, même si c'était elle, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?… Il attachait trop d'importance aux détails concernant Liza, il fallait qu'il prenne du recul. Il s'accroupit devant elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Pardonne-moi, Liza. Je ne comptais pas te… te gronder. C'était juste que… Enfin…

– C'est pas grave, fit Liza en réprimant ses derniers sanglots. Ca va maintenant…

David s'en voulait terriblement à présent d'avoir agressé sa protégée. A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il déjà oublié ce qu'était dialoguer avec une petite fille ? S'il n'arrivait pas à gérer une conversation avec Liza, alors avec Lizzie…

Melissa vint le tirer de sa culpabilité.

– Elle te dit que ce n'est pas grave David. Cette ville mettrait n'importe quel adulte sur les nerfs. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

– Il n'y a pas que ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Il faudrait que je t'explique et je… Mon dieu, je suis fatigué…

Melissa fit alors un geste qui le choqua. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos. Cela faisait un certain nombre d'année qu'une personne du sexe opposé ne l'avait touché. Par réflexe il s'échappa de la caresse et se retourna vers Melissa qui le regarda avec un air mi-surprise, mi-triste.

– Je n'aurais pas du, peut-être…

– Je suis désolé, fit un David de plus en plus confus. Ca fait longtemps que… je…

– Que t'es-t-il arrivé mon vieux, pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? Je croyais que j'avais un problème mais ce n'est rien à côté de toi.

David cacha son visage dans ses mains, le dos courbé.

– Mon dieu… Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Je redécouvre trop de choses en même temps, c'est trop difficile…

Melissa tenta une nouvelle approche mais se retint de tout contact.

– Hey, David… Tu as survécu jusqu'ici, c'est déjà une sacrée épreuve que tu as traversé. Tout le monde n'aurait pas eu ton courage. Dis-lui, Liza.

Après un moment d'hésitation qui semblait provoqué par une certaine gêne, Liza prit la main de son protecteur.

– O… Oui. Tu as réussi à me protéger pendant la nuit noire. Tu m'as même sauvé la vie. Tu as été super. Continue comme ça.

Elle semblait chercher les phrases les unes derrière les autres. David se dit qu'encourager n'était pas l'apanage des enfants, eux qui souvent avaient besoin d'encouragements pour progresser. Touché par l'effort de Liza, il se redressa et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux sales et emmêlés.

– Merci, ma petite Liza. Et pardon, Melissa, pour mon geste. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas ou…

– Peu m'importe David, tant que tu restes d'aplomb. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un des rares êtres ici doué de raison disparaître comme ça. Surtout quand il est beau gosse.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. David ne parvint pas à réagir à ce petit compliment et se contenta de la remercier platement. Melissa parut déçue et reprit sa route. David se sentit un peu gêné par son manque de réaction. Les femmes… Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. La dernière femme à avoir occupé son esprit ne lui avait laissé qu'un souvenir de haine et de rancune. Il regarda Melissa de dos alors qu'il se mettait à la suivre, tenant la main de Liza.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au carrefour qui allait les séparer. Melissa se retourna vers eux, mains sur les hanches.

– Bien, nous nous séparons ici alors. J'ai l'intention d'aller fouiller un peu l'église qui se trouve au Nord et aussi l'hôpital d'Alchemilla.

– Il y a deux hôpitaux ?

– Visiblement oui. Je ne sais pas si cette partie de Silent Hill était encore habitée lorsque… en fait je sais pas quand. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à cette ville.

– Liza m'a dit que tout le monde a disparu quand le brouillard est arrivé.

– Oui, mais est-ce que tu te rappelles quand, Liza ?

La petite fille n'eut d'abord pas l'air disposée à répondre, lançant un regard assez noir à la journaliste. Puis elle se gratta la tête et dit vaguement :

– Je ne sais pas… Des jours… Peut-être quelques semaines…

– D'accord. On va se baser là-dessus. Bon, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera mais on a aucun moyen de communiquer.

– Pas sûr, intervint David en sortant sa radio et en l'allumant. Là elle ne fait aucun son mais un certain Kilpatrick a émis un message d'alerte. Il était au Nord. Hum… Tu… Lance-voir un message quand tu passeras par le poste de police, je garde la radio allumée. Que je sois sûr que tu ailles bien.

Melissa jaugea le père de famille un moment puis dans un petit sourire en coin commença à reculer dans le brouillard.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. A plus tard, David. »

Et elle s'effaça dans le gris de la brume, ses pas se faisant de plus en plus faibles pour finalement devenir silencieux. Serrant la main de Liza, David prit la direction de l'hôpital Brookhaven. Il espérait surtout y trouver une trace de Lizzie, mais aussi un indice sur ce qui pouvait se passer ici. Sa raison commençait à émerger, rencontrer toutes ces personnes – notamment Melissa – éclaircissait son esprit et il était à présent intrigué par ce qui pouvait avoir causer le cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé comme visiblement pas mal d'autres.

* * *

**Ce n'est pas toujours simple de garder des dialogues las et brefs comme dans les jeux. Alors bon, ici ça se développe un peu et Melissa apporte un peu de joie et de vie. Mais elle n'est pas là souvent, heureusement pour l'ambiance. :p**


	7. Thérapie

**Avant-propos : Silent Hill Origins se révèle être très intéressant dans le déroulement de l'histoire, mais souffre quand même de gros défaut : déjà, ce déséquilibre monstrueux : la santé baisse à une vitesse folle et pas grand chose pour se soigner ; en parallèle, on est vite surarmé (surtout quand on a la kalach)... Et alors, se balader dans le labyrinthe des rues de SH, ça va 30 secondes... Enfin bon, à côté de ça il me donne des idées et j'aime bien le scénario.**

**Bien, présentation de l'avant-dernier visiteur. Puis une rencontre assez mouvementée. Et enfin de quoi vous faire encore plus douter sur qui est Liza. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle est. **

* * *

MURIEL COHEN

Au début je pensais que c'était l'âge. Que je commençais à délirer, que je devenais sénile. Un cerveau avec autant d'imagination que le mien aurait très bien pu mélanger mes souvenirs à ces sombres visions qui hantaient mes nuits. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, ça mettait du piment dans ma vie de vieille dans cette maison de retraite ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais lorsque mes voisines et les aides soignantes ont remarqué que je criais dans mon sommeil, ça m'a embarrassé. Elles pourraient se mettre à poser des questions, à chercher le pourquoi de ces cauchemars. Je ne leur répondrais pas, bien sûr, mais cela m'énerverait et me ferait forcément me souvenir de tous ces « problèmes » que j'ai fuis.

Notre guide ne nous avait pas promis ça. Tout a raté. Et c'est uniquement sa faute. On aurait pu très bien arriver à nos fins, mais elle a choisi cette bâtarde. Forcément, ça n'allait pas marcher, une fillette tellement impure… On aurait dû la balancer aux adorateurs de Valtiel, ça nous aurait fait de l'air. Dire que ma fille s'est retrouvée dans la même classe que cette maudite gamine. Quel joli bordel !

Je peux me féliciter d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de fuir la ville quand les problèmes ont commencé. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de ses habitants après. Si ça se trouve, notre guide s'est suicidée avec tous les fidèles encore là-bas. Ca n'a pas du servir à grand chose. Notre guide avait raté son coup et elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

J'ai tout reconstruit en prenant bien soin de ne rien raconter. C'était parfait. Et voilà que je ne sais comment la ville a commencé à m'appeler. Peut-être la dernière manigance de notre guide ? Il y a des chances. En tout cas, je n'allais pas laisser cette garce gâcher les dernières années de ma vie. Alors je suis venue. Evidemment, pas seule. En chaise roulante, j'aurais eu des difficultés pour tout et n'importe quoi. Alors j'ai amené mon petit-fils. Un grand dadais un peu niais, mais il aime sa grand-mère et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Parfait. Maintenant que je suis ici, il est temps d'aller récupérer quelques documents qui ne doivent tomber entre les mains de personne. Et quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas que deux à chercher quelque chose…

Peu importe ce qui se passe ici, personne ne me fera payer ce que je n'ai pas fais. Ce n'était pas moi, j'étais spectatrice. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas ma faute si ça a raté. Alors je n'assumerai rien ! Tu m'entends, Dahlia, sombre imbécile ? Rien !

THERAPIE

David se rendit compte en se rendant à l'hôpital qu'il avait lâché son arme de corps à corps. Certes le fusil était une arme efficace, mais elle était limitée par le nombre de munitions. Pour l'instant cependant, il se rassurait en plongeant la main dans son sac et en tripotant les cartouches encore pleine. Ni lui ni Liza ne dirent quoi que ce soit avant d'arriver devant l'édifice délabré. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la porte pour la pousser, Liza serra davantage sa main.

« N'aie pas peur. On est armé, reste près de moi et la prudence fera le reste. Tu es déjà allée dans cet endroit lorsqu'il était… fréquenté ?

Liza secoua vivement la tête.

– Je suis déjà allé à l'hôpital, mais pas celui-là. J'ai été à l'autre, celui dont cette femme à parlé tout à l'heure.

– Elle a un nom, Liza. Appelle-la « Melissa ».

Liza détourna aussitôt le visage d'un air boudeur. David ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour régler le problème de sa petite protégée qui semblait être tout simplement de la jalousie, aussi il laissa couler. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit ni même le moment pour une leçon d'éducation, d'autant plus qu'il se forçait sans arrêt à se rappeler que Liza n'était pas sa fille. Même si la ressemblance physique comme mentale était troublante.

Il poussa un soupir discret et ouvrit la porte centrale de l'hôpital. La lumière ne filtrait pas assez à l'intérieur pour qu'il se passe d'allumer sa lampe torche. Si la banque avait eu l'air assez désordonnée, l'hôpital était un véritable capharnaüm. Les lits et tables à roulettes étaient renversés par terre et de la paperasse était éparpillée sur chaque mètre carré du sol. Il orienta la lampe vers le plafond et put constater que les dalles de plafond en matière synthétique étaient toutes noircies par l'humidité. L'odeur qui régnait dans l'endroit n'était pas insupportable mais profondément dérangeante, mélange de moisi et de substances chimiques diverses que l'on peut sentir dans un hôpital. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de monstre. Il s'avança un peu et regarda les différents écriteaux sur les portes. Il s'intéressa alors à la réception. C'était dans cette salle ou la salle attenante qu'étaient habituellement gardés les dossiers médicaux. Il avait quelques noms à chercher.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé et il s'agissait d'un solide verrou. Il envisagea un moment de tirer sur la serrure mais il avait peur de faire du bruit et de se blesser. La réception faisait visiblement partie d'un bloc entouré par le couloir. David s'essaya à l'ouverture de l'ensemble des entrées du bloc mais aucun n'était ouverte. Un peu déçu, il entreprit de s'avancer dans un des sombres couloirs, Liza toujours collée à lui.

Il put constater que l'ascenseur du couloir d'accueil était tout bonnement hors service. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière ne se manifestaient quand il appuyait sur le bouton. Aussi il poursuivit. La porte menant aux salles d'opération était ouverte. Derrière se trouvait un couloir toujours aussi désordonné et qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. A un détail près. Il y avait une sorte de faible éclat plus loin. Comme une forme immobile se dressant sur le passage. La distance ne permettait pas de l'identifier.

Se forçant à garder son calme, David tapota sur l'épaule de Liza pour qu'elle la regarde, puis lui intima le silence d'un geste. Elle acquiesça vivement et se mit derrière lui sans faire un bruit avec ses souliers. Le protecteur inspira alors lentement et à fond puis fit quelques pas en avant. Mais il se figea lorsque la chose en face devint plus distincte. Malgré le plus de détail, il n'était pas rassuré. Car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Il y avait du blanc, c'était certain. Et une surface luisante. Ainsi qu'un objet long et droit. Ca aurait pu être une statue. Mais l'instinct de David lui hurlait que ce n'était pas un objet. Ca ne bougeait pas pour l'instant, mais l'approcher pouvait réveiller ce quelque chose. Il pouvait aussi rebrousser chemin. Tiraillé entre les deux options, il restait aussi immobile que la chose en face. Un écriteau sur le côté indiquait un ascenseur et des escaliers plus loin dans le couloir. Motivé par cet élément, il prit son courage à deux mains et progressa. Il voyait toujours plus de blanc. Des vêtements a priori. Mais un blanc sale, tâché et déchiré. Puis il distingua une silhouette humaine dans les vêtements. Mais pas de visage.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la chose humanoïde tenait une hache qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que la créature se mettait en mouvement d'une démarche convulsive mais rapide. La peur avait fait oublier à David qu'il avait une arme à feu et il recula aussi vite que la chose avança. Liza se mit à gémir. Le son de sa voix fit reprendre un peu ses esprits à David et tout en détachant son regard de la chose qui l'attaquait, il l'entraîna hors du couloir, retournant à l'accueil.

Alors que son rythme cardiaque redevenait normal, il se frappa le front plusieurs fois de suite. Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Il aurait pu lui tirer dessus. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur face aux X. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été fans la brume, un environnement ouvert et assez éclairé ? Il y avait des chances car au final, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir et qui visiblement ne savait pas ouvrir une porte.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit une autre cage d'escalier juste en face de la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Un peu énervé contre lui-même et sa précipitation qui lui avaient fait manquer cet accès, il passa la porte, Liza sur ses talons. Pour le coup, l'escalier était sale, mais vide d'objets. Ou de choses vivantes. Etant désormais plus attentif, il se mit à grimper les marches l'arme en joue, guettant à chaque moment un morceau de tissu blanc comme il en avait aperçu dans le couloir. A chaque palier, c'était un instant de pure angoisse suivi d'un soulagement sans borne. Il décida de monter jusque sur le toit pour prendre tout de suite un peu d'air tiède.

La porte était à son grand soulagement ouverte et il inspira profondément, rabaissant son arme. Le toit était composé de grandes plaques décollées par-ci par-là. La cabine de contrôle de l'ascenseur était le seul élément tranchant avec le plat de la surface. D'un pas tranquille, il alla ouvrir la porte, se disant qu'il y avait peut-être un simple bouton à pousser pour activer l'ascenseur d'en bas.

Mais lorsqu'il poussa le battant, seul sa peur du tissu blanc encore présente dans son esprit lui permit de réagir à temps pour éviter qu'un couteau ne lui tranche la gorge. Se protégeant de son bras, les dégâts se limitèrent à une simple entaille au bras. La douleur finit de le réveiller complètement et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il avait à un mètre de lui et qui puait le cadavre en décomposition, il leva son arme et tira au milieu de la forme. Celle-ci fut projetée dans une gerbe de chair, bile et sang au fond du local, finissant de se décomposer contre le mur en une fleur morbide et dégoûtante. David prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et actionner la pompe du fusil. Il était déjà sale et ça s'était pas arrangé. Aussi il s'appliqua à ôter tous les morceaux de chair et autres choses non-identifiées qui l'avaient maculé. Liza vint pour l'aider mais il l'en empêcha.

« Ca ne sert à rien… De toute façon, je ne serai pas plus propre.

La fillette recula en acquiesçant lentement puis tourna la tête vers l'intérieur du local. David se mit aussitôt devant.

– Tu n'as pas à voir ça. C'est… pas beau à voir. »

Il ne savait pas lui-même encore à quoi ça ressemblait vraiment mais il savait que ce serait à vous renverser le cœur. Il était assez étonné par la puissance de son tir. Certes il était à bout portant, mais que la chose vole au loin, elle devait être sacrément légère.

Alors que Liza s'éloignait lentement, il se tourna vers la scène de massacre et entra dans le local. Ce qu'il avait explosé restait collé au mur mais dégoulinait lentement vers le bas. Il reconnut alors sur la créature humanoïde un costume d'infirmière. Celle-ci tenait toujours dans son bras crispé le scalpel qui avait entaillé le bras de David. Mais ce qui dégoûta plus que tout David, plus que l'état lui-même du cadavre, c'était le visage de ce qui du reste ressemblait beaucoup à une réelle infirmière à la chair putréfiée. Elle n'avait simplement pas de visage. Seulement des sillons et des ulcères sur une surface plane aux couleurs oscillant entre le gris et le brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce corps tout à fait humain associé à ce faciès impersonnel et révulsant lui inspirait une profonde envie de vomir et il ne put se retenir de donner un coup de crosse à la tête du corps qui s'enfonça légèrement.

Après un moment de contemplation morbide, David se força à regarder ailleurs et tomba sur le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur. S'en approchant, il remarqua que la sécurité avait été enclenchée, bloquant la cabine. Il l'abaissa donc sans hésiter, déclenchant une brève alarme alors que le moteur émettait un faible vrombissement qui indiquait qu'il était paré. Il sortit du local non sans jeter une dernier coup d'œil au cadavre, puis ferma la porte. Liza, qui était assise au milieu du toit, demanda d'une petite voix :

« C'était quoi alors ? Comme en bas ?

– Je pense oui. C'était une… une… un monstre qui portait un costume d'infirmière. Sans visage.

Liza serra ses jambes contre elle et n'ajouta pas un mot. David la prit par-dessous les bras et la releva doucement.

– On va… On va vite fouiller les lieux et sortir d'ici.

– Oui, j'aime pas les hôpitaux. On y fait des piqûres et on donne des médicaments infectes.

Un peu attendri par la remarque naïve de sa protégée, David lui sourit en lui ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux puis se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, reprenant son sérieux. Redescendant aussi prudemment qu'il était monté, il sortit toutefois au 3e étage. La porte était également ouverte. Il nota qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le couloir, mais se rendit compte que l'Infirmière au rez-de-chaussée n'avait au début pas fait un bruit. Il avança donc avec prudence, guettant du blanc dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait apparemment rien. Il lut donc les écriteaux des différents salles et pénétra dans la salle des infirmières. C'était la même pagaille qu'à l'accueil. Après avoir regardé quelques papiers, il observa les murs et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut un panneau de clé. Il se permit même un petit cri d'excitation lorsqu'il lut sur l'une d'entre elle, la plus grosse : « clé de la réception ». Entraînant Liza avec lui il reprit les escaliers et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Mais lorsqu'il entra la clé dans le verrou, il entendit l'ascenseur fonctionner à côté de lui. Quelqu'un descendait. Ou quelque chose.

Tenant fermement son arme, il se posta devant la double porte et attendit la cabine. Il n'avait plus de peur cette fois, l'inconnu était une nouvelle fois devenu le connu, et il avait une profonde envie de dévaster le visage plat de ces créatures ayant pris forme humaine. Car il n'imaginait pas un instant que ce soit une sorte de mutation comme dans un de ces films zombie qu'il avait regardé tard la nuit lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Non, c'était forcément l'inverse, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même : ces créatures, matériau brut de chair, avaient décidé de se grimer en infirmières pour une raison dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire. Cette mascarade le dégoûtait et rien que de penser à ces choses lui donnait l'envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

L'ascenseur atteignit le rez-de-chaussée accompagné du tintement d'une clochette. David était prêt à charcuter n'importe quelle créature qui avait appris à se servir de la machine à coup de chevrotine. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et dans un grand fracas, tout se mélangea dans son esprit. Tout d'abord, il vit le fauteuil roulant. Puis un visage de femme creusé par les années et qui le fixait avec un air haineux. David commença à baisser son arme en même temps qu'il remarquait le fusil de chasse que tenait un jeune homme derrière la vieille en fauteuil. Il mit la main en avant.

« Non, je…

– Tire donc ! hurla la vieille.

David roula sur le côté avant que le jeune, visiblement assez stressé, ne presse sur la gâchette. Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air incrédule puis s'inquiéta du sort de Liza. Peu rassurée par la cabine qui descendait, celle-ci était restée derrière l'angle que faisait l'ascenseur avec le couloir et ne craignait donc rien. Il se concentra alors de nouveau sur sa propre survie. La vieille dame réitéra son ordre :

– Tu l'as manqué, tire encore !

– Attendez, tenta David tout en se décalant davantage.

Le deuxième coup partit et il reçut dans les cheveux et la nuque les débris du mur derrière lui. N'envisageant même pas de mettre des êtres humains en joue, il partit alors à quatre pattes hors de vue de la cabine tout en hurlant :

– Je ne suis pas un monstre !

– Ne l'écoute pas, Travis ! rétorqua la vieille dame. On ne peut se fier à rien ni personne ici !

David, caché derrière l'angle, se dit que la vieille devait être folle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'énerva et cria :

– Mais vous êtes malade ?!

Il y eut un silence, puis le bruit d'une arme qui se recharge. Enfin le jeune homme prit la parole. Sa voix était fluette et il parlait un peu du nez.

– Grand-ma… T'es certaine ? Je veux dire…

– Personne, j'ai dis ! coupa la grand-mère. Bute-moi ce salopard ! »

David, complètement désorienté par l'attitude de cette personne âgée en fauteuil roulant qui semblait vouloir sa mort, réfléchit un moment puis risqua la tête derrière l'angle. La faible lumière sortant de la cabine lui indiqua que les occupants n'avaient pas bougé. Le bouton était à sa portée. D'un geste rapide il appuya sur le bouton pour les faire monter. La porte commença à se refermer, mais David put voir le fauteuil de la vieille s'interposer. Stressé par la situation et voulant vraiment se débarrasser des deux personnes, il inspira un grand coup et se mit devant la porte, donnant un violent coup de pied entre les deux jambes de la vieille et faisant reculer le fauteuil qui vint heurter Travis. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement alors que la porte se refermait et que l'ascenseur montait. Reprenant son souffle et l'adrénaline retombant, il se mit à trembler. Liza accourut vers lui et lui prit le bras.

« Ca va David ?

Il ravala sa salive.

– Je vais me calmer. Ces gens… Si même les vies se mettent à vouloir nous tuer. Tu les connais ? Leur voix t'as dit quelque chose ?

Liza réfléchit et eut encore un de ses moments d'hésitation qui semblait la torturer. Puis elle répondit en se triturant les doigts :

– La vieille dame. Je connais sa voix. Mais je sais pas qui c'est.

David se gratta la tempe.

– Des gens d'ici, alors… Comme quoi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir surv… à ne pas avoir disparu.

Après tout, il ne savait pas si tout le monde était mort, ou endormi, ou dans une autre dimension. Il était autant dans le brouillard intérieurement que dans les rues de Silent Hill.

– On va les éviter. Ils vont sûrement redescendre. Viens.

Il l'entraîna vers la porte qu'ils avaient emprunté en premier.

– Mais, l'infirmière ?

– Reste un mètre derrière moi.

Il passa la porte d'un pas décidé, mit son fusil en joue et avança. Le monstre n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et semblait l'attendre. Il tira dans la tête, la faisant basculer en arrière dans une courbe circulaire et s'écraser la tête la première sur le sol, la tête réduite en bouillie. Il poursuivit son avancée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout, il découvrit un autre escalier et un autre ascenseur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'état de l'ascenseur : après ce qui venait de lui arriver, il ne comptait pas risquer de se retrouver encore nez à nez avec un fusil de chasse.

Il poussa donc la double porte menant à la cage d'escalier. Celle-ci était encore plus sombre que la précédente, plongée intégralement dans le noir et il ne voyait que quelques marches devant lui. Liza s'accrocha au derrière de sa veste alors qu'il commençait son ascension. A mesure qu'il montait, une odeur vint à ses narines. Une odeur pleine de souvenirs. A un tel point qu'il en fut troublé et s'arrêta, profitant de la senteur.

Longtemps auparavant, la petite Lizzie s'était vue offerte par sa grand-mère paternelle un savon pour sa douche à la composition florale complexe. Par la suite, Lizzie n'avait jamais réclamé que ce savon…

Liza finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ceci le fit sortir de sa torpeur et cligner des yeux.

« C'est… le parfum du savon de… de ma fille. Ca… Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ca doit être un signe qu'elle m'envoie, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Liza resta un moment interdite puis dit timidement :

– Il faut aller voir dans ce cas. Ca vient d'en haut, non ?

– Oui. Oui, allons-y. »

Il grimpa les escaliers, se forçant à rester vigilant même si l'odeur le grisait de plus en plus. Il arriva au palier du 3e étage et poussa la porte, découvrant un couloir intégralement plongé dans le noir et plutôt propre au vu de ce que laissait entrevoir sa lampe torche. En observant les murs, il comprit qu'il était à l'étage des chambres de séjour. L'odeur semblait encore plus forte et il voyait presque devant ses yeux la salle de bain où une petite Lizzie tentait d'envelopper ses cheveux dans un serviette comme les grandes dames. David ne savait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre. Celle qui aurait du le lui enseigner était déjà partie. Alors il essayait de l'aider. Et comme il n'était pas doué, elle finissait toujours par se moquer et à rire. David l'entendit rire dans sa tête et ce fut Liza qui le tira de nouveau de son rêve éveillé.

« David ?

– L'odeur vient d'ici. On va vérifier les portes.

Il alla au fond du couloir puis commença à pousser les clenches des portes les unes derrière les autres. Elles étaient toutes fermées. Enfin, il réussit à ouvrir la chambre marquée « S3 ». Derrière se trouvait une chambre parfaitement propre et rangée. La fenêtre n'était même pas condamnée et laissait filtrer une lumière grise diffuse. L'odeur de savon venait forcément de cette chambre, comme si ça avait été la salle de bain même. Il posa son arme contre le mur et se dirigea vers le lit parfaitement rangé. Il y avait quelque chose dessus. Une poupée à la forme assez grotesque mais dont la forme ne lui laissa aucun doute.

Il la prit entre ses mains tremblantes et la fixa d'un air ébahi. Liza s'approcha et la regarda, curieuse. Elle pencha la tête et demanda :

– C'est quoi ?

– C'est… C'est le Chapelier Fou.

La poupée représentait un homme souriant coiffé d'un chapeau avec dans une main une montre indiquant 5h et dans l'autre un autre chapeau.

– J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui mais je sais plus où…

– Alice au Pays des Merveilles, de Lewis Caroll. Lizzie adorait ce livre. Et le « trio du thé » faisait partie de ses personnages préférés. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Mais elle n'est pas là. Ca sert à quoi ? A me rappeler tous ce qui faisait le charme de ma fille ? A me faire souffrir ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que je fais ici. Elle n'est pas là. Mais la ville m'a attiré pour m'abattre. Et elle n'est pas loin… pas loin d'avoir réussi. »

Liza resta immobile alors qu'il tombait à genoux, au bord de la dépression, plongé dans les souvenirs du passé, mais aussi de l'incident qui avait mit fin à ce passé heureux. Elle le regardait même avec un air impassible alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol de la chambre, serrant la poupée contre lui, pleurant en silence. David était au bord de la perdition. Elle continua à la fixer un moment, les mains dans le dos, comme si ce qui arrivait était normal.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et malgré elle son visage se crispa de douleur. Des larmes perlèrent même au coin de ses paupières. Enfin la sirène sonna de nouveau.

« Oh merde… Pas encore.

– Eh, Rob… Cette fois, tu n'es pas seul, c'est déjà ça, non ?

– Ouais, c'est clair… Ton bras, ça ira ?

– J'ai déjà vu bien pire quand j'étais jeune dans mon quartier.

– Oh-oh, je vois… Keisha des banlieues malfamées, hein ?

– On ne choisit pas d'où l'on vient.

– T'es loin d'une quelconque banlieue de ce genre… T'es venue faire quoi ici ?

– Me débarrasser d'un lointain souvenir. Qui est revenu me hanter ces derniers jours.

– Toi aussi… Un truc que tu regrettes d'avoir fait, c'est ça ?

– Non, je ne le regrette pas. Ce souvenir est une personne. Et je compte bien m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, et m'en assurer.

– Hum…

– Je te fais peur, hein ?

– Non, enfin, euh…

– T'inquiète, toi et moi on est dans la même galère. Tu es comme… Mon coéquipier.

–… Merci. »

* * *

**Il faudra que je pense à faire un chapitre sur ces deux-là... Mais j'hésite, parce que ça me ferait briser la continuité de la 3e personne accrochée à David qui fait jeu vidéo et que j'honore. **


	8. Connivence

**Avant-propos : J'ai préféré prendre un peu d'avance plutôt que de poster à chaud, afin d'être sûr de ne pas modifier mon schéma. Mais ça y est, j'ai dessiné un plan sur une feuille qui contient toutes les étapes de mon récit. Je ne sais pas trop quelle place ça va prendre en nombre de mots, mais je dirais que ce récit en est au tiers de sa longueur. Voire un peu plus du tiers.**

**Voici enfin le dernier personnage de mon groupe de 9. Ce n'est pas le plus important, loin de là. Mais il a son intérêt. Vous allez vite comprendez pourquoi si vous le comparez à tous les autres. Par suite, les chapitres seront des chapitres normaux, puisqu'il n'y a plus à présenter de personnages. J'ai décidé de rester focalisé sur David pour l'immersion. Mais on croisera les autres personnages de temps à autres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

TRAVIS COHEN

Je pouvais pas vraiment lui refuser. J'ai jamais rien pu lui refuser. C'est ma grand-mère quoi. Quand elle est pas énervée, elle est sympa, elle me fait des compliments. Au bahut, on me fait jamais de compliments. C'est plutôt l'inverse. J'aime pas les gens du bahut de toute façon. Mon père me dit que j'ai pas assez confiance en moi et que je me repose trop sur ma grand-ma. Mais il comprend pas. Maman, elle, elle comprend et dit que ma grand-mère mérite l'intérêt que je lui porte. Et elle a raison. J'ai appris à plaire à grand-ma. Et ça commence par ne jamais lui demander quoique ce soit à propos de son passé.

Mais là, lorsque je suis venu lui rendre visite, elle m'a dit d'un coup qu'elle voulait aller à cette ville, Silent Hill. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et après m'avoir jaugé elle a accepté de répondre en me disant que c'était là où elle avait vécu par le passé. J'étais tout excité. J'allais pouvoir en apprendre beaucoup plus sur grand-mère. Mais elle, elle ne l'était pas. Excitée. Du coup, j'ai pas voulu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait y faire. Je me suis contenté de conduire la voiture puis de la déplacer dans le brouillard quand on est arrivé. C'est que j'ai l'habitude de la transporter, grand-ma. Elle compte sur moi. Et je suis fier d'être ses jambes. Enfin, façon de parler. Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas prévenir papa ou maman parce que sinon ils voudraient absolument venir avec nous. Et elle me l'a dit, grand-ma : elle veut que ce soit seulement elle et moi. Je suis vraiment fier.

Et j'ai un peu peur aussi. Elle m'a dit quand on est arrivé que la ville était abandonnée, mais elle ne m'a pas prévenu qu'on allait croiser ces bestioles. J'aime les films d'horreurs, mais on se rend vite compte dans la réalité que c'est pas aussi sympa. On voit mieux le mouvement et on entend mieux les bruits, il y a l'odeur et le fait qu'il peut nous atteindre. Grand-ma avait pris son fusil, elle sait anticiper. Et donc j'ai du nous débarrasser des créatures. C'était marrant de les dégommer. On s'est pas mal baladés et finalement on est arrivé dans cet hôpital.

Là, je dois avouer que j'ai un doute. Quand j'ai vu le gars derrière la porte de l'ascenseur, j'ai cru à un monstre. Mais je voulais vérifier avant de tirer. Seulement grand-ma m'a forcé à le faire, elle me l'a ordonné alors je lui ai fais confiance. En fait, c'est un humain, comme nous. Je sais pas pourquoi grand-ma dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il avait vraiment l'air d'être un humain. Et dans un endroit pareil, je pense que toute aide est la bienvenue. Alors je sais pas… Je continue de faire ce que me dit ma grand-mère mais j'aime pas l'idée de tirer même sur les gens qui ne nous veulent pas de mal. C'est pas correct. Il faut que j'y pense sérieusement. A faire une chose que je n'ai jamais osé faire pour tout un tas de raisons. Ne pas lui obéir. Ca revient à la trahir quelque part mais… Je n'en serai que plus courageux. S'il le faut, je le ferai. Eh, c'est quoi cette sirène d'alarme ? Grand-ma devient nerveuse et marmonne tout un tas de trucs… J'ai mal au crâne…

CONNIVENCE

David se réveilla avec la sensation des larmes séchées sur sa peau. Il posa ses mains sur le sol pour se relever et remarqua que le sol était humide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la pièce n'était à présent plus éclairée que par une lumière rouge qui filtrait au travers de la barricade condamnant la fenêtre. L'odeur de savon avait totalement disparu et avait été remplacé par une odeur acide de produits chimiques non identifiables. Faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, il vit que Liza attendait assise contre un mur, l'air hagard. Il l'appela doucement et elle leva un visage rassuré vers lui.

« Tu es encore resté longtemps endormi…

– Tu n'es pas affectée par tout ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, il fait tellement noir et c'est tellement silencieux pendant un moment que je ne me rend pas compte. Mais quand la lumière revient, je suis debout.

– C'est peut-être parce que tu viens de cette ville.

– Aucune idée.

Le père de famille marqua une pause.

– Oui, tu as raison.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait encore la poupée du Chapelier dans la main et fit une grimace de douleur.

– Serait-ce un jeu de piste qu'elle m'impose ?… Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant de toute façon. On est encore dans la version sombre de la ville, on dirait…

– Comme dans la ruelle. Et je n'ai pas osé regarder derrière la porte.

– Tu as bien fait, dit David dans un sourire tout en prenant son arme. Je crois que c'est pire lorsque c'est comme ça, question monstres.

Liza regarda la poupée puis fixa David avec un air inquiet.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

– Tu t'en fais pour moi ?

– Je t'ai vu pleurer, roulé en boule. Quand moi je fais ça, c'est que je ne vais pas bien du tout. C'est… c'est ta fille qui te fait mal ?

– Je… Non, pas exactement. C'est plus… les déceptions.

– Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ta fille.

David se tourna vivement vers Liza qui le regardait avec un air réellement concerné.

– Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, à chaque fois que tu y penses, ça te fait mal. Pourquoi y penser ?

– Mais c'est elle que je suis venu chercher ici ! Elle est ici, dans cette ville ! Enfin je pense… J'espère…Tu ne peux pas saisir ça, Liza, c'est… Un truc d'adulte.

– Ce que je vois c'est qu'elle te rend triste. Tu es sûr que ça vaut le coup, tout ce que tu fais ? Tu sais, mes parents ont disparu, et en fait… Y a plus que toi. Je veux bien rester avec toi. Si tu veux, même, je ferai comme elle faisait, pour combler ton vide.

A ces mots, David eut un bref étourdissement et se tourna vers l'innocente petite Liza qui la regardait avec un air affectueux. Des bribes de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit : elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lizzie… Il pourrait se rattraper avec elle… Il n'aurait pas à continuer ces recherches épuisantes… Elle était seule, l'abandonner aurait été cruel…

La fatigue de son esprit et la douleur de toutes ces années seuls le plongèrent dans une semi-folie qui lui faisait mettre de côté tous ce qui concernait Lizzie. Ne restait que cette petite fille face à lui qu'il pourrait faire grandir, combler, sans plus avoir à penser à ce fantôme qui la hantait.

De son côté Liza gardait un air innocent. Mais dans son dos, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, démontrant un stress assez important. De plus un léger tic agitait son sourcil droit. Elle n'était pas à l'aise.

S'avançant vers Liza tel un zombie, David était en train de remplacer peu à peu Lizzie par Liza dans son esprit lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose en le déchirant en partie. Baissant les yeux, il vit la poupée du Chapelier qu'il avait laissé tomber. Aussitôt ses souvenirs lui firent faire un voyage en arrière et il vit sa fille, lovée sous la couette, attendant que son père imite le Chapelier avec cette voix rigolote qu'elle aimait tant.

Il se baissa pour prendre la poupée dont le cou était à moitié déchiré puis se tourna vivement vers Liza plaquée contre le mur qui le regardait avec des yeux tremblants.

– Ne me gronde pas, s'il te plaît, ne me gronde pas ! gémit-elle. Je ne pensais pas de mauvaises choses…

David demeura calme. Il ne pouvait entièrement en vouloir à sa protégée, il avait lui-même cédé à la tentation d'abandonner pendant un instant.

– Je ne te gronderai pas, Liza. Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as dis tout cela, mais je m'en fiche. Je te garde avec moi, c'est la promesse que je t'ai faite.

Liza courut se serrer contre lui et geignit :

– Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée…

– Viens-tu vraiment d'ici ?

– Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je peux te jurer que oui.

– Tu n'as vraiment plus de parents ?

– Je te promets que non.

– Bien, je te crois.

Il fourra la poupée dans sa sacoche, prit le fusil contre le mur et s'avança vers la porte.

– Il est temps de bouger. Enfin s'il est possible de sortir d'ici lorsque le monde est « à rouille et à sang ».

– Et puis il y a peut-être encore ces gens bizarres qui t'ont tiré dessus, remarqua Liza restant contre lui.

– Oui, aussi. Allez… »

Il ouvrit la porte et alluma sa lampe torche à sa ceinture. Il s'avança sur ce qui semblait être une grille en-dessous de laquelle des formes bougeaient. Mais il n'aurait su dire quel genre de formes exactement. Il se força à faire abstraction de cette présence sous ses pieds et s'avança dans le couloir. Outre les murs désormais recouverts d'une sorte de peau rougeâtre et scellée par endroit par des barres métalliques, il ne semblait pas y avoir de monstre.

David fut vite étouffé par la chaleur qui régnait dans l'endroit et décida d'atteindre le toit pour respirer un peu d'air frais, même sous une pluie glacée. La cage d'escalier n'avait guère changée si ce n'était le sang qui coulait des murs. A ce stade de son aventure, David n'y fit même pas attention. Il grimpa jusqu'au toit et ouvrit la porte, inspirant un grand coup. L'air frais lui fit du bien mais son petit bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua dans un coin Drill Head, les bras croisés, son couteau géant planté dans le sol devant lui. Le toit était désormais pourvu de grilles sur les rebords qui montaient si haut que David se serait cru dans une cage. Les plaques du sol étaient toutes pourries et suintaient un liquide brunâtre. La foreuse qui servait de tête à Drill Head visait directement David. Celui-ci resta un moment paralysé de stupeur puis ne sut pas quel comportement adopter. Drill Head décida pour lui.

Saisissant son coutelas géant, la créature chargea David avec une vélocité déconcertante. Le père de famille eut juste le temps de se reculer dans la cage d'escalier pour ne pas être embroché par le coup d'estoc que donna Drill Head. Il put cependant sentir l'air emporté par l'épée lui fouetter le visage. Tombant sur le postérieur, il hurla à Liza de descendre tandis qu'il se rétablissait et que Drill Head retirait son épée de la porte du toit restée ouverte et désormais éventrée sérieusement.

Drill Head voulut rentrer dans la cage, mais l'entrée était trop petite. Il entama alors de l'élargir avec son poing. Pendant qu'il fracassait l'encadrement, David eut la tentation de lui tirer dessus puisqu'il était devant lui et coincé. Mais quelque chose en lui, une intuition puissante, lui disait que cette créature ne pouvait mourir. Que s'il la faisait tomber, elle n'en s'en relèverait que mieux. Aussi après l'avoir mise en joue quelques secondes, il dévala les escaliers. Liza l'attendait au niveau du 3e étage et il lui intima d'un geste de main de descendre encore un étage. Ouvrant brusquement la porte du 2e étage, il tomba nez à nez avec un Camisole qui commença à élargir le trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Ne prenant même pas le temps de viser, pressé par l'hypothèse que Drill Head les rattrape, il lui donna un ample coup de crosse dans la tête. Sans pour autant tomber, la créature recula en dodelinant de la tête – où ce qui ressemblait à une tête. Laissant assez d'espace pour que le duo entre, David s'avança et dit à Liza d'une voix basse :

« Ferme la porte, avec un peu de chance il ne nous repérera pas ici. »

Liza acquiesça vivement et poussa la porte pour la fermer le plus doucement possible. De son côté, David décida d'en découdre avec le Camisole au corps à corps afin d'être le moins bruyant possible. Ayant pris l'habitude des horreurs de ce monde, il arrivait désormais à mettre de côté leur monstruosité et envisageait le combat d'une manière technique.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel violent et la perte de sa fille l'avait rendu mou. Mais il avait déjà cassé la figure à une personne louche qui tournait autour de Lizzie et plus jeune il avait eu à se battre. Aussi il sut faire quelques pas de côté pour déstabiliser la bête et lui mettre un autre coup de crosse dans la tête. Cependant après ce coup la créature sembla réagir et d'un bond serra ses jambes autour de la taille de David, se collant contre lui face à face. N'ayant pas assez de marge pour se battre avec son arme, il la lâcha et entreprit de rouer de coups le Camisole. La créature s'apprêtait à déverser son venin lorsqu'il parvint à lui écarter les jambes et à glisser sur le côté pour éviter le jet. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Liza qui en reçut un peu et se cacha les yeux en gémissant faiblement.

David, constatant le dégât, fut submergé par une vague de rage et se rua sur la créature en serrant les dents et en la tabassant à main nue dans la tête. La créature finit par s'effondrer, gigotant dans son sang. David, les mains endolories et ensanglantées, se rua sur Liza pour voir les dégâts après avoir constaté que le risque « créature » était désormais nul. Elle avait de légères brûlures au visage et ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle sanglota :

– J'aurais pas du rester si près, désolé. Mais je me suis dit que… que… je pourrais t'aider si tu étais vraiment en danger.

David fouilla intensément dans son sac pour trouver du baume pour brûlure dans le kit de secours.

– Non-non, c'est moi, Liza, c'est moi. Putain, j'aurais du vérifier que tu étais en sécurité, c'est ma faute… C'est pas possible, je réussis rien.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et après voir enlevé de son visage la saleté avec un peu de gaze, commença à appliquer la pommade sur le visage rougis voire par endroit légèrement boursouflé de la fillette. Celle-ci regardait le sol d'un air triste. David était prêt à se taper la tête contre un mur pour avoir oublié de vérifier la position de Liza avant d'entamer le combat. Il essaya de trouver la justification à cet oubli et se rendit compte qu'au final, Liza était une sacrée petite fille. Elle l'avait suivi partout sans broncher, avait couru, sauté, enduré des poursuites, supporté la violence, tout ceci sans craquer.

Il se demanda si Lizzie était du même genre. Aussi forte. Il n'aurait pu le dire, leur vie avait toujours été calme. Quoique… Elle avait bien affronté la trahison de « maman » et s'en était vite remise. Oui, c'était une petite fille forte. Qu'il allait continuer de chercher.

Il prit les joues de Liza et tourna son visage vers lui.

– Ca ira ? dit-il doucement.

Après un moment de vague Liza sourit et acquiesça d'un coup.

– Oui. »

Ils se relevèrent, David saisissant son fusil au passage, alors que des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Le père de famille prit alors la main de Liza et lentement la tira loin de la porte de l'escalier. Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches tandis que David essuyait vaguement son visage avec sa manche. Il n'arrangea guère la propreté de sa peau, sa manche étant déjà couvertes de toute sorte de saletés. En fait, plus rien n'était propre chez lui et sur lui. L'humidité et la transpiration avait fini de le rendre repoussant pour quiconque l'aurait croisé dans la rue. Sauf dans une rue de Silent Hill.

Les mains de Liza accrochées cette fois au jean de David se mirent peu à peu à trembler. David se tourna vers elle et il put voir qu'elle était réellement terrorisée, les yeux écarquillés. Ce monstre, tout particulièrement, semblait lui faire peur. Il murmura :

« Liza… Il te fait vraiment peur ?

– Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle répondit sans quitter la porte des yeux :

– Il est unique. Il traque. Il te traque. On ne peut pas l'arrêter. Il n'a pas… la même signification.

– La même signification que quoi ? demanda David qui pensait avoir trouver un chemin vers les réponses.

– La même signification pour toi, David…

– Hein ?

– Toi aussi tu le sens, non ? Il ne te fait pas le même effet…

– En effet, mais… Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est massif et lourdement armé.

Liza secoua la tête.

– Il est à toi, David.

– A moi ? Sois plus précise… »

Un grand coup dans la porte vint couper court à la conversation. Tandis que le bruit sourd résonnait dans le couloir, les deux être humaibs regardèrent en silence la porte marquée par un impact gros comme un poing. Une fois le silence revenu, David retint son souffle, craignant de faire le moindre petit bruit. Puis finalement il put entendre Drill Head descendre les escaliers. Il se permit alors de souffler et calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il se tourna vers Liza qui, ayant retrouvé son calme, le fuit du regard et se tritura les poignets. David aurait pu insister. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la brusquer et il sentait que de toute façon elle n'allait rien ajouter. C'était certain désormais, qui qu'elle soit, elle savait ce qui se passait ici.

Mais qui qu'elle soit, elle était également une enfant qui était terrorisée quand un monstre risquait d'apparaître, qui pleurait quand elle avait mal et qui ne cessait de s'agripper au seul adulte dans les parages. Elle méritait toujours sa protection.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata que le couloir était exactement le même qu'au 3e à un détail près : il n'y avait pas une porte pour les chambres. A la place se tenaient des sortes de cages à l'intérieur desquelles était pendu… quelque chose. Impossible de savoir quoi, ça ne ressemblait à rien. S'arrachant à cette vision glauque, David se dirigea vers le fond et fut tenté un moment de franchir la double porte indiquant « Chambre de jour » via un panneau décrépi et dégoûtant, mais son instinct lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il passa donc dans l'autre partie du couloir et essaya toutes les portes. Aucune d'entre elle n'était ouverte, leur verrou semblant être tout simplement « cassé », sauf une… Il y pénétra et découvrit un enchevêtrement de barres de fer placées verticalement et horizontalement dans toute la salle et un peu n'importe comment. Certaines barres étaient reliées par des plaques en fer et au fond de la salle un petit objet ainsi qu'une petite bouteille étaient posées sur une des plaques.

David dit à Liza de rester hors de la salle pour faire le guet puis en se faufilant entre les barres, voire en se contorsionnant, il parvint jusqu'au flacon et le prit entre ses mains. Etait indiqué dessus : « Elixir des bois de Silent Hill : une petite gorgée pour tenir toute la journée ». Il haussa un sourcil puis haussa les épaules en mettant la bouteille dans son sac. Puis il se saisit de ce qui s'était révélé être tout simplement une clé après laquelle était attaché un petit bout de carton indiquant « Salle de la Pompe ». Il mit la clé dans sa poche avec une certaine satisfaction. Il avait désormais deux clés.

C'est alors que les barres commencèrent à circuler selon leurs axes dans une bruit métallique tonitruant. Alerté par le bruit, il évita de justesse une barre qui manqua de l'assommer. Il mit son fusil à l'épaule et commença à se faufiler comme il put entre les barres. Il surveillait en particulier tout ce qui frôlait sa tête. Raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas deux barres lui coincer la cheville et commencer à la lui tordre. La douleur lui fit relever la jambe à temps pour éviter qu'il se casse quelque chose mais il souffrait. Boitant, il évita le reste des obstacles et sortit pour s'affaler contre le mur du couloir. Liza se rua vers lui.

« Tu t'es fais mal à la jambe ?

– Ma cheville est tordue. Je crois.

Se mordant la lèvre, Liza se pencha sur le pantalon de David et remonta la jambe blessée. Elle entreprit de toucher la zone sensible. David grinça des dents et, telle un médecin qui a trouvé le problème, Liza se mit à farfouiller le sac de son protecteur. Elle dénicha finalement une bouteille de Synthol, lut les indications et s'en mit sur les paumes avec méticulosité.

David observa sa protégée commencer à lui masser la cheville avec force de ses petites mains. Peu à peu un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Typiquement ce qu'aurait fait Lizzie. Prendre l'initiative et faire comme elle avait lu dans les livres ou vu à la télé. Liza releva la tête.

– Je sais pas si ça va servir à quelque chose en fait…

– Si, ça va me faire du bien, tu as bien réagi.

Il se releva. L'entorse était moins grave qu'il ne pensait, il se l'était juste tordue comme on peut le faire dans la vie de tous les jours en faisant un pas de travers. Mais il préféra imputer ce mieux à Liza et la félicita de ses soins. Elle parut comblée et fière.

Boitant légèrement, David prit les escaliers, non sans craindre que Drill Head attende quelque part dans le secteur. Liza le suivit, et sa fierté laissa place à un air encore plus coupable qu'auparavant. Elle avait presque l'air désespérée. Mais David ne pouvait le voir.

Il parvint en bas des escaliers et s'apprêta à passer la porte lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il les reconnut bien vite : l'une d'entre elle était la voix rauque est fatiguée et de Nicolas. L'autre était la voix désagréable de la femme qui avait voulu le tuer un peu plus tôt. Il entrouvrit la porte et ne vit que le rez-de-chaussée vide transformé par l'univers alterné. Il fit quelques pas sur la grille qui tenait lieu de sol au couloir et se déplaça silencieusement le long d'un mur fait de peau, ignorant la sensation chaude et humide de celle-ci, et intima à Liza de faire de même, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Ce faisant il écouta la conversation.

« … pas, on ne peut pas sortir !

– Tu es toujours aussi incompétent qu'avant, Nicolas…

Nicolas soupira.

– Je vois que toi aussi tu es toujours aussi désagréable. Et tu as failli me tuer, on ne peut pas dire que tu te bonifies avec le temps, Muriel…

– Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je t'ai pris pour une de ces choses, expliqua tranquillement la dite Muriel.

– Alors que j'avais déjà parlé ? Tu n'es pas crédible, mais je m'en moque. De toute façon, je ne compte pas m'éterniser avec toi.

Muriel eut un rire mauvais alors que David était arrivé au bout du couloir et s'accroupissait pour écouter sans être repéré en éteignant sa lampe.

– Je t'en prie Nicolas, ne te moque pas de moi. Tu es bien content de m'avoir trouvée. Je suis certain que ça te rassure de trouver quelqu'un dans la même situation que toi. Si tu es toujours aussi courageux qu'avant…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour bien appuyer le fait qu'elle le prenait pour un froussard.

– Comment ça, « dans la même situation » ?

– Je suis persuadée que tu as été appelé par la ville comme moi. Et ce parce que tu as participé à ce fiasco d'il y a longtemps. On est dans la même galère.

La voix de Nicolas trembla légèrement.

– Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi, Muriel.

– Ha ! Elle est bien bonne ! Je vois bien là ton côté couard, Nicolas Harrington ! Toi comme moi, on y a participé ! Tu es exactement dans le même « panier » que moi, comme tu dis.

– Grand-ma, intervint le jeune homme, de quoi vous parlez ?

– Je t'en prie Travis, rétorqua sèchement sa grand-mère, cesse de poser des questions indiscrètes.

– Je pourrais lui raconter, dit sombrement Nicolas.

– Fais ça et je te tue, Nicolas. Et puis… je suis certaine que ce sont des menaces en l'air… Tu ne pourras jamais admettre ce que tu as fais, comme tu n'as jamais pu admettre à Dahlia que…

– La ferme, vieille vipère ! cria Nicolas. Ca n'a rien à voir !

– Oh, tu crois ? Je pense qu'une petite introspection te ferait du bien… C'est l'endroit idéal en plus. Tu ne veux pas aller te recueillir ? D'ailleurs, tu cherchais quoi ici ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et tu dirais la même chose si je te le demandais.

– Finalement tu me connais assez bien.

– Oh, j'ai pu apprendre à te connaître lors de toutes nos réunions… Intervenant toujours avec passion lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir. Tu étais juste un petit peu moins folle que Dahlia. C'est pour ça que ce n'était pas toi qui dirigeait le culte…

– Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'elle avait de l'argent ! Je n'ai jamais trempé dans son petit trafic.

– Tu n'as rien fais pour l'en empêcher.

– Ca enrichissait le culte. Je ne peux le nier. Mais elle en gardait une bonne partie pour elle-même. Cette traînée…

– Tu ne sais cracher que du venin, tu es vraiment fatigante.

– Et toi tu es d'un ennui mortel… Allez Travis, on va trouver une autre sortie…

– D'accord grand-ma. »

David se recula subitement pour qu'en passant au loin la veille femme ne le voit pas dans l'ombre. Puis lorsqu'elle fut passée et eut pris l'autre escalier, David s'avança vers l'accueil de l'hôpital. Nicolas essayait de défoncer une plaque de métal avec son fusil. De sa voix la plus calme, le père de famille l'appela. Il se retourna d'un coup en mettant en joue son fusil, puis montra clairement une mine réjouie altérée toutefois par la fatigue.

– David ! Vous êtes encore en vie, Dieu merci…

– Je suis également heureux de constater que vous allez bien.

Nick prit soudain un air inquiet.

– Vous… Vous venez de redescendre ?

– J'ai tout entendu. Cette Muriel a essayé de me tuer tout à l'heure. Alors qu'elle savait que j'étais une vie.

– Une vie ?

– Oh euh… C'est un terme qu'employait… une fillette… Vous n'avez pas croisé des faux jumeaux ?

– Non…

David constata alors que Liza était restée cachée.

– Liza, viens ici, tu ne crains rien. C'est Nicolas, un ami, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Liza sortit timidement de derrière le mur et vint se mettre derrière David. Puis lorsqu'elle eut dévisagé Nicolas dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant, elle s'agrippa fermement à David et hurla de toutes ses forces, vrillant les tympans de ce dernier :

– Tue-le ! Tue ce salopard ! Il doit mourir ! TUE-LE !! »

* * *

**Un joli exemple de cliffhanger que voici. Mais j'adore ça... **


	9. Réponses 1

**Avant-propos : Pour poursuivre ma fic, j'ai du visionner des vidéos de youtube montrant Silent Hill premier du nom dans son gameplay, afin de pomper des références liées à l'école élémentaire de Greenwich - qui ne sera pas en reste d'ici quelques chapitres ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir ce jeu mais bon, le regarder me suffit. Je pense que chaque lecteur arrivé jusqu'ici doit se demander qui est Liza en réalité. Elle est beaucoup de choses en fait, mais au final rien de compliqué. Il faudra patienter. Les lecteurs seront peut-être parfois gênés par l'irrégularité du comportement de Liza, tantôt enfantine, tantôt mystérieuse, tantôt désespérée. C'est le personnage. Une fille qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle est. Mais chut... Au programme ce soir : explications partielles sur l'origine de tout cela, combat contre un boss et lecture de document, comme dans un jeu vidéo ! Bonne lecture !**

**La beta a été réalisée par Leia Tortoise. S'adresser à elle pour toute récrimination quant à toute faute d'orthographe, grammaire ou conjugaison. :p**  


* * *

REPONSES 1

David était complètement désemparé par la situation. Nicolas contempla un moment la fillette hystérique avant de reculer d'un pas et de lever son arme vers elle. Voyant cela, David fit de même.

« Baissez votre arme, Nick !

Nicolas semblait assez stressé.

– Où l'avez-vous trouvée, David ? Qui est-elle ? Répondez-moi !

– Elle s'appelle Liza et c'est une petite fille que j'ai trouvée dans une ruelle. J'ai décidé de la protéger…

– Je crois qu'elle vous ment, David…

– Tue-le, David ! hurla Liza. Appuie sur la gâchette ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre !

– Liza, pourquoi je devrais le tuer ? Il m'a sauvé la vie… Il t'aurait fait quelque chose ?

– Pas à moi ! Mais il doit mourir !

Nicolas plissa les yeux puis baissa son arme, l'air perdu.

– Ce n'est pas elle… Mais pourtant, son visage… David, je crois que vous devriez vous en séparer. Elle ressemble trop à…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, apparemment désorienté. David, énervé par la situation et par le fait de ne toujours rien savoir, baissa son arme en grognant puis dit sombrement :

– Il faudrait penser à m'en dire un peu plus sur ce qui se passe…

– Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas à elle, fit Nicolas en montrant Liza.

Liza était à présent silencieuse mais regardait Nicolas avec des yeux fous de haine. David se contenta de répliquer :

– Je vous le demande à vous. D'abord, qui était cette folle ? Elle a failli me tuer tout à l'heure…

– Muriel Cohen. Elle aussi habitait ici. Avant… Avant que… Je ne peux pas… C'est trop dur…

– Je vais t'aider, fit Liza entre ses dents. Alessa Gillespie… Le rituel… Les flammes… Allez, dis-le ! DIS-LE !

Comme si les ordres de Liza le poignardaient au cœur, David se voûta et dit d'une voix rauque :

– Vous savez qu'il y avait un culte ici ?

– Oui, j'en ai trouvé quelques traces…

– La dirigeante du culte était Dahlia Gillespie. Alessa Gillespie était sa fille. Illégitime. Pour une femme comme Dahlia, c'était une infamie. En plus de cela, Alessa avait semble-t-il quelques pouvoirs surnaturels, mais pas grand chose. Ca a été la bonne occasion pour Dahlia. Elle a voulu faire un rituel… Je n'ai jamais su à quoi il servait exactement. Je ne faisais que suivre la mouvance. Le rituel consistait à… à une immolation par le feu. Ca n'a pas marché. Je ne sais pas trop à quel niveau, mais ça n'a pas marché. Après ça… Il y a eu beaucoup d'évènements étranges. Des morts notamment… Les gens ont commencé à déserter la ville. Il s'agissait des croyants les moins fervents. Ou de ceux qui avaient une réelle idée de ce qui se passait. J'étais de la première catégorie, et Muriel de la seconde. Au final… Je ne peux pas en dire plus sur ce qui se passe vraiment à Silent Hill. Mais il y a un lien avec Alessa. Ceci notamment parce que… Vous vous trimballez avec une petite fille qui a son visage. Mais pas son corps.

David se tourna lentement vers Liza et la dévisagea. Celle-ci ne lâchait pas Nicolas des yeux.

– Tu peux m'expliquer, Liza ? demanda doucement David.

– Il ne dit pas tout. Il a incité Alessa à venir ce soir-là, dit tranquillement Liza en fixant Nicolas. Sa mère faisait peur à Alessa. Mais Nicolas voulait faire plaisir à Dahlia alors il a…

Le vieil homme en face poussa un gémissement et se prit le front d'une main.

– Ne parle pas de ça. Par pitié… David, vous devez me croire, je… Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais aucune idée. J'étais aveugle. Mais pas mauvais.

– Ce n'est pas David que vous devez convaincre, intervint Liza avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Celle-ci était rauque, incisive, avait un ton cynique. D'ailleurs, un sourire malsain s'était installé sur ses lèvres. David posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa protégée.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Liza ?

Aussitôt la fillette tomba à genoux en portant ses mains à sa bouche et eut des haut-le-cœur. David mit un genou à terre et lui tapa dans le dos.

– Liza, Liza ! Dis quelque chose !

Liza se pencha en avant, eut quelques spasmes puis vomit une petite quantité d'un liquide noir et épais. Après un moment de flottement, elle se recroquevilla et regarda Nicolas.

– N'oubliez pas ce que je viens de dire, fit-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

Elle se redressa en même temps que David puis se mit derrière ce dernier.

– Vous devriez repartir, gémit-elle à l'adresse de Nicolas. Ne restez pas près de nous, je dis ça pour vous.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda Nick en plissant les yeux.

– Partez, souffla-t-elle en restant cachée par David.

David, qui se sentait encore plus perdu après cette scène, secoua la tête et dit :

– S'il vous plaît, Nick. Faites ce qu'elle dit. Je ne comprend rien à tout ça, mais je veux… Plus de calme. On se reverra certainement plus tard. En revanche, si je croise Muriel, je ne répond de rien.

Le vieil homme eut un moment de stupeur puis baissa les yeux.

– Je comprend… Mais essayez d'épargner Muriel. C'est une folle mais… Elle a une famille. Notamment son petit-fils qui l'accompagne.

– Nous verrons…

– Bien. A plus tard. »

Et il s'en alla, l'air encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Une fois que David fut sûr qu'il était seul avec Liza, il la regarda avec un air étrange. La petite fille recula de plusieurs pas et gémit :

« Ne me demande rien, par pitié.

– Es-tu comme ces monstres ?

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je suis avec toi, de ton côté !

– Alors ils sont contre moi ?

– Ils sont contre toutes les vies, comme tu les appelles.

– Et tu es une vie ?

– Bien sûr ! Tu as pu me voir crier, pleurer, souffrir, sourire, respirer… Non ?

– Mais ce qu'a dit Nicolas…

– Ne me demande rien, David ! Fais-moi juste confiance, s'il te plaît !

– Ce que tu me demandes est extrêmement difficile…

– Je le sais ! Je le sais ! Je t'en supplie !… David… Ne me laisse pas…

Pendant un moment, le seul son que l'on put entendre fut une sorte de rumeur métallique étrange. Puis David dit doucement :

– Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je t'ai fais une promesse.

Liza prit un air radieux et joignit les mains.

– David ! Tu ne sais pas… Tu comprendras… Mais tu… Je resterai avec toi ! »

Et elle vint se coller à lui une fois de plus. David n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Pas plus que d'où elle venait. Ni à quel point elle savait ce qu'il faisait là. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle réagissait comme une petite fille. Une petite fille qui en savait beaucoup, voire trop, mais une petite fille quand même. Alors il fit abstraction des problèmes dont elle pouvait être l'origine. Il ne garda en tête que ces petites mains qui s'attachaient à sa veste et ce visage enfoui dans son pull.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ce qu'avait craché Liza un peu plus tôt. Elle avait eu ce rejet juste après avoir utilisé cette voix désagréable et était redevenue normale. Il y avait donc forcément un lien. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était l'état de santé d'une petite fille qui venait de cracher du goudron chaud. Il leva le menton de Liza avec sa main et lui demanda sérieusement :

« Est-ce que ça ira ?

– Tu parles des brûlures ?

– Non. Je parle de ça.

Il indiqua du regard la petite flaque de goudron. Liza baissa la tête.

– On ne peut rien y faire. Mais je n'ai pas mal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je peux toujours aller à ton rythme.

– D'accord. Et maintenant, je pense que…

Il constata que la porte de la réception avait disparu dans le monde démoniaque et jura. Il comptait bien en apprendre plus par lui-même sur les protagonistes de cette ville mais ce n'était pas dans cette version de Silent Hill qu'il allait pouvoir s'informer. Il prit alors l'autre clé entre ses mains. Elle était énorme et rouillée. Il se pouvait bien que celle-ci soit destinée à une porte dans ce monde. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers l'escalier qu'il avait déjà emprunté deux fois et passa au sous-sol. La chaleur qui y régnait était affolante et les ventilateurs rongés par la rouille qui composaient les murs ne faisaient qu'insuffler un souffle chaud au couloir qui se dressait devant David. Il s'avança sur la grille du sol en serrant son fusil, Liza placée docilement derrière lui. Il essaya d'abord vainement d'ouvrir une porte devant lui puis entreprit de s'enfoncer dans un corridor beaucoup plus sombre. Lorsqu'il s'y aventura, il eut la désagréable sensation qu'au bout l'attendait quelque chose de dangereux. Pourtant, pas un bruit suspect ou un mouvement perceptible à la lueur de sa lampe. Il continua d'avancer et arriva finalement au bout sans encombre. Cependant la sensation restait. Et elle émanait désormais de derrière une énorme porte métallique avec des rivets monstrueux et une clenche grossière. La serrure était également conséquente et correspondait à la clé que David gardait dans sa poche.

Il déverrouilla donc la porte dans un cliquetis métallique grinçant puis ouvrit lentement celle-ci. Il faisait face à l'obscurité la plus totale mais pouvait à présent entendre un gargouillis désagréable. Malgré ses réticences, il s'avança dans la salle. Il découvrit bientôt, en lieu et place de la pompe qui devait se trouver dans la salle, une sorte de cube de chair gigotant. De temps à autres, sa surface était perturbée par une forme incongrue qui s'y convulsait quelques instants.

Liza restait accrochée au derrière de la veste de David sans dire un mot. Ce dernier regarda tout autour dans la pièce : rien de particulier sinon le décor cauchemardesque habituel. Il n'y avait que ce cube de chair relié au mur par un tube de chair tout aussi gigotant. Il s'approcha donc du cube dans l'intention de le toucher, pour en savoir plus. Mais alors qu'il était tout près, le tube se tortilla et se sortit d'un coup du mur, dévoilant à l'extrémité une gueule gavée de dents qui se fermait et s'ouvrait. Avant même que David ait compris ce qui se dressait à présent vers lui, le tube se rua vers lui dans un bruit de succion. Il sentit son visage commencer à être aspiré par ce qu'il considéra comme un ver et donna un coup de crosse pour l'éloigner. Puis il entreprit de lui tirer dessus tout en évitant ses attaques répétées qui avait visiblement une allonge sans limite. David aurait pu quitter la pièce, mais il voulait avoir la l'assurance de ne pas rater quelque chose ici. Il entreprit donc de se débarrasser de la chose en esquivant puis en tirant, ceci en boucle. Le combat prit fin assez vite mais David avait utilisé pas mal de cartouches. De plus, les coups de chevrotine à bout portant avaient déchiqueté la bête, faisant gicler sur lui sang, bile et autres tissus corporels. Il prit le temps de se nettoyer avant d'observer la créature en charpie puis le cube de chair. Celui-ci s'était dégonflé, laissant entrevoir en-dessous une forme.

Curieux, David s'approcha et tira de toute ses forces sur la chair pour la déchirer. Il parvint à ses fins avec l'aide des petits bras de Liza. En-dessous, il trouva des habits d'infirmier parfaitement propres et pliés, un couteau à cran d'arrêt dans son étui ainsi qu'un petit carnet tout détrempé et déchiré, sans titre sur la couverture noire. L'encre de presque toutes les pages avait coulé. Cependant, certaines pages du milieu avaient résisté. Il s'agissait d'un carnet de notes, visiblement le genre de carnet pense-bête. Mais pour le coup, il avait servi de journal. David prit la première page intacte qu'il trouva et lut à voix haute.

_23 janvier. Journée de merde. D'abord, cette petite fille vient me trouver le matin après avoir erré dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et me dit qu'elle a mal. Et elle avait de quoi avoir mal ! On l'avait brûlée par endroit et frappée à d'autres. Tous les signes de maltraitance. Dans ces cas-là, on appelle la police, c'est dans le règlement. Mais dans cet hôpital, bien sûr, on a une règle spéciale qui dit qu'il faut passer par Kaufmann avant de faire ce genre de chose. Et il m'a interdit d'appeler les flics en précisant qu'il allait prendre en charge la gamine ! J'ai même pas essayé de râler et me suis contenté de soigner les blessures de cette pauvre petite. A bien y réfléchir, je crois bien l'avoir déjà vue et son prénom me dit quelque chose. Mais impossible de me souvenir de quelque chose de plus concret. Connard de Kaufmann, des magouilles pareilles ! Ca me donne envie de partir d'ici, tiens…_

David prit un temps pour relire et retenir le nom de Kaufmann puis chercha une autre page lisible.

_2 février. Je crois que cette Dahlia Gillespie devrait aller en taule. Ou du moins en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ici. Elle semble avoir une immunité totale. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec un truc qui se trame à Silent Hill. Faute d'y habiter, je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne, mais ça semble concerner presque tous les habitants. Après que Dahlia m'ait fermé la porte au nez, j'ai gardé profil bas, il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde commence à me considérer comme un gêneur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais abandonner. Il est temps de mener ma petite enquête. Avec la plus grande prudence, ceci dit… Je sais que Kaufmann garde un œil sur moi._

David marqua une pause puis demanda soudainement à Liza.

« Tu sais qui est Kaufmann ?

– Ca, je peux te le dire et je le sais, fit Liza avec légèreté. C'est le directeur des hôpitaux de Silent Hill. C'est un monsieur qui ne sourit jamais, il est… comment on dit… sinistre, voilà. Les enfants ne l'aiment pas. Et je crois que les médecins qui travaillent pour lui non plus.

– C'est ce qu'on dirait… »

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver de l'encre encore fixée sur le papier.

_15 février. Grands Dieux ! Ce culte, c'est pas une petite secte gentillette. Y a vraiment un truc pas net chez eux. Je n'ai plus réussi à parler à Alessa et ça m'embête bien. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis certain d'être épié. Je crois que Dahlia et ses amis n'aiment pas qu'on se mêle de leurs petites affaires. Alors que ce soit au travail ou dehors quand je me balade dans Silent Hill, je sens des regards sur moi. J'ai décidé de venir maintenant avec le couteau de mon père dans mon sac, au cas où. On sait jamais jusqu'où peut dériver une secte._

De plus en plus intéressé, David alla jusqu'à la dernière page intacte.

_22 février. C'est bon, j'abandonne. Je finis ma semaine ici et je me barre pour de bon. Je sens que si je reste, ça va mal finir. J'ai fais tous ce que je pouvais pour Alessa, mais elle est hors d'atteinte, la secte la garde jalousement et si je tente encore quoi que ce soit, je suis bon pour me faire tabasser ou pire. Je ne demanderai même pas mon salaire à Kaufmann. Je veux quitter cette ville corrompue au plus vite et trouver quelque chose à South Ashfield. Mes investigations m'auront quand même permis de comprendre qu'il y a un trafic de drogue derrière tout ce bordel, et que l'orphelinat Wish House sur la colline endoctrine les enfants comme pas possible. Putain, si j'avais plus de preuves, j'irais demander de l'aide dans une autre ville pour sauver tous ces mômes. Je me sens faible. Mais je n'en peux plus et je tiens à ma vie…_

Il avait du écrire encore quelques pages à en juger par les tâches bleues, mais pas plus. David n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer que s'il n'avait pas pu écrire davantage, c'était parce que quelqu'un l'en avait empêché. Et il suspectait cette secte. Avec ça et le témoignage de Nicolas, il avait un début d'histoire assez concret. Les mère et fille Gillespie étaient le centre, et le culte tournait autour de ces deux-là. Mais les liens restaient obscurs. Puis il y avait eu le rituel… Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda comment l'existence d'une secte dans une ville balnéaire avait pu causer… Ca. Si on écartait même l'impossibilité scientifique d'une telle transformation du monde, demeurait tout de même une question : pourquoi ce monde était-il comme ça, pourquoi avait-il pris cette forme en particulier ? Il y avait une raison pour ces changements physiques, pour l'existence de ces monstres, et tout le reste… Enfin il l'espérait. Mais dans un univers aussi dément, il était bien possible que rien n'ait de sens.

C'est dans cet état de doute sur le début d'une explication à tout cela que David perçut de nouveau le son de la sirène qui allait le ramener dans l'autre monde. Il rangea rapidement le couteau dans son sac puis prit dans sa main la clé de la réception et s'assit contre le mur avant que sa tête ne l'élance, incitant Liza à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui dit doucement :

« Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur moi pendant que je serais dans les pommes…

– Je le ferai, dit Liza avec fermeté.

– J'en doute pas… »

Puis il se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres, pensant à Alessa Gillespie qu'il se doutait être la clé après avoir entendu Nicolas et Muriel et lu le journal de cet infirmier. Dans le noir complet, Liza saisit le bras de David et le serra, murmurant pour elle-même :

« Je m'en fiche. Je le laisserai pas. Il s'occupe de moi et j'aime ça… »

* * *

**Ca ne va pas arranger le mystère autour d'une Liza décidément assez girouette. C'est qu'elle est déchirée en deux la ptiote, entre David et... tra la la la lère.**


	10. Crossroads

**Avant-propos : Cette fic est de plus en plus plaisante à écrire. D'abord, parce que je peux constater par les reviews et les hits qu'elle captive certains lecteurs, ce que je ne pensais pas, tant parce que la fanbase de Silent Hill n'est pas très présente sur le site que parce que ma fic ne retrace pas l'histoire d'un des personnages mais fait du tout neuf. Ensuite, elle est très plaisante également parce qu'elle me force à faire de la psychologie en permanence, ce qui pourrait se révéler utile pour d'autres écrits. **

**Tout se met en place, David va rejoindre la partie Nord de Silent Hill, ce qui veut dire petites visites dans des lieux de SH1 et SH Origins avec recherches, révélations, troubles et autres combats contre des boss. J'aime bien, même si c'est parfois difficile, recréer le gameplay ou plutôt le principe du jeu tout en rendant le récit plus "lisible". Ce qui explique qu'en 3 chapitres j'ai du déjà dépasser le total des dialogues de n'importe quel Silent Hill, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de laisser mes personnages silencieux comme dans le jeu. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CROSSROADS

Lorsque David se réveilla, il découvrit d'abord une pompe tout à fait normal qui bourdonnait entre 4 murs de briques sales, mais pas au point d'être recouverts de sang. Puis un bruit près de la porte lui fit tourner la tête et il découvrit une Liza qui tentait tant bien que mal de tenir le fusil à pompe entre ses mains. L'arme était bien sûr trop grande et lourde pour elle, ce pourquoi elle titubait en penchant de gauche à droite. Ce tableau assez comique fit sourire David qui retrouva assez de courage pour se relever. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la fameuse clé de la réception dans la main et la serra fort.

« Liza ? Tu ferais sans doute mieux de me le passer. »

La petite fille acquiesça et lui tendit, ses deux bras tremblant à cause de l'effort. David en profita pour recharger son arme et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de cartouches dans son sac. Il remarqua également son état de fatigue permanent, état qui pourtant ne l'amenait pas à dormir. Il était en réalité dans un état encore pire, car ses moments d'inconscience ne lui apportaient aucun repos, aussi il flottait toujours un peu.

Il secoua quelques secondes la tête et reprit sa route vers la réception. Le schéma de l'hôpital restait le même, malgré le retour des murs gris et fissurés dont la froideur rassurait d'une certaine façon David. Il passa même sa main dessus.

Il arriva à la porte de la réception sans encombre et inséra la clé avec une légère impression de triomphe. Derrière celle-ci se trouvaient des meubles de rangements qui ne remplissaient plus vraiment leur office au vu des tiroirs détachés et des feuilles éparpillées sur le sol. David entreprit alors de trouver des dossiers médicaux avec un nom qui lui aurait dit quelque chose.

Alors qu'il tentait de trier un gros tas de feuille en se tenant accroupi, Liza lui tendit un dossier avec un regard étrange. Celui-ci était marqué du nom d'Angelica Kilpatrick. Il le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Kilpatrick ? Je connais ce nom…

– Oui, je m'en suis rappelé alors je l'ai pris. Tu sais, le monsieur qui parlait à la radio.

– Je me souviens. Mais le dossier est au nom d'Angelica…

Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages. Les rapports d'examen l'amenèrent vite à faire une douloureuse conclusion quant à ce qui expliquait l'existence d'un dossier. Les dernières feuilles indiquaient qu'elle avait été internée à l'asile de Ceddar Grove. Et ce parce que…

– Elle a été violée par son frère.

– Hein ? répéta Liza d'une voix fluette.

David eut un tremblement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire sans réfléchir. Ses réflexes de père n'étaient pas encore tous revenus, et notamment celui de faire attention à ses mots. Aussi il chercha un instant une échappatoire puis dit doucement :

– Oublie çà. Ce n'est pas… un sujet pour les petites filles…

Des années auparavant, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se récupérer avec Lizzie. Mais il avait de toute évidence perdu de son talent et se sentait mal à l'aise. Liza vint en quelque sorte lui sauver la mise.

– Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Il a vraiment fait ça ?

– Il semblerait…

– Elle avait quel âge ?

– Ca t'intéresse tant que ça ? C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne…

– Dis-le moi.

– 15 ans. Il en avait 17.

Liza regarda le sol un moment puis murmura :

– Il mérite d'être ici.

David réfléchit un moment à la phrase puis dit lentement :

– Et moi, je mérite d'être ici ? C'est donc bien une punition ? »

Liza détourna le regard et resta muette alors que dans son dos ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement. David, fatigué de poser des questions sans obtenir de réponse, abandonna l'idée d'en savoir plus. Cependant, il garda à l'esprit cette idée de « mériter son sort » qu'avait évoqué sa protégée. Ce qui le faisait d'autant plus douter sur la possibilité de retrouver sa fille.

Tenant toujours entre les mains le dossier d'Angelica Kilpatrick, il se dirigea sans y réfléchir, plongé dans ses pensées, vers la sortie de l'hôpital. En poussant la porte il leva la tête vers le ciel gris et uniforme alors que l'air tiède l'enveloppait, ne lui laissant aucune sensation de douce chaleur ou de fraîcheur revigorante. Il se remettait en question. Sa quête pour retrouver Lizzie perdait de plus en plus son sens. Il aurait du être désespéré, encore une fois. Mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas fini, épuisé, au pied du mur… La voix de la petite Liza derrière lui apporta la réponse au pourquoi de cette persévérance.

« On s'en va de l'hôpital ?

Sans se retourner, David ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement. Liza était une raison. La fillette lui permettait de complètement s'oublier, d'écarter ses problèmes personnels, son désespoir, son manque pour ne plus être qu'une sorte de chevalier des temps modernes, un garde du corps au service d'une faible petite fille qui, bien qu'elle gardait de terribles secrets, demeurait une enfant. Il acceptait cet état de fait sans effort… Parce qu'il lui fallait une raison de continuer.

– Oui, on va y aller. Reste bien près de moi.

– Attends, je… j'ai trouvé ça pour toi.

Elle arriva à son niveau et lui tendit un bordereau. Il s'agissait d'un feuillet indiquant que le dossier médical d'un patient se trouvait dans l'autre hôpital – celui d'Alchemilla – sans doute pour l'annuaire des dossiers. Et il était au nom d'Alessa Gillespie. Signé par le docteur Kaufmann.

David répéta le nom du directeur des hôpitaux de Silent Hill puis rangea le bordereau dans son sac.

– Je me demande si ce Kaufmann traîne encore dans cette ville.

– Je peux te jurer que je n'en sais strictement rien.

– Je te crois. »

Et il avança dans le brouillard, Liza sur ses talons. Pendant le trajet, il se permit de mettre l'étui avec le couteau à sa ceinture. Il se doutait que sa longe ne serait pas fantastique, mais il pourrait donner des coups vifs et faire mal.

Ils remontèrent la rue vers la grand route et arrivèrent au carrefour où ils avaient laissé Melissa plus tôt.

« Tu veux rejoindre l'autre partie de la ville ? demanda Liza.

– Oui. Je suis certain qu'on a pas mal de choses à y découvrir. Qui plus est je n'ai pas d'autres pistes pour retrouver ma fille. J'espère trouver quelque chose.

Il ne le vit pas mais Liza eut une sorte de petit sourire triste. Puis un bruit de vitre cassée vint briser le silence des rues. Sur le qui-vive, David se tourna vers le Bowling. Une boule de bowling noire venait de passer à travers une vitre du rez-de-chaussée et roulait sur le trottoir.

Intrigué et se demandant si une des vies de Silent Hill se trouvait dans le bâtiment, David s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'arme levée. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un Camisole qui marchait vers deux enfants dont seule la silhouette était visible dans l'ombre. Mais David reconnut l'une d'elle et n'eut pas de mal à imaginer qui était la seconde. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Mais tirer était dangereux pour les enfants. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la boule de bowling. Il tendit son fusil à Liza qui le prit de suite puis il se baissa pour prendre l'objet.

Se redressant, il mit son bras en arrière, hésita un moment à tirer son unique projectile puis se dit que s'il touchait la créature, elle ne se relèverait pas. Il mit donc toute sa force dans son tir et partit même quelques pas en avant dans son élan. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put voir la boule s'enfoncer carrément dans le dos du Camisole et le plaquer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le monstre n'eut pas une réaction. Il était mort sur ce coup.

Les deux silhouettes s'avancèrent de concert et David retrouva le regard bleu aux yeux ronds d'Athen. A côté d'elle se trouvait une sorte de copier-coller de la fillette, mais en T-shirt et Bermuda avec des baskets aux pieds. Il avait également des cheveux plus courts, allant jusqu'à la nuque, aussi soyeux et bien coiffés qu'elle.

David sourit à Athen alors que celle-ci approchait de la fenêtre brisée main dans la main avec son frère. Elle mit un temps à réagir puis eut un petit sourire.

« David. Je suis contente de te revoir. Désolé d'être partie, mais Ethan était en danger. Ah, oui, voici Ethan, David. Ethan, c'est David, je l'ai rencontré dans le parc, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé.

Le frère jumeau fit un petit mouvement de tête vers l'avant puis dit d'une voix à peine plus grave que celle de sa sœur :

– Bonjour David. Alors toi aussi tu es une vie en visite à Silent Hill ?

– En effet… Ravi de te rencontrer.

Il sourit de la même façon qu'Athen puis tous deux tournèrent leur regard vers Liza. David s'intéressa de fait à sa protégée et put constater qu'elle les regardait d'un air étrange.

– Liza ? demanda-t-il.

– D'où venez-vous ? demanda Liza d'un ton neutre.

– Nous venons en partie d'une ville plus loin, dirent les jumeaux en cœur. Et en partie d'ici. Comme toi.

Ils la montrèrent du doigt et Liza serra ses petits poings sans toujours afficher une émotion.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas… Mais aussi…

Puis elle fixa quelque chose au niveau de leur cou. Suivant son regard, David vit que chacun des jumeaux avait une chaîne noire autour du cou dont le bout passaient sous leurs habits.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après vos chaînes ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, acquiescèrent puis sortirent tout deux leurs pendentifs de sous leurs vêtements. Celui d'Ethan était une sorte de cercle en pierre avec les mêmes symboles bizarres que sur le sigle de l'Ordre de Silent Hill. Celui d'Athen en revanche était un disque, lui aussi en pierre, avec à l'intérieur un triangle qui lui-même contenait une sorte de serpent et d'autres signes cabalistiques. Tous ces motifs étaient en rouge En les regardant tour à tour, David se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des deux parties d'un tout.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers les objets.

– Ce que nos parents nous ont légué.

– Ca ne vous servira à rien, intervint Liza avec toujours sa voix neutre. Pas ici. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

– On ne sait pas ce que c'est ni à quoi ça sert, commença Ethan.

– Tu peux nous le dire ? répondit Athen avec un air interrogateur envers Liza.

Cette dernière détourna le regard et dit tout bas :

– A rien, je viens de le dire. Enfin, pour vous, ça reste des souvenirs de vos vrais parents.

David attendit une réaction des jumeaux qui ne vint pas. Aussi haussa-t-il un sourcil sans pour autant évoquer la réflexion qu'il venait de se faire. Ethan demanda finalement :

– Ou allez-vous à présent ?

– Je vais me diriger vers la partie Nord de Silent Hill. J'ai assez vu ce quartier. Et je dois voir l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. Et vous, que faisiez-vous dans ce bowling ?

– Nous étions persuadé que c'était un endroit sans monstre, commença Athen.

– Mais celui-là est entré alors que nous nous reposions, finit Ethan.

– Vous… Vous vous reposiez ? fit David avec un air légèrement vexé. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Je suis constamment fatigué. Je n'imagine même pas pouvoir m'allonger et faire une sieste.

– Les enfants font souvent des siestes, fit remarquer Athen en levant son index. Les adultes ne le font pas. C'est donc normal.

L'adulte en question abandonna l'idée de débattre de la chose avec ces enfants si étranges, peu effrayés par tous cet environnement hostile et qui portaient visiblement autant de secret que sa protégée. Il soupira puis reprit :

– Et où comptez-vous aller maintenant ?

– On va rester encore ici un peu et finir de nous reposer. Puis nous continuerons de visiter la ville.

– Visiter, répéta David avec un nouveau soupir.

Il hésita un temps à leur demander de les suivre, afin qu'il garde un œil sur eux. Mais il se plongea dans leur regard profond et bleu et ressentit de suite une extrême fatigue qui lui fit renoncer à se projet. Prendre en charge une enfant était déjà assez compliqué et les deux-là s'en étaient sortis jusqu'ici. Cependant, il prit des précautions.

– Bien, je vais y aller. Mais je veux que vous m'écoutiez. Essayez de trouver une autre vie avec qui rester. Si vous rencontrez un vieux monsieur qui s'appelle Nicolas ou une femme policière qui s'appelle Keisha, restez avec eux. Pareil si vous rencontrez une femme qui s'appelle Melissa. En revanche… Restez loin d'une veille dame en fauteuil roulant elle… euh… elle déteste les enfants, elle leur crie dessus et les pince et elle sent mauvais.

Il se sentit stupide de sortir de tels arguments, mais les enfants réagirent comme il le souhaitait en faisant tous les deux des grimaces et en tirant la langue. Athen dit :

– Elle me rappelle la sœur qui s'occupait de nous à l'orphelinat.

– Oui, confirma Ethan. Comme la sœur qui s'occupait de nous à l'orphelinat.

David dut réprimer un rire puis poursuivit :

– Ah et… Evitez aussi un monsieur qui s'appelle Robert. Il pourrait vous faire du mal. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait déduire du dossier médical d'Angelina Kilpatrick. Son frère pouvait très bien être guéri, regretter son geste – il tiqua alors.

Une mécanique s'enclencha dans son esprit, reprenant son expérience, le récit des autres personnes qu'il avait rencontré, ce qu'avait dit Liza et le dossier médical. C'était sûrement la raison de la présence de Robert Kilpatrick ici. Sa sœur avait été internée ici parce qu'elle était devenue folle après qu'il l'ait violée. Et il regrettait. Comme lui-même regrettait ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite Lizzie. Il venait de percer le secret d'une des visites de Silent Hill. Toutefois, même si Robert était venu à Silent Hill pour trouver sa sœur en regrettant son acte, il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu avec un casier assez effrayant. Mieux valait donc rester prudent et l'écarter d'autres enfants.

Les jumeaux approuvèrent ses instructions et les quatre individus se séparèrent. David se retourna plusieurs fois pour les voir s'enfoncer dans la rue brumeuse vers l'hôpital. Une partie de son esprit lui reprochait d'abandonner ces deux enfants, mais une autre lui disait qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire et qu'il ne ferait que s'encombrer sans pouvoir gérer. Finalement il se retourna une dernière fois et resta immobile alors que les jumeaux avait disparu de son champ de vision. Liza lui prit la manche et tenta de le tirer vers l'avant tout en fixant le sol.

« Arrête de t'en faire pour eux, David. Ils iront bien. Occupe-toi de moi plutôt.

David consentit à suivre celle à qui il avait fait une promesse.

– Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me dire ce qu'ils portaient autour du cou.

– Tu t'en moques, David. J'en suis persuadé… Ils portent le poids de la ville, ce n'est pas ton fardeau. Tu as déjà le cœur assez lourd, tu ne trouves pas ? »

David ne répondit rien, se renfrognant légèrement. Oui, son cœur restait lourd. Il pouvait se convaincre de toutes les manières possibles qu'il avait de nouveaux objectifs, la blessure ne cicatriserait jamais. Il devait faire avec.

Ils croisèrent d'abord un bâtiment assez ancien qu'une pancarte indiquait comme étant la « Société historique de Silent Hill », puis ils continuèrent leur chemin. A mesure qu'ils avançaient sur la grand-route les menant à la partie Nord de Silent Hill, ils entendirent des mugissements de plus en plus distincts. Des mugissements qui ne ressemblaient à ceux d'aucun animal. Liza vint alors se poster derrière son protecteur.

Avançant prudemment, David put finalement distinguer une créature énorme qui semblait non pas avancer mais ramper. Il ne pouvait cependant en être certain à cause du brouillard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'approcher de plus près et commença à le contourner, tenant la main de Liza. La créature ne semblait ni les voir ni les sentir et se contentait d'errer sur la route en poussant un mugissement de temps à autres. Celui-ci écœurait David. Il semblait mêler un soupir de détresse à un cri de plaisir intense.

Mais soudain, il entendit autre chose que le mugissement. Un rugissement. Celui d'un moteur. Qui accélérait. Ne prenant pas le temps de regarder ce qui arrivait, il prit Liza entre ses bras et se rua sur le côté vers la glissière de sécurité. Il évita ainsi de peu une voiture de police qui freina à leur niveau pour s'arrêter dans un énorme crissement un peu plus loin. David put voir dans la brume la portière conducteur s'ouvrir et la silhouette d'une femme, qu'il devina être Keisha, se lever. Elle dit d'une voix forte :

« Ca va ? Rien de cassé ? Vous êtes quelqu'un ? Je veux dire… une personne ?

Elle progressa un peu vers le duo non sans poser une main sur le holster de son arme par sécurité. Elle retira cette main lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant.

– David ? Mais… c'est qui cette gamine ? Vous étiez seul en arrivant…

Reposant au sol une Liza qui alla de suite se cacher derrière lui, David sourit en voyant de nouveau la policière noire de peau à la stature droite et l'œil vif. Il sourit moins lorsque de l'autre côté de la voiture émergea un homme qui lui demanda également s'il n'avait rien de cassé. A la voix, il reconnut Robert Kilpatrick et prit un ton glacial pour répondre.

– Ca va… Sûrement mieux que votre sœur en tout cas ?

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, Robert poussa un cri de lamentation et se courba en avant. Puis il rejoignit les autres. David put alors le voir plus distinctement. Robert Kilpatrick avait la taille de David, mais pas sa minceur. Il était de toute évidence en surpoids sans être obèse, avait des cheveux noirs courts et gras et une barbe de deux semaines. Ses petits yeux noirs derrière ses lunettes carrées fuyaient David et il ne cessait d'entortiller le bas son T-shirt noir comme pour se détendre. David remarqua qu'il avait également la marque d'un coup de poing sur la joue droite avec en prime un œil au beurre noir. Robert poussa un nouveau gémissement en se grattant la tête d'une main puis dit d'une voix chevrotante :

– Putain, mais pourquoi vous êtes au courant, vous ? Merde, je… J'ai pas besoin de ça, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ce que j'ai fait ! Comment vous savez ? Vous êtes quand même pas un type qui baigne dans ce complot, non ?

– Non, répondit David toujours aussi froidement. J'ai lu son dossier médical que j'ai découvert à l'hôpital, pas loin d'ici.

– Hein ? A l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce que son dossier fout ici ?

David hésita à lui répondre puis se dit que cet homme qui semblait beaucoup souffrir de son acte avait le droit de ne pas être en plus complètement perdu.

– Elle est internée à l'asile psychiatrique de Ceddar Grove, Robert. Vous ne vous souvenez même pas de ça ?

Robert regarda David avec un air incrédule pendant un moment puis se gratta frénétiquement la tête de ses deux mains. Il poussa finalement un petit cri de rage.

– Vous savez, dit-il ensuite dans un rire nerveux, j'essaye d'oublier tout ce qui a trait à cette période. J'ai même essayé d'oublier tout simplement que j'avais une sœur. C'est que des putain de mauvais souvenirs. Une vraie torture…

Malgré sa froideur première, David ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Parce qu'il comprenait. Parce que ce que venait de déclarer cet homme, David aurait très bien pu le dire en parlant de Lizzie. Il y avait une connivence entre eux dont David aurait pu se passer. Il se sentit mal à l'aise de compatir avec un violeur, de même s'y comparer. Mais leurs états d'esprit était le même.

Sa voix ayant retrouvé son ton fatigué habituel, il montra le visage de Robert de l'index.

– Vous vous êtes infligé ça ?

– Non, intervint Keisha. C'est moi. On sympathisait pas mal alors Rob a eu le courage de m'avouer son fait. Il a bien fait.

– Je ne regrette pas qu'elle m'ait frappée, déclara le violeur, si ça peut nous permettre de continuer ensemble.

– Je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu as fais, fit Keisha en détournant les yeux, mais dans cet endroit on doit s'entraider et mettre de côté nos passés. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous, David ? Ce serait plus sûr… Pour vous et la petite… Qui est-ce d'ailleurs ?

– Désolé, mais je vais dans l'autre direction. Et il s'agit d'une enfant que j'ai trouvé. Elle a perdu ses parents.

– Parce qu'il y a des habitants dans cette ville ? s'étonna la policière. Enfin bon, je crois que c'est le rôle de la police de s'occuper des enfants abandonnés à eux-mêmes, alors il serait…

– Non ! cria Liza en s'accrochant à la veste de David. Je reste avec lui ! Si vous me prenez de force, je hurlerai ! Et de toute façon, David ne me laissera pas. Hein, David, tu me l'as promis…

En lui ébouriffant les cheveux, David répondit :

– Elle reste avec moi, Keisha… J'ai bien réussi à la protéger jusqu'ici…

La flic soupira en se massant la nuque puis haussa les épaules.

– D'accord. Vous avez trouvez ce que vous cherchiez, sinon ?

– Non, mais je suis sur une piste. Et vous ?

– Je suis dans le brouillard – sans mauvais jeu de mot.

– Et je le suis tout autant, fit Robert.

– Vous recherchez donc votre sœur ? demanda David.

– Si elle est vraiment là… Mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose joue avec moi. Et sûrement avec nous tous. Vous avez vu tous ces saloperies monstres, ces changements de décor ? Moi j'ai l'impression que c'est fait juste pour nous faire chier…

– Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Keisha, il semblerait que nous soyons coincé. J'ai tenté de rejoindre la route par laquelle est arrivé Robert, juste pour voir… Eh bien… Il n'y a plus de route. Et même plus de décor. Comme si en dehors de la ville, le monde s'était écroulé. Comme si Silent Hill était une espèce d'île dans la néant.

– Oh…

Ce fut tout ce que pouvait dire David. Il se moquait d'être coincé au final. Il l'était de toute façon. Des chaînes enserrant son cœur l'empêchait de quitter ces lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une vérité. Il baissa la tête un moment puis haussa lentement les épaules.

–… Alors poursuivons nos chemins, non ?

– En effet, acquiesça Keisha avec un demi-sourire. Autant essayer d'éclaircir tout çà. Des indices ?

– Je…

Liza lui serra la main de toutes ses forces. Il se retint donc d'évoquer tous ce qui se rattachait à l'Ordre, Alessa Gillespie et… Liza elle-même.

– Des pistes… mais rien de concret. Je sais juste qu'il y avait un culte un peu spécial par ici…

– Ca ne m'étonne pas, fit Robert. Leur église a vraiment une drôle de tronche. Elle craint. Et vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec ce bordel ? Genre rituel bizarre et tout ? Bah en fait… Ce serait pas si con. A approfondir, quoi.

– On dirait, admit Keisha. On va voir ce qu'on peut trouver. Si vous partez vers le Nord, prévenez-nous par le poste de police que vous allez bien. On a une radio sur nous.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

– Bien, alors on y retourne Rob.

Ce dernier acquiesça et les deux compères s'en retournèrent vers la voiture. Cependant David, pris d'une pulsion, héla le violeur :

– Robert !

Le concerné se retourna avec un air un peu inquiet.

– Oui ?

– Je compatie.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Robert jaugea David puis il dit avec un sourire triste.

– Je compatie aussi. Quoique vous ayez sur le dos… »

Et il monta dans la voiture qui démarra et s'enfonça dans la brume, son bruit se mêlant bientôt à celui des mugissements. David se répéta un moment la dernière phrase de Robert puis se tourna vers Liza pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais un bruit étouffé dans son sac le fit s'arrêter et chercher la radio dans son sac. Il l'avait laissée ouverte mais avec un son minimum. Il augmenta le son lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Melissa.

« … Euh, oui, donc… Je répète, ici Melissa Williamson. Bah je sais pas qui m'entend, mais ce message s'adresse à David. Ca va pour l'instant. J'ai trouvé de quoi m'armer. Je reste dans le coin donc on devrait pas tarder à se croiser. Au pire, je laisserai régulièrement des messages au portique de l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. Parce qu'il faut qu'on se retrouve là-bas. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi. Voilà, je… euh… j'espère que tu vas bien et… Liza aussi… Enfin… Rejoins-moi vite. »

David remit la radio dans son sac sans rabaisser le son, laissant de nouveau les parasites s'exprimer à l'antenne. Il était persuadé que la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Melissa, il l'avait déjà entendue avec le même ton et avec le même grésillement. Il y avait des années. Au téléphone. Le soir précédant la nuit où allait être conçue Lizzie. Mais c'était « maman » qui avait dit ces mots doux à l'époque.

Il eut un bref étourdissement lorsqu'il imagina Melissa à la place de Maman lors de cette fameuse nuit. Il lui semblait que quelque chose d'enfoui très profondément en lui refaisait surface. Et il s'en voulait presque pour ça.

* * *

**Pour la petite anecdote, Liza a beaucoup de fois dans ma tête changé de rôle. Il est maintenant fixé, mais mes hésitations font que les lecteurs dans les premiers chapitres sont complètement largués et en fait c'est encore mieux. Ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus que les propos de Liza soient incohérents entre le début et la fin de la fic.** Enfin j'espère.


	11. Bizutage

**Avant-propos : C'est la première fois que je poste un chapitre aussi tard. Ou tôt, vu qu'il est 4h30 du matin. Enfin bon, je le jure, ça n'a pas altéré ma capacité de relecture - normalement. On arrive enfin à la partie un peu "borderline" puisque pas forcément fidèle : l'école de Midwich. N'ayant vu que quelques vidéos sur youtube, j'ai la plupart du temps inventé à ma guise le décor et les situations. Il est amusant de constater pour moi-même que la relation entre Liza et David n'évolue pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Oui, ça n'est pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Je n'y peux rien. Lorsque j'ai des personnages, je leur donne un caractère et je les fais évoluer et les met face à des situations. Et des fois la logique veut que leurs choix changent mes projets (un peu). Ce qui est également marrant, c'est de vous faire douter à mort sur qui est Liza. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez trouver. Et ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui va vous aider... Bonne lecture !**

**Ah oui et bonne année 2009 !**

* * *

BIZUTAGE

Après une marche qui sembla durer une éternité, David vit finalement des bâtiments se détacher du brouillard alors que se mettait à tomber une nouvelle pluie de cendre. Il avait du mal à estimer le temps qu'ils avaient passé sur cette route. Ils avaient rencontrés à mi-chemin une bifurcation qui semblait permettre de sortir de la ville. En temps normal. Car ils s'étaient retrouvés face au gouffre qu'avait décrit Keisha plus tôt. Sauf que l'on pouvait voir au loin la route reprendre, ce qui avait rendu le spectacle presque plus désespérant pour David. Si près et pourtant si loin.

En continuant leur périple, ils avaient du esquiver de nombreux monstres géants mugissants, puis avaient croisé les entrées d'un hôtel et d'un parc d'attraction, les deux étant en vis à vis. David eut un début de sourire en imaginant ce que pourrait donner ce parc d'attraction dans sa version altérée et se força à penser à autre chose. Il était malsain d'entrer dans la logique de ce monde bizarroïde, de forcer son esprit à imaginer les altérations que pourrait subir tel ou tel environnement car c'était un peu s'abandonner à la folie que représentait Silent Hill. Il devait continuer à penser rationnellement et à s'étonner de tout ce que arrivait. Pour la santé de son d'esprit.

Les cris des monstres infestant la route ne s'entendaient plus, aussi David et Liza se retrouvèrent à entrer dans le quartier Nord de Silent Hill avec pour seul accompagnement sonore le bruit de leurs pas. Le père de famille, pour palier à ce silence pesant, se permit une remarque futile :

« Nous voilà donc dans la partie récente de Silent Hill…

– Oui, c'est… C'est ici que j'habite.

David s'arrêta et la regarda en coin.

– C'est vrai ?

Liza acquiesça vivement.

– Oui, je t'assure ! J'ai une maison… Je te la montrerai.

David marqua une pause, ne quittant pas Liza des yeux.

– Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce que tu… enfin si tu es… ou bien… Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots, mieux vaut ne pas en parler. Je verrai de toute façon. »

Liza, avec un air triste, se contenta de regarder ailleurs et de suivre son protecteur. Ce dernier sortit sa carte de son sac et chercha l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. Il avait deux choix. Il pouvait passer par un petit quartier commerçant puis quelques rues, ou bien suivre une route qui le mènerait au vieux Silent Hill, bifurquer à droite, passer un pont et se trouver devant l'hôpital. Au vu de la carte, la deuxième solution présentait plus d'espaces libres et quelque chose lui disait que plus de bâtiment équivalait à plus de créatures.

Il opta donc pour la Bachman Road en direction du vieux Silent Hill. Longeant une petite route bétonnée, le duo atteignit un pont en-dessous duquel coulait une rivière. S'intéressant à celle-ci, David remarqua que l'eau était grisâtre et sale et que de temps à autres des silhouettes informes se distinguaient sous l'eau, et dérivaient sans faire surface. Il n'y prêta pas longtemps attention et continua sa marche. Arrivé dans le vieux Silent Hill, il fut saisi par l'aspect années cinquante des bâtiments et se surprit a apprécier les lieux. Tout était calme, le brouillard après des heures de marche avait fini par devenir une constante de son champ de vision, les lieux étaient sympathiques…

« Je me sentirais presque bien, souffla-t-il.

Liza ne fit aucun commentaire alors que David s'avançait lentement au travers du premier carrefour. Un panneau attira son attention. Il indiquait l'école primaire de Midwich.

– Une école ?

– Oui, répondit aussitôt Liza. Il n'y a qu'une école ici. Elle est plutôt grande et bien équipée. Enfin en tant normal.

– Tu sais si Alessa Gillespie était inscrite là-bas ?

La petite fille racla le sol du pied.

– Forcément. Ou alors elle n'allait pas à l'école. Pas un enfant de Silent Hill n'allait ailleurs. Les autres écoles sont très loin.

David fixa le panneau quelques minutes puis dit simplement :

– On va aller faire un tour là-bas.

Comme si elle s'y était attendue, Liza acquiesça brièvement et emboîta le pas de son protecteur alors que celui-ci prenait le chemin opposé à l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. La petite fille resta un bon moment sans rien dire puis rompit le silence.

– Tu veux voir quoi là-bas au juste ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. Mais l'école est l'endroit où vont les jeunes enfants. Alors je ne sais pas, peut-être Lizzie… après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mieux vaut avoir cherché en vain qu'être passé à côté.

– Et les monstres ?

David n'eut pas de réaction autre qu'un très léger rire nerveux.

– Même s'ils ne sont pas très accueillants, on finit par s'habituer aux autochtones. Je te protègerai, ne t'en fais pas.

– Et qui te protègera toi lorsque tu seras faible et désespéré alors qu'une autre piste se sera soldée par un échec lamentable ?

Alors que son cœur semblait subitement vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine, David s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Encore cette voix rauque et venimeuse. Il craignait presque de se retourner et de découvrir une créature à la place de Liza, comme un piège au long terme qu'on lui aurait tendu et dans lequel il serait tombé tête la première. Mais lorsqu'il pivota lentement la tête en serrant la crosse de son fusil, il put voir que Liza lui tournait le de dos, penchée en avant et secouée de spasmes une nouvelle fois. Elle finit par vomir une nouvelle lampée de goudron fumant. David, soulagé puis inquiet vint s'agenouiller devant Liza qui le fixa avec des yeux terrifiés et tremblants.

– Liza, il faut… il faut que tu me dises ce qui t'arrives. Tu es… quoi… malade ? Contaminée ? Possédée ?

La petite fille ferma les yeux et secoua violemment la tête alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle et se redressa.

– Je suis désolée, David. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis désolée. C'est… Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça.

– Cette voix… Cette horrible voix, c'était bien toi ?

– Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie.

David hésita. Il en fut effrayé mais il hésita à ne pas lui en vouloir. Cela faisait deux fois que Liza parlait avec cette voix horripilante pour dire des choses blessantes. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, cet appel à abandonner et à désespérer, lui avait fait l'effet d'une grande épée plantée au travers de son cœur. Liza semblait à présent choquée par ce que sa bouche avait prononcé, mais elle l'avait dit. Que ce soit involontaire ou pas, de telles paroles de la part de la seule personne à qui il s'était attaché vraiment pouvait le réduire à néant.

Alors il pensa à l'abandonner. A couper tous les liens de suite, à la laisser là et à continuer sa progression en solitaire, le cœur enfermé dans une armure, ne pensant plus qu'à sa survie à lui et à sa fille, oubliant celle qu'il avait pris sous on aile. Il la regarda un moment en se disant que finalement, elle n'égalait pas Lizzie et se révélait de plus en plus troublante, de plus en plus encombrante… de plus en plus superflue…

Son regard semblait avoir trahi ses pensées car Liza écarquilla davantage les yeux et vint serrer David autour du cou. Elle gémit d'une voix tremblante :

– Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas… Pitié, David… Je suis désolée, ne m'abandonne pas, je ferai ce que tu veux, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, garde-moi, ne me laisse pas seule… Je ferais tout comme elle pour te plaire mais garde-moi avec toi, ne me laisse pas, garde… garde… foi en moi, tu… tu…

Son flot de paroles fut interrompu par des sanglots puis elle murmura en serrant plus fort David :

– Tu es mon seul espoir.

Le père de famille fut bouleversé, fixant un point devant lui. Il avait pensé à quoi ? Cette petite fille faisait des fautes. Des erreurs. Des bêtises. Comme toutes les petites filles. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas du même genre de bêtise. Liza en était réellement désolée et avait peur que David lui en veuille. Comme une petite fille a peur de perdre l'amour de son père. Il avait pensé à quoi, vraiment ? Quel démon lui avait soufflé une telle solution de facilité ? Etait-ce la ville qui était de le transformer en monstre lui aussi ? Il ne devait pas. Il revit face à lui Athen Leclerc lui dire quelque chose. Il était une vie. Il repensa ensuite à ce qu'avait dit Melissa. Les véritables se monstres se cachaient derrière les meilleures apparences, ils étaient pourris de l'intérieur. Il avait failli pourrir. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, toutes les autres vies lui avaient tendus la main. Y compris cette petite fille cherchant de l'aide. Elle cachait sans doute un lourd secret lié à la ville, mais sa voix ne trompait pas. Il n'était pas possible de simuler aussi bien une telle détresse. Du moins il l'espérait. Il serra fort Liza contre lui en fermant les yeux.

– Je m'excuse aussi. Je… Cette ville me rend fou. Je ne pense plus correctement…

– Je peux pas t'en vouloir, fit-elle alors que ses sanglots s'arrêtaient. On repart ?

– Oui. »

Mais alors que David se remettait en marche, le cœur gonflé d'une épreuve passée, il entendit une sorte de cliquetis devant lui qui devint de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un Double Gueule émerge à toute allure du brouillard et lui saute à la figure. Il se baissa en tirant Liza à lui sans ménagement et surveilla la créature qui se réceptionnait plus loin. Puis il perçut un autre cliquetis et encore un autre, à deux autres endroits autour de lui. Il se faisait encercler. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Vérifiant rapidement son orientation, il se débarrassa de son fusil qui allait le gêner, prit Liza dans ses bras, se releva et courut dans la direction qu'il pensait correcte. Il passa à côté d'un Double Gueule qui réagit trop tard puis esquiva un X, puis encore un. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir s'il se faisait poursuivre par telle ou telle créature et se rua en direction de l'école, espérant que le plan dans sa tête n'était pas faussé. Liza pour sa part cachait son visage contre la poitrine de David, le serrant fermement au cou. Arrivé devant le porche de l'école Midwich, il prit le temps de regarder derrière lui et constata dans le brume des formes qui s'avançaient assez lentement dans sa direction. Ils le traquaient. Il se hâta donc vers la double porte de l'entrée. Il espérait le dedans « moins pire » que dehors.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Malgré la vétusté de l'endroit et la poussière en suspension, le hall d'entrée était vide, calme et éclairé par la lumière grise de la rue. David posa délicatement Liza sur le sol puis alla s'affaler contre un mur pour glisser lentement en position assise. Il devait reprendre son souffle ainsi que ses esprits. Son adrénaline lui avait permis d'éviter tous les obstacles mais il devait à présent endurer le retour de force. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché son arme, fouilla son sac et se rendit compte qu'il avait également perdu le pistolet donné par Keisha. Il jura en sortant sa seule arme restante : le couteau de l'infirmier.

« Nous n'avons plus grand chose pour nous défendre.

– Cette école est grande, on trouvera bien quelque chose, fit Liza en serrant ses petits poings. Je connais l'endroit, je… je vais t'aider. Je vais te guider.

David la fixa un long moment. Elle semblait sincère.

– Ca ira ? Je veux dire…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de préciser sa pensée.

– Oui. Je t'aiderai. Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose. »

Une lueur de détermination était née dans ses yeux et cela redonna des forces à David. Sa protégée semblait changer d'attitude et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il se demanda si le changement serait durable.

Il se releva lentement puis regarda autour de lui. Rien d'utile ici, il lui fallait avancer. Avec pour seule arme ce couteau qu'il mit à sa ceinture. Il franchit la porte puis interrogea Liza du regard. Celle-ci réfléchit puis prit la porte juste à droite de la précédente. La suivant, David eut la satisfaction de tomber sur l'infirmerie. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille en remerciement et alla quérir pansement et boissons vitaminées. Il en but même une au passage pour se requinquer un peu.

Une fois équipé, il sortit et arpenta les couloirs sous la conduite de Liza. L'école était dans le même état que la banque : dérangée et poussiéreuse mais en bon état. Et pas un monstre pour leur bloquer la route. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, puis des salles de classe. David prit le temps d'observer les pupitres qui avaient du être utilisés par des enfants de l'âge de Lizzie. Ils étaient couverts de gribouillis ou de petits mots. Pris d'une certaine nostalgie, celle de sa propre enfance, il laissa sa main libre vagabonder sur les tables d'écolier et les petites étagères remplies de livres ses doigts accrochant la poussière omniprésente. Après avoir traversé plusieurs salles de classe, il demanda :

« C'est utile de traverser toutes ces salles de classe ? Les couloirs simplifieraient les choses, tu ne crois pas ?

Liza se voûta un moment puis dit :

– C'est pour ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'intéressant.

– D'accord. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. C'est calme ici. Presque… agréable.

– Oui. J'aime aussi. Cette école a toujours été calme. Même si ce calme était parfois forcé. Les instituteurs étaient durs. Trop durs, je suis certaine qu'ils faisaient mal leur travail. »

David n'ajouta rien et regarda le bureau du professeur de la classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était vide, sans vie.

– C'est une école privée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Fondée par les habitants de Silent Hill.

– Je vois. »

Il repensa à l'Ordre. A tous les coups, ces fanatiques inculquaient leurs préceptes aux esprits malléables des enfants via l'école. Il eut tout à coup un flash, la vision d'une dispute entre lui et « maman ». Elle avait voulu inscrire Lizzie dans une école privée loin de la maison. Il ne savait pas vraiment où, il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Pour lui, c'était non. Il commençait à l'époque à entrevoir certaines convictions de maman qu'elle avait gardé cachées et qui le dérangeait. Il craignait l'orientation de cette école privée. Qui au final ne devait pas être très différente de celle de Midwich. Ca avait été le début de la fin entre David et maman.

Continuant leur exploration, ils essayèrent de passer dans les salles des professeurs, mais les portes avaient leur verrou cassé.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de forcer la porte avec un couteau, déclara David avant qu'ils ne continuent. »

Ils passèrent à l'étage et firent de nouveau le tour de l'école, qui se révélait être un carré de deux étages avec une cour centrale. Ils passèrent dans d'autres salles de classe où demeuraient les tables, mais également des manuels jaunis et des dessins d'enfants fripés et dilués par l'humidité. Alors qu'il passait entre les tables, le regard de David fut attiré par l'une d'entre elle qui était particulièrement dégradée. On y avait écris, voire gravé, des insultes ainsi que diverses inscriptions agressives comme « sorcière », « monstre » ou encore « erreur de la nature ». Fronçant les sourcils, il souleva le pupitre de la table.

Dans son dos, Liza eut un demi-sourire mais se garda bien d'approcher. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le pupitre : un crayon noir, une petite clé et une pile de protège-cahiers. Sur ceux-ci était écris avec maladresse « Alessa Gillespie ».

Rabaissant le pupitre, il regarda de nouveau les inscriptions. Il savait qu'Alessa était une enfant pas comme les autres. D'abord, elle était une enfant illégitime, chose sûrement très mal vue dans des communautés comme celle de Silent Hill. Ensuite, Nick avait parlé de quelque chose de surnaturel à propos d'Alessa. Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait précisé quoi, mais il se souvenait en revanche que ce n'était pas grand chose. Peut-être un don de vision, de prédiction ou une légère télékinésie, le genre de truc que l'on rencontre dans les romans et films de science-fiction. Dans tous les cas, ça n'arrangeait pas le dossier d'Alessa.

« Pauvre petite, murmura-t-il en passant son pouce sur les protège-cahiers. Je ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer que ça peut être pour une enfant, tout ça. Un enfer… »

Il regarda au travers des fenêtres pour se noyer dans le gris infini du décor. Il était dans un enfer lui aussi. Pas le même genre. Il pouvait toujours bouger, toujours se battre. Et il était un adulte. Alors qu'Alessa devait sans doute se contenter de se cacher pour éviter la persécution de la part de ses camarades.

Il prit conscience de la présence de la clé dans le pupitre et s'en saisit. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite clé toute simple, du genre qui ouvre de petits coffrets. Il la mit dans sa poche, se doutant que le jeu de piste recommençait et qu'il allait devoir chercher à quoi elle correspondait. Puis il se tourna vers Liza qui s'était assise à une autre table et gribouillait des cercles dessus avec un crayon et lui demanda si l'on pouvait continuer.

Liza approuva du chef et ils repartirent. Dans un local d'entretien, ils trouvèrent un plan de l'école qu'ils observèrent ensemble. David remarqua :

« Il y a même une salle de musique ?

– Oui, avec un grand piano !

– Oh… On pourrait peut-être aller voir.

– Si tu veux. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle de musique, sans toujours rencontrer d'adversaires. David commença à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un des endroits où les monstres ne pouvaient aller et dont lui avait parlé Athen. Une fois face au piano, David ne put s'empêcher de s'y installer. Il était doué au piano. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de jouer du piano à queue. Il s'apprêta à jouer puis se figea, demandant à Liza :

« Ca te dérange ?

Celle-ci s'assit sur une table et agita ses jambes dans le vide tout en fixant David d'un regard intense.

– Pas du tout. Joue…

Il entama alors une pièce de musique de chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le son était encore bon mais il sentait un léger désaccord. Puis il descendit dans les graves et la note fut trop fausse pour qu'il s'agisse d'une corde mal réglée. Inspectant l'intérieur du piano, il vit un médaillon doré logé entre deux cordes et l'observa. Il y était inscrit quelque chose dans l'écriture étrange du symbole rencontré plusieurs fois et au centre se dressait une sorte de ciel avec un soleil éclatant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Liza.

Celle-ci secoua la tête. David haussa les épaules puis rangea le médaillon dans son sac, au cas où. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas été mis là par hasard, puisque jusqu'ici peu de choses s'étaient trouvées sur son chemin par hasard.

Ils reprirent leur exploration et passèrent par une bibliothèque. C'est alors que David entendit comme un rire de tout petit enfant derrière une des étagères. Intrigué, il s'approcha, non sans sortir son couteau. Il avait vu tellement de choses glauques que ce cri d'enfant pouvait être une autre perversion chimérique de ce monde. Mais lorsqu'il se glissa de l'autre côté de l'étagère bondée de livre, il abaissa son couteau. Il n'y avait rien. Enfin si, mais pas quelque chose de consistant. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'ombre en trois dimensions ayant la forme d'un enfant de 3 ans, mais dont la tête était légèrement enflée par rapport à la normale. Lorsque l'ombre parut lever la tête, elle poussa un petit cri strident et s'enfuit dans l'autre sens pour trébucher par terre quelques mètres plus loin.

Cette créature étrange fit un effet d'autant plus étrange à David : c'était la première fois qu'une des entités qui peuplaient Silent Hill le fuyait plutôt que de l'attaquer. Liza s'approcha et se mit accroupie près de l'ombre qui semblait avoir du mal à se relever. Elle essaya d'appuyer un doigt dessus, mais son index passa dans l'obscurité et elle le retira aussitôt.

« Ca n'est pas réel, fit-elle en se retournant vers David.

– Pourtant on le voit, c'est juste que ce… ce n'est pas consistant.

– Ah… Oui. C'est vrai. En tout cas ça n'est pas dangereux.

– Ca change, j'ai envie de dire… »

David étudia un peu les livres de la bibliothèque mais tous traitaient des diverses matières et de littérature anglaise et américaine. Rien d'intéressant en somme. Il laissa la créature par terre et repassa dans le couloir, se dirigeant volontairement vers le laboratoire. Il y avait peut-être quelques produits intéressants là-bas. Par rapport aux autres salles, le laboratoire était très mal éclairé car des planches avaient été clouées ici et là, les vitres étant brisées. De plus, la surface d'une des paillasse pour les élèves était recouverte d'une étoile noire difforme aux multiples branches. Il semblait qu'il y avait une explosion dans ce labo. Tandis qu'il fouillait le bureau du professeur, Liza se mit à taper sur les portes des placards au fond du labo pour voir s'ils étaient vides ou non. Le premier l'était. Le second l'était tout autant. Le troisième ne l'était pas.

« Ah, David, il y a quelque chose là-dedans.

David était à moitié plongé dans la consultation d'un carnet de correspondance même s'il ne semblait pas avoir grand intérêt lorsqu'il répondit :

– Oui, j'arrive ma puce. »

Le silence se fit. Le petit poing de Liza, qui s'apprêtait à toquer sur le quatrième placard, s'arrêta net dans son geste tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers David, un air étrange sur le visage. David quant à lui eut un léger vertige avant de se tourner vers Liza. La petite fille finit par sourire de plus en plus d'un sourire de bonheur. Malheureusement, le père de famille ne pouvait partager ce bonheur : ce nom, il ne le donnait qu'à Lizzie. Et il avait appelé Liza ainsi, naturellement. C'était comme une trahison envers sa fille. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fais exprès, il pensait à autre chose, mais le fait même que cette expression lui vienne à l'esprit signifiait que Liza prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit au détriment de Lizzie.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais l'on frappa à la porte du quatrième placard. Ce n'était pas Liza. Son poing était resté immobile devant la porte. On avait frappé de l'intérieur. On frappa de nouveau, plus fort, et le placard numéro 4 s'ébranla un peu. Lizzie fit volte-face en direction du placard juste avant que David ne crie en s'avançant :

« Eloigne-toi de là, Liza ! »

Alors que les coups à l'intérieur se faisaient encore plus fort, sa protégée obéit en reculant lentement mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour échapper à ce qui sortit en trombe du placard et se jeta sur elle. Voyant celle qui venait de lui décocher un sourire de gamine innocente au comble de la joie se faire agresser par une petite forme avec un couteau, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua en hurlant sur la créature que Lizzie tentait de repousser en tenant de ses deux mains le bras portant le couteau.

David ne pensait plus. Il ne voyait que le danger et cette créature qui soudain le rappelait au cauchemar dans lequel il se trouvait. Transporté par une haine sans borne envers le monstre qui avait attaqué sa protégée et brisé la paix des lieux, il fonça sur lui et planta directement son propre couteau qu'il gardait à la ceinture dans la tête de la créature qui poussa un cri strident en lâchant son arme blanche. Il put alors l'observer plus attentivement : un enfant.

La créature était un enfant. La taille de son corps correspondait à celle d'un enfant de l'âge de Liza ou Lizzie et son visage gardait une forme juvénile. Mais le visage était bruni, couverts de croûtes et de cloques. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, était voûté en avant et le trapèze de ses épaules était surdimensionné. Il était nu, mais la pudeur n'avait plus aucune importance puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'aucun organe sexuel. Ses membres étaient rachitiques et ses mains squelettiques avec toujours cette peau ulcérée et stigmatisée à un point que cela ne ressemblait plus à une forme d'épiderme humain, même altéré.

Traumatisé par cette vision déformée de ce qu'il considérait sacré, de ce qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il était arrivé, il entra dans une rage encore plus folle. Il retira son couteau de la tête de la caricature glauque de l'enfant, puis donna un coup de pied dans cette même tête pour le faire reculer dans le placard. La créature se mit alors à pleurer dans un cri aigu insupportable mais qui lui rappelait précisément sa petite Lizzie lorsqu'elle s'était faite mal, ce qui le rendit encore plus fou. Poussant un cri qui mêlait cette fois la rage et la peur qu'une telle horreur puisse lui évoquer sa fille, il se mit à donner des coups de pied à la créature affalée au fond du placard, de plus en plus fort, sans s'arrêter, sans pousser même un cri, les dents serrées, les yeux fermés pour ne plus affronter la vision du monstre. Les pleurs se firent plus discrets puis disparurent pour de bon. Mais David ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite de frapper. Même lorsque ses coups de pieds émirent des bruits de gargouillis, il ne s'arrêta pas.

« David…Arrête, sil te plaît.

Il cessa immédiatement dans un dernier coup de pied. La voix de Liza était chevrotante. Ouvrant les yeux et retirant sa jambe de l'intérieur du placard, il regarda sa basket. Elle était couverte de sang et de morceaux de chair et d'organes. Avec un frisson, il leva les yeux vers ce qui n'était guère plus qu'un amas de chair. La tête et le corps du cadavres avaient été complètement liquéfiés. Restaient les bras et jambes pour témoigner que la charogne avait eu à un moment une quelconque forme humanoïde. Il eut envie de vomir, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé que seul un amas de salive se forma dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas tellement de voir ce spectacle qui le dégoûtait à ce point, mais c'était de savoir qu'il en était responsable.

Il se tourna vers Liza et put voir que celle-ci était accroupie et recroquevillée dos au placard, tremblante. D'une voix haletante, David souffla :

– Liza, je…

– Tu ne dois pas. Non, tu ne dois pas. Ne fais plus ça, David.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était… son visage… sa voix, c'était…

– Tu dois tenir, David. Ne laisse pas tout ça… te perdre.

Pour une fois, le père de famille n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour comprendre ce que sous-entendait Liza. Il avait déjà pensé que Silent Hill pouvait le rendre fou. Il venait d'avoir un accès de folie. C'était passé, mais il était possible qu'à un moment où un autre, il ne s'en remette pas. Il ferma d'un coup la porte du placard qui émit un nouveau gargouillis à cause des morceaux de chair qui y restèrent coincés. Puis David, comme pour se clarifier les idées, se frappa la tête contre cette porte avec force, s'étourdissant légèrement. Liza protesta :

– Ne fais pas çà, ça ne sert à rien !

David l'écouta, inspira profondément puis se redressa, mettant son acte dément sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'atmosphère de cette ville. Puis il regarda les autres portes de placards et se rappela que Liza avait mentionné la présence de quelque chose dans le troisième. Il se mit de suite devant sa protégée, ramassant le couteau qu'il avait laissé tomber dans sa rage.

– Reste en arrière, il y en a peut-être un autre.

Liza répondit d'une petite voix :

– On… on devrait s'en aller dans ce cas… non ?

– Je préfère être sûr que… qu'on ne rate rien. »

En réalité, il voulait être sûr qu'une autre de ces immondes choses ne se terre pas dans le placard de peur de finir comme l'un de ses semblables. Et même si David se répétait dans sa tête qu'il ne devait pas recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait laisser une de ces choses exister plus longtemps.

Couteau en main, il saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Il avait vu juste. Une autre créature s'y tenait. Aussitôt il réagit en entamant un mouvement du poignet. Mais il s'arrêta dans son geste. Ce monstre-ci était déjà mort. Et la raison de sa mort donna quelques frissons à David malgré son soulagement de ne pas avoir à recommencer sa besogne.

La Caricature – il décida de la nommer ainsi – était affalée contre le fond du placard en position assise. Le corps dans son ensemble ne portait pas de stigmates, sinon celles qui constituaient en elle-même la peau de l'horrible bête. Mais son visage était dans un tout autre état. Un stylo était planté dans l'un de ses yeux, un crayon de papier l'était dans l'autre. Tout autour de son crâne étaient plantés une équerre en fer, un rapporteur en fer, des ciseaux d'écolier et enfin au sommet du crâne une baguette en fer comme devaient en utiliser les professeurs dans l'ancien temps pour montrer le tableau et à l'occasion frapper les doigts des élèves pour les punir. Du sang avait coulé de toutes les plaies.

La vision n'avait rien d'agréable mais David ressentit une certaine fascination morbide pour la mise en scène du meurtre tout en se demandant qui diable avait bien pu faire ça. Puis il se concentra sur les mains de la Caricature. Elles étaient jointes paumes vers le haut et dedans se tenait un médaillon semblable à celui du piano. Celui-ci était en argent et représentait une lune en croissant qui était une fois encore auréolée des symboles étranges.

Tout en refermant la porte il farfouilla dans son sac pour ressortir l'autre médaillon et s'avança vers Liza qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre entre deux planches. David demanda :

« Tu vois quelque chose ?

– La forêt de Silent Hill. Je vois une grande baraque d'ici, il doit s'agir de l'orphelinat de la ville.

– Celui qui serait tenu par la Secte…

Liza eut un très léger grincement puis se força :

– Oui, oui, la… la s… la Secte.

– Tu te forces à le dire n'est-ce pas ?

– Ca ne sert à rien de me l'interdire, fit-elle en levant son petit poing. Je dois pouvoir le dire. Me… me libérer.

David émit un petit bruit d'approbation puis regarda à son tour l'édifice qui pointait entre les arbres. Il ne pouvait qu'en voir le toit mais il ne semblait pas très lointain.

– Tu as entendu des choses à son sujet ?

– Non. Les orphelins ne vont pas à l'école. Enfin ils ont leur propre maître d'école là-bas. Les enfants d'ici ne voient jamais les orphelins. C'est dommage, les orphelins pourraient sans doute être plus heureux en se faisant des amis qui ont encore leurs parents.

David acquiesça tout en se demandant pour quelle raison Liza alternaient mystères quant au présent et remarques nostalgiques et enfantines sur le passé d'un Silent Hill encore habité par des vies. Même si certaines de ces « vies » semblaient bien pourries. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de chercher des réponses à cette question. Il en avait une autre en tête.

– Ca ne te dit toujours rien ? demanda-t-il à sa protégée en lui mettant les deux médaillons sous le nez.

– Mmh… Je ne les ai jamais vu, non. Ah ! Je sais ! Je sais, je… !

Après un très bref instant d'excitation, Liza se figea et détourna les yeux, visiblement hésitante. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. David comprit aussitôt. Et il n'allait pas laisser la réponse lui échapper comme ça. Pas cette fois. Pas après les promesses de la petite fille.

– Liza, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me le dire, allez… Ne crains rien, ma… ma puce.

Il s'en voulut d'utiliser cette formule sacrée mais il devait séduire Liza d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou non, il noircissait le tableau tout seul. Il devait simplement la mettre en confiance, lui prouver que leur lien était fort. Ce qui, malgré David, commençait à être vrai. Liza n'était plus une petite fille lambda à protéger. S'il sortait de cet enfer, son regard et son sourire allaient rester à jamais dans sa mémoire, il en était persuadé.

Liza eut un sursaut en entendant le surnom affectif et fixa David avec intensité. Ce dernier fit de même avec un léger sourire. La petite fille finit par fermer lentement les yeux, sourire puis rouvrir les yeux avec un air jovial.

– Je n'ai jamais vu ces trucs, mais leur forme oui ! Dans la cour, il y a un clocher et il y a deux trous sur les côtés, je n'ai jamais compris à quoi ils servaient. Ca doit être ces machins qui vont dedans.

– Allons voir ça. »

Le duo prit la direction de la cour tout en restant prudent quant à l'apparition d'autres Caricatures. Dans l'un des couloirs, David vit un casier ouvert avec une batte de base-ball en aluminium à l'intérieur. Il s'en empara et rangea la couteau dans son étui, puis fit quelques mouvements en l'air. Des dégâts certes moins létaux qu'une lame mais une maniabilité et longe appréciables.

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans la cour qui, comme la majorité de l'établissement, respirait le calme. David en fit la remarque et Liza dit d'un air un peu absent :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus ni élèves moqueurs et professeurs cruels… Alessa devait se sentir bien ici.

– Si on considère qu'à la maison elle se retrouvait face à une mère qui ne l'aimait pas et la maltraitait, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais… tu étais en classe avec Alessa ? »

Liza se tourna vers son protecteur avec un air triste et secoua vivement la tête. David ne préféra pas approfondir le sujet.

La cour était dallée avec ici et là des carrés de verdures dont l'herbe avait atteint la dizaine de centimètres. David regarda les étages de l'école autour de lui puis le ciel désespérément uni et soupira en se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par oublier le bleu d'un ciel d'été… lorsque Lizzie et lui faisaient des barbecues à deux et que sa fille tenait absolument à retourner les côtelettes – qui finissaient la plupart du temps dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

Le gris qu'il fixait lui rappelait plus le jour où « maman » était partie de la maison alors que Lizzie était à l'école. Maman avait maudit David en scandant que Lizzie était vouée à la perdition dans une école publique et qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester dans un foyer aussi malsain. Ce jour-là, David en était venu à se demander comment il avait pu aimer cette femme et avoir un enfant avec elle. Non pas qu'il regrettait la naissance de par cette union de sa petite Lizzie qui n'avait de sa mère que ces yeux bleus pâles saisissants, mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait été attiré par maman.

Fixant alors les dalles de la cour, David chercha dans sa mémoire les images de ses premières années avec maman. Elle était jolie, discrète, posée, s'intéressait à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. David se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu la transition s'opérer et son caractère changer. Ce qu'il regrettait quelque part.

Mais elle lui avait laissé Lizzie, c'était ce qui avait le plus compté. Il croyait alors pouvoir l'élever seul et tout était bien parti, jusqu'à cet accident dont il n'osa pas se souvenir une fois de plus. Il concentra donc son attention sur une toute autre chose : le clocher, qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la cour.

S'avançant vers celui-ci, il vit deux creux sur chacun des côtés d'une petite porte en bois. Il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir qu'il fallait encastrer les médaillons dans les creux. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois – ayant la première fois inversé les médaillons – avant que ne résonne dans le silence un petit cliquetis montrant que la petite porte s'était ouverte. Il l'ouvrit, incitant d'un geste Liza à le suivre, puis se glissa à l'intérieur pour se retrouver dans une toute petite pièce aux murs de planche. Seule une échelle au fond permettait non pas de monter mais de descendre.

Allumant sa lampe, il entreprit sa descente et vérifia que Liza n'avait pas de problème pour faire de même. Il essaya au passage de saisir quelque indice sur son visage, mais la petite fille semblait montrer autant d'intérêt que lui quant à savoir ce que cachait ce « passage secret ». Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, dans une pièce basse de plafond et entièrement fermée à la lumière, la seule chose qui lui faisait face fut une porte condamnée par des plaques en métal en tout genre superposées les unes sur les autres ainsi qu'un petit coffre au pied de la porte.

Fouillant dans son sac, David exhiba la petite clé trouvée dans le pupitre d'Alessa et prit la boîte dans une de ses mains. Il avait l'intuition que les deux correspondaient. La boîte était assez jolie, d'un jais nacré ornementé de courbes en or. Lorsqu'il fit entrer la clé dans la serrure et tourna, le couvercle se souleva aussitôt, laissant David contempler sur un lit de velours rouge une poupée. Le Lièvre de Mars. Le deuxième membre du trio du thé d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Liza s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le contenu puis eut un petit hoquet d'inquiétude. Le père de famille, l'air neutre, prit délicatement la poupée, la regarda un instant puis soupira :

« Le jeu de piste continue. Je suis sur la bonne voie apparemment. Mais pourquoi ce lieu, Lizzie ? Une école ? Pour me rappeler que tu n'es encore qu'une enfant ? Une enfant seule qui…

Il fut interrompu par la sinistre sirène signifiant l'arrivé du monde altéré. Il rangea délicatement la poupée dans son sac puis, comme la fois précédente, il alla s'asseoir contre un mur et invita Liza à venir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit en vitesse.

– Tu veilles sur moi, Liza ?

– Pas de problème, David. Donne-moi la batte.

A moitié amusé, il la tendit à la petite fille qui la prit tant bien que mal entre ses petits doigts. Son air était sérieux.

– Je frapperai s'il le faut. Pas d'inquiétude.

David ferma les yeux en souriant.

– Tu es mon ange gardien, Liza.

Puis il éteignit la lumière de sa lampe et laissa son esprit tomber dans l'inconscience sans lutter. Dans le noir et le silence complets, Liza murmura en sanglotant :

– J'aimerais, David. J'aimerais tant l'être. Je te le jure… »

* * *

**Les chapitres se coupent souvent lorsque retentissent les sirènes. C'est tout simplement parce que c'est plus esthétique que mettre un espace pour signifier une ellipse.**


	12. Face à Foret

**Avant-propos : Ma plus grande frayeur à ce stade du récit est de lasser le lecteur. Et vu l'engouement que certains lecteurs semblent avoir pour les personnages secondaires, je vais faire du teasing : vous allez les revoir très bientôt, notamment Melissa. D'ici là, un peu de violence ! Bonne lecture !**

**Beta-reading par Leia Tortoise. Autre précision : Foret s'écrit sans accent circonflexe, ce n'est pas une erreur...  
**

* * *

FACE A FORET

David fut réveillé par l'intense chaleur qui régnait tout à coup autour de lui. Il alluma sa lampe pour découvrir que tous les murs, ainsi que la porte condamnée, s'étaient transformés en grilles d'aération qui soufflaient des vagues d'air chaud dans la petite pièce enclavée. Il se leva et constata qu'il était en nage, les mains moites, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage. Il chercha Liza avec le faisceau de la lampe mais elle n'était pas là.

Une sueur froide lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Pour la première fois depuis le début, il n'avait plus de contact visuel avec sa protégée. Et Silent Hill était maintenant plongé dans le cauchemar, ce qui voulait dire plus de dangers. Il força son esprit à ne pas imaginer les pires scénarii alors qu'il criait à gorge déployée le prénom de la petite fille. Seul un vrombissement venant des grilles lui répondit. Son cœur résonnant à présent jusqu'à ses oreilles, il se dépêcha de grimper l'échelle. Trop vite.

Ses mains étaient glissantes et les barreaux semblaient recouverts de graisse. Aussi lorsqu'il eut monté trois échelons, ses chaussures glissèrent et ses mains suivirent. Il retomba dans la petite salle en poussant un cri étouffé de douleur. Il s'était fait mal au bassin. En se relevant, il vérifia que ce n'était rien de grave et reprit son ascension plus calmement. Il parvint à surmonter cette épreuve et se hissa dans le bas du clocher qui était à présent en fer. Il ouvrit du pied la petite porte qui était entrouverte puis se rua dans la cour désormais plongée dans le noir, hurlant une nouvelle fois le prénom de la petite fille. Il ne voyait plus ni les étages de la cour, ni le haut du clocher. La pluie glacée lui fit l'effet d'une douche écossaise particulièrement désagréable après son passage dans le sauna souterrain. Il appelasa protégée du plus fort qu'il put, son esprit commençant à vaciller à l'idée qu'elle ait été attaquée par un monstre, que le monde cauchemardesque l'ait effacée ou… ou… ou que Liza ait abandonné David. Cette dernière hypothèse prit de plus en plus de sens dans sa tête.

Liza avait toujours été là après que le cauchemar se soit installé. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées, elle commençait à se forcer à révéler des choses, à avoir un comportement différent de celui qu'elle aurait du avoir – même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était censée se comporter à la base. Liza pouvait bien être partie pour ne plus être tiraillée. Ou elle pouvait être partie car elle avait remarqué la place qu'elle prenait dans le cœur de David. Mille raisons pour son départ naquirent dans son esprit. David tomba à genoux. D'une certaine manière, il avait failli à sa promesse. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il avait posé trop de questions. Maintenant, Liza était loin de lui, peut-être morte, peut-être même transformée en monstre, qu'en savait-il ?

A la pluie ruisselant sur son visage se mêlèrent ses larmes. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Plus la force de rechercher Lizzie. A quoi cela servait-il de la trouver si c'était pour échouer à la garder ? A quoi cela servait-il même d'endurer plus longtemps cet univers oppressant qui le menait de déceptions en déceptions, qui lui faisait mirer un peu de bonheur et de tranquillité avant de l'achever ? Peut-être que s'il disparaissait de ce monde, il réapparaîtrait ailleurs, chez lui. Ou dans un monde meilleur – il lui était difficile d'imaginer pire monde que Silent Hill à cet instant.

D'un geste fébrile, il sortit le couteau et mit la pointe sous sa glotte. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer. Rechercher Liza ne servait à rien. Celle-ci était partie de son plein gré. Il l'avait déjà perdue. Il se permit un dernier instant à repenser à quelques souvenirs heureux avec Lizzie. Et avec Liza. Liza dont il lui sembla entendre l'appel. Elle disait son nom. Il voulait tellement qu'elle soit encore là qu'il se l'imaginait. Il entendait des voix. Sa folie prenait de l'ampleur, il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça. Liza continuait à l'appeler. Il eut un sourire triste et resserra sa main autour du manche.

« Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, si tu fais ça. Tu m'as faite une promesse.

David écarquilla les yeux. La voix semblait venir de sa gauche. Pas de son esprit. Elle se mêlait au clapotis de la pluie. Liza parlait d'une voix tremblante.

– Tu as promis de me protéger. Ta… ta vie ne t'appartient plus qu'à toi… Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Ou tu n'auras pas tenu ta promesse.

David laissa tomber son couteau et se releva en direction de la voix. Liza se tenait dans l'obscurité, la batte de base-ball posée sur son épaule, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait une entaille au bras et du sang ici et là sur sa robe. La batte elle-même était maculée d'hémoglobine qui lentement s'écoulait sur le sol sous l'effet de la pluie. David était abasourdi. Liza était là, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Comment avait-il pu s'en convaincre ?

– Liza ! Tu ne m'as pas abandonné alors…

La petite fille prit une mine d'enfant boudeuse qui contrastait avec ses larmes.

– Bien sûr que non, comment tu as pu croire ça ? C'est méchant de penser des choses pareilles. Je veux rester avec toi, David.

– Je te demande pardon pour… pour avoir douté de toi, fit David en se frottant le visage. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis allé imaginer. C'est que jusqu'ici, tu étais toujours avec moi au réveil. Et d'ailleurs… Où étais-tu ? Tu… Tu t'es battue ?!

Liza acquiesça vivement et prit un air résolu.

– J'en avais marre que tu sois le seul à te battre ! Alors j'en ai profité que tu sois à l'abri là-dessous et endormi pour aller taper des monstres.

David s'approcha d'elle sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. D'un certain côté, ce qu'elle avait fait était courageux et montrait un attachement de la fillette envers son protecteur. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était irresponsable et son acte irréfléchi l'avait poussé au bord du suicide.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant. David n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour avoir voulu jouer les héros. Il se posta devant elle et tendit la main.

– Bien, on reprend nos rôles maintenant. Tu me rends cette batte ?

Elle lui donna l'objet puis commença à nettoyer le sang de sa peau. David fronça les sourcils.

– Contre quoi t'es-tu battue ? Un X ?

– C'est comme ça que tu nommes les monstres à quatre jambes ? C'est rigolo… Non, c'était… Comme dans le placard.

– Bon sang, Liza ! Ces choses sont… La première d'entre elle a déjà failli te tuer !

– J'ai été surprise ! Là, c'est moi qui lui suis tombé dessus !

David ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

– D'accord, d'accord. Et la créature t'a blessée au bras, on dirait.

– O… Oui, je… Ca bouge vite ces trucs.

– Allons nous mettre à l'abri de la pluie et en sécurité, je vais soigner tout ça.

– On peut aller où j'étais ! Le coin est sûr maintenant.

– D'accord, montre-moi. Mais tu restes derrière, hein ?

– Oui-oui. »

David ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Liza était une petite fille pleine de ressources. Et également source d'interrogations et d'inquiétudes en tout genre… Il se demanda encore une fois comment il avait pu se convaincre de l'abandon de Liza. Il regarda le ciel noir comme pour l'accuser. Silent Hill était impitoyable.

Puis il suivit les indications de Liza qui marchait d'un pas certain à côté de lui. La ville était peut-être impitoyable, mais il était encore là. Nick aussi. Keisha aussi. Melissa aussi. Les jumeaux aussi – bien que leur cas demandait une étude plus poussée. Les vies étaient demeurées vivantes. Il avait résisté à la ville jusqu'ici. C'était possible.

Ils passèrent une porte rouillée et grinçante pour se poser dans un couloir qui n'était pas si différent de tout à l'heure. Les papiers peints étaient partis et les murs décharnés étaient craquelés de part en part. Le bois de plancher était tout racorni et laissait filtrer par endroits une lumière rouge inquiétante. Mais la rouille et le sang n'étaient pas omniprésents.

« Par rapport à d'habitude… C'est plutôt… euh… propre. Enfin pas trop malsain…

Puis il vit le cadavre de la Caricature face contre terre. Il était défoncé par endroits et les pas des petits souliers de Liza avaient laissé des traces de sang autour du corps.

– Tu ne l'as pas loupé, jugea David.

– Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a poussé son horrible petit cri aigu qui fait penser à un bébé. Je l'ai fais taire. Et ça… Je dois avouer que… que ça défoule.

– Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Ceux-ci sont à ta taille, mais l'ensemble du bestiaire reste trop dangereux pour toi. Alors à l'avenir, lorsque je m'évanouis, tu arrêtes de patrouiller.

Liza prit un air boudeur et un peu frondeur. David ne voulait pas que ce qui venait d'arriver se reproduise. Et il savait comment marquer le coup. Même si cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il dit en haussant légèrement le ton :

– Tu as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais parce que tu es partie ? Je ne peux avoir aucun indice sur là où tu te trouves et dans quel état tu es, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça avec tout le stress que me cause déjà le changement de décor. Compris, jeune fille ?

Lorsqu'il appelait Lizzie « jeune fille », cette dernière comprenait d'habitude que la réitération de ses bêtises serait punie sévèrement. David avait redécouvert les surnoms affectifs, il redécouvrait à présent les appellations menaçantes. En somme il redécouvrait ce que c'était d'être père. Avec Liza.

Son discours eut l'effet escompté puisque la petite fille eut l'air beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, fixa le sol en le raclant du pied et acquiesça vivement.

– Bien, fit David d'une voix plus douce. On va soigner ta blessure de guerre. »

Et il entreprit de bander l'entaille au bras de Liza après avoir désinfecté. Cette dernière se crispa légèrement lorsque l'alcool entra en contact avec la plaie mais se força à ne pas gémir, ce qui fit sourire David. La blessure soignée, il fut temps pour le duo de reprendre son exploration de la nouvelle version de l'école de Midwich.

Les salles de classe étaient à présent presque vides, éclairées par une lumière rouge qui semblait venir de nulle part, les fenêtres condamnées, une table dégradée demeurant ici ou là, les murs craquelés de partout. David était presque triste d'avoir perdu la tranquillité poussiéreuse et silencieuse de l'autre monde.

Avant de pénétrer dans celle où se trouvait la table d'Alessa, David prit ses précautions et entrouvrit seulement la porte en métal en essayant de la faire grincer le moins possible. Il n'y avait plus de table. Seulement quatre Caricatures assises en cercle à l'endroit où s'était tenu le pupitre et qui semblaient trifouiller quelque chose. Après avoir inspiré à fond, il fit signe à Liza de rester en arrière et se lança dans la salle, se forçant à oublier ce qu'il frappait, à ne garder qu'une violence froide et utile en tête. La première des choses se fit fracasser le crâne sans pouvoir se relever et tomba sur le dos. La seconde put se lever mais la batte lui brisa les cervicales et elle partit rouler-bouler. La troisième put se saisir d'un cutter juste à côté d'elle et attaqua David de front. Ce dernier, mal positionné pour frapper de sa batte, se contenta de lui mettre un coup de pied dans la tête qui fit tituber le monstre en reculant puis se concentra sur le quatrième qui avait intelligemment fait le tour. Excité par l'adrénaline de la bagarre, David se permit un commentaire :

« Et en plus, ça pense à prendre à revers, ces trucs ? »

Ceci juste avant d'esquiver un coup de poignard et d'abattre la batte sur le crâne de la Caricature, la tuant sur le coup. Restait la troisième qui revenait vers lui en criant. David jubilait presque d'avoir rondement mené l'assaut et fit tournoyer sa batte dans sa main. Ces créatures étaient assez rapides et agressives mais très fragiles et trop prévisibles. Aussi il désarma la Caricature en lui brisant le bras d'un coup, puis la fit partir en arrière en la frappant avec la batte comme s'il avait tenu un club de golf. Sa victoire était totale.

Se désintéressant des cadavres, il se pencha sur ce avec quoi jouaient les Caricatures. Tandis que Liza entrait dans la pièce en se permettant de shooter dans les cadavres, David ramassa une photo. Une grande photo en noir et blanc représentant un groupe de personnes bien habillées sur un parvis. Le document était froissé, sale et troué de partout au niveau des têtes. Seules quelques-unes de ces dernières étaient encore distinctes et alors cerclées de noir.

« Tu reconnais quelqu'un là-dessus ?

La petite fille s'approcha, observa la photo puis parut soulagée puisque ses épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup. David ne manqua pas de noter ce détail. Elle regarda plus attentivement la photo et montra un homme droit comme un i avec un petit sourire suffisant.

– Lui c'est Kauffman, tu sais le directeur des hôpitaux.

– Ah oui… Il ressemble bien à ce que j'imaginais.

– Et elle… c'est… c'est Dahlia Gillespie.

David se pencha pour observer une femme maigre qui se tenait droite en regardant l'objectif d'un air autoritaire et un peu fou.

– Mmh… Alessa n'est pas sur la photo ?

– Non. Mais… elle n'était peut-être pas encore née. Et je ne vois pas d'enfants là-dessus de toute façon.

– Tu as raison. Bien, au moins je connais les têtes utiles. Ah et… c'est qui celui-là ?

David pointa du doigt un homme dont le visage avait été épargné et qui semblait assez agacé, fuyant l'objectif du regard. Il était visiblement jeune, avait des cheveux foncés coiffés courts avec des mèches plus longues devant et arborait des lunettes toutes rondes. Il était également mal rasé.

– Mmh… Je ne sais pas, même si sa tête me dit quelque chose. Et… Pareil pour les autres têtes.

– Et ça représente quoi, tous ces gens ? Ils sont sur des marches…

Liza eut un demi-sourire et regarda David d'un air gêné.

– Tu devrais pouvoir deviner.

Le père de famille fit fonctionner ses méninges fatiguées quelques secondes.

– Oh… La secte. Mmh…

Il scruta de nouveau la photo et montra un fauteuil roulant au premier plan sur lequel se tenait une femme à chapeau dont le visage avait été ôté.

– Muriel, je suppose… Et Nicolas doit aussi être là, quelque part. Ils étaient nombreux dis-moi, il doit bien y avoir une centaine de personnes, si ce n'est plus.

– Ca faisait partie de la vie de tous les jours des habitants de Silent Hill. Même si la photo ne doit représenter que les gens, euh… comment dire…

– Les membres actifs ?

– Oui, ça doit vouloir dire ce que je pense… eh bien même si on ne voit que ces gens-là, tout le monde vivait avec le Culte.

– Assez effrayant. Bon, j'embarque ça, ça pourrait servir. »

Il regarda une dernière fois l'ensemble de la photographie en se demandant le sens des trous, ou plutôt le sens de ce qui n'était pas troué. Il n'y avait au final que cinq têtes épargnées : Kauffman, Dahlia, l'homme aux lunettes, une jeune femme blonde très jolie au regard triste et un jeune homme fumant une cigarette avec un air perplexe. Retirer une tête d'une photo signifiait bien souvent que l'on voulait oublier, voire faire du mal à la personne dont on oblitérait le visage. Mais il ne savait même pas qui avait fait ce travail ici. Il doutait que cela soit les Caricatures. Et la photo se trouvait à l'endroit du pupitre d'Alessa. La petite fille aurait-elle pu en vouloir à tous ces gens tout en épargnant celle qui la battait ? C'était possible, une mère étant le plus souvent tout, voire même Dieu, aux yeux de son enfant. David rangea la photo dans une poche de son sac avec le carnet de l'infirmier et décida de mettre cet indice de côté pour le moment. Les réponses viendraient certainement plus tard.

Continuant leur périple, David et Liza durent affronter plusieurs Caricatures et passèrent par la salle des professeurs. Là, ils purent observer une pièce nue avec pour seul mobilier une chaise. Celle-ci était dos à un mur sur lequel se trouvait, au-dessus du dossier de la chaise, une tâche de sang énorme en forme d'étoile. David se rapprocha et vit juste à côté de la chaise un pistolet. En essayant de ne pas trop imaginer ce que cette mise en scène représentait, il prit l'arme et haussa un sourcil en constatant sa lourdeur et sa taille. Il se débrouilla pour faire tomber le chargeur et put constater le nombre de balle. Il n'y en avait que 8, mais leur taille était assez conséquente, sans doute un gros calibre. Il rangea donc l'arme dans son sac en considérant cette arme comme une arme de secours.

David et Liza montèrent ensuite les escaliers pour constater qu'à l'étage, toutes les portes étaient étrangement fermées. David essaya de forcer plusieurs d'entre elle mais à chaque fois il eut la certitude que quelque chose de l'autre côté bloquait tout. Restait le toit que David n'avait pas encore vu. Le père de famille poussa doucement la porte et ne vit aucune créature. Il s'avança donc sur le sol de béton inégal et craquelé, suivi par Liza, et tendit son visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux pour se mouiller un peu le visage. C'est alors que Liza se saisit de sa veste et murmura :

« Quelque chose ne va pas… Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

David se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes et observa le toit tout autour de lui. Comme sur le toit de l'hôpital, les grilles fixées au bord montaient si haut qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout. Au fond devant lui se tenait un petit local en béton qui devait abriter le système de chauffage. Système qui ne devait pas fonctionner dans ce monde mort.

C'est alors que David remarqua que de la vapeur sortait de dessous la porte du local. S'approchant légèrement, il se rendit compte que la vapeur était trop épaisse. Il s'agissait de fumée. Le père de famille serra sa batte, sentant le signe avant-coureur d'un danger droit devant lui. Son impression fut vite confirmée par l'éjection violente de la porte du local hors de ses gonds et par la destruction partielle du mur du local dans un bruit sourd et une effusion de fumée. Une pointe striée émergea lentement de la fumée. Drill Head.

Voyant que son protecteur restait immobile face à la créature massive, Liza essaya de le tirer en arrière en s'accrochant à sa ceinture, mais David résista. La petite fille gémit :

– David ! Il faut fuir, David !

La réponse de David mit un temps à venir tandis que Drill Head faisait glisser son couteau géant devant lui. Le protecteur ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Pas cette fois, Liza… J'en ai assez de courir. Je dois au moins essayer.

– Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Pas pour que tu le combattes.

– Tu en es certaine ? Je veux dire… C'est « prévu » que je ne puisse pas le combattre ?

– Je… Je… C'est… Non, mais… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

– Moi aussi, je sens qu'il est invincible, qu'il ne craint ni les coups ni les balles, mais je suis frustré, Liza. Je ne veux pas continuer à fuir sans avoir au moins essayé de lui arracher un cri de douleur. Je ne veux pas croire que cette chose est une sorte de Faucheuse impitoyable que je dois m'évertuer à éviter comme une proie évite un prédateur.

– Tu vas mourir !

David n'aimait pas le ton absolu de cette remarque et décida de répliquer en tranchant dans le vif.

– On dirait que tu en as la certitude, peut-être sais-tu à quel moment je suis supposé mourir dans cette ville, scène d'une gigantesque pièce de théâtre ?

Liza se crispa un moment avec un air horrifié puis, tremblante, marmonna :

– Tu… C'est… Comment peux-tu… Tiens !

Et elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet, surprenant au plus haut point David qui sautilla pendant un moment sur une jambe. Liza hurla :

– Je t'interdis de refaire ce genre de… comment on dit… d'insinuations ! Et maintenant bats-toi si tu en as tant envie…

Elle marqua une pause puis grogna :

– Je vais garder la porte du toit ouverte pour quand… enfin non… pour si on devait fuir. Ne meurs pas, tu m'as faite une promesse. »

David lui adressa un sourire des plus affectueux avant de se concentrer sur son adversaire qui s'approchait lentement de lui. Se rendant compte que la vitesse allait être son allié le plus efficace, il prit le gros calibre dans son sac pour le coincer dans le dos de son pantalon puis retira son sac ainsi que sa veste et posa le tout derrière lui.

David se décala ensuite doucement vers le milieu du toit, tenant sa batte à deux mains, quelque peu excité par la bataille à venir. Il ne savait trop d'où elle venait, mais une nouvelle force couvait en lui. Peut-être était-ce le changement d'attitude de Liza qui semblait de plus en plus proche de lui ? Ou bien peut-être s'habituait-il à ce monde et commençait à ne plus le craindre ? Quoiqu'il en fut, il était bien décidé à affronter Drill Head sans pour autant que ce soit un combat à mort. Juste essayer. Pour pouvoir se dire qu'il avait eu le courage d'affronter ce démon qui semblait apparaître seulement pour le persécuter lui.

Alors qu'il cherchait un plan d'attaque, l'énorme humanoïde fonça sur David et donna un coup de tranche horizontal, forçant l'homme à se baisser pour éviter le coup. Emporté par son élan, Drill Head montra son dos à David qui en profita pour se redresser et aller frapper. Le coup qu'il porta lui donna l'impression d'avoir frappé dans un sac de sable. La créature ne trembla même pas et tourna sa tête en forme de foret vers lui.

David ne ressentait aucune peur face à cet échec. Seulement un sentiment de fascination face à la résistance de la bête. De son bras libre, Drill Head tenta de saisir la tête de David mais celui-ci recula à temps et il se mit de nouveau en garde. Plusieurs fois de suite, David tenta lorsque l'occasion se présentait de casser quelque chose en Drill Head, que ce soit les bras, les jambes, les côtes ou le dos. Mais aucun résultat, sinon un bruit sec et une sorte de petit râle très bref. Liza finit par crier :

« C'est bon, tu as essayé ! Tu vois, tu ne peux rien faire contre lui !

– Il me reste une carte en main, répliqua David en se saisissant de son arme de poing de gros calibre.

– Il y a encore plein d'autres monstres ailleurs ! Il faut garder de quoi se défendre !

– Tu as tout à fait raison, Liza. Mais là, maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est essayer de le faire souffrir. Lui arracher plus que ce tout petit râle qui ressemble plus à de l'agacement que de la douleur. Je sais où tirer.

Et il fonça sur Drill Head. Celui-ci attendit l'arrivée de son adversaire puis essaya de l'embrocher d'un coup d'estoc de ses deux mains, à la surprise de David qui s'était attendu à un énième coup de tranche. Il pivota sur lui-même tant bien que mal et le coup ne fit que lui déchirer le dos de son pull et entamer un peu sa peau. Ne faisant pas attention à la douleur, l'homme poursuivit son assaut et vint se glisser jusque contre le ventre de la créature, supportant l'odeur pestilentielle de souffre qu'il dégageait, se concentrant sur son objectif. Drill Head n'avait pas encore baissé la tête. Il devait faire vite.

Dans un cri de rage, il tendit son bras armé vers le haut et alla coincer l'arme entre la peau dégoûtante du cou de Drill Head et le métal du foret. Il s'était fait la remarque plus tôt qu'il était forcé, peu importe ce qu'il se trouvait au-dessous, que le foret qui lui servait de tête avait un orifice pour laisser dépasser le cou de la créature. Ce trou avait certesl a forme du cou musculeux de Drill Head, mais en appuyant sur la peau, David avait réussi à glisser le canon dans un interstice.

Liza, tenant la porte, écarquilla les yeux et contempla le spectacle. David, le bras toujours tendu vers le haut, appuya huit fois de suite sur la gâchette, faisant à chaque fois trembler la « tête » de Drill Head et lui arrachant à chaque fois un cri de douleur grave et dissonant qui résonnait sur le toit de l'hôpital. Lorsque le chargeur fut vidé, David retira son bras et put observer des flots de sang dégouliner depuis l'interstice. Lentement, le père de famille se recula, observant la créature devenue immobile. Elle ne chutait pas. Elle restait simplement sur place, tenant toujours son coutelas énorme à deux mains tandis que sur son cou et sa salopette se répandait un sang brunâtre.

David finit par s'arracher à la vision de son ennemi vaincu, renfila sa veste et reprit son sac. Liza s'approcha de son protecteur tout en fixant le Drill Head immobile. Elle murmura :

– Il n'est pas mort.

– Je le sais. Enfin je m'en doute. Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Il peut souffrir. Je peux l'arrêter. Je ne suis pas si impuissant face à lui et c'est ça qui compte. Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux…

Il fut interrompu par la sirène et jura.

– Je ne dois pas rester ici. Si ce monstre se « réveillait » alors que je suis inconscient… Là tu ne pourras pas me protéger, peu importent tes efforts.

Liza acquiesça vivement.

– Vite, vite, on peut se cacher quelque part tout en bas.

Ils se ruèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Arrivés en bas, David commença à tituber alors que tout autour d'eux s'obscurcissait. Il marmonna :

– Il faut… se dépêcher, Liza… Je commence à… à partir.

La petite fille écarta d'un air alarmé une porte à double battant pour laisser passer un David sombrant plus à chaque seconde puis se rua sur la porte de ce qui était dans le monde brumeux le dépôt. Liza put entrevoir dans la pièce désormais plongée dans la quasi-obscurité une Caricature s'avançant vers elle en poussant son cri strident. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la salle. David s'étant accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte en se tenant la tête, Liza lui prit vivement la batte des mains et poussant un petit gémissement l'abattit sur la tête de la Caricature. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

– Je ne devrais vraiment pas… Pas dans ces conditions…

La créature s'effondra mollement à peu près en même temps que David derrière la petite fille. Il était inconscient. Lâchant la batte et profitant du peu de lumière qui restait, elle crispa ses petites mains sur la veste de David et le tira de toute ses forces à l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis elle ferma cette même porte. Exténuée, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur, ses pieds touchant son protecteur. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis se passa la main sur le visage dans l'obscurité totale alors que le bruit de la sirène s'estompait. Elle marmonna pour elle-même :

– Je ne devrais pas, non… Mais en même temps… il a tant fait pour moi… Oui. Je le ressens, il faut que je… que je lui rende la pareille… Si je n'en avais pas le droit, je ne le pourrais pas. Je ne serais pas comme ça. Oui… Je vais faire comme ça…

Elle s'étrangla soudain et dans l'obscurité sa voix rauque et sifflante qui effrayait tant David susurra :

– Tant que tu le mènes à sa perte, fais les choses comme tu l'entends…

– TAIS-TOI ! cria-t-elle de nouveau avec sa voix de petite fille. »

Dans le noir, alors que l'univers brumeux se recomposait, Liza se recroquevilla en fermant les yeux et la bouche, priant pour que David n'ait plus jamais à entendre cette voix. Et surtout pour qu'il ne voie jamais celle à qui elle appartenait.

* * *

**La violence, c'est fait. La prochaine fois, un peu de sexe. Il ne me restera plus qu'à faire la drogue et le tryptique sera complet. Le pire c'est que je pourrais le faire... Et que je vais le faire en fait, maintenant que j'y pense.**


	13. Thérapie 2

**Avant-propos : Je m'acharne pour que le rythme de parution ne soit pas trop lent. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai des lecteurs ("For your consideration"), et aussi parce que je veux mener ce projet à bout et vite. Pas que je veuille m'en débarrasser, mais j'en ai pas mal d'autres sur le feu et surtout j'ai hâte de pouvoir me dire que je suis allé au bout de quelque chose ! Je peux vous dire qu'avec ce chapitre la moitié de la fic est assurément dépassée. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai ce que je nommerai des "Parallel Ways" sur les autres personnages mais il est certain que je ferai des fins alternatives. Dont la fin UFO, bien entendu. **

**Comme je le disais la semaine dernière, après la violence, le sexe. Enfin rien de méchant, cette fic n'a pas cet objectif, ça la dénaturerait de trop en dire.**

**Toutes récriminations sur l'orthographe ou la syntaxe sont à adresser à Leia, ma beta-readeuse. **

* * *

THERAPIE 2

Lorsqu'il émergea, David eut la satisfaction de constater que Liza n'avait pas bougé de la pièce où ils s'étaient échoués. Elle était en train de donner des coups dans le vide avec un balais comme s'il s'était agi d'une épée. Il se mit en position assise et regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le local d'entretien. Il constata également qu'il avait très mal au bas du dos.

Cherchant l'origine de ce mal, il se souvint de la blessure que lui avait infligé Drill Head et se crispa à l'idée d'avoir une immense plaie dans le dos, plaie qui avait dûtrès mal cicatriser étant donné les conditions. Liza s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il enlevait sa veste.

« Je n'ai pas bougé, comme tu me l'as demandé. Mais en même temps, les couloirs sont tranquilles lorsque le ciel est gris.

– C'est vrai. Mais je préfère que tu sois restée là.

Il retira son pull d'une traite et ce faisant poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Des fibres du pull s'étaient visiblement incrustées dans la plaie qui avait séché et il les en avait arraché sommairement. Liza se mit accroupie dans son dos et déclara :

– Tu t'es fais vraiment mal face à ce gros monstre. C'est pas joli.

– Ca ressemble à quoi ?

– Tu as une grosse ligne de sang séché en bas du dos. Et ça saigne par endroit, là. Y a aussi pas mal de fils qui sont coincés dans le sang.

– Enlève-les.

– Mais tu…

– Enlève-les quand même. C'est pas grave, ça ira.

A contre-cœur, Liza se livra à l'arrachage méthodique des fibres incrustées dans la plaie, faisant serrer les dents à David. Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle dit d'un air inquiet :

– Ca saigne encore plus, tu veux que l'on bande ?

– Mets d'abord de l'alcool dessus.

– Tu… Tu es sûr ?

– Je préfère ça que d'attraper une saloperie. Dans un endroit pareil… Vas-y.

Liza fouilla dans le sac pour sortir coton et alcool puis versa le deuxième sur le premier d'une façon assez maladroite, en en renversant un peu à côté. Elle se mit ensuite à tamponner le coton par endroit, faisant gémir David dont le dos se cabrait sous la douleur. Elle dut changer une fois de coton et continua à appliquer l'alcool sur les blessures ouvertes. Finalement il lui sembla que plus rien ne coulait et elle le fit savoir à son protecteur.

– Parfait, passons au bandage.

– D'accord.

Liza sortit le rouleau de gaze et fit plusieurs fois le tour du ventre de David pour finalement serrer le bandage avec une épingle à nourrice incluse dans le kit. Le père de famille se releva et vérifia que le bandage tenait. Ce qui était le cas.

– Eh bien, félicitations mademoiselle l'infirmière, du travail de pro.

Liza eut un petit rire et rosit des joues. Puis elle regarda plus attentivement la silhouette de David.

– Tu es mince. Tu es même maigre, je dirais.

– Oui, je… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'appétit ces dernières années… Je ne mangeais que lorsque mon ventre protestait vraiment et ce n'était jamais grand chose.

– Et pourtant on voit des muscles…

David soupira en tâtant ses abdominaux qui n'étaient pas pour autant très développés.

– Je n'ai que la peau sur les os. Mais je dois avouer que oui, j'ai un peu entretenu. Je…

Il regarda Liza un bon moment puis autour de lui. Il pouvait se confier à elle. Elle était restée suffisamment longtemps avec lui et qu'avait-il à perdre ?

– Je réarrangeais souvent des pièces de la maison pour m'occuper. De véritables déménagement. Et parfois je le faisais avec la chambre de Lizzie, comme ça, d'un coup, pour essayer de… de ne pas l'imaginer à tel ou tel endroit de la pièce… Des souvenirs trop douloureux. Mais au final… Je finissais toujours par tout remettre en place, par respect pour sa mémoire.

Un silence pesant suivit. Liza fixa son protecteur d'un air étrange mêlant tristesse et quelque chose d'autre d'intense. David ferma les yeux en se forçant à ne pas penser maintenant à cette chambre vide. Cette chambre qui le conduisait à visualiser la tombe de Lizzie, ce qui finalement l'amenait à revoir l'accident… Il secoua la tête et dit soudainement d'une voix forte :

– Enfin, voilà pourquoi j'ai encore de quoi me battre… Et je faisais pas mal de vélo d'appartement aussi, pour me… pour me fatiguer les soirs ou je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ce qui te permet d'avoir un homme fort et endurant pour te protéger.

Et ce faisant il gonfla ses petits biceps en prenant un air exagérément fier de lui, ce qui fit rire de bon cœur la petite fille. David, heureux de s'en sortir sur une note légère, se rhabilla, se ré-équipa puis se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de Liza.

Comme l'avait affirmé Liza, l'école était redevenue calme. Pas une Caricature sur le chemin. La cour était de nouveau éclairée par le ciel uni et gris. Il eut un début de sourire et respira à fond l'air tiède du monde éthéré qui était décidément plus hospitalier. Il s'y faisait, comme on s'acclimate à une ville lorsque l'on fait du tourisme. Restait le problème de la population locale. Il regarda sa batte en se disant que ce n'était pas un armement très lourd face à l'armada de créatures qui traînait dans les rues. Mais il s'y ferait.

Il ouvrit doucement la double porte de l'entrée et plissa les yeux pour voir du mieux qu'il pouvait au travers du brouillard. Personne. Il entreprit donc de remonter la rue en face de lui afin d'arriver directement devant l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. Melissa l'y attendait sûrement.

Il fut pris brièvement d'une forte envie de revoir cette femme douce aux cheveux longs et ondulés qui lui avait fait confiance, qui l'avait éclairé et qui s'était montrée préoccupée par ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Encore cette sensation depuis longtemps oubliée. Il se força à se concentrer sur autre chose, en attendant de l'avoir en face de lui.

Un Camisole apparut devant eux. David se pencha vers Liza et lui intima le silence en posant son index sur sa bouche. Puis le duo se mit à marcher très doucement vers le trottoir pour contourner la créature errant en plein milieu de la route. Leur démarche aurait eu de quoi faire sourire n'importe quelle personne les ayant croisé dans une rue normale. Mais pour l'heure la ville n'était plus peuplée par des personnes. Ils parvinrent à s'éloigner de la créature et se permirent un clin d'œil réciproque avant de reprendre leur progression.

Le chemin fut ensuite plus tranquille. David profita du silence et de la tranquillité. Il commençait de plus en plus à les apprécier. Cependant ce bonheur fut de courte durée puisqu'en face se fit entendre le bruit de centaines de petits pas. Se mettant sur ses gardes, David fronça les sourcils : il n'avait jamais encore entendu un tel son ici. Il se décala sur le côté tout en observant le brouillard face à lui. Etait-ce là une armée de Caricatures ? Il espérait fortement que non car il craignait pour sa santé mentale s'ils se mettaient tous à crier.

Mais ce qu'il vit émerger lui fit hausser un sourcil. Il s'agissait d'un scolopendre. Ou plutôt un mille-patte, mais sa tête se résumait à une trompe suintante, s'ouvrant et se refermant sans cesse, et les diverses parties de son corps filiforme avaient toutes des tailles différentes. La tête et le reste de la créature étaient séparés par une sorte de collet en métal ressemblant fortement à une jointure de tuyau d'arrosage mais en énorme, rouillé et grinçant. La chose passa devant eux sans les voir et David se rassura un temps, reprenant sa marche.

Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que le scolopendre fit soudainement demi-tour en décrivant un arc de cercle et fonça vers eux avec célérité. David prit Liza dans ses bras et évita la tête qui émit un bruit de succion en passant. David se crut alors sauvé mais ce fut avant que toutes les « boules » difformes attachées les unes aux autres et qui constituaient l'anatomie du mille-pattes se mettent à gargouiller. Il se recula vivement mais pas assez vite pour ne pas respirer un peu du gaz ocre que fit s'échapper la créature des pores de sa peau dans un bruit de cocotte-minute sous pression. Alors qu'une toux violente s'emparait de lui, il cacha aussitôt le nez et la bouche de Liza de sa main libre et courut vers un muret de maison assez haut. Il y déposa Liza puis s'y hissa et invita la jeune fille à courir le long de celui-ci. Le scolopendre, qui les avait suivi jusqu'au muret, sembla dès lors désemparé et resta sur place à bouger la tête de droite à gauche. David commençait à pleurer et sa toux ne se calmait pas.

Le muret n'était pas très long et il fut bien obligé de redescendre. Liza insista pour courir à ses côtés plutôt qu'à être un poids mort dans ses bras. Ils sautèrent donc de concert sur le sol et se mirent à courir loin de la bestiole que David ne se sentait pas en état de combattre après le gazage dont il venait d'être la victime. Il voyait flou, mais distinguait assez les formes des bâtisses et des arbres pour ne pas heurter l'un ou l'autre. Le mille-pattes se mit à leur poursuite après quelques secondes, mais le duo avait déjà pris trop d'avance et les deux bipèdes finirent par le semer. David se permit alors de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle alors que sa toux commençait seulement à se calmer. Ses yeux pleuraient encore mais sa vision revenait lentement. Il se tourna vers Liza et la fixa de ses yeux rougis :

« Tu n'as rien, ça ne t'a pas atteint ?

La petite fille secoua la tête avec un air inquiet.

– Non mais toi ?

– Ca… Ca va passer, on dirait. T'en fais pas. Bon dieu, quelle saloperie… Du gaz maintenant… J'espère qu'il n'y en a qu'un. Allez on continue. »

La voie était désormais libre et ils ne rencontrèrent plus d'obstacles jusqu'à l'hôpital d'Alchemilla. Une des grilles de l'établissement était grande ouverte. L'autre était couverte par endroit de petits feuillets scotchés au mur. Tous avaient été rayés dans leur ensemble sauf un. David s'en approcha et lut.

_Je suis finalement revenue. J'ai trouvé quelques documents à lire, je t'attends à l'intérieur, David. Mel._

De lire le petit mot, David se sentit soudain plus léger. En dehors de Liza, personne jusqu'ici n'avait autant montré d'intérêt pour lui.

La sensation qu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois en pensant à Melissa lui revint. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possible. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Quelque chose de très humain, même s'il ne l'attendait pas ici et après si peu de temps. Il connaissait à peine Melissa. Et si elle avait été amenée à Silent Hill, elle pouvait cacher un lourd secret, voire un crime, comme Robert. Cette constatation l'incita à se méfier mais demeurait l'envie de revoir le visage serein et souriant de la jeune femme.

Il s'empara du billet et le mit dans sa poche puis passa la grille, une Liza à l'air grognon sur les talons. Dans la cour de l'hôpital se trouvait une ambulance aux pneus crevés et au capot complètement défoncé, comme si le véhicule avait heurté un animal massif. Après avoir regardé un moment la carcasse, David s'intéressa au bâtiment en lui-même. Il avait une forme de U, était gris et ressemblait davantage à un bunker géant. Mais au-delà de cet aspect peu avenant, il semblait en bon état. Après avoir tendu l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir un son suspect en vain, il passa la double-porte de l'entrée qui grinça sur son passage. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la salle de réception, aux murs peints d'un vert foncé assez sinistre, au carrelage craquelé et à la poussière omniprésente. Au fond de la salle, contrastant avec ce tableau dépeignant un lieu d'un autre temps, se trouvait Melissa, allongée sur un banc, les jambes croisées. Elle lisait un dossier d'un air tranquille, un crayon entre les dents. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir David, son regard s'illumina et elle se leva d'un bond pour courir vers le père de famille. Celui-ci put alors sentir pour la première fois depuis longtemps les bras d'une femme l'enlacer puis l'attirer à elle. Melissa se contenta de le serrer contre lui avec force et déclara :

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu as vu le nombre de feuillets que j'ai laissé dehors ? J'ai tourné en rond pendant un bon moment à t'attendre…

Elle relâcha doucement son étreinte pour se tourner vers Liza.

– Je vois que tu t'en es bien occupé, dit-elle en montrant David du doigt, bien joué…

Liza se contenta d'un petit grognement et préféra regarder ailleurs. David comprit tout de suite ce qui rongeait la jeune fille mais il décida de ne rien y faire. Les caprices d'une jeune fille passaient avec le temps, et la jalousie faisait partie de ces caprices. Il regarda le dossier que tenait Melissa entre ses mains, ce que remarqua cette dernière.

– C'est… C'est un rapport d'autopsie. De la police. J'en ai lu plusieurs autres. Après recoupement, je pense pouvoir affirmer que le Culte de Silent Hill était composé d'une belle brochette de cinglés.

– Que veux-tu dire ? De qui est-ce l'autopsie ?

– Leur identité n'a pas vraiment d'importances. Ils exerçaient tous des métiers banals, leur casier était vierge… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont morts parce qu'ils en savaient trop sur le Culte, qu'ils s'y intéressaient de trop près sans en faire partie.

David jeta un coup d'œil à Liza pour voir si elle réagissait, mais la petite fille continuait de regarder ailleurs, les bras croisés.

– Je sais pas encore trop ce qui se passe ici, poursuivit Melissa en regardant autour d'elle, mais ça a un rapport avec les magouilles de ces fanatiques, j'en mettrais mon calepin au feu. Tu as appris quelque chose, de ton côté ?

David pensa aussitôt lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Nick. Puis il regarda Liza qui maintenant le fixait avec un air intense, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part. Le père de famille commença alors à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas parler du comportement étrange de Liza, il ne le devait pas. Mais en même temps, Melissa était de son côté et il avait envie d'être franc avec elle, d'établir une réelle complicité. Devant l'hésitation flagrante de son protecteur, Liza s'empourpra tout en gardant son calme puis dit d'un ton vexé :

– Si vous voulez vous dire des trucs en privé, ça ne me dérange pas. Faites vos… vos trucs d'adultes.

Melissa haussa un sourcil et attendit une réponse de David qui mit du temps à venir. Il finit par considérer que Liza lui donnait son autorisation et dit :

– Bien, on va aller dans une autre salle. Tu attends ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non. »

David eut un frisson en percevant la froideur de la réponse mais sa gêne disparut lorsque Melissa le prit par l'épaule pour l'inviter à passer dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin dans le couloir de la réception. Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'examen aux lits vides et défaits, aux éviers insalubres et aux documents éparpillés. Melissa referma la porte derrière elle et s'y colla. David s'était avancé au centre de la pièce et se retourna d'un coup. Ils étaient seuls et au calme. Des images, des concepts lui vinrent à l'esprit. Une pulsion se réveillait en lui. Mais la situation, le lieu et son abstinence pendant des années le retinrent de faire quoique ce soit. Melissa le regarda intensément.

« Tu as vraiment quelque chose à m'apprendre ou c'était un prétexte ? Je penche pour la 2e solution, sinon pourquoi laisser ta petite protégée dehors ?

– C'est compliqué, et non ce n'est pas un prétexte, j'ai des informations sur ce qui s'est passé à Silent Hill avant que tout ça… ne soit là.

David se rendit aussitôt compte qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas le moins du monde dévoiler quoique ce soit à la journaliste. C'était son secret. Melissa s'avança lentement sans le lâcher du regard.

– Mmh… On en parle avant, ou après ?

David, malgré ses instincts premiers, trouvait la situation objectivement étrange. Il connaissait à peine cette femme, le cadre n'avait rien de très chaleureux et de surcroît il était légèrement angoissé à l'idée de délaisser Liza pour se consacrer à une femme qui elle semblait pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Aussi commença-t-il par exposer ses doutes.

– Melissa, je… Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas… Et pourquoi soudainement, tu… enfin tu vois…

La journaliste haussa un sourcil tout en enlevant son par-dessus.

– Je le sens. Tu en as envie autant que moi j'en ai envie. J'avoue être un peu surprise moi-même. Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des envies soudaines. Peut-être est-ce la solitude de ce lieu qui renforce le moindre lien qui pourrait nous unir ? Ou peut-être la ville fait-elle remonter vraiment tous les instincts, autant celui de la survie que d'autres…

Elle sourit en coin tout en se postant devant David pour lui ôter lentement la sangle de son sac. David se laissa faire. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter. La proximité de Melissa lui permit de sentir son odeur particulière et d'observer le visage fin et malicieux de la journaliste. Liza restait cependant dans son esprit. Melissa pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Allez, dis-moi que toi aussi tu en as envie. Dans un endroit pareil, vu les épreuves que l'on affronte, on a bien droit à un peu de plaisir. Laisse-toi aller au « repos du guerrier »…

Elle saisit le col de son pull et attira David de sorte que leurs deux visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Melissa susurra avec ardeur :

– Allez ! Lâche-toi ! Un moment d'oubli pour nous deux, maintenant ! Embrasse-moi, David ! Fais-moi l'amour ! Baise-moi ! »

Ces mots finirent de décider David. Le corps de Melissa à portée, sa douce voix, son odeur, son regard perçant et félin, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait exactement. Si cette attirance venait d'un quelconque critère ou si c'était seulement la rencontre de deux pulsions soudaines. S'il aimait d'une quelconque façon cette femme. Mais elle lui avait presque ordonné de le faire. Maintenant. Il oublia Liza, Lizzie, tous ses doutes et problèmes pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir de la chair.

Il saisit la nuque de Melissa et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, avec une intensité presque sauvage. La jeune femme répondit spontanément. Le premier baiser terminé, le désir leur fit perdre la notion du lieu et ils ne virent plus chacun que le corps de l'autre, désirable, charnel, chaud.

A mesure qu'ils se déshabillaient tout en se fixant l'un l'autre, le désir augmentait. Ils avaient vu tant de choses hideuses, de créatures laides et décomposées, que la vue d'un corps humain du sexe opposé supplantait absolument tout.

Une fois nus, ils se jetèrent sur un des lits défaits et crasseux et entamèrent l'acte. Les préliminaires étaient superflues. Autant aller à l'essentiel. David se laissa aller à un plaisir bestial tandis que Melissa n'hésitait pas à le griffer pour souligner sa propre extase.

Tandis que les deux adultes se livraient à leurs ébats, Liza était assise contre la porte de l'autre côté et écoutait avec un air triste, les yeux rivés sur le sol. A mesure que les gémissements de Melissa devenaient plus distincts, elle resserra ses jambes contre elle. Elle murmura en boucle :

« Ca ne veut rien dire… non… Ca ne veut rien dire… non… »

Finalement les ébats prirent fin dans un cri d'extase de Melissa qui se crispa en arrière alors qu'elle avait pris le dessus. Puis la jeune femme vint se coller à David et glissa lentement sur son côté. Pendant une minute, les deux reprirent leur souffle. David regardait le plafond, hagard. Il ne savait pas trop quel sens il devait donner à ce qui venait de se passer. Avant de rencontrer « maman », il lui était arrivé de coucher avec des filles, juste un soir. Mais quelque part, il avait toujours jaugé dans ces situations s'il était possible de construire quelque chose. Là, rien. Il l'avait fait pour le faire. Pas pour construire une relation, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Non, ce n'était pas pareil que d'habitude. Il tourna la tête vers sa partenaire et déclara :

« Ca ne signifie rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Melissa eut un sourire que David jugea un peu triste. Elle dit doucement :

– Dans un monde pareil, empli de folie et de violence, vide de conscience et de sentiments ? Je ne crois pas, non. C'était plus… une libération mutuelle.

David acquiesça légèrement.

– Le mot convient parfaitement. Une libération.

– Ceci étant dit, c'était un très bon moment, merci David. Un véritable échappatoire de quelques dizaines de minutes hors de cette prison brumeuse.

– Je devrais tout autant te remercier…

Il se redressa et observa son corps.

– Bon sang, nos deux corps sont tellement sales, je n'ai même pas fais attention.

Melissa se redressa à son tour et regarda le ventre de son partenaire dans une grimace.

– Et moi je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais cette blessure. Bon sang, on a vraiment été… emportés par nos ardeurs. Ce n'était pas très malin de faire ça alors que tu as ce bandage…

David haussa les épaules puis sourit en coin.

– Il ne nous a pas gêné… Et il tient toujours. Je peux remercier Liza. Elle a vraiment fait du bon boulot. Et elle fait tout pour ne pas être un poids mort. Je commence vraiment à m'attacher à cette fillette. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me résoudre à la laisser à qui que ce soit… »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Liza écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur s'accélérait soudainement. Elle se releva lentement et ferma les yeux, visiblement soulagée par les propos de son protecteur. C'est alors qu'elle s'étrangla et baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage puis siffla tout bas de sa voix déformée :

« Des mots… De jolis mots… C'est facile à faire des mots… On les expulse dans l'air et ils s'évanouissent dans le néant… Du vent, voilà ce que c'est… Comme toutes tes tentatives… »

Elle reprit soudain conscience en relevant violemment la tête puis courut à toutes jambes vers une poubelle pour y vomir une flopée de goudron chaud et fumant, les yeux rougis et larmoyant. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle se releva et frappa violemment le mur à côté d'elle en couinant, furieuse contre elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, David déboulait dans la réception en pantalon, pieds et torse nus, son couteau dans la main, prêt à combattre. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Liza était seule et à genoux, il s'en approcha et sentit l'odeur du goudron lui prendre les narines. Il mit un genou à terre et saisit Liza par les épaules.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Liza secoua la tête et se força à se relever.

– Ce n'est rien, je te le répète… Tu as pu voir que ça ne m'empêche pas de te suivre et de t'aider… Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je survivrai.

David, légèrement vexé par l'obstination de Liza à ne rien dire, n'en montra cependant rien et se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de se relever. Melissa se montra à son tour, en jean et soutien-gorge, l'air préoccupé.

– Liza n'a rien ?

– Non, fit David. Elle a juste de temps à autre… une petite crise de toux, assez violente.

– Oh… Ce n'est pas une « petite » crise, alors.

– Oui… Oui, c'est vrai.

David retourna dans la salle d'opération pour finir de se rhabiller, invitant Liza à le suivre. Il demanda à Melissa tout en remettant sa chemise :

– Tu en as fini avec cet endroit ?

– Je pense, oui. J'ai un peu tout visité. J'ai eu de la chance, le cauchemar ne s'est pas déclenché quand j'étais ici. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela peut devenir…

– Tant mieux. Mieux vaut ne rien imaginer, pour notre santé mentale.

– Et toi, quelque chose à trouver ici ?

David resta silencieux quelques secondes puis dit d'un ton tranquille :

– Je vais visiter, comme toi. Après tout, c'est ce que nous sommes, non ? Des visiteurs…

Melissa eut un rire nerveux puis massa tendrement l'épaule de David.

– Assurément. Je trouve le terme merveilleusement approprié. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Je ne veux pas risquer que tu te retrouves ici lorsque la sirène va se mettre à hurler.

– La dernière fois qu'elle a sonné, j'étais dans une supérette et à mon réveil je me suis retrouvée coincée dans le hall du magasin avec dans les rayons des produits avariés ou pourris. Sans issue et agressée en permanence par une odeur insupportable, sans compter que je n'y voyais pas grand chose. Ca ne peut pas être pire ici… Et puis je connais un peu l'endroit.

David finit par hausser les épaules. Il voulait éviter qu'elle soit là lorsqu'il trouverait ce qu'il était venu prendre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais l'énigme d'Alessa Gillespie lui semblait être son problème personnel. Il voulait d'abord connaître toute la vérité avant de parler à quiconque, même Melissa.

– Bien, tu peux me conduire au bureau du directeur ?

– C'est parti, suivez le guide. »

Elle se dirigea vers le banc sur lequel elle était allongée lorsque David était entré et prit sur le rebord de celui-ci un pied de biche. Puis elle passa la double-porte, les deux autres sur ses talons. Le couloir devant eux était décoré de la même façon que la réception et n'avait pas trop souffert du temps. Une question vint à l'esprit de David.

– Des monstres ici ?

– Aux étages… Des infirmières sans…

– Sans visage, la coupa David. Il y a les mêmes dans l'autre hôpital…

– Oh…

Elle compta les portes et en poussa une dont la serrure avait été fracturée. Melissa précisa d'un ton léger :

– J'avais la flemme de chercher la clé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Dr Kauffman, une salle à l'aspect austère, sans vie, aux meubles nus et à la paperasse parfaitement rangée. Pas même une plante verte – ou du moins un cadavre de plante verte. Melissa montra un meuble de rangement de dossier.

– Là-dedans se trouvent les dossiers médicaux que gardait pour lui le Directeur – sans doute des dossiers compromettants.

Sans répondre, David s'avança vers le meuble et se mit à chercher rapidement la lettre G. Il finit par extirper le dossier beige marqué « Alessa Gillespie ». Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers Liza. Elle portait un regard intense sur le dossier et ses poings étaient serrés, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Melissa lut par-dessus l'épaule de son amant :

– Qui est-ce ?

David eut quelques réticences à répondre, souhaitant garder pour lui le secret de son rôle dans l'existence de ce monde infâme. Mais il finit par soupirer et dit :

– Cette fille a un rapport avec tout ça. On a trouvé des indices.

Il se contenta de ces informations. Il voulait garder l'histoire de Nick, le journal de l'infirmier, le pupitre d'Alessa et la photo géante pour lui. Avec délicatesse, il ouvrit la chemise qu'il pensait être la solution. Il s'appuya contre un mur et commença à regarder les pièces du dossier. Quant il eut fini, son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses, mais les choses s'éclaircissaient. Il ferma le dossier et regarda Liza. Elle avait un lien avec Alessa, c'était indubitable. Restait à savoir lequel. Ce n'était pas Alessa, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. A moins que Liza ne fut possédée par Alessa d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y avait des histoires de rituels dans tout ça, des rituels liés à un culte plus proche du Diable que de Dieu. David n'avait jamais cru à tout ça mais à présent tout lui semblait probable. Il se demanda ensuite si Liza n'était tout simplement pas une illusion qui allait avec tous cet univers bizarre. Ses doutes le reprenait.

Il ferma les yeux pour se forcer à oublier ses interrogations à propos de Liza et se concentra sur Alessa. Il devait en savoir plus. Il regarda Melissa.

– Tu sais où est-ce qu'on a le plus de chance d'en apprendre sur une personne ?

Melissa fronça les sourcils et sembla vexée, mais répondit :

– Je dirais les Registres Publics… Mais tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur cette Alessa et sur ce qu'elle représente ici ?

– Si je t'en parle maintenant, ça ne fera que t'embrouiller. Et je n'ai pas le temps de te parler de tout ce que je sais. Une fois que je saurai la vérité sur cette fille, je te promets que je te révèle tout. Mais en attendant…

Melissa sembla d'abord prête à exploser, ce à quoi David s'attendait. Il s'agissait d'une journaliste, avide d'informations et de vérités. Mais finalement la jeune femme ferma les yeux et sourit doucement.

– Je vois. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Pas le moins du monde. C'est ton scoop à toi, si je puis dire. Ceci dit, je voudrais marchander.

– Hein ?

– Je te laisse dégoter seul la vérité si tu réponds à _une seule_ de mes interrogations.

Le père de famille se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, sentant venir à coup sûr une question à propos de Liza. Il regarda sa protégée qui semblait tout aussi anxieuse en regardant de biais la journaliste. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Melissa déclara :

– On court tous après quelqu'un ici. Je veux que tu me dises après qui toi tu cours.

David écarquilla les yeux. Il était totalement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait même pas pensé que Melissa pouvait l'interroger sur Lizzie. Comme si elle avait été secondaire, en arrière-plan. Il s'en voulut terriblement, son cœur le faisant de nouveau souffrir en se serrant. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il l'oubliait. Il ne devait pas. Il regarda Liza et pensa un instant lui mettre la responsabilité de cet oubli sur le dos, encore une fois. Ca non plus il ne devait pas. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir tel ou tel comportement.

Finalement il évalua le marché de Melissa. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se rendit compte que garder le secret à ce sujet ne servait à rien. Ils avaient tous une raison d'être ici plus ou moins inavouable.

– Bien. Je cherche ma fille Lizzie, qui a 10 ans.

Melissa ne put s'empêcher de regarder Liza et la montra de l'index.

– Euh…

– Ce n'est pas Lizzie.

– C'est quand même étrange que…

– Je sais, soupira David en se pinçant l'arête du nez, mais s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas. Ma fille est morte dans un accident. Et il y a quelques jours elle m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'elle était à Silent Hill. Alors je la cherche, voilà.

Melissa médita les propos de David un instant puis se dirigea vers le couloir.

– Je vois que nous sommes dans le même genre de galère. Nous courons après des fantômes. Mais dans un endroit pareil… Les fantômes ont de grandes chances de prendre corps… tu aimes ta fille n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sur que oui !

– Mmh… On n'est donc pas tout à fait dans la même situation… Je vais t'amener jusqu'aux Registres Publics puis je m'en irai fouiller le théâtre Artaud. Ca te va comme plan ?

– Oui. Je… Tu ne le prends pas mal, pour le…

Il agita le dossier d'Alessa. Melissa agita quant à elle la main et sourit en coin.

– Bah, t'en fais pas. J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas trouver. Dis-moi juste… Quel âge a cette Alessa Gillespie d'après tout ces documents ?

David considéra que ce n'était qu'un détail et répondit vaguement :

– Les documents sont anciens mais tout indique qu'elle avait dans les 10 ans…

Melissa prit un regard malicieux et sourit de plus belle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Liza puis sortit de la pièce en déclarant :

– Lizzie, Liza, Alessa… Ca fait beaucoup de fillettes de 10 ans, je trouve. Et quand on est journaliste, les coïncidences sont des exceptions à la règle. La règle étant qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidences. »

* * *

**Entre Liza et Melissa, j'adore vous perdre.**


	14. Complicité

**Avant-propos : Non, je ne suis pas mort ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je suis juste parti au pays du Soleil Levant, de Konami et de la Silent Hill pour deux semaines. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain du coup. Mais là mes projets sont repartis, alors on va commencer par un chapitre de taille correcte qui va rapprocher David et Liza. Pas trop de trucs bizarres ici, seulement des révélations et un peu d'action. Enjoy !**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas mal de références dans tous les sens. Une grosse vers la fin à SH2 et une totalement hors-sujet puisqu'elle est consacrée à une série télé anglaise que j'apprécie beaucoup. Si vous la saisissez, félicitation, parce que même ma beta-readeuse qui est une grosse fangirl n'a pas tiqué.**

**Beta lue et corrigée par Tortoise. Lui adresser toutes réclamations. =)**

* * *

COMPLICITE

Le voyage jusqu'au bâtiment des Registres Publics se fit sans encombre et dans le silence. David s'inquiétait des idées que pouvait se faire la journaliste. Il le voyait dans le regard de Melissa, celui-ci pétillant par moments. Des hypothèses naissaient les unes derrière les autres dans son esprit et parmi elles il y en avait certainement la vérité. Alors que David se forçait à ne pas penser au lien de Liza avec tout ça, Melissa faisait tout pour le trouver. Cette situation avait créé malgré lui une gêne chez David et il n'arrivait plus à parler à celle avec qui il venait de coucher.

Liza semblait particulièrement sombre et regardait de temps à autre la jeune femme au pardessus usé avec une certaine véhémence, ce que David remarqua. Il fallait qu'il lui parle une fois Melissa partie.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous devant le bâtiment ancien qu'une plaque dorée indiquait comme étant le « Bureau des Registres Publics », Melissa se tourna vers David et dit doucement :

– Bon, c'est là qu'on se sépare…

Le père de famille, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme, eut la surprise de déceler de la tristesse dans ses yeux noisettes. Il se sentit soudainement coupable d'être resté distant. Il avait couché avec elle, ils avaient partagé un moment d'intimité… Il chercha un moment ses mots puis lui prit la main dans un geste un peu maladroit.

– Pas pour longtemps, j'espère. On sortira d'ici, ensemble… Tous les trois, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en tournant son regard vers Liza.

Cette dernière resta de marbre, mais Melissa serra fort la main de David. Elle souffla :

– Amen. »

Puis elle se força à lâcher la main de David, le salua et s'enfonça dans la brume d'un pas décidé, son pied de biche dans la main. Le père de famille resta un moment à fixer la brume, se demandant lui-même ce qu'il attendait. Ce fut Liza qui le tira de son inaction en ouvrant la porte grinçante du bâtiment. Elle dit d'une voix forte :

« On y va ? »

David s'empressa de rentrer avec elle dans la bâtisse ancienne. L'aspect en lui-même de l'intérieur montrait que le lieu avait été conservé dans un style ancien et prestigieux. Mais le temps – ou l'univers étrange – avait fait son œuvre comme dans tous les autres lieux. S'avançant depuis le hall jusqu'au bureau de ce qui devait être le ou la secrétaire, il constata que la poussière était encore plus présente qu'ailleurs et il suffoquait même un peu. Les toiles d'araignées s'accumulaient dans les recoins du plafond et les murs étaient complètement noircis par l'humidité. Une odeur de moisi régnait dans les lieux et David craignit un moment que les documents de cet endroit ne soit illisibles.

Avant de commencer ses recherches, il voulut éclaircir les choses avec Liza :

« Tu es jalouse ?

La petite fille, qui s'était intéressée à un énorme livre, sembla prise au dépourvu par la question et bégaya quelques secondes avant de déclarer, le regard fuyant :

– Non, c'est… enfin… Si, quelque part. Mais c'est pas ça qui… en fait, j'ai peur, David.

Elle serra ses bras contre elle et fixa le sol en tremblant. David s'avança vers elle et profita de l'occasion.

– Peur de quoi ? Allez, dis ! On est ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, je me suis confié à toi à propos de Lizzie, dis-moi ce que tu sembles vouloir garder à contre-cœur !

– Je ne peux pas ! Pas ça, c'est trop énorme ! Tu as vu mes… mes crises. Plus je t'en dirai, plus elles seront fortes.

David ne s'était pas attendu à un tel phénomène. Il regarda Liza dans les yeux pour essayer de déceler un mensonge, mais la petite fille avait levé les yeux vers lui, des yeux emplis de détresse. Mais des yeux honnêtes. Cela changeait tout. Vraiment tout. Liza souffrait de ces crises, et à choisir entre la vérité et la santé de sa protégée…

David tourna le dos à Liza puis dit d'un ton qui se voulait léger :

– Soit, revenons-en à notre quête de réponses. Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit sur Alessa Gillespie, tu me préviens.

– B-bien, fit une Liza visiblement soulagée. »

Le duo se mit à feuilleter les ouvrages en tous sens. David tomba sur des registres de mariage, de naissance, de décès. Dans tous les cas, pas de trace d'Alessa. David repensa à la jeune fille : elle était une enfant illégitime et avait été la pièce maîtresse d'un rituel qui avait loupé – et qui l'avait blessée, il le savait maintenant puisqu'il avait lu le dossier de Kauffman. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'Alessa, à la suite de ce que le directeur appelait la « 1ère tentative », souffrait de brûlures au 3e degré sur l'ensemble de la peau et de plusieurs hémorragies internes. Mais qu'elle était restée vivante. Ce que David avait du mal à concevoir. Restait toujours un problème de connexion entre la tragédie qui avait frappé Alessa et ce monde altéré que David ne parvenait pas à résoudre.

Tout en regardant les étiquettes d'un rayonnage, il pensa à l'horreur qu'était ce monde et à l'impossibilité que cette pauvre fille maltraitée en soit la cause. Même s'il était donné un grand pouvoir à une gamine de l'âge de Lizzie via un quelconque rituel, les choses ne pouvaient en aucun cas tourner comme ça. De plus, le rituel ne s'était pas bien passé. Il manquait encore beaucoup d'éléments.

Le père de famille fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant un ouvrage nommé « Registre des pensionnaires de la maison Wish House ». Alessa n'avait pas fait partie des orphelins, mais peut-être un nom lui dirait-il quelque chose. Aussi déposa-t-il le livre sur une table et commença à feuilleter les pages. Il eut droit à une première surprise lorsque le nom de Nicolas Harrington apparut dans les premières pages. Ainsi ce vieil homme était passé par l'orphelinat du Culte. Etrange alors qu'il ne soit pas devenu un fanatique comme Dahlia ou Muriel. Il décida de lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

La deuxième surprise fut bien plus bouleversante. Un nom apparut dont il ne se souvenait que trop bien. Le nom de famille, il l'avait fait disparaître lui-même. Le prénom, il l'avait prononcé tant de fois avec amour. Face au choc d'une telle révélation, il se recula et heurta avec fracas la bibliothèque derrière lui, alertant Liza qui accourut aussitôt.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui fait peur ?

David regardait toujours le registre, n'en revenant pas. Il souffla :

– Elle vient de là. Bon sang, elle venait de là. Elle en faisait partie… Je n'ai pas fait le lien… Je ne m'en suis pas rappelé… Quel idiot je suis… Bon sang… Je n'en reviens pas.

– Mais quoi ? demanda Liza avec inquiétude. De qui tu parles ? Alessa ? Ca n'a aucun sens…

David secoua la tête et se rapprocha du livre. Puis il pointa d'un doigt tremblant un nom en particulier. Liza se pencha et lut doucement :

– Martha Donna Tyler. Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien.

– C'est… c'est…

David dut déglutir et se forcer à se calmer.

– C'est maman.

– Maman ? Ta… ta mère ? Tu es originaire de Silent Hill ?

Liza semblait presque effondrée par cette hypothèse. David secoua frénétiquement la tête et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

– Non, pas moi ! Quand je dis maman… Je parle de la mère de Lizzie.

Liza resta interdite. David poursuivit ses explications, apparemment sous le choc.

– Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce qu'elle me disait sur son bled natal. Mais j'aurais du me méfier davantage lorsqu'elle a parlé de cette école privée, m'intéresser plus à l'endroit. Elle voulait envoyer Lizzie à Midwich ! Cette folle ! Envoyer notre fille chez ces cinglés !

– C'est ta femme alors ?

– Plus vraiment. Nous sommes officiellement toujours mariés. Mais elle est partie sur un coup de tête parce que je refusais d'inscrire Lizzie dans cette école à laquelle Martha tenait. Et j'ai bien fait ! Martha m'avait toujours caché qu'elle avait été élevé dans ce culte de timbrés ! Mais… si ça se trouve, c'est elle qui m'a traîné ici ! Ca aurait tout son sens ! Oui !

Il se tourna vers Liza en émettant cette hypothèse. Mais cette dernière le regarda avec un air lourd de sens, en apparence neutre mais avec une lueur de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles noires. David perdit de suite son ardeur et dit doucement :

– Ce n'est pas Martha, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai rien dit, fit soudain Liza en écarquillant les yeux.

– Ca va, j'ai compris rien qu'à ton regard.

– Ah… Ah bon ?

David fronça les sourcils. La petite fille semblait alarmée par le fait d'avoir été si facile à déchiffrer.

– Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? On peut dire que je commence à savoir lire en toi, dans ce cas. Je n'ai eu qu'à regarder dans tes yeux.

Liza se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna le dos à David. Ce dernier patienta quelques secondes avant que Liza ne se retourne de nouveau et demande :

– La mère de Lizzie a donc été élevée dans cet orphelinat ? Et tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle est devenue ?

– Non, répondit David en se recentrant sur sa découverte surprenante. Elle est partie et je n'en ai plus entendu parler. Et depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement entre les derniers discours qu'elle m'a tenus et la secte qui régnait en maître ici. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on aurait fait de notre fille ici… On devrait aller là-bas.

– Où ?

– A cet orphelinat… J'en découvrirai peut-être plus sur Martha.

– C'est si important ? s'enquit Liza en haussant les sourcils.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai vécu tant d'années avec cette femme, j'ai eu un enfant avec elle… Et maintenant je découvre qu'elle a été élevée par des tarés fanatiques. Si ça se trouve, elle a participé à ce rituel avec Alessa. Je ne peux pas laisser ça de côté. Je sais qu'en soi, ça n'a rien à voir avec Lizzie. Mais j'avais un lien avec Silent Hill dont je n'étais pas au courant.

– On ne cherche pas quelque chose d'autre sur Alessa ?

– Je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit. Alessa était un secret à elle toute seule. Une victime programmée pour leur rituel dont on s'est bien gardé de laisser la moindre trace. Mais jusqu'ici, le secret s'est dévoilé de lui-même. Peut-être même le fait d'aller voir cet orphelinat nous en apprendra plus. Il faut juste trouver son emplacement exact. »

David et Liza se lancèrent de nouveau dans leurs recherches. Finalement Liza trouva un porte-folio et en extirpa une carte qui indiquait l'orphelinat. Elle sautilla.

« Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Mais…

Son allégresse s'éteignit aussitôt.

–… C'est assez loin d'ici.

David s'approcha et prit la carte. L'orphelinat se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt. Il y avait un chemin qui permettait d'y accéder, mais il était sinueux et sûrement accidenté. De plus, se balader dans une forêt avec ce brouillard et en sachant que d'horribles bêtes dont il n'osait imaginer la forme pouvait s'y terrer n'était pas une option satisfaisante. Cependant il remarqua autre chose.

– C'est en bordure du lac. On peut y aller par là.

Liza se gratta la tête.

– Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

– Je pense que c'est tout aussi dangereux que de passer par la forêt. Sauf que le chemin sera moins compliqué. Où penses-tu que je puisse prendre un bateau ?

– Il y a des quais près des garages en bordure du lac. On est passé pas loin en arrivant. Tu sais, avant le pont… Mais tu es sûr de toi ? Dans l'eau… il peut s'en cacher, des trucs.

– C'est vrai. Mais jusqu'ici, la terre ferme ne s'est pas révélée plus sûre que les eaux. Essayons juste. A moins que bien sûr, tu n'aies quelque chose à préciser sur ce qui pourrait se terrer dans le lac Toluca.

Il se pencha vers elle avec un regard lourd de sens. Liza secoua frénétiquement la tête et mit ses mains dans son dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme n'importe quelle petite fille.

– Je te le jure sur ma tête, David, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais l'eau est plus dangereuse. On ne peut pas s'échapper comme on veut. Et… Je ne sais pas nager.

– Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais si on doit se retrouver dans l'eau, soit sûre que je te porterai sur mon dos aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Liza sourit et haussa les épaules.

– C'est bon alors, si tu veux essayer, allons vers les quais. »

David lui ébouriffa les cheveux, rassembla ses affaires et quitta le bâtiment suivi de Liza. Une fois dehors, il exhiba la carte de la ville de son sac et chercha le meilleur itinéraire. Il ne comptait pas repasser à proximité de l'école, de peur de rencontrer à nouveau l'énorme scolopendre. Il décida donc d'innover et de passer par le sud de l'hôpital. Un choix qui ne se révéla que moyennement judicieux puisqu'ayant à peine marché une centaine de mètres dans une rue assez étroite, il se retrouva face à face avec un trio de Camisoles. David était encore assez loin pour ne pas être vu – ou senti, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ces horreurs faisaient pour le repérer. Il regarda sa batte et se dit qu'il était vraiment trop peu équipé. Liza partagea son avis :

« Tu ne vas pas leur foncer dessus avec juste ta batte, quand même ? Il faut les éviter ou trouver autre chose. »

David regarda autour de lui et avisa une épicerie. Silent Hill était une petite ville tranquille, mais quel épicier aux Etats-Unis n'avait pas d'arme sous le comptoir ? Il se déplaça discrètement jusque la porte en verre de l'épicerie et constata qu'elle était verrouillée. Mais que les clés étaient de l'autre côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux Camisoles qui avançaient le long de la route puis ordonna à Liza de se tenir prête. Il mit ensuite sa main dans sa manche et frappa d'un coup sec la vitre qui se brisa partiellement près du verrou. Il entendit des cris derrière lui et comprit qu'il était repéré. Aussi tourna-t-il très vite la clé de l'autre côté, déchirant au passage le bandage qu'il s'était fabriqué à la main, attendit que Liza passe et referma la porte à clé. Les Camisoles se massèrent derrière celle-ci, projetant tour à tour leur acide sur les vitres et donnant des coups d'épaule dans la porte.

David ne se soucia pas de savoir si sa sécurité était totale et courut vers le comptoir. Liza quant à elle se rua sur le rayon quincaillerie et se mit à regarder chaque article avec un air concentré. Le père de famille passa par-dessus le comptoir et se baissa pour regarder les rangements sous celui-ci. Il se permit un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'il dénicha un fusil à pompe et un carton rempli de munitions à côté.

« C'est presque trop beau, souffla David pour lui-même.

Il fouilla son sac et en ressortit l'arme qui lui avait servi contre Drill Head. Il l'examina attentivement. Elle était en bon état, et même plutôt brillante si ce n'était le bout du canon sur lequel avait séché le sang du bourreau qui poursuivait David. Il plissa les yeux et parvint à lire au-dessus de la gâchette une inscription : « Calibre .50 AE ».

Il tira le carton de munitions pour chercher ce dont il avait besoin mais au même moment un fracas lui fit relever la tête. La porte de l'épicerie était sortie de ses gonds et les Camisoles s'engouffraient dans l'entrée. David se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa batte dans l'entrée et prit aussitôt le fusil entre ses mains, se dressa et mit en joue les créatures qui avançaient droit vers lui. Il appuya sur la détente. Mais rien. L'arme n'était pas chargée.

« Eh merde !

– T'en fais pas, David, je vais les retenir !

– Quoi ?!

Il se tourna vivement vers Liza qui depuis l'autre bout du magasin accourut avec entre ses mains des lames circulaires crantées pour scie électrique. Les yeux écarquillés, il put voir la fillette jeter son arsenal à terre en gardant une seule lame. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à David et cria :

– Recharge, David ! Recharge !

Et elle lança son projectile sur les créatures à l'autre bout en poussant un petit cri. La lame vint se planter dans ce qui ressemblait à l'épaule de la camisole, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis que le sang brunâtre giclait. Liza poussa un petit cri de joie et recommença l'opération, s'attirant l'attention des créatures qui changèrent de cap. David regarda encore quelques secondes la scène : Liza à sa gauche qui lançait ses armes tout en reculant et à sa droite des Camisoles, des lames plantées ici et là dans le corps, qui remontaient les rayons – un tableau pour le moins étonnant.

Puis il se sortit de sa contemplation et se rua sur le carton. Il savait quoi chercher pour le fusil et se dépêcha de plonger la main dans une boîte à chevrotines pour en prendre une pleine poignée et recharger son arme.

– J'ai plus de munitions ! cria Liza.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de David alors que le chevrotine qu'il tenait dans la main lui échappait. Il la récupéra, les mains tremblantes. La situation devenait critique. Liza était en danger. Tout pouvait se jouer à une seconde. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un jet d'acide bien ciblé pouvait défigurer Liza. Sa promesse pouvait être rompue.

– Je reviens vers toi ! cria de nouveau Liza.

Il entendit des bruits divers de fracas et de chute sur le sol et se douta que les Camisoles coupaient à travers les rayons pour intercepter la petite fille qui remontait l'allée du magasin. Il avait chargé trois cartouches. S'il ne se loupait pas, c'était bon. Il se redressa, vit Liza passer devant le comptoir et à peine un mètre derrière elle un Camisole. Ce dernier allait passer devant David qui mit son fusil en joue et visa. Il cueillit la tête du Camisole à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son canon, ce qui eut pour effet de tout simplement désintégrer tout ce qui dépassait des épaules de la créature. Il pivota pour faire face aux deux autres poursuivants et tira. Mais ils étaient trop loin et les deux chevrotines, dispersées, ne parvinrent qu'à les ralentir et les faire saigner. Sachant Liza toujours en danger, il n'écouta que son instinct, monta sur le comptoir, prit son arme par le canon et sauta sur un Camisole en abattant son arme sur la tête de celui-ci. Le premier chuta sur son congénère et les deux se retrouvèrent au sol entre deux rayons. David se rua aussitôt sur une des étagères en métal à côté des Camisoles et la poussa de toutes ses forces en criant. Les deux créatures se retrouvèrent bientôt écrasées par l'étagère et tous les packs d'engrais qu'elle soutenait. Le combat était terminé.

David s'assit par terre contre le comptoir et reprit son souffle ainsi que ses esprits. Le stress et ses quelques prouesses physiques l'avaient quelque peu épuisé. Il regarda un instant ses adversaires écrasés dont le sang se répandait dans un sillon laissé entre deux plaques de linoléum décollé. La vue de ce sang brunâtre ne lui faisait plus aucun effet de rejet. L'hémoglobine avait intégré son univers et il en était presque navré. Liza vint s'asseoir en face de lui, elle aussi essoufflée. David la pointa du doigt et dit alors qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son souffle :

– Toi… Ne refais plus jamais ça. Ou… Ou alors… C'est la fessée…

– Je… Je t'ai aidée, protesta Liza entre deux respirations.

– Tu t'es… mise en danger ! Et c'est précisément ce que je m'efforce… d'éviter ! Ne… joue pas aux héros…

– Mais je savais ce que je faisais…

– Je ne veux pas le savoir. Et puis… il y a aussi… tes crises.

Liza détourna aussitôt le regard et son visage s'assombrit. David avait retrouvé une respiration normale. Il déglutit puis dit :

– J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? En parlant trop, tu m'aides. En combattant avec moi, tu m'aides aussi. Je veux pas en revenir à d'où tu viens et qui tu es, je… Je veux même plus le savoir… Pas si ça détériore ton état. Pas si tu continues à cracher quelque chose qui ne devrait même pas se trouver dans ton corps. Je préfère encore que tu restes la petite fille sans défense que j'ai rencontré dans la ruelle.

Liza rapprocha ses jambes contre elle et marmonna tout en gardant les yeux au sol :

– Ca serait beaucoup plus facile… Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

– Fais-le pour moi, alors.

Liza leva les yeux vers David. Ce dernier lui souriait tristement.

– Je m'efforce de te garder en vie comme tout père le ferait avec sa fille, Liza…

Les yeux de la petite fille s'ouvrirent tout grand tandis que son cœur s'accélérait de nouveau.

–… Et jouer les appâts ne m'aide pas dans cette tâche. Tu peux m'aider, disons, en me servant de seconde paire d'yeux, mais pas en risquant ta vie… Compris ?

Liza acquiesça lentement mais semblait toutefois un peu perdue. David se remit sur pieds et porta Liza pour la remettre debout elle aussi. Puis il repassa tranquillement derrière le comptoir, chercha les bonnes munitions, rechargea ses armes et mit le reste des cartouches dans son sac.

– Voilà ! Avec ça, je suis paré ! Plus besoin de fuir…

– Je peux garder la batte ?

– Non. Je vais mettre mon fusil à l'épaule et la prendre. Toi, tu ne te trimballes plus avec aucune arme, c'est compris ?

– Bon…

Liza fit la moue et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son protecteur se sentit soulagée d'avoir mis les choses au point et alla récupérer son arme de corps à corps. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas Liza attraper discrètement une paire de ciseaux sur un rayonnage proche et la coincer sous sa robe dans l'élastique de sa culotte.

Quelques temps plus tard, le duo arrivait enfin aux quais. Le voyage s'était fait sans encombres et David avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Lui et Liza s'avancèrent sur le ponton de bois craquant à chacun de leurs pas. Bien évidemment, l'eau au-dessous reflétait la couleur du ciel et gardait donc une teinte grise qui lui donnait un aspect pollué. Le lac s'enfonçait dans la brume et le bord en face n'était pas visible bien sûr. Il n'y avait aucun bateau à moteur après le quai en bois. Seulement un radeau de bois avec ses armes, amarré au ponton.

David se laissa descendre dessus tout en gardant les mains agrippées au ponton – il ne voulait pas couler avec le bateau si celui-ci était percé de partout. Mais il apparut que le radeau était de bonne constitution, ne laissant même pas une goutte d'eau passer par-dessous la coque. Il invita Liza à lui sauter dans les bras, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, puis détacha la corde qui les maintenait au ponton. David tapa du pied sur la coque pour vérifier une dernière fois sa solidité puis installa les rames. Liza se pencha par-dessus la poupe du radeau et eut un petit cri de surprise.

« Oh ! Ce bateau a un nom. C'est gravé d'une façon très moche sur la coque. Il s'appelle le « Mary »… Bizarre, de donner un nom de femme à un bateau.

– Pas tellement, mais le nom de Mary en lui-même est très banal… D'habitude on a un peu plus d'imagination quand il s'agit baptiser un navire. Et puis ce n'est qu'un radeau…

– Y a un petit cœur après le nom.

– Ca doit être un hommage à quelqu'un. Sans doute un gosse pour sa petite copine.

Il se mit à ramer de façon à longer la côte. De cette façon, il devrait forcément arriver jusqu'à un rivage sur lequel se trouverait un point d'observation. Enfin, en théorie. Ce monde était rempli de mauvaises surprises, aussi avait-il quelques craintes. Liza vint le sortir de sa réflexion, brisant le quasi-silence qui s'était installé et qui n'était perturbé que par le clapotis des rames dans l'eau.

– Tu aimais cette… Martha ?

Il regarda Liza quelques instants puis se tourna de nouveau vers le rivage.

– Je crois que c'est un sujet un peu trop compliqué pour une petite fille.

– Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, quand même… Ce n'est pas si compliqué comme question.

David se renfrogna puis soupira et dit doucement :

– Oui, je l'aimais. Au début.

– Elle était comment ?

David chercha dans ses souvenirs et commença à la décrire d'un ton un peu vague :

– Elle était jolie. Fine mais pas maigre. Elle avait des cheveux blonds tantôt longs tantôt courts, elle changeait souvent de coiffure mais ça lui allait toujours bien. Elle avait aussi ces yeux bleus pâles qui semblaient pouvoir lire dans mon esprit à chaque fois qu'elle les fixait sur moi. Elle s'habillait toujours assez décontracté et mode, mais elle refusait qu'on puisse voir ses jambes ou son décolleté. Je croyais que c'était de la pudeur… Mais il semblerait que ça ait plus quelque chose à voir avec des préceptes religieux. Mais… Je ne sais pas, elle…

Il était en train de refaire le film de sa vie avec elle et quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. Liza se pencha en avant, accrochée à ses lèvres.

– Quoi, quoi ?

– C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas avoir été aveugle à ce point.

– A propos de qui elle était vraiment ?

– Justement, je pense qu'elle… Qu'elle ne m'a pas trompé, au début. Elle avait quelques manies bizarres et pas mal de pudeur, mais… On a couché avant le mariage, elle m'avait déjà parlé d'avortement, elle détestait les églises…

Liza pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Pas vraiment du genre de l'Ordre…

– C'est ça ! Elle… Elle ne s'est pas cachée, elle a juste changé. Quelque chose a du la rattraper. Silent Hill, ces fanatiques… Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris mais ils ont du lui faire quelque chose. Si en plus elle a été dans cet orphelinat, qu'on l'y a formatée… Je ne sais plus quoi penser d'elle. Elle a peut être été manipulée de bout en bout, par les gens de Silent Hill, par cette secte. J'ai… J'ai du mal à lui en vouloir, maintenant… C'est trop bête.

Liza regarda le rivage avec un air maussade et dit doucement :

– Regarde cette ville, David…

Il se tourna lui aussi vers le rivage, intrigué. Liza poursuivit :

– Tu vois comme elle est maintenant ? Décris-la moi…

– Eh bien… Brumeuse, crasseuse, pleine de monstres, perdue… Pourquoi ?

Liza tourna lentement la tête vers son protecteur et eut un sourire triste.

– Et comment aurais-tu décris le Silent Hill d'avant ?

David resta immobile un instant, cessant même de ramer et réfléchit à la juxtaposition des questions. Finalement lui vint à l'esprit une constatation édifiante. Il fixa Liza avec le même sourire triste et acquiesça légèrement.

– Tu as raison… Ce monde est une véritable métaphore. Une terrifiante, cruelle mais juste métaphore… »

Ses mots furent accueillis par l'habituelle sirène. David leva la tête, regarda un moment le ciel s'assombrir puis rentra les rames et se coucha dans le radeau. Il avait peur du résultat d'un changement alors qu'il était dans un radeau sur un lac mais il n'y pouvait rien, sinon attendre. Liza vint se coucher à côté de lui. David ne put résister à l'envie de la serrer contre lui et c'est ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, qu'ils laissèrent les ténèbres les envelopper et tout changer.

* * *

**Je vais devoir changer mon découpage au prochain chapitre parce que c'est trop court. Pourtant la sirène c'était pratique. Snif.**


	15. True Promise

**Avant-propos : Désolé pour ce délai, mais je dois avouer une panne d'inspiration ces dernières semaines, notamment à cause de la pression de mes études. Mais ceci est résolu, et je suis motivé plus que jamais (même si mes exams sont proches). Ainsi voici un chapitre dont le titre même est une référence monstrueuse pour qui s'est intéressé à tous les aspects du jeu Silent Hill. Saurez-vous découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce titre ?**

**Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, j'ai inventé le personnage de Martha Tyler. En revanche, celui de Jimmy Stone qui va être évoqué ici appartient à l'univers de la Silent Team. A vous de voir si vous voulez chercher son origine.**

**Ma béta-testeuse m'a dit que ce chapitre était émouvant, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. On en découvre plus sur Liza (ou on en comprend encore moins, c'est selon) ainsi que sur Martha. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs changé radicalement entre le début de ma fic et la fin. Qui est proche. Tin tin tin. Mais étant donné que je vais faire plusieurs fins et des spin-off autour des autres protagonistes, vous n'êtes pas près d'avoir la paix ! Mwahaha ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce chapitre n'est pas délimité par la sirène. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

TRUE PROMISE

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à cause de la pluie sur son visage mais aussi à cause d'une odeur nauséabonde, David ressentit plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose. Il se redressa d'un coup et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait strictement rien. Aussi prit-il sa lampe de poche en main et l'alluma-t-il. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de percer lui-même les ténèbres, craignant soudain d'y découvrir un danger quelconque. Mais ne pas observer les alentours aurait été stupide. Liza se redressa à son tour et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il le lui rendit puis examina son radeau à la lumière de sa lampe, constatant qu'il était désormais constitué de pièces d'un métal rouillé et rapiécé. Mais l'embarcation flottait toujours et ne souffrait d'aucune fuite.

Ce qui se révéla crucial puisque lorsqu'il observa l'eau, David découvrit la même substance que dans le bassin à l'hôtel. Ceci expliquait l'odeur acide et chimique qui avait envahi l'atmosphère. Il chercha ensuite autour de lui le rivage et constata qu'il était visible. Ou plutôt qu'un mur de fer était visible. Un mur dont la lampe ne sut dévoiler la cime. David se sentit comme coincé au fond d'un bassin de rétention pollué à l'extrême.

Il donna en silence la lampe à Liza puis prit les rames qui elles aussi était devenues métalliques et rouillées. Leur contact était extrêmement désagréable car râpeux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer sa route. Il donna comme consigne à sa protégée d'éclairer continuellement le rivage afin qu'il se repère puis se mit en route. Avancer dans cette mélasse corrosive se révéla bien plus fatiguant que de ramer dans de l'eau.

Après un certain temps à ramer, David dut se résoudre à s'arrêter pour reprendre des forces. Ce faisant, Liza s'amusa avec la lampe à éclairer ici et là. Mais en dehors du mur constituant le rivage et qui de temps à autres faisait un angle, il n'y avait que le noir absolu.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, fit David pour briser un silence qui dans les ténèbres pluvieuses était diablement pesant. Pas de monstres ici.

– On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sous ce truc autour de nous, répondit Liza d'un ton léger.

David eut un petit rire nerveux puis donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de Liza.

– Parle pas de malheur, toi.

La petite fille eut un sourire désolé puis se pencha par-dessus la poupe pour éclairer la coque de celle-ci.

– Tiens… C'est étrange.

– Le nom n'est plus là ?

– Ce n'est plus le même. Il est écrit « Maria ».

David haussa les sourcils.

– Ca n'a aucun sens. Je ne vois…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il fit un parallèle dans sa tête. Il fixa dès lors Liza qui l'éclaira de sa lampe et qui s'inquiéta de ce regard intense. Il y eut un moment de silence puis la petite fille comprit à son tour et secoua violemment la tête.

– Ca n'a rien à voir, David !

Cette phrase sembla sortir le père de famille de sa torpeur et il baissa les yeux.

– Non, tu as raison, ça n'a pas plus de sens. Je ne sais même pas qui sont Mary et Maria… Ca peut signifier n'importe quoi.

Liza sembla rassurée et acquiesça frénétiquement. Elle gémit :

– Je suis aussi terrorisée que toi dans ce monde horrible. Je n'y appartiens pas…

David opina lentement du chef et reprit ses rames tandis que Liza éclairait de nouveau le rivage. Le silence revint et l'atmosphère parut plus pesante qu'avant. Liza tourna d'un coup le faisceau de sa lampe vers David avec un air inquiet. Ce dernier la fixa avec un air neutre sans rien dire. La tension monta et finalement Liza déclara d'une petite voix :

– Tu crois que j'y appartiens, hein…

David détourna le regard.

– Pas la peine d'en parler. Ca n'a aucune importance.

– Est-ce que ça te fait te méfier de moi ?

– Liza, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

– Tu as peur de moi ?

– Tu m'as dis toi-même que c'était dangereux de parler de ça !

– Tu penses que je suis un monstre ?! Que je suis là pour te faire du mal ?!

– LIZA !

David n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère plus longtemps. La petite fille se ratatina dans la fond du radeau, soudain effrayé par l'air furieux de son protecteur. Ce dernier dit en tentant de contenir sa rage :

– Tu crois vraiment que si je t'avais considéré comme une menace je me serais encombré de ta présence ?!

– O… Oui, répondit Liza d'une voix chevrotante après un temps. Parce que je _lui _ressemble… Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu t'es autant attaché à moi. C'est obligé…

David ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle avait raison. Il se serait occupé de n'importe quelle enfant perdue même sans avoir jamais eu de fille. Mais vu toutes les choses étranges qui gravitaient autour de Liza, il l'aurait sans doute dans d'autres circonstances laissée tomber. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il dépendait même de sa présence comme sa crise dans l'école l'avait montré. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Et elle avait peur. David s'arrêta de ramer et la regarda intensément :

– Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ta propre santé, la seule chose qui te terrifie c'est la solitude… c'est que je te rejette. Et pas à cause de… de ce que tu es censé faire ou je ne sais pas – je m'en fous complètement de ça. Tu t'es attachée à moi. Et ça compte plus pour toi que le fait que tu craches du goudron.

Liza ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le fond rouillé du radeau. David dont la colère avait peu à peu disparu, dit doucement au travers du léger bruit de la pluie sur le lac :

– Et justement, Liza… Parce que tu te soucies de ça, parce qu'au final tu agis comme toutes les petites filles qui ont peur d'être abandonnées lorsqu'elles font des bêtises – sans doute comme j'ai abandonné ma fille mais c'est tout à fait autre chose – pour cette raison, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne te laisserai pas derrière. Ce voyage, on le fait ensemble. Oui, j'ai sans cesse des doutes – tu peux les appeler des soupçons si tu veux – sur ce que tu es, d'où tu viens ou même, question stupide pour un être humain, pourquoi tu existes. Et oui, tu me rappelles ma fille. Et alors ? Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le résultat ? Je ne t'ai pas encore appelée Lizzie, tu es… quelqu'un de semblable mais tu es trop… grande, dans ta tête.

Liza écoutait attentivement, suspendue aux lèvres de son protecteur qui à présent cherchait ses mots avec prudence.

– Tu es toi, Liza. Et j'ai décidé de te faire assez confiance pour te garder avec moi. N'est-ce pas une preuve de quelque chose, après tous les mystères qui sont apparus autour de toi ? Je te garde avec moi. Simplement. Peu importe tous ces doutes. On sortira de là ensemble. Cette promesse, je l'ai faite, je la tiens. C'est pas juste un truc pour rassurer une petite fille. »

Le silence lui répondit. Liza le fixait dans les yeux, sans expression, la bouche fermée. David attendit un instant une réponse, puis se disant que c'est toujours mieux qu'une protestation, se remit à ramer. Liza leva lentement sa lampe pour éclairer les bords mais ne cessait de jeter des regards à David avec les mêmes yeux ronds et la même bouche neutre, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise le père de famille même s'il n'en montrât rien.

Après un long trajet dans les mêmes circonstances, David estima avoir atteint la crique qu'il voulait grimper. Mais il n'y avait à la place qu'une pente de métal trop abrupte pour espérer la gravir. Il mit le bateau contre la pente puis posa les rames à ses pieds.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Liza continuait de le fixer. David commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise un peu plus tôt et réveillé quelque chose de regrettable en la fillette. La sirène vint le tirer de ses craintes et il s'allongea dans le canot, attendant la réaction de Liza. Celle-ci se leva dans le canot, tenant toujours la lampe et vint se mettre au-dessus de David en lui mettant la lumière dans les yeux.

– Tu m'aveugles, Liza, fit David en fermant les paupières.

– Tu viens de me donner de l'espoir, David, répondit Liza sans bouger le faisceau de la lampe. Je viens de boire tes mots en les prenant pour vérité… Tu me fais vraiment y croire.

– Te faire croire à quoi ?

Liza éteignit soudain la lampe, les plongeant dans le noir, puis David sentit la frêle jeune fille s'allonger délicatement sur lui en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle enserra fermement ses petits bras autour de l'un des siens et dit de la même voix éteinte alors que la tête de David commençait à tourner :

– Pas de déception, David. Pas de tromperie. Tu crois en moi, je crois en toi. Ne me déçois pas. Je t'en supplie…

David eut du mal à interpréter ces paroles, son esprit sombrant de plus en plus. Les derniers mots de sa protégée lui parurent lointain et il ne put même pas les analyser ni les retenir.

– Ne me trahis pas, ne trahis pas ta promesse, cette vraie promesse que tu viens de me faire. Ou tu mourras, David, je te ferai payer, car tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que les autres. Mais je crois en toi, je crois en ta promesse. Je t'en supplie, ne me déçois pas. Je t'en supplie de tout mon être. »

Liza vit dans la quasi-obscurité les yeux de son protecteur tourner dans leur orbites et se fermer. Aussi ferma-t-elle les siens, faisant couler les larmes qui y avaient perlé.

David se réveilla lentement et prit le temps de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Liza s'était conduite bizarrement, ils étaient arrivés au bas d'une pente de métal qui plongeait sous l'eau, la sirène avait retenti… Et Liza avait commencé à lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il savait important mais dont il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Seule l'expression de « vraie promesse » lui restait en tête. Ces deux mots l'avait marqué. Une vraie promesse… Liza considérait-elle seulement maintenant le serment de David ? Commençait-elle vraiment à la prendre en compte ? Il se jura une fois de plus de respecter cette promesse, pour lui, pour Lizzie, et surtout pour Liza qui montrait une sorte d'humanité déformée qui ne correspondait pas à son âge et qui n'avait pas toujours de sens… Mais une humanité quand même. Il bougea son bras et vint caresser les cheveux gras et emmêlés de sa protégée. Celle-ci se redressa d'un coup.

« Ah, tu es réveillé ! On devrait peut-être y aller, la pente est accessible.

David se redressa à son tour et ouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir une pente rocailleuse qui paraissait accessible avec un petit peu d'escalade.

– Tu vas pouvoir gravir ça ? s'enquit David en regardant Liza en coin.

Elle acquiesça vivement et montra ses poings.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait ça avant.

David la fixa un instant. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé la forme, elle n'était plus la petite fille angoissée qu'elle avait été lorsqu'ils naviguaient, elle souriait à présent. Il était certain que ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé quand il perdait connaissance et ça l'agaçait intérieurement. Il lui manquait désormais une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre Liza.

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il se pencha en avant, saisit des prises dans les parois pour attirer le bateau au rivage et se hissa sur un petit plat rocheux avant d'aider Liza à faire de même. La pente était assez haute et en levant la tête, David n'en vit pas le bout. Il ne se laissa pas abattre par ce détail et commença l'escalade de la paroi. A cause de l'humidité ambiante, elle était à certains endroits glissantes et plusieurs fois David retomba un peu plus bas. A d'autres, la pierre avait pris un aspect aiguisé et il s'écorcha plusieurs fois les mains, endommageant davantage le bandage qu'il s'était fait à la main.

Ce fut au prix de multiples efforts qu'il se hissa en haut de la falaise. Il aida Liza à monter sur le plat et se redressa pour découvrir ce qui était certainement un point de vue sur le lac Toluca. Une barrière cassée encadrait par endroits le bord et un panneau à moitié effacé évoquait les différents caractéristiques du lac. Liza les lut à voix haute tandis que David vérifiait ses armes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le seul moyen de s'éloigner de la falaise était une grotte. Certes, David pouvait voir à l'intérieur l'autre bout, mais sans pour autant apercevoir ce que recelait la grotte.

Il enjoignit Liza à rester près de lui, ce qu'elle fit en s'accrochant à son blouson. David se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis un bon moment. Il alluma sa lampe et s'avança dans la grotte. Celle-ci révéla bien vite sa taille très limitée. Divers engins de mine étaient disposés ça et là. Les outils et appareils étaient vétustes, sans doute laissés à l'abandon des dizaines d'années auparavant. Il n'y avait rien à craindre de l'endroit : David en tournant sur lui-même avait pu voir l'intégralité de la cavité et il n'y avait qu'une sortie – plusieurs accès à des couloirs avaient été condamnés. Aussi le père de famille pointa son fusil vers la sortie puisque c'était le seul point d'arrivée possible des monstres. Mais aucun danger ne leur apparut. Ils ressortirent de l'autre côté pour découvrir une longue allée à travers les bois, bordée par des barrières faites de planches et dans un très mauvais état.

David trouvait l'endroit parfaitement inadapté pour y placer un orphelinat, mais au vu des pratiques de l'établissement, mieux valait qu'il reste loin de vue des autorités. Les bois se révélèrent tranquilles et David ressentit de nouveau la sensation qu'il avait eu dans l'école. Et dont il avait bien besoin après le temps passé sur le lac. L'humidité relevait l'odeur des conifères autour de lui, conifères qui n'avaient d'ailleurs rien d'anormaux. Il huma à fond, profitant d'un moment pendant lequel il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plongé dans un monde parallèle infernal, et finit par sourire. Liza s'avança de quelques pas devant lui.

« C'est sympa ici, non ? Pas de bruits, que de la nature...

David devait le lui accorder.

– En effet. Tu voudrais qu'on reste un peu ici, le temps de se reposer ?

– C'est important pour toi, ce qu'on peut trouver à l'orphelinat, non ?

– Oui… Oui, ça l'est.

– C'est pour savoir si tu as eu raison d'aimer Martha ?

David regarda le ciel avec un air gêné.

– Tu es douée pour me mettre mal à l'aise avec tes questions…

– Oh, pardon ! s'écria Liza avec un air coupable. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre…

– Je crois que je ne sais pas, de toute façon. Je dois revoir Martha sous un tout nouvel angle. Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle… Elle a changé. Et ce n'est peut-être même pas sa faute.

– Alors allons vite à l'orphelinat, tu découvriras peut-être quelque chose.

– Oui, je pense surtout à des éléments pour confirmer ce que je pense.

– Dépêchons-nous ! »

Et elle partit en gambadant. David suivit tout en s'étonnant de la « nouvelle Liza », qui semblait plus légère et plus enfantine. Un portrait beaucoup plus agréable mais qui lui faisait encore plus détester son trou de mémoire. Il finit par trotter en tenant son fusil à 2 mains pour éviter de perdre Liza dans la brume – il n'était pas question qu'il la perde encore de vue. Soudain il vit des ombres jaillir des deux côtés du chemin, émergeant du brouillard et de la forêt.

« Liza, jette toi par terre ! Par terre, maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

La fille n'eut pas besoin de se baisser. Les hurlements de son protecteur perçant le silence ambiant l'avaient visiblement déstabilisée et elle trébucha. Elle s'effondra sur le ventre dans un bruit sec alors que les silhouettes qui voulaient lui sauter dessus se rentraient dedans pour retomber sur Liza qui poussa un petit couinement de douleur.

Des Double-Gueules. David ne pouvait leur tirer dessus à cause de Liza et vu la vivacité des bestioles, le couteau, de courte portée, était une mauvaise idée. Il prit donc son arme à l'envers et se rua sur les créatures qui commençaient à se remettre sur pattes. Dans un mouvement presque gracieux, il se mit de côté et opéra un swing sur la tête d'un des chiens qui pivota sur lui-même et s'allongea. Pas le temps de l'achever. David se retourna de suite vers l'autre Double-Gueule qui fit un bond pour le mordre. N'ayant pas le temps d'esquiver, David se retrouva projeté au sol sur le dos. Le contact avec le sol fut difficile : un caillou aiguisé lui entama le dos pas loin d'une vertèbre. Presque tétanisé par la douleur, David eut cependant le réflexe de se protéger avec son fusil que le Double-Gueule se mit à rogner. Une odeur pestilentielle émanait de la bête. David pouvait correctement voir, entre les deux morceaux de la tête, un orifice béant et suintant un liquide brun qui exhalait en prime ce souffle puant.

Le père de famille remarqua également que la créature était déjà blessée au niveau du cou. Il ne pouvait voir exactement la plaie, mais les gestes nerveux de la créature causait des projections de sang sur tout le corps de David. La douleur, le sang et la puanteur embuèrent l'esprit de David qui ne put que continuer de repousser la bête avec son fusil.

– DAVID !

Le cri de Liza, tonitruant, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il avait senti, rien que dans le son, que la petite fille y avait mis son intensité maximale. Un hurlement de rage suivit et soudain le Double-Gueule fut projeté sur le côté, libérant David qui redressa de suite son buste. Dans le même temps, Liza s'était effondrée sur lui, le visage enfoncé dans son pull. Le protecteur ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la petite fille s'était jetée de tout son poids sur le flanc de la bête pour l'éloigner de son aîné. Une réaction basique, sauvage, presque un réflexe pour sauver son protecteur.

David n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à ce que venait de faire Liza puisque le Double-Gueule, qui n'avait été que poussé, se rapprocha en poussant un grognement étranglé et sinistre. David dit en serrant les dents :

– Liza, reste comme tu es !

La bête était juste à côté de lui. Le résultat n'allait pas être joli. Il se coucha, tourna la tête du côté où le Double-Gueule n'était pas puis tira au jugé sur la créature. Le résultat qu'il craignait se produisit puisqu'il sentit une myriade de petits corps se répandre sur sa veste et l'arrière de sa tête. La tête toujours tournée loin du massacre, David aperçut l'autre Double-Gueule, qui titubait mais s'approchait inexorablement d'une jambe de Liza.

– Non ! souffla-t-il.

Et sans plus réfléchir, il actionna la pompe, la cartouche vide et brûlante le frappant à la tempe, visa et tira. Les petites jambes blanches déjà sales de la fillette furent alors recouvertes de viscères et des muscles en lambeaux, la tête du Double-Gueule ayant littéralement explosé. Ce spectacle dégoûta David mais ne lui renversa pas l'estomac. Il s'y habituait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il était même, en quelque sorte, un expert en explosion de tête. Il ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose en tirant au fusil. C'était une constante.

David fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une autre constatation. Liza ne bougeait pas. Elle ne bougeait plus. Pris soudain de panique, le cœur s'emballant en une fraction de secondes, il la prit vivement par les épaules et la retourna. Son visage était en sang, des cailloux étant par endroit enfoncé dans la peau et il pouvait voir que du sang avait abondamment coulé dans son œil. Ses deux yeux étaient fermés. Mais elle poussa un gémissement. Ce qui remit d'aplomb d'un coup un David qui avait été proche d'entrer dans la spirale de la folie.

Une fois de plus, il se rendit compte du trésor que représentait Liza. Il la perdait : il devenait fou. Elle restait avec lui : il était presque plus clairvoyant et posé que lors de toutes ces années de deuil sans fin. Liza ouvrit les yeux l'un après l'autre et un faible sourire s'étira sur ses joues meurtries.

– Tu vas bien…

– On s'en fout de moi ! coupa David. Tu es particulièrement amochée ! Dis-moi où tu as mal.

– Ne t'en fais pas…

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et inspira à fond.

– J'ai surtout mal au visage et au nez. J'ai trébuché et me suis écrasée le visage le premier sur le sol de cailloux. Lorsque je me suis relevée, j'ai vu ton duel avec le monstre et… et du sang, qui giclait, tu en avais sur toi, j'ai cru que tu étais blessé… que tu pouvais mourir. Alors j'ai agi, sans réfléchir. Je me suis effondrée à cause de mon effort… Mais je t'ai sauvé… Je suis contente.

David ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne pouvait même pas l'enguirlander. Elle ne s'était pas plus mise en danger que si elle était restée au sol. Elle s'était seulement motivée pour mettre toute son énergie dans le sauvetage de son protecteur – ou devait-il considérer qu'il était plus son compagnon, désormais ?

Liza se remit sur pieds puis se tendit, le visage crispé. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui recouvrait ses jambes, elle poussa un petit cri de dégoût. David se passa la main dans la nuque et accrocha au passage des morceaux de tissus organiques.

– C'est dégueu ! s'écria Liza.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

– C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, mais à eux, pour contenir toute ces… choses, là, ces liquides et trucs… Beuah !

Elle tira la langue alors qu'elle balayait du revers de sa main tout ce qui recouvrait ses jambes et ses souliers dans lesquels ses pieds étaient nus. David fit de même et pendant quelques minutes, les seuls bruits qu'il put entendre était celui des tripes s'écrasant au fur et à mesure sur le sol.

Puis il s'avança vers sa protégée et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

– C'est très vilain, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Liza haussa les épaules.

– Je peux supporter, on peut repartir.

– Pas question ! gronda David.

Liza se ratatina de suite, comme poussée par un réflexe enfantin. David sortit sa trousse de secours et avec la pince qui s'y trouvait commença à ôter toutes les grosses impuretés dans les plaies de Liza. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres et plissa les yeux mais ne cria pas une seule fois. David passa ensuite à l'alcool pour désinfecter, arrachant cette fois des petits cris à Liza. Puis il mit des pansements là où les plaies étaient assez grosses. Le résultat n'était pas trop mal, mais David ne put s'empêcher de penser que Liza ressemblait à une rescapée de guerre. Au-delà des quelques brûlures dues à l'acide lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'hôpital, elle avait désormais une petit bosse sur le front et des pansements un peu partout.

– Tu as encore mal ?

– Ca pique, mais c'est pas grave. Ca veut dire que ça guérit.

– Oui… Bon, en ce qui me concerne, je crois que ça va. Allons-y.

Il ramassa l'ensemble de son attirail et prit la route. Liza s'écria soudain :

– Un instant ! Tu saignes dans le dos ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas, David, laisse-moi te soigner.

– C'est rien…

– Alors toi tu peux échapper à l'épreuve « alcool et pansements » et pas moi ? C'est injuste !

– Je suis un adulte, je supporte mieux…

– Nan ! Viens là ! C'est mon tour de te soigner.

Pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi par crainte que la blessure ne s'infecte, il laissa faire l'infirmière en herbe. Il avait désormais un bandage dans le bas du dos mais aussi plusieurs pansements plus au-dessus. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, David entendit Liza donner un baiser au pansement.

– Voilà, ça marchera mieux avec ça !

Le père de famille fixa le sol avec un sourire affectueux. Cette Liza enfantine mais toujours très capable lui plaisait de plus en plus. Bon dieu, qu'avait-il dit, ou qu'avait décidé Liza pendant que l'obscurité tombait ? Il sentait que c'était très important. Mais rien. Le vide. Il ne retrouvait pas.

Le duo reprit sa route et finit par atteindre une enceinte carrée constituée par une palissade en métal et interrompue par un grille rouillée. Il y avait une chaîne après celle-ci mais elle avait été sectionnée. David prit le maillon brisé entre ses doigts. La coupure était nette.

– C'est le travail d'une pince. Quelqu'un est passé par là. Et vu que la tranche du maillon n'a même pas rouillé, c'est récent.

– On est pas les premiers, alors.

– Non. Et j'ai mon idée sur l'identité de celui qui est passé. Celui que tu n'aimes pas. Nicolas.

Il poussa lentement le battant de la porte qui grinça. Liza dans son dos protesta.

– Je ne le déteste pas ! Il ne m'a rien fait à moi mais…

Elle s'étrangla et la voix détestable prit le relais.

–… Mais il a commis l'impardonnable. Il court pour effacer toutes les traces de ses péchés mais il ne le pourra jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais il ne se fera oublier !

Cette fois, David réagit d'un coup, bien décidé à surprendre le regard de la « Liza maléfique » qui proférait ses menaces. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Liza, l'espace de quelques secondes, le regarda avec des yeux plissés, chargés de cynisme et de mépris, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. L'ensemble du visage disait clairement à David que Liza se moquait de lui et le considérait comme un moins que rien. Puis tous ses traits se déformèrent d'un coup.

Liza se crispa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa tête partit en arrière puis elle se pencha violemment en avant pour vomir un flot conséquent de goudron sur le sol. Elle se redressa ensuite tout aussi violemment et regarda David en tremblant, un air désemparé, du goudron coulant encore de ses lèvres. Elle bafouilla des syllabes sans aucun sens avant d'articuler :

– David, je t'en prie, ne…

Le problème de Liza demeurait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Au contraire, la « nouvelle » Liza semblait plus humaine que jamais, elle faisait des efforts. David ne pouvait pas la sanctionner pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Il mit une main en avant pour la couper et dit doucement :

– Je ne te reprocherai rien, Liza. Ne t'en fais pas. Quelque part… Je commence à m'y habituer, même si te voir me regarder comme ça a quelque chose de profondément blessant.

– Je t'ai regardé comment ? Dis-le, moi, s'il te plaît !

Elle n'en était donc même pas consciente. Une sorte de syndrome de multiples personnalités ? Il y avait des chances pour que le coup vienne de la ville plus que d'un problème mental. David dut chercher des mots avant de déclarer :

– Tu souriais, mais d'une manière méchante. Un regard assez effrayant. Liza… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose contre ça ?

– Non ! s'écria Liza en mettant la main devant elle. Je t'en supplie, je sais que c'est sûrement difficile et ça me détruit de devoir repousser ton aide mais tu dois me laisser gérer ça seule. Je t'en prie, David…

Il ne savait de toute façon pas quoi faire.

– Soit, mais… Enfin ne t'en fais pas, je ne te reprocherai pas ces… « sautes d'humeur ». »

Le visage de Liza s'illumina et elle s'essuya la bouche avant de venir se coller contre son protecteur. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, David lui laissant tout le temps qu'elle désirait pour l'étreindre. Puis ils s'avancèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement pour découvrir un bâtiment plutôt austère, fait de béton, tenant sur deux étages, du reste en assez bon état. Les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi le sol qui pourtant se voulait être du gravier et des ballons ainsi que des jeux étaient laissés à l'abandon ici et là. L'enceinte avait visiblement une autre entrée constituée par une double-porte métallique qui faisait plus penser à une prison qu'à autre chose. L'entrée de l'orphelinat, une double-porte en haut d'un porche, avait été complètement démolie, les portes reposant à l'intérieur. David s'aventura à l'intérieur, non sans allumer sa lampe et mettre son arme en joue.

Tout était calme et ils firent rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Les chambres, à l'étage, étaient constituées de lits de camp superposés aux matelas moisis et qui devaient abriter divers insectes. Les toilettes n'en étaient plus vraiment, le carrelage s'étant détaché presque intégralement du mur, et les installations sanitaires ayant été tout simplement détachées du mur et laissées à l'abandon sur le sol qui était recouvert d'une couche d'eau stagnante qui força David à refermer la porte derrière lui en les quittant. Visiblement, garçons et filles partageaient douches et toilettes. Il n'y avait pas de réfectoire mais une cuisine au rez-de-chaussée qui semblait avoir tout simplement brûlé. David eut également la désagréable surprise de trouver une salle de prière avec un autel derrière lequel trônait le symbole rencontré auparavant et qui désignait l'Ordre. Enfin, ils examinèrent la salle centrale, qui devait servir de salon, de salle de cours et de cantine. La majorité des meubles étaient en pièces, des saletés traînaient un peu partout, des fils pendaient même du plafond, mais une bibliothèque abondante demeurait dans un coin, intacte. Dans cette bibliothèque, parmi une foule de livres théologiques que David ne voulait pas prendre le temps de consulter, se trouvait les registres. Ou plutôt, ce qui se voulait un livre d'or. Sur chaque page des énormes livres reliés se trouvait le nom d'un enfant et ses années de pensionnat dans une écriture calligraphiée très soignée et en-dessous un mot laissé par l'enfant à son départ. Les registres étaient par année et il restait toujours des pages blanches sur la fin.

David fut assez irrité par ce qu'il y lut. Dans l'ensemble, tous remerciaient Dieu ainsi que leur bienfaiteur, un certain Jimmy Stone, qui les avait élevés et leur avait montré la voie. De l'endoctrinement pur. L'Ordre ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, les enfants parlant eux-mêmes des bienfaits de la venue de Vatiel qu'ils allaient intensément rechercher à provoquer dans leur vie future.

L'homme de plus de trente ans qu'était David ne s'était jamais vraiment impliqué dans un quelconque combat, préférant une petite vie tranquille avec sa famille et gardant ses opinions pour lui. En lisant toutes ces pages gorgées de ces mots d'enfants à l'écriture souvent maladroite mais qui avait un côté attendrissant, pourtant, David se rendit compte du danger que représentait une secte, de son aspect empirique, de ses méfaits sur l'esprit malléable de jeunes enfants. Ce qu'il lisait le révulsait presque plus que les morceaux de chair qu'il avait reçu sur sa nuque lors de son dernier combat.

Soudain, il vit son nom. Martha D. Tyler. Il arracha la page du registre et la prit avec lui, préférant s'asseoir pour la lire. Il prit une chaise encore intacte, la posa près du coin d'une table dont une moitié était cassée et s'installa. Ce qui y était inscrit allait peut-être changer complètement sa façon de voir les choses. Discrètement, Liza s'approcha pour lire également ce qui se trouvait sur la page.

_Je remercie le père Stone pour toutes ces journées bien remplies, lorsque nous nous remplissions de ses enseignements. Personne n'aurait pu nous apprendre la vie comme il l'a fait et je lui dois tout pour m'avoir montré la voix. Assurément, Dieu sera généreuse avec lui et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il en sera avec moi. C'est pourquoi je vais suivre les préceptes de Vatiel et chercher la venue de l'ange_.

En bas se trouvait un petit dessin assez grossier, qui témoignait cependant d'un âge assez avancé. Martha devait avoir dans la quinzaine d'années. Il s'agissait apparemment de Martha, les bras écartés, qui levait les yeux vers le symbole que David croisait partout avec à ses côtés deux anges. Un détail troubla d'ailleurs David : les anges avaient une tenue et un masque évoquant largement Drill Head.

Se battait-il contre un ange ? Non, c'était certainement plus un démon. Il s'agissait là d'une secte qui pratiquait des rituels d'immolation, il n'y avait rien de sacré là-dedans. Il regarda la page d'ensemble puis se mit en arrière sur sa chaise, passant sa main sur son visage. Ainsi Martha avait bel et bien subi un endoctrinement. Ce n'était certes pas sa faute, elle avait été manipulée, mais David n'avait rien vu pendant les premières années. C'était pathétique…

Liza se pencha en avant sur la feuille et regarda plus en détail le dessin. Soudain, elle pointa du doigt quelque chose.

« Tu as vu dans le symbole ? Il y a des lettres et des chiffres… « ENDLESS 14P »… « Sans fin 14P » ? Ca voudrait dire quoi ?

David se pencha aussitôt sur le dessin pour remarquer qu'en tout petit avait été inséré entre certains éléments du symbole le petit texte que Liza avait remarqué. Il l'étudia puis en chercha la signification. Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un petit grognement.

– Ca n'a aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que 14P ? Elle parle de son âge ? Qu'elle ne grandira plus ? Je ne vois pas le message là-dedans. Martha…. Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire passer ?

Il se leva de table et fit quelques pas sur le plancher de la salle principale, fatigué de toutes ces énigmes autour d'une femme qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier et qui, il le sentait à son grand désarroi, reprenait une certaine place dans son cœur. Il se massa la nuque et ferma les yeux, cherchant à penser à autre chose. Mais Liza le fit sursauter lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri.

– Oh ! Et si c'était deux mots écrits trop près ? « END LESS 14P ». La fin moins 14P… P… Qu'est-ce que peut vouloir dire le P ? Hein, David ?

Sans même redresser la tête, David se mit à réfléchir à tout allure. 14P… Quelle abréviation correspondait à P après un nombre… Une page ! Il s'agissait d'une page ! Et il avait piqué le mot de Martha dans ce registre !

Il se rua sur le livre relié sans donner une once d'explication à Liza et poussiéreux puis partit de la fin, comptant à haute voix les pages qu'il tourna dans le mauvais sens. 1… 2… 3… Martha avait caché un message. Elle voulait dire quelque chose qui ne se disait pas dans un livre d'or de cet orphelinat… 8… 9… 10… Il allait savoir qui elle était vraiment, il allait pouvoir lever les doutes… 13… 14. Ecrit à l'envers dans un coin au crayon de papier et sans appuyer fort, était inscrit un petit message.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Je crois pas à leurs conneries. Je me casse. J'aurai l'air obéissante, mais une fois loin d'ici, je me ferai une vie à moi, pour moi, avec quelqu'un que j'aimerai, j'aurai une famille comme on voit dans les livres que nous interdisait Stone. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, eux et leur Dieu._

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de David sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une douloureuse épreuve. Il avait perdu sa fille. Et désormais il se rendait compte qu'on lui avait volé sa femme.

Et ce à cause de Silent Hill.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de Keisha et de Robert. Mais surtout du Drill Head. Mwahaha.**


	16. Dark Angel

**Avant-propos : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu droit à des exams plutôt tendus et à un gros dilemme concernant cette fic. Effectivement, j'ai appelé cette fic "Les 9 Visites de Silent Hill". Or je me concentre davantage sur David. Ce qui m'a fait douter de mon orientation. J'ai donc commencé à mélanger le chapitre qui arrive à l'histoire jointe de Robet et Keisha. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Je me suis rendu compte qu'au final, l'intrigue est une articulation cohérente des différents personnages. Même si David reste le centre, il n'aurait pas eu d'arme sans Keisha, n'aurait pas su l'histoire d'Alessa sans Nicolas, n'aurait pas su plus sur la secte sans Melissa, n'aurait pas forcément compris le principe de leur présence ici sans Robert. Mais afin de garder une ambiance digne d'un Silent Hill, de tous les Silent Hill même, je préfère rester focalisé sur un personnage (même s'il est accompagné), sur ses doutes, ses sensations, sa peur, ses épreuves. **

**Ainsi je compte faire une fois la fic terminé (intrigue + fins alternatives) quelques chapitres "Parallel Visits" qui tourneront autour de Robert et Keisha. En sachant que, sans trop vous spoiler, Nicolas, Muriel et Athen/Ethan ont encore un grand rôle à jouer pour David. Donc pour l'heure, je vous laisse avec un David qui vient de faire une découverte surprenante. Enjoy !**

* * *

DARK ANGEL

David était presque en état de choc. Silent Hill le menait décidément de surprise en surprise. Martha passait de coupable à victime. Si elle avait changé, comme ça, si soudainement, c'était sûrement dû à des pressions ici, il en était désormais persuadé. Quoique…

Non. Non, il ne devait pas être si imprudent. Tout portait à méfiance ici… Sa femme avait peut-être changé d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Sinon que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait pas caché son jeu. Ce qui était déjà un soulagement. Il n'avait pas été si aveugle. Liza prit le bras de David.

« Ca va aller ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de grave ?

– Je… C'est compliqué, Liza.

– Encore ces choses de l'amour…

– Oui. Martha est… était… Je ne peux pas savoir. Décidément, cette ville fait tout pour me démonter le cerveau. Je vais garder cette page avec moi, cette histoire s'éclaircira sans doute plus tard. Bon, on a ce que j'étais venu chercher. Maintenant…

– D… David ! Tu… Tu l'avais remarquée ? demanda Liza en pointant un endroit de la salle du doigt.

– Quoi donc ? fit tranquillement David en se retournant.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que sur une étagère dont les tiroirs avait disparu trônait une poupée représentant grossièrement un loir aux yeux fermés, dans le même style que les deux précédentes poupées.

– Le Loir, souffla David en s'approchant de la peluche. Mais… Pourtant, ici… Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle, cet orphelinat n'est pas…

– Tu en es sûr ? fit Liza en détournant le regard.

Elle mit ses mains dans son dos et commença à se trémousser d'avant en arrière comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée. David avait atteint l'étagère.

– Quoique… C'était sa maman aussi… Mais Lizzie disait sans cesse que… qu'elle l'avait abandonnée. »

Liza fit une grimace assez prononcée tandis que David s'emparait de la peluche et la regardait plus attentivement. Le trio était désormais réuni. Ainsi il ne s'éloignait pas trop de sa quête pour retrouver sa fille. Il s'en voulut même un peu de s'être préoccupé davantage d'Alessa et de Martha que de celle qu'il était venu retrouver. Il rangea la poupée dans son sac qui commençait à être bien rempli puis son regard fut attiré par un petit carré de papier issu sans doute d'une bloc-notes qui se trouvait juste en-dessous de la peluche. Une écriture rigide y avait inscris :

_Je ne pense pas que cela me soit destiné. David, si c'est pour vous, pensez à revenir dans le quartier où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Muriel, si c'est pour toi, va te faire foutre. J'espère qu'elle aura ta peau. Et qu'elle te fera souffrir. Nicolas._

David se demanda qui était cette « elle » qui pourrait menacer Muriel. D'après les indices qu'il avait récupéré, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'Alessa. Restait à comprendre comment une pauvre gamine victime d'un rituel sacrificiel pouvait avoir un lien avec les épreuves qu'ils subissaient tous ici. Et il n'était plus temps de penser à cela. Il devait revenir à Lizzie. Où pouvait-il encore chercher ? Lizzie aimait les livres pour enfant, peut-être y avait-il une boutique vendant ce genre de choses à Silent Hill. Il devait de toute façon retourner vers les habitations.

Il rangea le petit mot en évitant de le montrer à Liza afin de ne pas réveiller une autre de ses crises puis l'enjoignit à le suivre. Il rebroussa chemin, restant sur ses gardes afin de ne pas se faire attaquer par un autre Double-Gueule et atteignit la grotte par laquelle il était venu. Il y alluma sa lampe mais à peine eut-il appuyé sur le bouton que la sirène retentit au-dehors.

David mit quelques secondes à réagir puis se mit à courir vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi pourrait ressembler cet endroit clos une fois le monde altéré. Mais ses jambes se firent vite lourdes et il dut se résigner à s'agenouiller pour ne pas trébucher. Il regarda la sortie qui s'assombrissait en sachant pertinemment que même en rampant il ne l'atteindrait pas. Il jura et s'allongea sur le ventre en appelant sa protégée.

Celle-ci vint lui tenir la main.

« T'inquiète pas, je reste là, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Ses deux petites mains serrèrent fort celle de David sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle n'avait pas assez de poigne pour ça.

– Je n'ai pas peur, répondit le père de famille. Je sais que tu ne laisseras personne me faire du mal. Mais pitié, si un monstre arrive, laisse-moi et cours.

– Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de me dire ça, non ?

– Oui… En effet… Mais bon, je ne peux pas… encourager… cette attitude… je… »

Il ne put continuer et sombra dans l'inconscience. Liza resta à genoux à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, écoutant avec des frissons l'univers changer autour d'elle. Le goût du goudron avait enfin quitté sa bouche. Pouvait-elle espérer que ça ne se reproduise plus ? Non… Bien sûr que non… Mais elle ferait son possible, peu importe…

David se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'étouffer. Il faisait très chaud autour d'eux, comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sous l'école. Il se leva donc d'un coup, se mettant accroupi avant même d'avoir pu observer autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna le vertige. Il se trouvait sur une passerelle en fer composées de plaques grillagées. Celle-ci était maintenue en l'air par une multitude de chaînes noires qui partaient dans les profondeurs obscures au-dessus de lui. Et si David voyait si bien autour de lui dans ce qui lui paraissait être de toute évidence un espace clos, c'était parce que le sol bien des mètres en-dessous de lui, était constitué d'une lumière qui alternait entre le rouge et le orange dans un ronronnement perpétuel. Il était au-dessus de flammes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sol, juste des flammes. Entre la passerelle et ce feu semblaient s'étendre divers étages d'une construction métallique dont David n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.

La chaleur était vraiment étouffante. David se força à se détacher de la vue en bas et s'intéressa au « chemin » sur lequel il se trouvait. Il se trouvait au bout de ce chemin puisque derrière lui se trouvait une rambarde de fortune qui clôturait la plate-forme sur laquelle il se trouvait. Devant lui des plateformes semblables à celle sur laquelle il se tenait étaient alignées les unes derrière les autres, faisant chacun approximativement cinq mètres. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que deux plateformes devant lui. Il s'aperçut qu'en-dessous de lui la fournaise constituait également un chemin allant dans la même direction. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en voir le bout mais c'était comme s'il se baladait sur les passerelles qui surplombaient une scène de théâtre. Sauf qu'il était bien plus haut et que la scène se limitait à des flammes agitées. L'étrange assemblage de construction faisait office de cloison à la fournaise – et même à la « salle » toute entière – et suivait donc le même chemin.

Liza se dressait dos à David, sur la plateforme grillagée suivante.

« Liza…

– Oh, tu es réveillé, souffla Liza en se tournant vers lui.

Elle avait l'air morte de peur mais tentait de sourire. David prit de suite un air sérieux.

– Que se passe-t-il ? De quoi as-tu si peur ?

– Oh… C'est… David, il est là… quelque part devant nous.

– Qui ça, « il » ?

Liza se contenta de prendre un air encore plus alarmé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu si effrayée, c'était dans l'école de Midwich…

– Drill Head… Le monstre à tête de foret… Tu m'avais dis qu'il était là pour moi… Dois-je comprendre qu'il continuera de me suivre éternellement dans Silent Hill ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il est lié à toi, c'est certain.

David se leva en soupirant. Il alluma sa lampe et vérifia ses armes.

– Je suis prêt à l'accueillir en tout cas. Je l'ai arrêté une fois, je peux le faire une deuxième fois. Je pense.

Liza acquiesça en se forçant du mieux qu'elle put à sourire. Mais David voyait très bien que la petite fille était terrifiée. Et il avait beau afficher une neutralité de façade, il était alarmé par le fait que ce monstre l'ait retrouvé. En repensant au combat sur le toit de l'école, il se demandait maintenant comment il avait fait pour trouver ce courage et cette force. Et il avait beau faire des calculs dans son esprit, il lui semblait évident qu'il n'aurait pas autant de chance cette fois-ci. Que les circonstances joueraient en sa défaveur. Et ce, bien qu'il soit mieux armé que la première fois.

Il s'avança sur les passerelles, Liza sur ses talons. Les monstres ne lui avaient pas jusqu'ici causé autant d'interrogations. Déjà, Drill Head était beaucoup plus puissant que les autres, plus imposant. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui le « chef » des monstres ? Non. Ce n'était pas pareil. C'était David qui venait à la rencontre des créatures errant un peu partout dans Silent Hill, parce qu'elles se trouvaient sur son chemin. Mais Drill Head le poursuivait. Il voulait particulièrement sa mort à lui. Liza le disait lié à David et celui-ci ne pouvait en douter. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une sorte de bourreau lui courait après ? L'épreuve n'était-elle pas déjà assez éprouvante ? Il était passé par des moments vraiment difficiles, et ce sans que le monstre en salopette noire ne vienne s'en mêler. Ou alors Drill Head avait un sens. Un sens ? David ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il cherchait un sens. Tout ici n'était que folie et illogisme… Peut-être que chaque personne venant ici avait son espèce d'exécuteur qui lui courrait après. Il s'inquiéta soudain pour Melissa, puis encore plus pour Athen et Ethan. Quoique… Ces deux-là étaient assurément à mettre dans une catégorie particulière. Ils avaient un lien direct avec la ville et Liza, qui – il n'en doutait plus – avait un rapport étroit avec ce qui se passait ici, avait parlé aux jumeaux en des termes étranges. De toute façon, il avait peut-être tort et était le seul à bénéficier de ce « traitement de faveur ».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les passerelles s'inclinaient. Il descendait inéluctablement vers la fournaise qui régnait en bas. Drill Head l'attendait au bout du chemin, il en était persuadé.

La marche dura bien une ou deux heures, mais David avait depuis longtemps perdu ses repères temporels, dans ce lieu où jour et nuit étaient régis par une sirène tonitruante, ce lieu où il ressentait une constante fatigue sans que celle-ci ne lui fournisse un sommeil reposant. Depuis combien de temps était-il à Silent Hill ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Il s'essaya à compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient pour essayer de se redonner une notion du temps qui passe. Liza remarqua son air concentré et l'interrompit alors qu'il avait déjà compté plus de six minutes.

« Tu penses à quoi ?

– Hein ? Je… hum… je compte les secondes… pour… pour essayer de me repérer. Parce que je n'ai pas pris de montre avec moi. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

– La notion du temps…

Elle regarda la fournaise sous les grilles, les mains dans le dos, l'air un peu perdu. David vit là une chance d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'était Liza.

– Ca ne te parle pas, hein ? Tu n'as jamais… connu le jour, la nuit, le… le sommeil ? As-tu seulement dormi pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'impliquait une réponse de Liza et se mordit la lèvre avant de se rectifier.

– Ne répond pas. Ne dis rien. Oublie ma question.

Liza releva la tête avec un sourire triste.

– Tu veux me protéger contre ma « maladie », hein ? C'est gentil, mais tu n'y pourras rien. Je crois que je me suis mise dans une mauvaise situation… Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je vais répondre. Non, je n'ai jamais dormi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on se repose. Quoique… quand je m'allonge à tes côtés, dans le noir, que rien ne vient nous perturber… peut-être que je trouve ce repos. Quant aux jours et aux nuits, je sais comment ils fonctionnent, mais je ne…

La plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait Liza et David grinça avant que l'une des quatre chaînes qui maintenaient la plateforme ne lâche. Liza fut déstabilisée et s'effondra en criant avant de commencer à glisser sur la pente que formait désormais la grille vers la fournaise qui grondait plus bas. L'adrénaline fit réagir David au quart de tour. Il lâcha son fusil en se laissant tomber sur la pente et passa son bras autour d'une chaîne en se tendant de tout son corps. Liza s'agrippa de ses deux mains à une des baskets de David, stoppée dans sa chute alors que ses jambes battaient dans le vide. Mais la petite fille vit le fusil glisser à côté d'elle et lâcha partiellement prise pour l'attraper par la crosse. Ce faisant, la main qui se maintenait à la chaussure de David commença à perdre prise, ce que son protecteur sentit très bien.

– Lâche le fusil, Liza ! Tu n'y arriveras pas !

– Tu as besoin de ce fusil pour vaincre le gros monstre, je dois le sauver.

– On s'en fout ! Lâche-le, tu vas tomber ! Bordel, lâche-le !

Liza fixa David. Celui-ci semblait à la fois paniqué et en colère, son visage était crispé et ses yeux écarquillés brillaient. Il souffla :

– Liza… Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu meurs et je… je… je…

Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il ne devait pas. Rien que l'imaginer lui détruisait le moral. Il ferma les yeux et gémit tel un enfant.

– Ne me laisse pas !

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble du dos de Liza dont la tête se mit à tourner. Elle regarda le fusil puis David et décida de lâcher l'arme pour s'agripper de toutes ses forces à David qui usa de ses muscles pour plier ses jambes et permettre à Liza de se saisir d'une des chaînes qui était encore en état. Le duo se glissa ensuite jusque sur la plate-forme suivante en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires. Une fois revenu sur une surface droite, ils s'accordèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, chacun affalé sur le dos. David finit par déclarer :

– Sans cette arme, je peux toujours continuer, j'ai encore une chance face à cette horreur. Sans toi… Je ne serai pas allé plus loin.

Liza paraissait perdue. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et demanda :

– J'ai compris… Et c'est… enfin je suis devenue… je… je ne sais pas comment le dire… C'est mon… non, je…

– Ne te torture pas. Il n'y a pas besoin d'éclaircir quoique ce soit. On continue. »

Il se redressa et repartit sans lui lancer un regard pour que la conversation ne se poursuive pas. Liza suivit sans rien ajouter mais dans son esprit des réflexions se bousculaient.

Le labyrinthe de plates-formes les conduisit finalement vers un escalier en colimaçon métallique qui descendait vers l'enfer. Ils l'empruntèrent tranquillement. A mesure qu'il descendait, David remarqua qu'en bas de l'escalier se trouvait une plate-forme ronde. En se penchant avec prudence par-dessus une rambarde branlante, il put se rendre compte que le symbole de la Secte était représenté sur l'ensemble de la plate-forme. Il reprit sa descente en sortant son pistolet de gros calibre et en vérifiant les balles. Sa descente lui permit aussi de découvrir qu'une sorte de passerelle reliait la plate-forme du bas à ce qui ressemblait à une entrée de mine : les contours étaient soutenus par des poutres et des lanternes étaient accrochées de chaque côté, éclairant la pierre qui se dessinait derrière. Cette grotte faisait grandement contraste avec l'assemblage métallique alentour. David était en fait arrivé au bout de la « rue » – il ne put trouver meilleur terme – et à mesure qu'il descendait, la fournaise lui dévoila autour un mélange hétéroclite : il vit un parking sur plusieurs étages, des assemblages hydrauliques, des générateurs, une façade d'immeuble faite de tôle et de poutre en fer, des portes par-ci par-là sur la paroi, des lumières exclusivement rouges qui clignotaient ou non… Il se serait cru dans une sorte d'enfer de la technologie, comme dans ces fictions d'anticipation dans lesquelles les villes étaient devenues gigantesques et envahissaient le paysage, polluées, dénuées de couleurs, tristes…

Mais ici, pas de tristesse. Seulement une tension plus palpable à chaque pas le menant vers la plate-forme ronde. La chaleur devenait étouffante, mais David ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Il s'inquiétait seulement de savoir quand et d'où allait venir Drill Head. Car il n'avait pas besoin de consulter Liza. Il le sentait. L'être infâme, le boucher à tête de foret, ce représentant d'une peur intestine qui saisissait David comme aucune autre, était proche. David tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti face à Drill Head lors de leur première confrontation.

Mais cette fois-là Drill Head avait débarqué de nulle part, David avait été surpris. De plus, il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Liza qui lui avait donné de la force. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce monstre était immortel. Ce qui semblait être le cas.

David arriva finalement en bas de l'escalier qui débouchait en face de la passerelle. Lorsqu'il mit un pied sur la plate-forme, un rugissement retentit depuis l'entrée de la mine avant que ne revienne le silence seulement troublé par le grondement perpétuel du magma environnant. David intima à Liza de rester dans l'escalier, puis regarda ce que contenait son sac. Il prit finalement l'Elixir des bois de Silent Hill et le but pour se donner des forces. Ce qui eut son petit effet. Peu importait ce que contenait le flacon, il se sentait maintenant un peu plus robuste et agile. Il retira sa veste ainsi que son pull, ne gardant que son T-shirt, donna le sac à Liza puis s'avança vers le centre de ce qui allait se révéler être une arène. Il devait affronter Drill Head mais en plus de cela, tout autour de lui se trouvait la mort. Un faux pas et il chutait dans une sorte de métal en fusion rougeoyant. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait avait fini par mettre l'ensemble de son corps en sueur et tremper ses cheveux. Mais il était prêt.

Se tournant vers Liza, il vit celle-ci, un palier plus haut que lui, fouiller dans le sac d'un air inquiet puis en retirer une par une des balles de gros calibre ainsi que des seringues. Elle avait visiblement l'intention de jouer un rôle actif. Ce qui allait forcément la rendre malade. Mais au vu de la volonté de sa protégée de défier sa pathologie et au vu du combat qui s'annonçait, David décida de lui faire cette concession : même si elle souffrait, il allait accepter son aide. Car ils n'iraient pas plus loin s'ils ne vainquaient pas ce monstre. Ils seraient tous les deux morts. Quoique… Il ne savait pas ce que Drill Head ferait de Liza. Car il ne savait pas qui était Liza.

Des bruits de pas lourds le firent se retourner et il vit Drill Head s'engager sur la passerelle, traînant derrière lui son couperet géant. Ce dernier émit un crissement désagréable lorsqu'il se mit à racler le métal de la passerelle.

David inspira à fond. Ca y était. Ca allait commencer. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il devait réussir du premier coup. Pas de sauvegarde, juste un possible « Game Over ». Il se mit sur ses gardes et attendit que le colosse atteigne la plate-forme. Lorsqu'il posa ses bottes crasseuses sur la pierre de la plate-forme, les sillons qui formaient le symbole se mirent à rougeoyer sur l'ensemble de l'arène, ce qui laissa perplexe David. Un rapport avec la secte ? Son esprit rejoignit cette réflexion avec ce qu'il avait constaté face au dessin de Martha. Il avait vu ces espèces d'anges dont l'aspect lui rappelait Drill Head. L'ange… L'ange Valtiel. Non… Il ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant tout concordait. Face à lui se trouvait une créature qui, bien que vêtue d'un costume de mineur et affublé d'une tête de foret comme on en utilisait sur les foreuses minières, avait la même silhouette que l'ange. Tout se bouscula dès lors dans sa tête. Il avait accepté l'idée que cet enfer puisse avoir un lien avec la secte. Mais l'idée qu'un ange puisse s'être incarné, que du fait les membres de l'Eglise de Valtiel avaient atteint leur but ici, et qu'également cet ange le poursuive lui pour le tuer, le mettait en branle.

Face à lui se tenait un ange crasseux et pestilentiel, apportant la mort. Un ange sombre et paradoxal. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser aux conséquences de tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ce monstre qui continuait de s'approcher. Il dit dans un souffle :

« Tu es Valtiel…

Liza entendit ces paroles et crispa ses mains sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle secoua la tête et hurla à plein poumons :

– Bute-le, David ! Détruis-le ! Réduis-le au néant ! C'est un monstre, rien de plus ! La secte t'as pris ton amour, tu te rappelles ?! Martha ! Ce que le culte peut avoir créé ne peut être qu'abomination, n'oublie pas ! Les orphelins ! Alessa ! Garde ça en tête et MASSACRE-LE ! »

Ces paroles sonnaient juste à l'oreille de David. Parfaitement juste. Drill Head, quelle que soit sa nature, était une créature malfaisante, issue de sacrifices humains. Ange valait démon. Il crispa sa main sur la crosse de son arme et courut vers Drill Head qui mit son épée en arrière en la tenant d'une main. Arrivé près de lui, David voulut répéter la technique qu'il avait utilisé sur le toit de l'école et s'avança en faisant attention au couperet. Mais ce fut le bras de Drill Head qui vint l'intercepter en le repoussant d'un geste le frappant à la poitrine. David en eut le souffle coupé et fut projeté au sol sur le dos trois mètres plus loin. Il se releva en voyant des étoiles devant ses yeux et en constatant qu'il avait lâché son arme.

Drill Head le chargea alors et tenta de le découper en deux d'un coup de tranche parfaitement horizontal. David s'accroupit juste à temps pour éviter le mouvement mortel et put admirer une mèche de ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux. Il chercha son arme du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de la trouver avant que Drill Head le prenne par le cou et le soulève dans un geste rapide et puissant. David n'avait pas prévu que le danger puisse venir de la main non-armée. La créature le souleva au-dessus de lui et commença à resserrer son étreinte. L'esprit de David devint vite assez confus et ses yeux se voilèrent. Etait-ce là la fin ? Une voix de petite fille lui parvint mais il ne sut même pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il voyait le foret le fixer et le monde s'obscurcir. Puis il entendit une explosion sourde, Drill Head le lâcha et il s'écrasa sur le sol en se cognant le bassin. La douleur produite lui fit retrouver un peu ses esprits et il se concentra sur le monstre. Celui-ci observait Liza qui était assise à ses pieds, le pistolet gros calibre juste à côté d'elle. Le père de famille remarqua également que le flanc de Drill Head saignait ce liquide brunâtre qui lui servait d'hémoglobine. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconstruire la scène dans sa tête. Liza avait prit l'arme et était allé tirer sur la créature à bout portant. Et le recul de l'arme de gros calibre l'avait faite chuter. Les priorités de David changèrent du tout au tout.

Il tituba vers Liza, la prit sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac et se rua vers l'escalier, reprenant peu à peu une conscience pleine de ses faits et gestes. Il la posa assez abruptement sur les marches puis se retourna vers son adversaire qui lui fonçait tout simplement dessus. Il allait esquiver mais devait être sûr d'avoir l'attention de Drill Head. Il se mit donc à hurler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en s'écartant de la cage d'escalier.

« EH ! EH ! Valtiel ! La saloperie, là ! Viens ! Vers moi ! J'emmerde ta secte ! Un ange ?! T'es rien qu'un monstre, un assemblage de chair et de sang ! Sorti de l'enfer ! Et je vais t'y renvoyer vite fait ! Viens là ! C'est moi que tu veux depuis le début, hein ?! Eh bien viens me faire un câlin ! Je t'attends ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tes fidèles ont pu faire ! Pour ces atrocités, ces vies détruites ! Pour ALESSA ! »

Le monstre avait changé de direction au fur et à mesure de son discours, ce qui avait encouragé David à se laisser aller, à crier sa rage en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à cette petite fille qui aurait pu être Lizzie. Ou Liza. Cependant, lorsqu'il prononça le nom d'Alessa, il remarqua un phénomène étrange. L'espace d'une seconde, mais une seconde qui lui parut exceptionnellement longue, tout parut calme. Tout. Le grondement de la fournaise éteint, Drill Head comme changé en statue, l'air comme frais et pur… Et David sentit quelqu'un. Une quatrième personne dans l'arène. Il ne pouvait rien voir, rien entendre, juste « sentir » un être de plus qui manifestait sa présence. Rien qu'une seconde.

Puis Drill Head lui fonça dessus. David attendit le dernier moment pour partir de côté, se demandant si l'élan du monstre allait l'entraîner dans la fournaise – il avait longé le bord. Mais le monstre fit preuve d'une étonnante maîtrise de son corps et ancra son pied dans le sol pour stopper net sa progression et pivoter. Pendant ce temps, David avait repris son arme en main. Drill Head le chargea et David se concentra uniquement sur une esquive. Ce qui lui permit de se dégager au dernier moment. Drill Head frappa l'air de son couperet et David le cribla alors de balles. Malgré le fait qu'il se tenait debout, les râles de la créature informèrent David qu'elle souffrait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de foncer sur David une fois encore. Son arme vide, il courut jusqu'à Liza qui se tenait debout, crispée. David lui lança le pistolet.

« Recharge ! Je vais l'occuper ! »

Liza mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information et se rua sur le sac qu'elle avait laissé un palier plus haut. Elle mit ensuite un temps avant de comprendre comment faire descendre le chargeur de l'arme. Elle s'évertua alors à mettre les balles le plus vite possible dans le chargeur, jetant de temps à autre un regard à David qui s'était lancé dans un jeu d'esquive qui semblait l'épuiser de plus en plus.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle remit le magasin en place, tira la culasse puis descendit le palier.

« David ! David ! C'est prêt ! David ! »

Son protecteur mit un temps à trouver une ouverture pour courir vers elle et récupérer son arme. Liza la lui lança et il la rattrapa promptement. Il avait un plan. La créature ne semblait pas ralentie par les blessures qui suintaient le liquide brunâtre mais en revanche elle devenait plus maladroite. Il comptait donc sur ce détail pour en finir. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps si cela échouait.

Il attira Drill Head sur un bord, l'attendit et fit la même esquive que d'habitude. Mais cette fois, la créature changea de mouvement, prenant David au dépourvu. Celui-ci se retrouva par terre, indemne mais complètement à la merci de Drill Head qui leva son couteau gigantesque pour l'achever. David tendit son arme et visa tant bien que mal les bras du colosse. Il rata quelques tirs avant de toucher un des poignets. L'épée échappa alors des mains de Drill Head et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Le visiteur de Silent Hill termina son chargeur dans la poitrine du monstre qui poussa un râle étouffé témoignant une grande souffrance. Puis David se releva. Le monstre semblait comme hébété. Il se tenait droit mais ne bougeait pas. David put percevoir une respiration rauque et inhumaine en-dessous du foret.

L'un comme l'autre des adversaires était à bout. Liza cria de l'autre bout de l'arène :

« Pousse-le ! Tue-le ! Débarrasse-t-en ! Tu y es ! »

Encouragé par sa protégée, David poussa un cri sauvage et se rua contre Drill Head pour le pousser dans le magma. Le monstre recula mais ne tomba pas. David prit de l'élan et recommença son geste, y mettant toute sa hargne, toute sa colère, toute ses pulsions meurtrières. Drill Head se retrouva tout au bord. David, excité par la colère et le fait d'être si près du but, se saisit du couperet. Il était trop lourd pour qu'il le lève. Il le traîna donc jusque devant Drill Head et fixa le monstre tout en préparant son coup. La créature eut alors comme un regain d'énergie et tendit son bras pour saisir le cou de David. Ce dernier donna alors ce qui serait son dernier coup, y dépensant toute la force qui pouvait lui rester dans les bras. Il donna un coup de taille au ventre du monstre, parvenant à lever la lame tout en pivotant. Cependant, il finit son geste à plat ventre, déstabilisé et vidé par son coup. Il tourna sa tête vers Drill Head pour voir le résultat de son geste. Il fut alors éclaboussé par le sang brunâtre qui giclait de la plaie au ventre de monstre. Il parvint néanmoins à voir le colosse peu à peu osciller vers l'arrière pour finalement tomber dans le magma. Un hurlement horrible transperça alors la rumeur de la fournaise, faisant serrer les dents à David. Le corps de Drill Head mit longtemps à brûler et, couché par terre, David ne put voir du spectacle que la pointe du foret qui s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure dans l'enfer rougeoyant.

A présent que tout danger était écarté, que la tension était redescendue, son corps tout entier l'abandonnait et son esprit vacilla dans les ténèbres.

Se dirigeant tranquillement vers David avec un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, Liza murmura :

« Tu es exceptionnel, David. Ce n'était pas prévu… Et pourtant tu es encore là, épreuve après épreuve. Tu me donnes la foi. La foi de croire que cela pourrait être différent. »

Et elle s'allongea aux côtés de son protecteur pour se reposer.

* * *

**Une bonne chose de faite... ou pas. Vous qui êtes tant creusé le ciboulot à propos de Liza, réjouissez-vous ! Au chapitre prochain, la vérité sur son existence vous sera révélée ! Mais la fic ne sera pas pour autant terminée.**


	17. Réponses 2

**Avant-propos : J'entrevois la fin de ma fic. Mais au loin, en fait. Je suis actuellement dans un véritable casse-tête non pas pour inventer la suite, mais pour qu'elle soit compréhensible pour les lecteurs et amenée d'une façon intelligente. En effet dans ma tête j'ai le schéma de tout ce qui se passe à Silent Hill et même le pourquoi de ce qui s'y passe. Mais je dois distiller les réponses et surtout garder une mise en scène cinématographique, presque vidéoludique, du genre de Silent Hill. D'où le casse-tête. Je suis étonné par l'équilibre que j'ai su gardé entre moments calmes et combats. Je suis très nul pour décrire des combats donc j'évite d'habitude (j'aimerais tant pouvoir réaliser des films ou des dessins animés, ce serait beaucoup plus simple). Mais là, rétrospectivement, je constate qu'il y en a tous les chapitres ou deux chapitres et que j'ai un peu pu renouveler le bestiaire. Ca peut paraître du jetage de fleurs, mais ça me surprend juste, je ne dis pas que j'y suis bien arrivé pour autant.**

**Je préviens également qu'il n'y aura certainement pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 25 juin pour cause de rattrapages d'exam. Votre serviteur a été une véritable guiche et doit repasser presque toutes ses matières.  
**

**Ainsi, comme promis, dans ce chapitre, les révélations sur Liza. Cependant, une fois lu, je suis persuadé qu'une question en particulier vous restera dans la tête et que vous n'en aurez pas la réponse. Car je la garde pour beaucoup plus tard, mwahaha. Egalement dans ce chapitre, un ennemi dont les lecteurs-joueurs, j'en suis persuadé, se souviendront comme étant le plus gros "fake" de Silent Hill 3.**

* * *

REPONSES 2

David se réveilla avec l'étrange impression d'être reposé – ou plutôt moins fatigué. Il était toujours au même endroit que précédemment et Liza était allongée sur lui, les yeux fermés, un sourire doux aux lèvres. La fournaise les entourait toujours, mais elle semblait plus tranquille. L'air semblait moins vicié aussi. Etait-ce juste une impression due à la disparition de Drill Head dans les flammes ? Et pouvait-il être certain de s'en être débarrassé pour de bon ?

Il préféra chasser cette pensée de sa tête et profiter du répit psychologique auquel il avait droit. Il caressa les cheveux crasseux de Liza qui releva son visage couvert de pansements vers lui.

« Tu as dormi longtemps.

– Oui. Et pas à cause de la sirène cette fois. C'est sans doute pour ça que je me sens mieux.

– C'est vrai que la sirène n'a pas encore retenti. »

David se demanda si Liza savait quand allait retentir chaque sirène mais se retint de poser la question. Elle avait montré une grande fidélité envers lui face à Drill Head. Il n'allait pas risquer de causer une autre de ses crises, les questions étaient terminées. Désormais, il la considérerait comme une simple petite fille qu'il s'était promis de protéger.

D'avoir éliminé Drill Head, David se surprit à penser à son futur après Silent Hill. Il ne savait pas s'il allait trouver Lizzie. Cette hypothèse lui semblait de plus en plus improbable, Silent Hill ressemblant davantage à un énorme piège. La lettre, les poupées, le parfum dans l'hôpital, tout cela ramenait à Lizzie, mais il n'avait pas eu une preuve concrète de son existence. On le manipulait. Sans doute. Peut-être. Il ne pouvait que continuer pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il regarda Liza. Avec ou sans Lizzie, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser. Elle viendrait avec lui. Il pourrait sans doute lui arranger une chambre à côté de celle de Lizzie. Il pourrait même essayer de faire cohabiter les deux filles dans la même chambre. Etant du même âge, elles pourraient certainement s'entendre.

Il profita encore un moment du calme de la situation, imaginant des futurs incertains, puis se releva doucement, laissant le temps à Liza de glisser sur le côté. Il devait se concentrer de nouveau sur l'instant présent. Il se rhabilla tandis que Liza rassemblait les affaires de David dans son sac. David regardait la passerelle lorsque Liza vint lui tendre le sac à bandoulière qui avait étonnamment bien résisté à toutes les péripéties que le duo avait subi.

« Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons qu'une seule option. Allons-y.

– Tu n'as plus beaucoup de munitions pour ton arme.

– Il me reste le couteau.

– Il te faudrait une arme plus grande, non ? Pour rester éloigné des monstres.

– C'est vrai.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit le couperet de Drill Head resté sur le sol.

– Mmh, je ne vais pas pouvoir traîner un si gros objet. Il me faudrait un sac magique pour le ranger, tu crois pas ?

Il se tourna vers là où se tenait Liza quelques secondes auparavant, mais celle-ci était retournée à l'escalier et s'acharnait à arracher une des barres constituant la rambarde.

– Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »

Il la prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa besogne – ce contre quoi protesta Liza – puis tira lui-même. Ses bras lui faisaient un peu mal à cause de ses efforts pendant le combat, mais il parvint à retirer une barre de ses jointures, ce qui lui fit une barre de fer assez mince et rouillée mais très maniable. Il commençait à s'habituer au choix des armes, aux combats, à la violence. Cela l'inquiétait un peu mais d'un autre côté, il ne se voyait pas du tout frapper Nicolas ou Robert, il était donc loin du psychopathe. Restait Muriel… David serait sans doute capable de la frapper. De lui faire vraiment mal, même.

Le duo travers la passerelle puis David alluma sa lampe lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la galerie minière. Il s'aventurèrent alors dans une sorte de couloir droit creusé dans la pierre. Ils firent une centaine de mètres dans le noir lorsque la sirène retentit. David se posa dos contre une paroi, Liza à ses côtés.

« J'espère qu'on va enfin revoir le ciel. Je ne pensais pas que la brume me manquerait à ce point.

– On a marché loin de l'orphelinat. Je me demande où on va ressortir.

– L'avenir nous le dira… Et si il y a un monstre, tu…

– Ca ne sert à rien David, j'ai déjà la barre de fer en main. »

David soupira et décida de se laisser emporter par l'inconscience plutôt que d'essayer d'arguer avec une Liza qui de toute façon n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, il put sentir l'air tiède des rues de Silent Hill. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il était allongé dans une sorte de petite caverne et au dehors de celle-ci s'étendait une forêt. Il était enfin dehors. Liza montait la garde devant la caverne, la tige en fer dans la main. Il se leva, vérifia que la caverne était bien bouchée, rejoignit Liza puis inspira à fond. La petite fille lui tendit son arme.

« Tu vas vouloir la récupérer je pense.

– Pas de problèmes pendant que j'étais K.O. ?

– Aucun. On est assez loin de la ville et même de quoique ce soit d'aménagé.

– Loin de la ville ? On est… On est libre ?

Il avait dit ça sans trop réfléchir. Liza regarda son protecteur d'un air grave.

– La brume est toujours là, David. Viens.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna le long de la falaise dans laquelle s'était creusée la caverne. La falaise était trop haute pour que David en voit le bout. Un mur. Liza avait raison, ils étaient toujours « visiteurs ». Elle l'arrêta et lui montra du doigt la direction opposée à celle de la falaise.

David suivit du doigt et vit que la pente descendait sur près de 500m avant d'arriver sur un parc d'attraction. Le vieux Silent Hill s'étendait plus loin. Il murmura :

– Ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est que ces bâtiments me semblent presque familiers maintenant. On va passer par le parc d'attraction ?

– C'est le plus court chemin. Mais on peut toujours contourner.

– Non, non… Tant que la sirène ne sonne pas, c'est bon… Un parc d'attraction… Je ne veux pas savoir ce que peut en faire le monde altéré.

– Moi non plus. On devrait se dépêcher dans ce cas.

– Oui. »

Ils descendirent avec plus ou moins de hâte un chemin de fortune entre les arbres avant d'arriver à la clôture du parc qui était éventrée de toutes parts. David pouvait voir de là bon nombre d'attractions classiques : le grand huit, la grande roue, la maison hantée… Cet endroit avait du être vivant, par le passé. Des enfants avaient du s'y amuser et des parents se sentir soulagés que les enfants s'amusent. Silent Hill elle-même avait du connaître une certaine animation. La ville était finalement assez grande et il y avait du tourisme. Mais David savait à présent pour ce Culte infâme et pour le trafic de drogue. David s'étonna de s'intéresser autant au passé d'une ville qu'il haïssait plus que tout et qu'il voudrait sûrement oublier une fois sa quête terminée. D'un autre côté, dans le passé se cachait certainement le pourquoi de ces dimensions infernales qui s'alternaient.

A peine le duo eut-il franchi une brèche de la clôture grillagée que des X émergèrent d'un peu partout. David ne ressentait plus aucune peur face à eux. Il les connaissait, il s'y était habitué, ne les considérait plus comme ces créatures impossibles et répugnantes. Désormais, ils étaient des obstacles sur le chemin, rien de plus. Ainsi David les élimina méthodiquement un a un avec la tige en fer. Il se contenta du nécessaire, sans violence gratuite. Il s'en voulut un peu de ne plus ressentir que l'impression de prendre une mesure de sécurité. Mais c'était l'effet de Silent Hill. L'homme a des facultés d'adaptation assez poussées, cela fait partie de ses instincts. David ne faisait qu'appliquer cette capacité.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, passant d'une attraction à une autre. Tout était saccagé, délabré, mais les attractions tenaient encore debout, spectres de métal aux formes diverses se détachant au fur et à mesure du brouillard. Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à un carrousel. Celui-ci avait gardé plus ou moins ses couleurs, ce qui jurait avec le reste dont l'aspect tendait vers le monochrome : le chapiteau était rouge et or, les colonnes encore dorées par endroit. Mais ce qui attira tout particulièrement l'attention de David fut ce qui se trouvait sur les chevaux du manège. D'abord silhouettes grossières, le père de famille put finalement discerner que sur quatre des chevaux reposaient des lapins humanoïdes habillés en salopettes crasseuses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Des costumes de Robbie, répondit Liza l'air de rien. Robbie est la mascotte du parc et certains employés portent des costumes de lui.

David s'approcha plus près d'un des Robbie qui était installé de travers sur le ventre. Sa tête était tournée de côté aussi put-il observer l'air niais que le lapin affichait. Il put également observer des tâches de sang partout sur cette tête. Il remarqua bien vite que toutes les mascottes étaient couvertes de tâches de sang, comme si on les en avait éclaboussés. Alors que Liza s'était rapprochée de lui, il grogna :

– Ils sont malsains.

– Ils font peur à beaucoup d'enfants ici. Et il y a eu de méchantes histoires à propos d'employés qui profitaient du costume pour lier amitié avec les enfants d'une manière… un peu trop intime.

– Cette ville est vraiment comme tu l'as insinué sur le bateau. Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

Liza se contenta d'acquiescer en passant entre les chevaux du carrousel. Elle finit par donner un coup de poing à une des têtes. A la grande frayeurs de Liza et de David, celle-ci ne sonna pas creux. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le costume. Ou quelque chose.

– Viens près de moi, fit David avec autorité.

Liza vint le rejoindre sans détacher son regard du costume.

– Il… Il y a…

– Oui, et je ne veux pas m'attarder ici pour savoir ce que c'est. On s'en va.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Lorsque David, sur le qui-vive, se retourna vers le son, un Robbie était en train de se relever, un couteau ensanglanté à la main, après avoir chuté d'un cheval. David jura avant de mettre sa tige de métal devant lui tout en maintenant de sa main libre Liza derrière lui. Celle-ci s'agrippa au bras, tremblant légèrement.

– Il me fait vraiment peur, David.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens, il… »

Il ne parvint pas à expliquer son impression. L'innocence un peu débile qui se dégageait du costume, ce sourire niais et inoffensif, contrastaient grandement avec les éclaboussures de sang et le couteau qui donnaient l'impression que le lapin avait commis un meurtre. David se reprit et s'avança lentement. Après tout, la situation ne différait pas tellement des Caricatures de l'école. Le Robbie s'avança à son tour et David fut saisi par un détail dérangeant : la tête était en permanence secouée de spasmes très rapides et violents, mais sans que cela influe sur le reste du corps. La chose marcha deux pas avant de se jeter en courant sur David. Ce dernier n'avait pas prévu une telle mobilité et dut se reculer pour éviter les coups de tranche que Robbie exécuta les uns derrière les autres sans coordination apparente. Ces mouvements étaient incroyablement rapides et faisaient en quelque sorte bouclier. Mais David ne pouvait reculer sans cesse. Après quelques secondes d'étude des gestes du Robbie, il finit donc par se coucher par terre et commença à frapper les jambes du Robbie. Comme il l'avait imaginé, les mouvements de couteau continuèrent à frapper au-dessus de lui. La créature était plus une sorte d'automate qu'autre chose. Il frappa encore et encore les tibias avec sa tige de fer mais il sentait que le costume faisait coussin. Le Robbie n'avançait cependant plus et se contentait de rester sur place à tailler l'air. David sortit alors son couteau et, rampant plus près des jambes du monstre, lui planta l'arme dans le tibia. Le corps entier du Robbie se mit alors à trembler, à un point que les mains de David cramponnées au couteau vibraient elles aussi.

Pensant avoir blessé gravement le Robbie, David retira le couteau de sa cible, déclenchant alors un déversement conséquent d'un sang complètement noir et gavé de grumeaux. Même s'il s'écarta assez rapidement, David constata une fois relevé qu'une partie de son manteau gris avait viré au noir. L'odeur du sang était acide, chimique, irritante pour le nez. Mais David ne s'en soucia pas. Il était captivé par le spectacle du Robbie se dégonflant au fur et à mesure que le sang se répandait sur le sol du carrousel. David recula en s'assurant que Liza était à proximité. Elle avait rejoint le bord du manège et fixait le spectacle du Robbie mourant avec un air choqué. Quelque chose bougea à côté de David. Un autre Robbie releva sa tête vers lui.

Par réflexe, David lui donna un coup de couteau sur le côté de la tête. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position en sachant ce qui allait sûrement arriver s'il retirait sa lame. Il n'aimait pas ce spectacle. C'était plus illogique que tout. Comment un liquide pouvait-il faire se mouvoir une créature ?

Cependant, lorsque le Robbie, tremblant de toute parts, leva un bras vers le père de famille, celui-ci retira aussitôt son couteau pour s'écarter. Le sang se mit alors à gicler, la pression faisant pencher la tête du lapin du côté opposé. Ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps ni la vision de ce spectacle, ni le son qui l'accompagnait, David courut vers Liza, observa leur position, prit la main de sa protégée et fuit le carrousel le plus vite possible.

Après deux minutes de course, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée sans faire d'autres rencontres. Plus exactement, ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de pont entièrement métallique enjambant un petit ruisseau et derrière lequel se trouvait une bâtisse au travers de laquelle se trouvaient les tourniquets pour entrer ou sortir du parc. Le silence qui régnait alors rassura David. Ils étaient tranquilles. Pour le moment. Il constata qu'il avait toujours le couteau plein de sang noir dans une main et l'essuya consciencieusement contre son manteau avant de le ranger dans son fourreau. Il constata également qu'il avait laissé sa tige là-bas.

Il s'apprêtait à faire part à Liza de son dégoût pour les nouveaux monstres qu'ils avaient rencontré lorsqu'il constata que celle-ci était tombée à genoux et avait la tête penchée vers le bas, ses bras serrés contre elle. David voulut s'agenouiller auprès d'elle mais Liza cria d'une voix étranglée :

« Reste loin de moi !

Le père de famille fut refroidi par cette réaction et attendit à un mètre de distance. Liza dit par saccades :

– Je… Désolé, mais… elle… elle vient… je ne peux pas… contenir… je…

Elle releva d'un coup la tête vers David, les yeux larmoyants, et souffla :

– J'aurais tant aimé que tu ne saches pas…

Puis elle eut un spasme ébranlant tout son corps et vomit une grande flopée de goudron. David serra les dents mais il avait déjà vu ça auparavant, ce n'était pas si grave. Il allait affronter la deuxième personnalité de Liza quelques secondes, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Cependant Liza ne se limita pas à un seul vomissement. Elle en eut deux, puis trois… David se rendit compte que c'était pire que d'habitude. Chaque vomissement était entrecoupé de gémissements de douleurs. Mais David se tenait éloigné, comme Liza l'avait demandé. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment envie d'approcher, même si cela lui faisait mal. Liza était en train de prouver qu'elle n'était vraiment pas une petite fille normale. Après une minute, elle avait vomi plus que son estomac aurait du pouvoir en contenir et le goudron formait une flaque uniforme à la surface de laquelle apparurent de plus en plus de bulles. Liza finit par cesser ses renvois et après avoir reprit ses esprits se recula vivement en se mettant sur son postérieur. Elle regarda la flaque avec dans les yeux une grande terreur.

David se concentra alors sur l'étendue de goudron. Les bulles grossirent et se multiplièrent dans un gargouillis désagréable. Le père de famille décida de s'approcher du phénomène incompréhensible. Puis un bras émergea de la flaque. David, surpris et effrayé par une telle vision, tomba à la renverse et se retrouva comme Liza, assis sur son postérieur. Il put alors voir le bras s'aplatir sur le sol métallique du pont, les ongles de la main grinçant sur la surface alors que le membre glissait légèrement vers l'intérieur de la flaque. Puis un autre bras émergea. David put constater malgré le goudron qui les recouvrait que les bras devaient appartenir à un enfant de par leur taille et leur aspect. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un autre monde. Ce phénomène était impossible, encore moins logique que tout jusqu'ici. Un corps émergeait d'une simple flaque de goudron… C'était insensé. C'était fou. Il devenait certainement fou.

Le bras retomba lui aussi sur le sol et les muscles des deux membres se contractèrent pour qu'une tête et des épaules s'extirpent elles aussi de la masse de liquide noir. Alors que la tête recouverte de goudron émergeait, un rire se fit peu à peu entendre. David pensait reconnaître cette voix mais ce n'était pas possible car Liza se tenait derrière et assistait au spectacle avec un air alarmé, secouant la tête de temps à autres. Puis le goudron dégoulina assez pour qu'apparaisse une tignasse noire et un visage. Celui de Liza. Ou plutôt celui de la vilaine Liza. C'était sensiblement le même mais les lèvres formaient un sourire malsain aux dents découvertes et ses yeux étaient davantage plissés. David vérifia encore une fois que derrière cette vision insensée se trouvait la Liza qu'il protégeait depuis le départ. Et qui venait de donner naissance à cette chose qui lui ressemblait et qui émergeait d'une simple flaque. Cette Liza était toujours là. La méchante Liza dont le rire mauvais écorchait les oreilles de David finit par sortir intégralement de la flaque comme si elle était sortie d'un banal trou dans le sol.

Elle ressemblait à Liza comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part son visage et sa robe qui était blanche, mais elle était recouverte de goudron ici et là, ce qui la rendait deux fois plus crasseuse que son alter-ego. Elle agita sa jambe pour se débarrasser d'un peu de goudron puis mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant un air fier sans déplisser les yeux.

« Bien. La comédie est terminée. David, me voici. Liza. La vraie.

– Non ! Ne l'écoute pas, David ! cria la gentille Liza que David baptisa dans sa tête Liza 0 tandis que la nouvelle arrivée héritait de Liza bis.

Il avait du mal à supporter le regard de Liza bis. Son air mauvais contrastait trop avec l'innocence liée à son âge, elle était une sorte d'abomination, une version déformée de sa petite protégée, et il résista à la tentation de la repousser violemment Liza bis dans la flaque. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers son double et aboya avec mépris :

– Tais-toi, toi ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, petite chose inutile !

Liza 0 se ratatina comme si elle obéissait à une mère violente. Voir sa protégée se faire harceler fit bouillir le sang de David.

– Ne t'avise pas de lui parler comme ça ! T'es quoi ?!

– Ce que je suis ? fit Liza bis avec un air faussement vexé. Mais je ne suis rien de plus que le cœur de celle que tu te coltines depuis que tu l'as rencontrée ! Je suis la voix qu'elle aurait du écouter dans son esprit depuis qu'elle a été créée, qui lui a rappelé plusieurs fois sa mission…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Liza 0 et cria d'un ton inadéquat pour une petite fille :

–… sans qu'elle l'écoute _un seul instant_ ! Bonne à rien…

Liza se recroquevilla davantage. David fronça les sourcils.

– Ne la laisse pas t'insulter comme ça, Liza, défends-toi !

Liza 0 fixa son protecteur avec un air désolé, les larmes aux yeux, et ne répondit rien.

– Oh mais elle sait ce qu'elle vaut, c'est tout, fit Liza bis. Elle sait qu'elle a échoué en beauté… Cette petite conne…

David n'en put plus. Il s'avança pour gifler Liza bis, la respiration forte, le rouge aux joues. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper, Liza bis prit un air terrorisé qui arrêta David dans son geste. Elle n'eut alors plus comme différence avec Liza 0 que le goudron recouvrant son corps par endroit. Le père de famille ne sut plus quoi penser pendant quelques secondes, complètement perdu.

– Aide-moi, David. Je ne veux pas agir comme ça, mais c'est la ville. Je dois le faire. Protège-moi des monstres et partons ensemble.

David gardait la main levée, prêt à frapper, mais demeurait immobile, un regard halluciné braqué sur Liza bis. Puis il se détendit peu à peu et recula en secouant la tête.

– C'est quoi, tout ça ? Bon sang, Liza, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu voulais quoi ?

– Pardonne-moi, David, fit Liza 0 toujours assise derrière, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, c'est… je ne la maîtrise pas, si ça ne dépendait que de moi…

– Oui mais voilà, interrompit Liza bis en reprenant son air malsain. Ce « moi » dont tu parles n'aurait même pas du exister. Car David, il est temps pour toi de le savoir, ma seule raison de vivre – et celle de la bonne à rien derrière moi – est de te mener à ta perte.

David se prit la tête entre les mains. Il perdait tous ses repères. Les deux Liza n'en formaient qu'une. Il aurait protégé tout ce temps une personne qui ne voulait que sa mort. Non… Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ces paroles étaient du poison, comme lorsque Liza parlait sans qu'elle le veuille.

– Tu mens. Rien que le ton avec lequel tu parles m'incite à ne pas te croire. Tu mens…

– Ah oui ? Liza… dis-voir… ai-je menti au sujet de ta raison de vivre ?

Liza sembla avoir reçu un coup dans le cœur, resta un instant figé dans une expression douloureuse puis baissa la tête et souffla :

– Non…

Les jambes de David se dérobèrent sous lui. La confiance qu'il avait placé en Liza, les projets qu'il avait fait pour elle, l'attention qu'il lui avait donné, les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué… Tout cela alors qu'elle vivait pour qu'il meurt… Non. Il n'avait pas tous les détails, ce que disait Liza bis n'avait pas de base…

– Qui lui aurait donné une raison de vivre pareille ? Ou quoi , plutôt, parce que ça ne peut pas être humain… Comment est-elle née ? Enfin comment êtes-vous nées ?

– Déjà, tu admets que nous sommes une seule, ce qui est un progrès. Mais tu te trompes sur un autre point. Ce qui nous a créé, ce qui nous a fait exister… a un jour été humain.

Liza 0 fronça vaguement les sourcils et se releva légèrement.

– Attends… Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça…

– Tais-toi, fit Liza bis sans se retourner vers sa jumelle. Je veux qu'il souffre et pour ça quoi de mieux que de tout lui raconter.

– Mais c'est contraire à nos obligations !

– Je n'ai pas d'obligation! rétorqua violemment Liza bis apparemment sur les nerfs. C'est toi qui en avait. Et parce que tu as dénaturé ta propre existence, je suis apparue. Je ne suis qu'un témoin de ton échec. Et tu le sais. Dès le moment où j'ai parlé par ta bouche, tu as su ce que j'étais.

– Dis-moi tout ! cria David à Liza bis. Je suis fatigué de tout ça ! J'avais décidé de faire confiance à Liza et d'oublier tout ce qui faisait qu'elle… qu'elle… qu'elle n'était pas… ce qu'elle paraissait être. Et là, tout change, je ne comprends plus rien ! Explique-toi !

David lui lança un regard haineux et Liza bis en parut satisfaite.

– Bien, mais je te garantis que ton état d'esprit ne va pas s'arranger. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, David ?

– Je… Je suis censé… retrouver ma fille… Enfin c'est ce que disait la lettre, mais… au final… elle n'est pas là, hein ? C'était un mensonge…

Il baissa la tête. Cela s'imposait comme une évidence. Liza bis mit son index sur son menton, levant les yeux vers le ciel, l'air perplexe.

– Mmh… Je n'ai pas de raisons de te mentir là-dessus : je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que ta Lizzie existe ici, je ne peux pas non plus assurer qu'elle ne respire pas quelque part dans la brume à t'attendre. Ca restera une énigme pour toi comme pour moi.

David releva d'un coup la tête.

– Tu n'en sais rien ?! Mais tu… tu as un lien avec la ville… avec tout ce bordel… tu ne sais rien de ça ?

– Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je ne sais pas si quelque part Lizzie t'attend, toute faite de chair et d'os. Mais celle qui t'attend assurément ici, c'est la mort, David.

– Non ! cria Liza 0.

– Oh mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ! répliqua Liza bis en se tournant de moitié.

Liza 0 se ratatina de nouveau. David cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne saisissait pas vraiment le sens de tout ça…

– Que… la mort ? Je vais mourir à la fin ? Je suis ici pour mourir ?

– Oui, la sentence a été donnée et la peine est la mort. Après, libre au hasard de choisir ta façon de mourir. Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu.

Liza 0 gémit dans son coin mais Liza bis n'y réagit pas. Le cœur de David battait à une allure folle, il était accroché aux lèvres de Liza bis même s'il savait que les mots allaient lui faire mal, et peut-être le tuer. Liza bis se montra d'une main et tendit l'autre vers le ciel.

– La pauvre petite Liza, l'ersatz de ta précieuse Lizzie disparue, une pauvre petite fille sans défense. Bien sûr, tu y vois la possibilité de te rattraper. C'est pour _ça_ que j'existe ! Car forcément tu allais vouloir te faire pardonner auprès de Dieu, de ta fille ou je ne sais qui, ou tu allais vouloir te prouver que tu pouvais t'occuper d'une petite fille sans la perdre. Au jeu du quitte ou double, tu allais forcément jouer le double !

Son sourire mauvais s'étendit davantage. David était paralysé. Liza savait. Depuis le début, elle connaissait son passé et se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire. Liza bis poursuivit sur un ton doucereux.

– Et alors… au moment opportun, j'allais… mourir. Ou disparaître. Dans tous les cas, tu allais me perdre. Tu aurais ensuite été démoli, tu serais devenu une loque, un déchet… tu te serais suicidé.

Ca aussi Liza le savait. Tout était planifié. Liza l'avait trahi, elle lui avait menti à propos d'une chose essentielle, sa confiance avait été purement et simplement bafouée. Il regarda Liza 0 avec un air courroucé et celle-ci sembla ravagée par une telle réaction. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que son corps était secoué de sanglotements. Mais David ne faisait plus attention à l'état de Liza 0. Il ne la voyait plus que comme une traîtresse. Liza bis profita du spectacle un bon moment puis grimaça et soupira.

– Mais voilà… Ca n'est pas arrivé. Parce que cette imbécile à décider de se la jouer solo, d'oublier l'essence même de son existence et de te protéger autant que tu la protégeais.

David dut alors affronter un courant d'émotions contraires. Liza 0 et Liza bis devaient de nouveau être différenciées. Toutes ces informations perturbaient son esprit et il commençait sérieusement à saturer.

– Enfin bon, le constat est là. Tu étais destiné à mourir, David. Et ceci parce que tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu es un moins que rien. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que tu te sentais en arrivant, non ? Une pauvre loque… A juste raison, d'ailleurs. Tu étais un père exécrable. Quel père attentif et affectueux aurait été si négligent sur une route la nuit en sachant que sa fille était à l'arrière, hein ?

Liza bis se rapprocha de David et se faisant son visage devint dur, plein de reproches. Le cœur de David parut le mordre de partout. Il souffrait. Quelqu'un lui disait la vérité que personne n'avait osé prononcer pendant des années alors que lui la ruminait. Il avait revu la scène dans tous les sens et se reprochait en permanence de n'avoir pas été assez prudent, de n'avoir pas été un bon père. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il gémit, devenant tout mou. Il revit encore et encore la mort de Lizzie malgré lui, s'autodétruisant lentement.

– Tu as été le meilleur des pères pour moi !

David se sortit immédiatement de ses idées noires. Liza 0 s'était relevée, même si elle tremblait toujours. Elle le regardait avec un air triste, les larmes continuant de s'écouler et nettoyant par sillons son visage. Liza bis se tourna vers son double avec un air incrédule et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Aussi Liza 0 insista :

– Tu m'as donné de l'amour, tu m'as fais me sentir en sécurité, tu m'as donné des sensations que je n'aurais même pas dû pouvoir ressentir.

– Mais tu vas la fermer espèce de… ! commença Lisa bis.

Mais Liza 0 l'interrompit en secouant violemment la tête.

– Non, pas pour ça ! Je ne me tairai pas alors que je veux dire la vérité. Et t'expliquer un truc à toi aussi, mon autre moi…

Liza bis resta silencieuse mais toisait sa jumelle avec courroux. Liza 0 se rapprocha lentement en regardant David qui savait de moins en moins quoi penser. Son esprit travaillait d'ailleurs au ralenti, préférant désormais assimiler les informations entrantes plutôt que de réfléchir aux conséquences de chacune de ces données.

– C'était toute l'erreur de notre création. C'était même là l'erreur de notre créateur. David n'est pas ce qu'il était censé être. Il a été comme il fallait. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas bien « fonctionné ». Je me suis attachée à David parce qu'il est attachant pour une petite fille perdue. Si j'ai pu me mettre à l'aimer, si j'en ai eu la capacité, ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a une raison ? Ca n'était pas prévu.

Liza bis grogna et croisa les bras.

– Que des conneries de sentimentale… Tu as mal fonctionné, comme tu dis, un point c'est tout. Sinon je ne serais pas apparue. Tu restes une erreur.

– Notre existence est complexe… Tu es le constat d'une erreur, ça ne te donne pas beaucoup plus de valeur.

Liza bis sembla avoir pris un coup mais rétorqua :

– Ca ne change rien à l'affaire. Toi et moi allons maintenant disparaître. Que ce soit à cause de notre échec ou à cause du sens de notre vie, nous allons mourir. Et tu sais que tu ne pourras pas aller contre ma volonté. Je me suis bien amusée à regarder tes jolies tentatives. Mais maintenant… c'est la fin. Nous partons.

Liz bis put voir Liza 0 fondre en larmes pour de bon, poussant de véritables gémissements de petite fille en pleurs et s'en satisfit avant que des bras ne viennent subitement lui faire faire un demi-tour et qu'elle se retrouve lovée contre David, serrée dans une chaude étreinte. Une main lui caressa lentement ses cheveux goudronné tandis qu'elle entendait le cœur de David battre derrière l'épaisseur de son pull. Elle parut alors bouleversée, encore plus que Liza 0 même si aucune larme ne coulait, même si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle restait là, dans cette position, les yeux écartés.

De son côté, Liza 0 cessa ses gémissements. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage et elle souffla pour elle-même :

– Tu as tout compris…

Malgré elle, toujours immobile dans les bras d'un David accroupi qui se contentait d'étreindre une petite fille, Liza bis prononça ce simple mot :

– Papa ? »

* * *

**Connards de lapins... Toujours à repasser devant eux avec ma ptite Heather en me demandant : quand ? Quand vont-ils se lever pour tenter de me buter ?! Et puis rien. Bien joué, la Silent Team, sur ce coup-là, je vous respecte à mort : stresser le joueur pendant un bon moment du jeu par un simple élément immobile du décor... C'est beau. Du coup j'ai du exorciser ma frustration dans ma fic. Prochain chapitre, vérité sur Lizzie (rolala les Cliffhanger sur cliffhanger...).**


	18. 4 Petites Filles

**Avant-propos : J'ai mon Master 1, je suis pris en Master 2, tout va bien, je peux respirer et mon stage me laisse pas mal de temps libres. Alors je suis motivé. Ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi j'ai pondu ce chapitre en une journée ou presque. J'avoue m'être un peu paumé dans ce que j'allais faire au début, mais avec ce chapitre je clos une graaaande partie de ma fic. Restent encore 3-4 chapitres afin que le titre de ma fic ne semble pas hors-sujet. Viendront ensuite les fins et, bon sang, que j'ai hâte de les écrire parce que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour faire des "degrés" de réussite de ce qui pourrait être un jeu Silent Hill s'il y avait eu un peu plus de monstres et d'allers-retours. **

**Ce chapitre m'a paru plus long que d'habitude et pourtant il contient moins de mots. Je pensais ne pas avoir inséré tant de dialogues que ça, mais bon... Vous en avez déjà appris plus sur Liza au chapitre précédent, désormais il est temps de connaître le destin de David. Une grande page va se tourner, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, vraiment. J'ai écris ça avec mon coeur, à fond dedans (et en écoutant l'OST de Torchwood).** **Ah et je n'ai pas fait de Beta, donc désolé s'il demeure des fautes.**

* * *

4 PETITES FILLES

L'idée était venue à David parmi tant d'autres. Et elle méritait d'être mise en œuvre. Il était toujours perdu, il se sentait mal d'avoir été berné par Liza, qui qu'elle soit, mais il savait que seul il n'irait pas loin. Malgré ces révélations fracassantes, David voulait garder Liza. Sa raison lui disait qu'elle n'était pas une réelle petite fille mais une énième création de cette mécanique de mort cruelle qu'était Silent Hill. Cependant ses tripes et son instinct lui disaient de conserver Liza près de lui, de lui laisser une seconde chance, de mieux la comprendre.

Aussi devait-il convaincre la Liza bis de rester. Et à cette fin, quoi de mieux que de lui montrer l'amour dont il était capable. Il avait fermé les yeux, s'était forcé à oublier le visage de cette Liza maléfique, avait mis un genoux à terre puis l'avait prise dans ses bras en y mettant l'affection qu'il aurait pu mettre lors de ses retrouvailles avec Lizzie. Et cela semblait avoir marché.

« Papa ?

Juste après avoir gémi ce mot, Liza bis se débattit violemment et échappa à l'étreinte de David qui se redressa avec un air neutre. Elle poussa un bref cri de colère puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Tu m'as fais quoi ?!

Ce fut Liza 0 qui lui répondit. Elle gardait un sourire triste aux lèvres.

– As-tu pensé sérieusement à ce que nous étions ? Même si nous n'existons que depuis que David est arrivé ? A l'image de qui crois-tu que nous soyons faites ?

Liza bis écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

– Non, pas à ce point là…

– Et comment aurais-je pu me comporter comme une petite fille sinon ? Je ne suis pas une actrice. Nous _sommes_ des petites filles de 10 ans. C'est ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Et c'est ce qui vient de te frapper.

– Non, ce… je ne peux pas le… c'était comme si… tu as essayé de m'embobiner, hein ? C'est une sorte de manipulation…

Elle s'était adressée à David en le pointant du doigt. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

– Tu m'as dis que vous n'étiez qu'une, non ? Alors tu es Liza. Et je tiens à Liza. Comme ma propre fille. Je n'ai pas peur de le dire, plus maintenant. Cette sensation que j'ai au creux de l'estomac en pensant qu'elle pourrait disparaître de ma vie, c'est celle que je ressentais chaque fois que nous allions nous promener en forêt et que Lizzie s'éloignait un peu trop, ou d'autres choses du genre. Tu es une part de Liza ? Alors je te prends avec moi…

A vrai dire, même si la réaction de Liza bis dans ses bras l'avait un peu rassuré, il ne l'aimait toujours pas. Elle gardait ce regard détestable de vipère. Mais son attitude était désormais moins prétentieuse et cynique. Elle était désemparée.

– Accepte-le, fit Liza 0. A quoi cela servirait-il de disparaître ? Tu ne veux pas vivre ?

– Avec lui ? rétorqua Liza bis sur les nerfs. Ce père incapable de garder sa petite fille en vie ? Il a loupé sa chance ! Il n'est pas à Silent Hill pour rien, je te le rappelle. Il est là pour payer son crime.

– Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, tu sais, dit son double en haussant les épaules. Peut-être au début. Mais plus maintenant… Après tout, si j'avais tellement dérivé de notre raison d'être, tu ne crois pas que la ville se serait chargée de me supprimer ? J'ai été créée par elle, elle disposait de mon existence. Et elle n'a rien fait, elle m'a laissé me développer. Peut-être par curiosité, peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir David… On ne peut pas savoir. Mais elle n'a rien fait.

Liza bis ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus, les poings crispés, apparemment en proie à une grande tension. David dit doucement :

– Je te prends comme tu es… Je veux bien m'occuper de vous deux. Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de petite fille idéale, mais tu viens de me montrer que tu n'en es pas si éloignée.

La mauvaise Liza se crispa davantage, les dents serrées, puis se relâcha d'un coup et grogna :

– Bien. L'autre sentimentale n'a pas entièrement tort. Je suis en quelque sorte sa conscience… J'étais là pour la ramener sur le droit chemin, celui de sa raison d'être. Et maintenant c'est foutu… Mais David, arrives-tu à voir ce que je représente vraiment, avec mon ton acide, mes mots empoisonnés, mon aspect dégoûtant ?

David réfléchit un moment à la question puis tenta :

– Le mal ? Ou plutôt la face maléfique de Liza ?

Elle secoua la tête puis dit d'un ton grave :

– La rancœur. »

A ce moment-là, des cloches se mirent à raisonner au loin, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des Liza. David fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la source du son. La mélodie des cloches était dissonante, désordonnée, comme lorsque l'on fait sonner toutes les cloches à la fin d'un mariage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la radio de David se mit à faire des grésillements hystériques dans son sac. Il la saisit et la regarda comme si elle allait lui parler. Les Lizas restaient silencieuses. Puis les cloches cessèrent de sonner dans l'air de Silent Hill pour ne plus raisonner que dans la radio. David fut surpris mais ce n'était finalement pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait pu observer. Puis la voix de Lizzie vint lui donner des frissons, audibles entre les coups de cloches :

« Papa… Papa… viens… ai peur… viens me chercher… l'église… que tout ça se finisse… maman… fait peur… viens… »

Lizzie était en sanglot. Le sang de David ne fit qu'un tour. Il se tourna vivement vers les Liza et dit avec tension :

« C'est un canular ? Un piège ? Un mensonge ? Tout ça, c'est faux ? Je ne retrouverai jamais ma Lizzie ? C'est seulement pour me faire souffrir ?

– Je n'en sais rien, fit Liza 0 d'un air affreusement désolé.

– Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle existait peut-être. Qui sait ce que la ville peut abriter ?

– Mais… Mais donnez-moi votre avis alors !

– C'est peut-être ta récompense pour être arrivé jusqu'ici, tenta Liza 0. Après tous… Les indices laissés les uns derrière les autres, personne n'aurait pu les laisser sinon Lizzie, n'est-ce pas ?

David réfléchit une seconde puis acquiesça avant de se rectifier d'un air sombre.

– A vrai dire, une autre personne aurait pu savoir. Mais peu importe…

– Dans tous les cas, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, fit Liza bis d'un air désinvolte. Elle était apeurée et pleurait. Sans doute en danger.

David se crispa et se retourna pour partir en courant. Puis il dit sans faire volte face :

– Vous me suivez ? Liza, j'aimerais que tu viennes. Peu importe quelle était ta « mission » ou je ne sais quoi, je te veux à mes côtés.

– Quelle Liza ? fit Liza bis en plissant les yeux.

– A vous de voir…

Liza bis assimila cette réponse, ferma les yeux un moment puis eut un petit rire.

– Tu as gagné. Mais tu as intérêt à t'occuper de moi autant que l'autre.

– La Liza qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici inversait parfois les rôles, fit David avant d'avoir un rire nerveux.

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour te protéger, répondit Liza bis en croisant les bras. C'est toi le père de famille, ici. C'est toi qui a à prouver quelque chose.

David se sentit angoissé. A présent, il connaissait la raison de sa présence ici, ou du moins il en avait une idée plus concrète. Il devait mourir… ou faire ses preuves… Les Liza elle-même n'en étaient pas certaines. Dans tous les cas, cela allait lui peser. Il avait déjà l'impression que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – l'observait de loin, de haut, à distance… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression – il n'avait pas besoin d'une chose à laquelle penser en plus et se concentra sur Lizzie et les jumelles. Il regarda Liza bis et se força à faire un sourire en coin.

– Au fait, la crado, comment tu veux que je t'appelles ?

La concernée mit un temps à répondre.

– Liz. Tout simplement.

– Bien. Liz, Liza… On y va. »

Et il se mit à courir vers la sortie du parc, non sans vérifier que ses deux protégées tenaient le rythme.

La sortie du parc l'avait mené presque immédiatement sur une route qu'il avait déjà empruntée et qui menait au vieux Silent Hill. David sortit sa carte pour repérer l'église. Le problème était qu'il y en avait deux.

« Laquelle est-ce que ça serait ?

– Ca doit être… commença Liza.

Mais Liz mit un doigt crasseux devant sa bouche et regarda David avec un air sceptique.

– T-t-t… On va voir si David sait se débrouiller par lui-même. Tu vas devoir deviner par toi-même, « papa »…

– Ce n'est pas le moment pour les jeux, gronda David comme s'il se fâchait après un enfant qui ferait un caprice.

Liz montra un instant une petite faiblesse, se courbant légèrement et l'air coupable, puis elle se ressaisit.

– Ca n'est pas un jeu. Liza n'aurait jamais du t'aider. Et je persiste à penser que tu es un assisté, un père incapable de t'en sortir seul tout en surveillant sa fille adorée. Je vais quand même te donner un indice : tu as la réponse sur toi.

David, n'ayant pas le courage de se prendre la tête avec Liz, se mit à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait sur lui, ainsi que de ce qu'il avait dans son sac. Après une première étude de tous ces objets, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé et regarda les jumelles. Liza se triturait les poignets mais ne disait rien tandis que Liz croisait les bras et regardait David non pas avec son air mauvais mais avec un air critique. Elle attendait quelque chose de David. Il recommença alors à regarder les objets un par un. Il réétudia ses textes, vérifia s'il n'y avait pas d'inscriptions sur ses armes… Puis il déplia la photo trouvée dans l'école et le déclic se fit.

Derrière les personnes massées sur le parvis, un panonceau affichait « Eglise Balkan ». Là où se réunissait le culte. Si on regardait tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur ce qui se passait à Silent Hill, il semblait logique que l'église du culte soit la clé. Il allait refermer la photo lorsqu'il fut attiré par le visage non-découpé de la femme blonde à l'air paniqué. Et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué la ressemblance de suite. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait tenté de sortir Martha de son esprit qu'il n'avait pas vu à quel point cette femme lui ressemblait ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être… Martha était une orpheline…

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi David restait hypnotisé par la photo, Liz protesta :

« Bon, alors ?! Tu as trouvé, oui ?

– Euh… Je, oui. L'église Balkan. Sur la photo.

– Bien… Tu remportes un point, « papa »…

Elle ne cessait d'appuyer le « papa » avec une ironie prononcée. David préféra ne pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet et se remit à courir en petite foulée vers l'église. Surgit finalement sur le chemin une bande de camisole. David, que la vision de ces monstres « classiques » n'affectait plus du tout, se tourna vers Liz. Celle-ci le toisa d'un air renfrogné :

– Quoi ?

– Tu sembles être une violente. Tu sais te battre ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais, c'est toi le protecteur. Et je n'accorde aucune importance à ma survie. Donc je ne me battrai même pas pour me sauver moi. Débrouille-toi.

– Moi je vais t'aider, intervint Liza d'un ton ferme.

– Tu n'a pas le droit de… commença Liz.

– Tais-toi ! s'énerva Liza. J'en ai assez de ta tyrannie. Le coup de l'église, je l'ai laissé passé parce que David pouvait trouver par lui-même et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Pas question de recommencer. David, passe-moi ta tige en métal.

Liz ne répondit rien mais fixa David. Liza tendit sa main vers lui, mais son protecteur lui tourna le dos pour faire face aux créatures qui avançaient lentement vers eux.

– Reste derrière, Liza. Je ne vais pas en avoir pour long.

Liz émit un petit bruit puis susurra :

– Deux points, David. Tu vois, Liza, tu as été l'instrument de son jugement. Je te remercie. »

La concernée serra fort ses petits poings, vexée d'avoir servi de test alors que son seul but était d'aider son protecteur.

David se débarrassa assez rapidement et proprement de ses ennemis avant de continuer sa progression toujours en courant. Il finit par arriver devant l'église. Celle-ci n'était pas très impressionnante, ayant un aspect des plus communs. Mais à peine David eut-il posé le pied sur le perron que la sirène retentit dans la brume. David hésita. Il pouvait entrer ou attendre dehors que le monde se transforme. La curiosité le poussa a rester dans la rue : il n'avait pas encore vu ce à quoi pouvaient ressembler les rues dans la dimension altérée. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le perron et les jumelles vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté. Alors que la tête de David commençait à tourner, Liz grommela :

« On dirait qu'elle a un plan particulier pour toi, David.

– Qui ça, elle ? demanda David dont les pensées devenaient floues.

– Attendre que tu sois là, devant cet édifice en particulier… Tu as toute son attention.

– Mais… qui ? Tu parles de… de la ville ?

Liz haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que c'est elle la responsable.

Elle tourna son visage à moitié couvert de goudron vers lui et lui jeta un regard grave avec ses yeux injectés de sang.

– Pour moi c'est une victime. Comme nous le sommes ta Liza et moi.

– Je… ne comprends rien.

– Ne combats pas l'envie de dormir, David… »

Le père de famille tomba dans les vapes, assis, le haut du corps penché en avant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit en se trémoussant du métal froid sous son postérieur. Il se leva d'un coup et ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, la rue était devenue purement et simplement un gouffre obscur. Sur les côtés, les bâtiments adjacents à l'église avaient également disparu pour laisser place à du vide. L'église se tenait au milieu du néant.

Sous ses pieds, un escalier de poutres métalliques s'étalait jusqu'à un édifice qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'église sur le perron de laquelle il s'était endormi. Les dimensions au sol étaient à peu près semblables, mais la double porte faisait désormais quatre fois sa taille. Elle était faite d'un métal noir pâle et garnie de piques dont la pointe était orientée vers le perron. D'ailleurs, en fait de pique, il s'agissait plus de barre de métal dont les bout avaient été taillés pour être tranchant. La finition était assez grossière. Le clocher de l'église, au-dessus de la porte, disparaissait dans les cieux, énorme tour de pierre rouge tranchant avec le noir du ciel. Comme d'habitude, une pluie froide tombait et David se dépêcha de se rapprocher de l'entrée, d'autant plus que Liz et Liza n'étaient pas là.

L'une des portes était entrouverte et donnait sur une lumière rouge. Il soupçonna les deux filles d'être entrées. Il monta donc rapidement la dizaine de marche en métal et pénétra dans l'église sans prendre de précautions. L'intérieur lui fit un choc, bien qu'il ait vu beaucoup d'environnements étranges jusqu'ici.

L'enceinte de l'édifice avait les mêmes dimensions que l'église « normale » ainsi que la même structure en voûte. Mais à l'endroit où auraient du se trouver les bras de la croix latine, au niveau du transept, des barricades formées de bancs, meubles ouvragés et autres avaient été montées et semblaient recouvertes d'une sorte de moisissure couleur chair qui faisait cohésion entre tous les objets. Des ogives de la voûte coulait du sang qui suivait les sillons pour finalement couler le long des murs, atteindre le sol et s'évacuer par des grilles dégoût. Le sol était fait de plaques de métal en tous genres : des petits carrés à rivets, des plaques d'égout rondes ou rectangulaires, de grandes plaques de tôle ondulées, le tout organisé de manière à ce que rien ne chevauche autre chose, les éventuels trous étant comblés par une mousse brune non identifiable – et que David ne voulait pas identifier. Lorsqu'il fit quelque pas sur ce sol hétéroclite, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il sonnait creux, ce qui signifiait qu'en-dessous se trouvait également le vide.

Du reste, la nef et le transept étaient vides. Seules les colonnes, remplacées par des poutres métalliques ocres en forme de I, du genre de celles qu'on utilise pour la structure de grands immeubles, occupaient l'espace et tranchaient avec les pierres rouges et usées des murs. La lumière rouge que David avait vu avait deux origines : les grilles d'égout par lesquelles s'écoulait le sang et les vitraux du fond installés tout le long du déambulatoire. David ne chercha même pas l'origine de cette lumière.

Liz et Liza se tenaient devant l'autel. Celui-ci était constitué d'un bloc de béton haut comme trois fois David. Posé en haut de celui-ci, David put voir un tapis rouge étonnamment bien conservé par rapport à tous le reste et au-dessus un épais livre dont la tranche était tournée vers lui : le livre de l'Ordre, dont le symbole était dessinée en doré. En s'approchant, David remarqua aussi divers objets posés sur l'autel mais il ne put en identifier qu'un seul : il s'agissait d'une ceinture en cuir. David n'en comprit pas le sens et se rapprocha de ses deux protégées. Il remarqua alors que devant l'autel se trouvait un escalier descendant sous le sol sans pour autant dévoiler du vide et menant à un encadrement de porte couvert par une toile de chair étirée par les coins. Liz et Liza étaient immobiles, l'une à côté de l'autre, regardant toutes deux l'entrée de la « crypte ». Lorsqu'il les appela, elles se tournèrent vers lui. La première avait l'air contrariée tandis que la seconde semblait effrayée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha prudemment, aux aguets. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, son cœur parut vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine. De derrière la toile de chair, il lui sembla entendre distinctement Lizzie pleurer. Des pleurs on ne peut plus réaliste. Des pleurs de douleur. Alors que son instinct criait d'aller la secourir, David hésita. La ville l'avait trompé tant de fois que désormais il n'écoutait plus son instinct. Il réfléchissait à chaque manifestation étrange, il était rationnel. Cruellement rationnel. Il chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Liz qui secoua la tête.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Réelle… Ou non. Je ne peux pas savoir. Je ne peux pas savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle peux t'offrir, ni d'ailleurs ce qu'elle veut bien t'offrir.

David ne fit même pas attention à la mention de « elle ». Il était concentré sur Lizzie. Et la jumelle maléfique ne l'aidait pas à choisir s'il s'agissait d'une énième tromperie ou de la fin de sa quête. Il consulta Liza du regard. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air incertain. Elle avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Du danger que pouvait cacher le tombeau de cette église infernale ? Ou peur de quelque chose de moins palpable… Peur de ne plus être la protégée… Malgré l'urgence apparente de la situation, David prit le temps de dire :

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si loin… Après tout ça… Je te considère également comme ma propre fille, je te l'ai dis. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Liza ne réagit d'abord pas, apparemment trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire tremblant.

– David… Je… J'espère qu'elle est là… Tu le mérites. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est un mensonge. Désolé…

Le père de famille secoua la tête en fermant les yeux pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave puis s'avança lentement vers les escaliers de la crypte. Il devait vérifier. Peu importe la possibilité d'un piège. Il était résigné. Après tout, il avait déjà essuyé tant de déceptions et avait combattu tant de fois. Il n'était plus à ça près. Et c'était peut-être la fin de son périple. Il devait savoir. Mais lorsqu'il franchit la première marche, il fut arrêté par un cri.

« David !

La voix de Martha écorcha les oreilles de David de par sa force et sa haine.

– David ! Salaud ! Moi qui voulais tant élever notre petite fille là où elle serait en sécurité ! J'aurai du te la prendre de force ! Tu l'as tuée !

David fixa la toile de chair située sous l'autel et d'où provenait la voix. Celle-ci se déchira dans un bruit horrible alors qu'une créature gigantesque s'infiltrait par l'encadrement. Elle était humanoïde. Sa peau rappelait celle des Caricatures. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient fins mais très musculeux et très longs. Ses pieds portaient des bottes en caoutchouc jaunes dans un sale état. L'une de ses mains était remplacée par un sécateur dont les poignées étaient enfoncées dans la chair de son bras. L'autre main était presque humaine mais brunâtre et tenait un arrosoir en métal noir rongé par la rouille. Son buste était une espèce de cylindre de chair avec des irrégularités au niveau des côtés et du bassin, recouvert d'un grand tablier qui avait du être jadis blanc mais désormais tâché de sang de partout et déchiré par endroit. Sa tête, de proportion humaine et donc particulièrement petite par rapport à la longueur du reste du corps, était couverte d'un chapeau de paille aux proportions dantesques. En y regardant de plus près, David se rendit compte que le chapeau était tressé avec des tiges de chair rose. La bête ne possédait presque pas de visage sinon une bouche placée à la verticale et qui lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit laissa échapper la voix démente de Martha :

– David ! Tu as tué notre fille ! Tu as trahi mon amour ! Tu mérites la mort !

La voix était étonnamment ressemblante. Trop. Une horrible pensée le traversa : la ville avait perverti tant de choses… Martha, afin de punir davantage David, était peut-être elle aussi devenue une de ces chimères dégoûtantes censées servir d'obstacle. Etait-ce donc là celle qu'il avait aimée ? Ou était-ce un mensonge ? Une créature censée la représenter ? Tous les accessoires de l'horreur qui s'avançait lentement vers lui en agitant ses bras comme s'ils étaient secoués de spasmes rappelaient à l'une des passions de Martha : le jardinage.

David commença à reculer lentement, observant chaque détail de la créature pour savoir s'il faisait face à la vraie Martha. Il ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de demander d'une voix hésitante :

– Martha, c'est vraiment toi ?

– Oh que oui ! Et si je suis ainsi c'est ta faute ! Non seulement tu as laissé crever ta fille en la regardant se vider de son sang sans rien faire, mais tu m'as abandonné moi aussi ! Et regarde ce que je suis devenue !

– Mais qui t'as fait ça ?

– Toi ! Tu es le seul responsable ! Tout ça, ces épreuves, ces peines, ces déceptions, sont ta punition. Et je suis la dernière… Laisse-moi te tuer, ça n'en sera que plus rapide ! Arrête de résister, soumets-toi à ton jugement ! A moins que tu ne penses être complètement innocent, enfoiré ?!

David était terrorisé. La voix de Martha lui semblait à la fois terriblement ressemblante et inédite. Car par le passé elle ne lui avait jamais crié dessus et n'avait pleuré qu'une fois, c'était en le quittant pour de bon. Et cela s'était fait en silence. La créature devant lui était grotesque, le physique ne pouvait rien indiquer sur la vérité. David était perdu. Il pouvait attaquer, il était armé mais… Prendre le risque de tirer sur Martha ? Malgré toute la colère qu'il avait jadis ressentit pour elle, maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret de son enfance, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer sur quelque chose qui pouvait avoir été son seul et unique amour. Il se retrouva contre un mur et hésitait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas faire la part des choses. Il était coincé. Mourir était sans doute la meilleure solution.

– Alors, tu oserais affirmer que tu es innocent ?! Que tu as été un bon père ?!

– Non ! Non… J'ai tué ma fille.

– Notre fille, salaud ! Et tu m'en as éloigné, je n'ai rien pu faire !

– Je… Je suis désolé… Je suis… Je… »

David craquait. Martha le chargeait trop. Les pleurs de Lizzie, la voix de Martha, ses souvenirs venimeux, tout cela le rappelait au monde « réel » et l'affaiblissait. Il commençait à accepter ce que disait cette bouche infâme et abandonnait peu à peu tout espoir. C'était plus simple d'arrêter là. L'épreuve semblait de toute façon sans fin, s'acharner ne servait à rien. Qui que soit la personne à l'origine de tout cela, elle voulait sa mort. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'accepter ? Se laisser tuer, en finir avec la douleur, en finir avec les remords, avec les interrogations sans fin. Accepter le verdict était si facile, si pratique. Il ferma les yeux et, crispé contre les pierres rouges, attendit que Martha use de son sécateur pour lui trancher la gorge ou lui percer les yeux.

« Si tu ne vis pas pour toi, vis au moins pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

David écarquilla les yeux, sortant de sa transe. D'où cette voix était-elle venue ? Qui avait prononcé cette phrase ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait perçu les mots sans percevoir les caractéristiques du son. Il regarda derrière la créature massive qui s'avançait vers lui et aperçut Liz et Liza qui le regardaient depuis le centre de la nef, l'une terrifiée et paralysée, l'autre déçue. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elles. Une silhouette. Un fantôme. Un hologramme. Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il voyait sans le voir. Quelqu'un entre Liz et Liza, qui leur ressemblait tout en étant autre chose.

Mais peu importait qu'il ne discerne pas cet être, il avait relevé la tête et avait vu les deux petites filles pour lesquelles il s'était battu avec succès. Celles à qui il avait souri. Celles qu'il avait sauvées. Celles qui lui avaient fait retrouver des sensations d'antan. Celles qui ne faisaient qu'une seule et même petite fille, certes assez spéciale, mais après une visite dans un tel monde il ne savait pas s'il pourrait apprécier quoique ce soit de normal, de banal… Pour elles… Il devait se battre. Les erreurs du passé étaient une chose. La rédemption. La rédemption était là. La rédemption c'étaient elles. Il devait bouger, il devait réagir. La ville, ou celle qui tirait les ficelles, attendait. Elle regardait. Comme elle l'avait regardé battre Drill Head pour s'affirmer. Elle observait. Elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'il bouge, qu'il se batte, qu'il résiste. Devait-il également la considérer comme quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui, qui comptait sur sa survie ? Dans le doute, ne valait-il pas mieux vivre pour le savoir ? Si. Il devait continuer. Il y avait également Lizzie, qui était peut-être là.

Il ne savait rien de la vérité, ni de l'avenir, mais il était face à un simple choix. Tout abandonner, ou tenter sa chance. Liza, Lizzie et l'entité qui l'observait… Il y avait peut-être un espoir avec chacun. Le choix fut vite fait.

Il évita de justesse le sécateur tranchant de Martha – ou de ce qui se faisait passer pour Martha. David serra la tige en fer qu'il n'avait finalement jamais lâchée et se força à visualiser face à lui un monstre et non son amour perdu. La créature hurla alors de rage, l'insulta et le chargea. David évita quelques coups puis frappa violemment le bras portant le sécateur. La créature hurla mais ne cessa pas pour autant ses mouvements. David continua alors ses assauts, frappant de partout comme il pouvait, y mettant une rage nouvelle, une envie de survivre, une envie de savoir, une envie de comprendre.

La pseudo-Martha leva alors son arrosoir et en versa le contenu sur David. Celui-ci s'écarta vite mais une partie de sa veste fut rongée par l'acide brun que déversa le récipient. Déconcentré par cette attaque-surprise, il ne vit pas venir le coup qui le désarma. La créature poussa de nouvelles insultes et agita le bras au sécateur dans tous les sens en avançant vite. Après s'être concentré quelques secondes, David saisit le bras et le coinça sous son propre bras tandis qu'il sortait le couteau de sa main libre et commençait à planter celui-ci dans le poignet de la créature afin de découper le sécateur du bras. La voix de Martha hurla de douleur, le sang brunâtre gicla, les muscles claquèrent un par un en projetant de la chair, mais David ne faisait plus attention à tout cela. Silent Hill l'avait formé. Il avait assimilé toute cette violence. Il découpa la main-sécateur avec toute la force dont il était capable, sans s'énerver, sans passion, avec seulement de la méticulosité.

Lorsqu'il lui sembla avoir bien dégagé les poignées de l'outil de jardinage, il lâcha le bras et tira sur le sécateur de toutes ses forces, arrachant celui-ci de la chair dans un bruit de démembrement conséquent. La voix de Martha se lamenta :

– Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Tu ne m'as donc jamais aimé… Toute ta vie n'était qu'un mensonge ! Tu ne m'as jamais considéré, tu ne pensais qu'à ton petit plaisir personnel !

Il était temps de faire taire cette voix insupportable. David rangea son couteau et prit le sécateur à deux mains en l'ouvrant. Puis il le leva en l'air, esquiva un coup de la créature, lui enfonça le sécateur dans la bouche et enfin ferma les lames. Il sectionna plusieurs choses, dont visiblement l'organe vocal de la pseudo-Martha car lorsqu'il retira le sécateur en se reculant, la créature ne put dès lors émettre que des gargouillis et évacuer un flot de sang irrégulier.

La fin du combat fut rapide. David donna encore quelques coups de tranche avec le sécateur puis sortit son arme de gros calibre et tira plusieurs fois dans le buste de la créature qui s'effondra sur le dos, amputée d'une main et de sa bouche, saignant de partout. David se mit au-dessus d'elle et visa la tête. Que ça ait été Martha ou non, elle n'était plus qu'un corps dégoûtant et agonisant. Silent Hill l'avait peut-être rongée dès l'enfance… Dans ce cas il était temps de la libérer.

Il tira une seule et unique balle dans la tête, immobilisant la bête après qu'un trou béant soit apparut dans son crâne dégarni.

Il se tourna vers ses deux protégées mais l'une d'elle avait déjà commencé sa course vers lui. Liza s'écrasa contre lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.

– Tu as réussi. Je le sens, cette fois-ci, c'est bon… Tu as réussi.

– Ce n'est pas que je le regrette, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé, toi qui veux en permanence voler à mon secours ?

– Je ne pouvais pas. Tout se décidait là. Tu avais un choix. Et je ne pouvais pas le faire à ta place. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un obstacle. Mais de la fin du parcours.

– Et tu as franchi la ligne d'arrivée, à ce qu'il semble, grommela Liz en croisant les bras. Je dois l'admettre, tu t'es bien rattrapé. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas réussi ça tous seul.

– En effet, admit David en regardant là où s'était tenu l'ombre qu'il avait discerné. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que…

Il fut interrompu par un rire franc. Celui qui lui avait toujours réchauffé le cœur. Celui de sa fille lorsqu'elle rigolait de bon cœur, que son père ait fait une blague ou qu'il ait été particulièrement maladroit. Celui de sa petite Lizzie. Ce rire était tellement différent de tous ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici à Silent Hill… Il changea totalement son état d'esprit. Oubliant toute l'horreur qui se trouvait autour de lui, il descendit les marches. Passer des pleurs aux rires… Etait-ce le signe de la victoire ? Arrivé au bas des marches, il traversa un couloir de béton éclairé par des ampoules rouges pendant au plafond. Puis il dut écarter un rideau comme ceux qui entourent les lits d'hôpital. Derrière se trouvait une pièce cubique, de la taille d'une chambre, aux cloisons de métal noir. La salle était éclairée par une unique ampoule au plafond diffusant une lumière blanche. Au fond se trouvait Lizzie. Cette fois plus de doute. C'était sa silhouette, ses yeux hérités de Martha, son visage, son sourire, ses cheveux et sa robe blanche d'été sans aucune tâche de sang. Il l'avait retrouvée.

Entièrement épuisé par l'idée d'avoir enfin fini son périple, il avança difficilement. Ses forces l'abandonnaient car il n'avait plus rien après quoi courir. Son bonheur était là. La raison de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans cette ville maudite se tenait devant lui. Lizzie se contentait de rester au fond de la salle, contre le mur, se trémoussant d'avant en arrière. Mais arrivé devant elle, les bras écartés et s'apprêtant à l'étreindre, la lumière faiblit puis s'éteignit avant de clignoter de nouveau et de rester allumée. Il avait suffi d'une fraction de seconde d'obscurité pour que Lizzie ne soit plus là. Mais David avait étreint quelqu'un pendant cette fraction de seconde. Une petite fille qui avait entouré ses bras autour de lui. Une petite fille qui sentait le brûlé et les cendres. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête, il ne vit que de longs cheveux bruns désordonnés et emmêlés à hauteur de son ventre. Après quelques secondes horribles pendant lesquelles il constata une fois plus avoir été déçu, la curiosité prit le dessus. Lentement, avec douceur, il se défit de l'étreinte de celle qui le serrait. Puis il attendit qu'un visage se lève vers lui. Lorsqu'il vit le faciès à l'air innocent de cette petite fille en robe bleue d'écolière, il sut aussitôt à qui il faisait face. Allessa Gillespie le fixait. Et ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Et son sourire des plus francs.

Toutes les connexions se firent dans son esprit. Le Culte. Dahlia Gillespie. Le sacrifice. La ville. Nicolas Harrington. Muriel Cohen. La ville. Liza. La rancœur…

* * *

**Aaaaah, quel plaisir d'être arrivé jusque là. Tout va être plus calme désormais et dans le prochain chapitre sera faite la lumière sur la raison de la présence de David à Silent Hill. Après, retour à l'action avec Melissa, Nicolas et les jumeaux.**


	19. La source

**Avant-propos : une fois n'est pas coutume, ce chapitre sera extrêmement court. Parce qu'il est un chapitre charnière, bourré d'explication et que sa conclusion méritait une coupure à cet endroit de mon récit. L'endroit que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre, je l'ai depuis le début de la fic en tête, il est un des rares éléments qui n'a subi aucune modification en cours d'écriture. Il doit rester je pense 3 chapitres à écrire. Et parce que j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire les différentes fins, j'en ai déjà rédigé une et si ma fic était un jeu vidéo, cette fin serait une des plus dure à avoir, mais pas la plus dure. D'ici peu vous pourrez la découvrir comme les autres fins (je commencerai par la moins bonne bien évidemment).**  


* * *

LA SOURCE

Les connexions se firent dans l'esprit de David mais elles restaient floues. Ce qui venait de se passer était en particulier assez étrange. Il se souvenait qu'Alessa Gillespie avait été immolée par le feu pour un rituel, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait succombé à ses blessures. Etait-ce un fantôme qui se tenait devant lui ? Ou une fillette qui ne pouvait pas vieillir ?

Derrière lui, David entendit un bruit liquide étrange et assez désagréable. Il se retourna vivement, craignant un monstre, mais face à lui se trouvait Liza lui souriant chaleureusement, du goudron coulant légèrement du coin de sa bouche.

« L'autre est rentrée à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait plus de raison de se manifester et elle voulait éviter d'avoir à te dire quelque chose de bien.

David acquiesça puis plissa les yeux.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, juste avant que les cloches de l'église ne se mettent à sonner, elle a dit représenter… la rancœur…

Liza prit un air triste.

– Oui. Alessa s'est servie d'elle-même comme modèle pour me créer… Tu vois où je veux en venir…

David acquiesça lentement, imaginant bien ce que pouvait ressentir Alessa après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Puis il réalisa autre chose.

– Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, je ne m'étonne pas que Nicolas vous ai confondu…

Liza pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Tu as compris le rôle d'Alessa dans tout ça ?

David hésita à répondre et voulut chercher une réponse dans les yeux d'Alessa. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, elle n'était plus là. Etait-elle venue pour seulement se serrer contre lui ? Il préféra ne pas avancer d'hypothèse et fit volte-face pour secouer la tête.

– J'avoue être un peu perdu. Le rituel doit avoir un rapport… Mais… Alessa a créé tout ça ? La ville fantomatique et les monstres, c'est sa faute ?

– C'est son œuvre… mais pas sa faute.

Liza prit un air grave puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

– Je… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Il faut juste attendre que la sirène retentisse de nouveau pour qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit.

David fronça les sourcils. S'il avait réussi, pourquoi devait-il attendre ? Et d'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas une récompense ?

– Dis-moi, Liza… J'ai… j'ai réussi mon épreuve ?

– Oui, répondit-elle avec bonne humeur. Tu as surmonté tous les obstacles et vaincu tous tes démons.

– Et… Je n'y gagne rien ?

La petite fille parut soudain embêtée et se tritura les mains en regardant ailleurs, telle une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise.

– Hum… Désolé, David, mais… je n'en sais rien. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu as gagné le droit de rester en vie et aussi ta liberté. Tu peux quitter la ville.

– Et Lizzie ?

– Je… Non, désolé, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais peut-être trouveras-tu une réponse là où je dois t'emmener.

Elle semblait angoissée. David décida de ne pas l'angoisser davantage et vint tapoter son épaule.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Remontons…

Ils firent le chemin inverse puis David s'assit en tailleur au centre de la nef, à même le sol, épuisé. Il sentait que l'adrénaline et la satisfaction d'avoir réussi quelque chose le maintenaient éveillé. Cependant il ne parvenait pas à vraiment définir ce qu'il avait réussi. Tous ces combats, tous ce chemin parcouru dans des décors cauchemardesques, tous ce temps passé dont il était incapable d'estimer la durée… Au début, il cherchait Lizzie. Puis il y avait eu Liza et l'énigme Alessa. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait attendre de tout cela.

La ville – ou même Alessa, il ne savait pas encore exactement son rôle exact – avait créé cette illusion qui l'avait entièrement recentré sur ce qu'il était venu chercher et il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus cette culpabilité douloureuse qui le saisissait directement lorsqu'il pensait à sa fille décédée.

– Pourquoi ça me fait ça ?

Liza, qui s'était assise en face de lui, pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Mmh ?

– Je ne suis plus… oppressé. Par la mort de Lizzie, je veux dire. Même si c'est ma faute… Je ne me sens plus si responsable, je n'ai plus l'impression que je mérite les pires tortures pour mon péché.

– Le pardon, dit simplement Liza avec un sourire triste.

David resta interdit un moment, en pleine réflexion. Le pardon ? De qui ? De Lizzie ? D'Alessa ? De lui-même ? Il se massa les tempes un moment, cherchant la réponse. Une minute plus tard, il dit doucement :

– L'étreinte d'Alessa était le signe que j'ai réussi pas vrai ?

– Oui.

– C'est elle qui m'a pardonné…

– Oui.

– C'est ça. C'est pour ça que je me sens libéré. Quelqu'un m'a dit que je méritais de continuer à vivre. La ville m'a… m'a libéré. C'est fou… Alors que je viens d'endurer la pire épreuve que j'aie jamais vécue et que je vivrai sûrement jamais, je peux être reconnaissant envers Silent Hill. De quoi devenir dingue…

– Ne deviens pas fou maintenant, s'inquiéta avec sincérité Liza. Tu es au bout !

– C'était une façon de parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma visite s'achève donc…

– Tu dois encore voir ce que je veux te montrer.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais… et les autres ? Ils sont là eux aussi pour passer ce « jugement » ?

– Oui. C'est pour ça que la sirène n'a pas encore retenti. Tu en as fini, mais pas les autres.

David acquiesça lentement et réfléchit à la situation. Il avait trouvé pour Robert Kilpatrick et pour les deux personnes originaires de Silent Hill. Il ne sut que penser de Melissa… Elle aussi avait du commettre quelque chose d'affreux. Il se demanda sincèrement ce que Keisha qui semblait irréprochable avait bien pu faire. Restaient les jumeaux… Il fronça les sourcils.

– Athen et Ethan ne peuvent pas être là pour ça…

Liza ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle hésita un moment puis dit avec un air légèrement sombre :

– Ils sont très différents, oui. Ils ont un sens pour la ville, un sens pour Alessa. Ils ne devraient pas être là maintenant. Ca ne sert à rien.

– Dis m'en plus, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais comprendre davantage ce qui se passe ici.

– Je ne pense pas que ça te serve à grand-chose.

– Liza…

– David, tu as réussi ! A quoi ça te servirait de remplir ta tête de nouvelles questions ? Tu n'as plus qu'un endroit à voir et tu es libre ! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver le monde !

En l'écoutant, David fut pris d'un gros doute. La sirène retentit alors comme venant de l'intérieur de l'église altérée, mais David dit quand même d'une voix forte :

– Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Liza parut soudain perdue et triste.

– Je n'en sais rien David. Strictement rien. Je ne sais pas quelle importance j'ai, si je ne suis qu'un outil jetable ou… ou si je suis quelqu'un à part entière. Je suis perdue. Je préfère ne pas penser à ça. »

David resta silencieux. La perspective de devoir abandonner Liza ici ou de la voir disparaître alors qu'il avait tant bataillé pour la sauver le laissait sans voix. Il resta assis à regarder sa protégée qui fixait le sol de ses yeux brillants de larmes. Jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience l'emporte.

Il se réveilla sur un banc crasseux de l'église. Cette dernière ressemblait désormais à n'importe quelle église mis à part la poussière et le désordre qui caractérisait presque tous les lieux du Silent Hill brumeux. L'autel était dénudé et vide. Il ne restait plus grand-chose en fait, comme si l'église avait été pillée ou déménagée. Il se leva et se tourna vers la double-porte de l'entrée. Liza y était appuyée, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'attendit pas et sortit dehors. David lui courut après.

La brume était toujours là et lui donnait l'impression que le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé. Liza gardait une longueur d'avance et l'incitait à la suivre fréquemment, telle une enfant pressée d'arriver jusqu'au marchand de glace et qui poussait son père à accélérer le rythme. Ils marchèrent longtemps et David fut de plus en plus surpris de ne croiser aucun monstre. La ville avait-elle dégagé le chemin ?

Il gardait cependant son arme dans son sac et sa tige en fer dans la main – pas question de se laisser surprendre par ce lieu qui avait été si traître, même si on lui assurait qu'il avait obtenu l'acquittement. Ils parcoururent la route qui reliait les deux parties de Silent Hill puis soudain Liza partit sur le côté dans des herbes hautes. David décida alors de la rattraper par précaution. Ils marchèrent parmi les herbes jusqu'à ne plus voir de construction et le fait pour David de ne plus être entouré que par de la brume lui donna une impression de tranquillité agréable. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs quelques secondes et ferma les yeux, écartant ses interrogations sur la ville et profitant de cette sensation d'avoir achevé quelque chose, loin de tout danger. Ce sentiment lui parut presque nouveau tant il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Il inspira à fond puis rejoignit Liza. Finalement David entendit un petit clapotis aquatique. Alors qu'ils descendaient un flanc de colline, le père de famille vit émerger un petit ruisseau et de l'autre côté de celui-ci… la silhouette et les vêtements de Lizzie.

Sa récompense ? La fin du voyage ? Il chassa immédiatement cet espoir de son esprit. Il en avait assez des déceptions. Peut-être était-ce la vraie, mais il parvint à se convaincre que c'était par défaut une illusion. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il distingua des détails qui le firent frémir : Lizzie avait la moitié du visage défoncé, le crâne broyé et ensanglanté. L'un de ses bras était dans le même état, les os traversant la chair en plusieurs endroits. Sa robe était entièrement colorée de rouge. Son visage était blême, ses yeux pleuraient du sang et de sa bouche s'écoulait également de l'hémoglobine.

Ce qu'il voyait était la Lizzie de l'accident. La dernière vision qu'il avait jamais eu d'elle. Il finit par pousser un cri de peur, soudain ramené en arrière dans le temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois endurer… Non !

Il brandit sa tige en métal et s'apprêta à franchir le ruisseau. Il voulait détruire cette vision, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier élément de son cauchemar. Il allait classer le dossier. C'était de toute façon forcément une illusion.

Cependant, comme il s'élançait, Liza le ceintura par derrière et cria :

– Ca sert à rien, reste ici !

David s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents.

– Pourquoi, Liza ?

– C'est… C'est pour mieux t'expliquer. Regarde-là.

– Non ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Mes rêves ont été trop longtemps hantés par cette vision !

– Je t'en prie, regarde-la, supplia Liza.

David serra les poings puis se força à regarder sa fille à l'état de cadavre. Celle-ci pointa du doigt l'amont du ruisseau qui se colora alors de rouge puis suivit le courant, l'index toujours tendu, qui descendait en direction de Silent Hill. Liza dit alors très doucement, comme avec un respect religieux.

– C'est son sang que tu vois.

Le courant redevint limpide. David secoua la tête.

– Ca n'a aucun sens. Son sang ? Son vrai sang ?

– C'est une représentation du passé.

Elle prit la main de David comme elle put avec les deux siennes et serra.

– Cet accident… Tu as essayé de le supprimer de ta mémoire du mieux que tu pouvais, hein ?

– Oui…

– Jusqu'à oublier le lieu de l'accident…

David mit quelques secondes à interpréter ce que Liza venait de dire puis chancela alors qu'il situait, pour la première fois depuis l'accident, le lieu où le drame était survenu. Il tomba sur le postérieur dans l'herbe et souffla :

– Non… C'est… J'ai tellement voulu oublier… Ici… C'est tout près d'ici que ça a eu lieu… C'est ça ? Et le sang… C'est celui de Lizzie qui a coulé… Je m'en souviens maintenant. Une route à flanc de colline. Il pleuvait. J'ai vu Lizzie se vider de son sang, j'ai vu le flot couler sur la route puis dévaler la pente. Il… Il a coulé jusqu'ici ? Ce ruisseau, où il va ?

– Droit dans le lac de Toluca.

– Le sang de Lizzie est allé jusqu'à Silent Hill.

– Oui et son sang porte une part d'elle. C'est pour ça que tu es ici. C'est comme ça qu'Alessa a su.

David se tourna vivement vers Liza, le regard avide d'explications. Liza dit avec un air impassible :

– Tous ceux qui viennent ici ont été attirés par une lettre d'une personne qui a un lien avec Silent Hill.

– Mais ces lettres sont des arnaques, des pièges, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

La tête de David se mit à tourner. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout cela pouvait arriver, quelle force à l'œuvre pouvait créer un tel système. Il commençait à être d'accord avec Liza, mieux valait qu'il ne se pose pas trop de questions. Cependant, il devait savoir certaines choses. Il fixa la Lizzie qui ne bougeait plus et restait droite, le visage neutre.

– Alessa voulait me tester… Que savait-elle de Lizzie grâce à… ça ?

Il montra le ruisseau.

– Ses souvenirs et ses dernières pensées…

– Et Alessa en a déduit que… que je devais subir cette épreuve. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lizzie me tenait responsable pour ce qui est arrivé ?

Il se sentit aussitôt stupide d'avoir posé la question. Mieux valait qu'il ne sache absolument rien. Connaître les dernières pensées de sa fille à son égard allait le dévaster. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, s'apprêtant à recevoir le choc.

Liza dit alors un simple mot.

– Non.

David poussa un couinement de soulagement et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

– Non ? répéta-t-il la tête toujours entre les mains et son regard fixé sur le ruisseau.

– Non. Lizzie était triste de voir ton visage horrifié. Elle culpabilisait de t'effrayer comme ça. Elle est morte en ayant l'impression de déplaire à son père.

Cela aurait du soulager David, mais il n'en fut que plus chargé. Il courba davantage le dos. C'était horrible. Lizzie était partie avec un sentiment totalement erroné, causé par son innocence et sa naïveté d'enfant. Et il ne pouvait plus rien faire… Ou si ?

Il releva la tête et regarda la Lizzie face à lui. Sans la quitter des yeux, il demanda à Liza :

– Elle va me répondre ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons en face de nous. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas la vraie…

David baissa la tête et poussa un cri de désespoir.

– Tu m'as emmené ici pour m'apprendre que ma fille est partie avec de la culpabilité alors que le seul coupable dans cette affaire, c'est moi ? La ville est donc si cruelle ?! Me laisser croire que je pouvais m'en sortir avant de m'enfoncer encore plus ?!

Liza perdit son air neutre et dit avec une voix affolée :

– Attends, attends, je n'ai pas tout dit !

David se força à se calmer, déglutit puis revint en amont de la conversation. Liza avait dit « non ».

– Mais… mais alors pourquoi la ville ou Alessa m'a… m'a fait endurer tout ça ? Les pensées de Lizzie n'avaient aucune importance finalement ?

– Si mais… Disons qu'Alessa ne fait pas confiance aux adultes, je dirai même qu'elle les craint et les déteste… Et d'autant plus s'ils sont parents… Tu as vu ce que lui faisait sa mère, non ? Elle voulait être sûre de qui tu étais. Lizzie était comme elle, une petite fille de dix ans, et elle s'est comparée à elle. Elle a pris sa place. Elle t'a testé comme…

– Comme si j'étais son père à elle, finit David en écarquillant les yeux.

La prise de conscience lui donna de nouveau le tournis.

– Le père qu'elle n'a jamais connu, déclara Liza avec un air affectueux.

– Tu le savais depuis le début ?

– Non. Je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'elle t'a étreint… Lorsqu'elle a trouvé un père comme elle en voulait, un père aimant prêt à tout pour sa fille. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, David. Alessa voulait que tu connaisses le lien. Alessa voulait que tu saches pourquoi elle a envie de t'appeler…

– Papa… » dirent ensemble Liza, la vision de la Lizzie morte et une voix innocente de fillette qui semblait venir à la fois du ciel, de la terre et des entrailles de David.

* * *

**Et voilà, désormais vous savez la connexion entre David et Silent Hill. Vous avez aussi une part du pourquoi de l'existence de Silent Hill en tant que cet endroit cauchemardesque. Il s'agit en fait des déductions que j'ai faites en finissant Silent Hill 2 concernant ce qui arrive à ce pauvre James. La présence de Laura restera cependant à jamais une énigme pour moi parce que je ne comprends pas comment elle est arrivée là.**


	20. Altruisme

**Avant-propos : Mon rythme de parution a ralenti. C'est du à deux choses. La première, c'est que je suis en vacances, la glande n'aide à rien. La seconde, c'est que je prépare actuellement le scénario d'une bande dessinée. Rien n'est encore certain au niveau de l'édition, mais j'ai déjà trouvé un dessinateur assez doué. Je ne trace pas de plans sur la comète en m'imaginant déjà édité et lu par une foule de lecteurs, mais bon, j'ai quand même de l'espoir.**

**Pour en revenir à cette fic, elle est certainement la plus psychologique et aboutie que j'ai pu écrire, c'est pourquoi j'irai jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive. Et j'y suis presque. Reste un gros morceau à écrire, qui tiendra sur au moins deux chapitres, puis je pourrai passer aux différentes fins. Pas sur que je m'attaque en revanche aux chemins séparés des autres visiteurs. Je verrai... Limite, motivez-moi : ;D D'ici là, enjoy !  
**

* * *

ALTRUISME

David resta immobile pendant une bonne minute, se répétant ce dernier mot encore et encore. Alessa avait fait tout ça… pour ça ? Elle cherchait quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait considérer comme son parent et qui, contrairement à sa mère, aurait eu de la considération pour elle ?

– Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Lizzie, alors ?

Liza haussa les épaules, les mains jointes dans le dos.

– C'est à toi de voir, ça dépend uniquement de toi…

David médita cette réponse puis acquiesça lentement.

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Donc je ne récupèrerai pas Lizzie au final…

Sa voix était emplie de regret, mais pas de désespoir. Il commençait à se faire à cette idée.

– Je ne peux toujours pas te répondre. Tu n'auras pas la réponse définitive avant de partir de Silent Hill.

– Je vais pouvoir partir… Bon dieu… Je m'étais… Je m'étais presque fait à l'idée de finir ici. De mourir ou d'errer pour l'éternité… Et maintenant, je peux sortir… Je vais devoir affronter de nouveau la société, les autres personnes. Je ne peux pas sortir seul d'ici… Il me faut quelqu'un qui ait partagé cette épreuve ou je ne tiendrai pas.

Il se releva et se tourna vers Liza avec un regard lourd de sens. Celle-ci ne répondit rien et le fuit du regard. David eut alors un frisson. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer partir sans elle. Et le moment était venu de partir, rien ne le retenait ici. Quoique… Il s'étira l'air de rien et déclara :

– De toute façon, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec Silent Hill…

Liza cligna des yeux, l'air surpris, puis dit avec une espèce de mélancolie :

– Ne me dis pas que tu tiens toujours à comprendre exactement ce qui se passe ici. Tu sais déjà qu'Alessa Gillespie a créé tout cela. Le « comment » ne te servirait à rien, c'est l'affaire d'Alessa et du Culte… Une toute autre histoire.

– Eh bien… Je vais quand même m'en mêler. Mais pas en t'assaillant de questions. Tu ne mérites pas ça. En revanche, je veux revoir Melissa, ainsi que les jumeaux.

Liza mit sa main sous son menton et émit un bruit de réflexion. Puis elle déclara en agitant l'index :

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas, mais méfie-toi. Ton parcours est désormais sans danger, mais pas celui des autres « pécheurs ». Tu vas au-devantde nouveaux combats.

– Oui, mais je ne serai pas seul désormais. Et puis, c'est du temps en plus passé avec toi sans me poser cette question angoissante à laquelle tu ne veux – ou tu ne peux – pas répondre.

Liza prit un air surpris avant d'afficher une mine réjouie.

– Tu as raison. Allons-y. »

David acquiesça puis se tourna vers la vision de la Lizzie défigurée. Elle n'était plus là. Ils partirent alors en direction de la grand-route. Arrivés sur le macadam, David prit la direction du vieux Silent Hill en espérant que Nicolas y traînât encore. Sur le chemin il regarda Liza qui gambadait à côté de lui, chantonnant de temps à autres une vague mélodie. Il sourit en coin puis dit :

« Je n'arrive pas à te situer… Tu es vraiment une petite fille ? Je veux dire, dans la tête…

Liza se renfrogna et cessa de gambader. Elle soupira puis répondit en haussant les épaules :

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai parfois des pulsions qui m'amènent à réagir comme une enfant. Mais tu as pu le constater, je suis consciente de choses qu'une enfant de mon âge ne devrait pas connaître. J'ai une partie de la mémoire d'Alessa et sa conception des choses en tête. Elle n'a pas eu une enfance normale, tu le sais…

– Oh que oui. Et rien que d'y penser, j'en suis malade. C'est pour ça que… bizarrement… Je… je n'en veux pas à Alessa pour tout ce que j'ai subi. Elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer. Mais… je vais m'en aller. Elle ne va pas en être triste ? Après qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un ?

– Alessa est condamnée à être seule et elle ne peut pas partir, dit Liza avec la voix de Liz.

Elle tourna un regard dur vers David, l'alter ego ayant visiblement pris le relai.

– Tu es une exception qui a réchauffé son cœur brûlé et desséché. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'une personne comme toi existait, que l'humanité n'est pas entièrement pourrie comme l'était cette ville et ses habitants. Elle a souhaité le temps d'un rêve avoir un père comme toi… Et pour lui avoir donné l'occasion de réaliser ce rêve, tu as sa gratitude et son pardon. Mais tu restes une exception et elle désire toujours apporter justice dans ce monde de monstres. Silent Hill est son tribunal et elle en est le juge.

– Les autres ont-ils une chance de s'en sortir ?

– Ils passent comme toi une épreuve – à part les jumeaux, eux Alessa ne leur fera rien. Elle ne les aidera pas, elle ne leur mettra pas non plus de bâtons dans les roues. Ils restent donc à la merci des monstres errants. Quoique toi, tu es spécial aussi, Alessa n'irait pas se serrer contre les autres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– J'ai compris que mon cas était différent, oui. Tu penses qu'elle m'en voudra si j'aide les autres « pécheurs » à s'en sortir, si je combats à leur côté ?

– J'en sais rien. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque.

Elle eut un sourire des plus cyniques avant de secouer la tête et que la Liza normale ne reprenne le dessus.

– Désolé. Elle est encore là.

– Je lui ai dit que je vous prenais toutes les deux avec moi, répondit tranquillement David. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Même si elle fait encore moins petite fille que toi.

Liza ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

Chemin faisant, ils atteignirent la Société Historique de Silent Hill qui se situait le long de la grand-route là où elle se nommait Nathan Avenue. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment à l'aspect ancien mais conservé. Le bâtiment semblait en meilleur état que tous ceux du quartier du Nouveau Silent Hill. C'est alors que se firent entendre des coups de feux et des cris derrière les fenêtres. David reconnut la voix de Nicolas mais aussi et pour son plus grand agacement, celle de Muriel.

Liza prit un air contrarié :

« Tu veux aider les deux-là ? Pourtant, ils ne le méritent pas vraiment. Nicolas t'as lui même expliqué ce qu'il a fait, non ? Tu trouves ça pardonnable ?

– Ce n'était donc pas Liz qui pensait cela, mais bien toi.

– Oui, je n'étais pas « possédée » lorsque je l'ai agressé à l'hôpital. Je lui en veux vraiment.

– Tu t'es pourtant excusée à la fin…

– Ma réaction venait plus des souvenirs d'Alessa que de moi-même. Et je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis…

– Tu sais, Nick a du vivre une vie de cauchemars et de regrets, comme moi. Et il a été trompé par Dahlia Gillespie donc…

– Trompé ? coupa-t-elle avec un air effaré. Tu emploies de drôles de termes ! Il a attiré Alessa pour une seule et bonne raison : s'attirer les faveurs de sa mère ! Etre prêt à faire du mal à une petite fille pour être aimé, c'est…

– Humain, coupa à son tour David en la fixant avec un regard neutre. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais fais pareil à sa place, mais il n'y a rien là-dedans de « mauvais », il a été faible, faible par amour. Et il le regrette. Si Alessa ne veut pas lui donner son pardon, moi je suis prêt à le faire. Car c'est bien là les « souvenirs » d'Alessa qui te font réagir comme ça, tu viens de me le dire…

La fillette sembla tout de suite moins sûre d'elle et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

– Je suis en effet remplie de… de choses de la tête d'Alessa. Notamment cette rancœur. C'est une chose que mon alter ego et moi partageons. Mais nous n'avons pas la même façon de l'exprimer…

– Je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais aller aider Nick, ne t'en déplaise.

– Et cette Muriel ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, mais je me souviens vaguement de la représentation que s'en faite Alessa. Une tête de bouledogue, une langue de vipère, reprochant toujours quelque chose à quelqu'un, se baladant dans sa chaise roulante en écrasant des pieds par-ci par-là…

– Elle, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai très envie de la jeter de sa chaise au milieu d'un groupe de monstres. Je ne l'aiderai pas. Parce que _elle_, elle est mauvaise. Allez viens, je voudrais intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère. »

David pressa le pas vers la double-porte d'entrée de la fondation. Il pénétra dans la salle d'accueil dans laquelle régnait une certaine pénombre puis se dirigea vers les voix. Il passa une salle où étaient accrochés de multiples tableaux et c'est alors que Liza tira sur son manteau.

« David, attends…

Il se retourna pour voir quel était le problème et découvrit sa protégée captivée par l'un des tableaux. Elle le montra du doigt et dit d'une voix incertaine :

– Il ne te rappelle rien ?

David s'intéressa au tableau et après quelques secondes d'étonnement devant le sujet écarquilla les yeux.

– C'est presque lui. Sauf que… Là, il semble plus porter un masque, non ? Et il porte une lance…

Sur le tableau était représenté avec des couleurs sombres un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Drill Head, mais ce qu'il avait sur la tête s'apparentait plus à un masque en forme de pyramide. La coïncidence restait cependant troublante. La légende indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un « jugement lors d'un jour brumeux ». L'exécuteur, l'ange Valtiel… David se demanda alors ce qu'il avait exactement combattu : un représentant, un avatar, ou Valtiel lui-même ? Tout était créé par Alessa, cependant… Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça d'elle-même, quand bien même elle aurait eu des pouvoirs psychiques – ce dont David était tout à fait prêt à admettre l'existence désormais. Le rituel avait fait quelque chose, c'était… magique ou ésotérique, il ne savait pas trop, mais ces pouvoirs démentiels venaient de ce Culte. Alors il pouvait bien penser avoir combattu un ange. Cette idée le fit même sourire.

Une protestation de Nicolas le tira de sa réflexion et il se dirigea vers la porte fermée derrière laquelle il était certain de trouver les deux personnes en train de se crier dessus.

« Tu es une véritable lopette, Harrington ! Tu as peur d'une môme morte depuis des années !

– Morte ? Tu es prête à le parier, Muriel ? Et tout ce qui nous arrive à ton avis, c'est à cause de qui ?

– De Dahlia !

– Arrête de faire l'enfant et de charger celle que tu n'as jamais pu supporter, tout ça parce qu'elle te tenait tête, contrairement aux autres.

– Tu prends encore sa défense… Pas étonnant venant de son petit chien-chien. De nous deux tu es le plus coupable envers Alessa ! Ne prétend pas le contraire !

– Je le sais, bon dieu ! Mais je regrette, j'essaye de me faire pardonner ! Alors que toi… toi… tu n'as aucun remord pour ce qui est arrivé, rien ! Pas étonnant que tu aies été rappelée ici. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as faitjusqu'ici ?

– Je cherche tous les documents où apparait mon nom et je les détruis. J'enterre mon passé.

– Ben voyons, tu fuis ! Pendant que moi je cherche à me rappeler de tout ce qui se trouvait ici, de tous les crimes qu'on a pu commettre en suivant cette folle, de tout le mal que j'ai pu faire, de ce qui a pu arriver à Alessa pour qu'on en arrive là… Toi tu essayes de te débarrasser de ton passé ! Quel lâche tu fais, Muriel…

Nicolas semblait outré.

– Tsh ! Si tu es masochiste, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais je ne coulerai pas avec toi.

– Tu ne pourras pas sortir de Silent Hill comme ça.

– Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se met en travers de ma route, je l'élimine, point. J'arriverai bien à trouver une sortie… Maintenant, dégage, Harrington !

– Tu étais dans la prison, hein ? Le lieu de tes débuts…

– Contrairement à toi, moi je faisais quelque chose de ma vie, je n'étais pas un raté qui se contentait de petits boulots. Dégage, je t'ai dis ! Ou sinon je te jure que je te descends !

– Gamin, tu devrais la laisser tant que tu en as encore l'occasion.

– Ne lui adresse pas la parole ! Et toi, Travis, ne lui répond pas. Il veut te retourner la tête !

– Grand-mère… je…

– Harrington, je t'ai prévenu ! Adieu !

David n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte entrouverte d'un coup de pied tout en mettant son fusil en joue. Par chance, Nick était à côté de la porte et Muriel pile face à David. Il la visa et dit d'un ton autoritaire :

– Non ! Ne bougez plus !

Muriel, qui brandissait le même fusil de chasse que dans l'hôpital, resta un moment surprise voire effrayée, avant de reprendre contenance et de grogner :

– Revoilà le gêneur de la dernière fois ! Tirez-vous ! Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Quel besoin vous avez de faire le justicier ?

– Nick est un ami, répondit fermement David sans baisser son arme. Et contrairement à vous, il mérite de survivre à tout ça.

– Qui vous êtes pour prétendre savoir qui mérite quoi, espèce de petit con ! Laissez-nous régler nos problèmes entre nous. Vous ne savez rien de nous !

– Oh si… Oh si, je sais tout. L'Ordre, le rituel, Alessa… je suis bien renseigné sur les agissements de votre secte, à présent. Et alors que je suis prêt à pardonner à Nick parce qu'il regrette ce qui est arrivé et que comme moi il a souffert chaque jour, je n'ai aucune compassion pour vous. Nick, venez dans la salle derrière moi. Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de changer ce fusil de direction où je vous abats sans aucun remord !

Tandis que Nicolas s'exécutait avec un air reconnaissant, Muriel fulminait.

– Petit bâtard ! Comment osez-vous vous immiscer dans nos affaires ?! Silent Hill ne regarde que nous ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venuy foutre mais je m'en souviendrais si vous étiez l'un des nôtres !

– Je n'ai aucune explication à vous fournir. Nous allons nous en aller, la ville fera le reste. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'issue de votre visite à Silent Hill, Muriel… Elle ne vous laissera jamais partir et j'en suis bien content.

David était titillé par l'envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Toute la violence dont il avait été témoin et dont il avait fait preuve durant son voyage avait fait naître en lui la facilité du meurtre, même celui d'un être humain – Muriel Cohen était-elle d'ailleurs vraiment humaine ? David avait compris pendant son périple que les monstres n'avaient pas toujours l'aspect que l'on pense et il se remémora ce que lui avait fait comprendre Liza : Silent Hill était aussi hideuse par le passé que maintenant, notamment à cause du Culte.

Mais le fait qu'Alessa lui ait donné son pardon, que David soit désormais en quelque sorte blanchi, l'amena à se retenir : Muriel ne méritait pas qu'il se salisse pour elle, la ville aurait raison de cette vieille ordure quoiqu'il arrive. Il baissa son fusil tout en reculant. Alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, la voix de Liz se fit entendre :

« Muriel Cohen, la mégère à roulettes…

Son ton était calme et dénué de toute acidité. David tourna brièvement la tête sur le côté pour découvrir Liz, appuyée contre le mur juste à côté de l'encadrement, fixant le vague avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Muriel réagit de suite, comme si l'insulte n'était pas nouvelle :

– Quoi ?! Montre-toi, traînée ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse !

David ne sut que faire et se contenta de surveiller Muriel. Liz jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais elle semblait également en révéler un peu plus sur la vieille femme.

– Muriel Cohen, l'éternelle rivale de Dahlia Gillespie. Celle qui n'arrivera jamais à sa cheville, peu importe à quel point elle peste et intrigue…

– Viens me dire ça en face ! Qui t'es ? Elle est avec vous, petit connard ?!

David ne répondit pas à la question qui lui était destinée. Il préférait attendre avant d'intervenir.

Liz continua de fixer le vide, l'air paisible et dit doucement :

– Oh, comme la jalousie se sent dans sa voix. Elle aimerait bien utiliser Alessa pour salir la guide du Culte, mais Dahlia déteste sa propre fille. Proposer de sacrifier sa propre fille pour le rituel, quel geste noble envers la Secte… Muriel Cohen est battue sur toute la ligne.

– Montre-toi, bordel ! Aie les tripes de me regarder en face !

David entendit Nicolas murmurer pour lui-même :

– Cette fille… Comment peut-elle savoir… C'est Alessa… C'est certain.

– Je vous expliquerai, Nick, glissa David sans quitter Muriel du regard.

La veille dame semblait devenir folle et tremblait de rage. Travis essaya de la calmer en lui massant l'épaule.

– Grand-mère, ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur, tu…

– Ta gueule, toi ! Si j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un débile mental, je te ferai signe. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es trop jeune, trop con ! Qui est-ce ?! Répondez, vous !!

Elle s'adressait une fois de plus à David, vociférant tout en postillonnant. David ne pouvait rester silencieux, Muriel semblait sur le point de braquer son arme sur lui.

– Elle est une partie de la mémoire de cette ville. Tout ce qu'elle dit est forcément vrai.

– Ne dites pas de conneries ! Ca ne veut rien dire, ça ! Qui c'est ?! J'entends une voix de gamine !

– Muriel Cohen, poursuivit Liz, se complait dans l'échec du rituel d'Alessa. Dahlia a échoué, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tant pis si le Culte est troublé, tant pis si l'avenir de Silent Hill est compromis… Muriel voudrait juste pouvoir achever Alessa, histoire d'en finir avec cette erreur de la nature. Seulement, Dahlia refuse de la tuer et personne ne lui rétorque quoique ce soit. Pauvre Muriel Cohen, toujours dans l'ombre, détestée de tous.

– Vas-tu fermer ta gueule ?!

Elle fit pivoter son fusil et David la rappela à l'ordre en la mettant en joue.

– Ne pointez pas ça ici !

Muriel stoppa net mais sa rage était presque palpable. Elle maugréa des choses incompréhensibles puis cria :

– Cette petite traînée de Dahlia a toujours eu plus de popularité qu'elle n'en méritait ! Mon handicap m'a empêché de prendre la tête du Culte ! Elle m'a volé ma gloire ! Elle m'a volé mon avenir !

– On le savait tous, mais on ne lui disait rien, chuchota Nicolas juste derrière David. Personne ne lui parlait autrement que par nécessité. Et personne ne l'a jamais chassée par… par pitié, je pense.

Liz adressa un petit clin d'œil à Nicolas et dit :

– Muriel Cohen, enfermée dans une spirale de la haine, incapable de montrer quelque bon côté que ce soit. Alessa l'a toujours détestée, plus que sa propre mère. Muriel Cohen riait lorsqu'Alessa brûlait. Ou plutôt elle ricanait…

– Cette saloperie méritait de mourir ! hurla Muriel.

– Grand-mère, arrête de réagir, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, c'est la meilleure…

Muriel recula d'un coup les roues de sa chaise, écrasant les pieds de son petit-fils. Sous le coup de la douleur, il se pencha en avant et Muriel en profita pour lui donner une forte gifle.

– Ferme-la, j'ai dit ! J'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un demeuré. J'aurais du te laisser chez toi, tu es plus un poids qu'autre chose.

Travis avait les larmes aux yeux. Il extirpa son pied de sous la roue et se recula, un air profondément blessé sur le visage. David espéra que le jeune homme allait prendre ses distances après cet incident. Muriel rugit :

– MONTRE-TOI !

David vit Liz se décoller du mur et sortir de nulle part un élastique qu'elle utilisa pour faire une petite queue de cheval. Puis elle commença à s'avancer vers la porte en disant :

– Muriel Cohen a été rappelée pour ses crimes. Muriel Cohen doit faire partie des monstres. Pas de pardon pour Muriel Cohen. Alessa ne le lui accordera jamais. Jamais.

Et elle fit face à Muriel. Celle-ci poussa alors un hurlement tonitruant avant de vociférer :

– Tu es morte ! Saleté ! Démon ! Disparais à jamais !! »

Elle mit alors Liz en joue et arma le chien de son fusil. La réaction de David fut immédiate. Le calcul dans sa tête fut simple : la vie de Muriel ou celle de Liz. La vieille femme était devenue folle, Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle comptait conséquent, David décida d'être le premier. Il pressa la détente.

* * *

**Et oui, David est désormais un meurtrier. C'est la vie. Pour précision, j'avais prévu que Muriel meure depuis le début, mais j'hésitais sur sa façon de mourir.**


	21. La Fleur du Mal

**Avant-propos : Ca y est, j'ai emmenagé à Lille. C'est dans l'ensemble une belle ville mais certains coins un peu craignos me font souvent penser à Silent Hill ! Enfin bon boilà pour ma vie... Oui donc, un nouveau chapitre qui met les choses au clair à propos de Nicolas. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce chapitre, il n'est pas mal mais j'ai une sensation de non-perfection. Enfin j'espère qu'il plaira à mes lecteurs quand même.**

**Merci à Tortoise pour avoir fait la béta !**

* * *

LA FLEUR DU MAL

Travis était tombé sur le postérieur, terrorisé. Se trouvant derrière le fauteuil, il ne pouvait voir le spectacle du corps de Muriel sans vie, les yeux exorbités par la douleur, le cou et la poitrine déchirés par la chevrotine du fusil. David ne regrettait pas son geste, mais la vue de ce cadavre humain déchiqueté l'insupportait, aussi détourna-t-il les yeux lorsqu'il alla jusqu'au fauteuil pour le transporter jusque dans un coin sombre depuis lequel personne ne pourrait voir le massacre. Travis se releva alors, tremblant, l'air choqué. Il fixa David avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Elle est morte… Vous l'avez tuée… Vous n'aviez pas le droit. Personne n'a le droit de tuer un humain.

David ressentit une certaine appréhension à l'idée de s'expliquer. Il éprouvait une certaine culpabilité, non pas pour avoir éliminé celle qui allait tuer sa protégée, mais pour laisser un pauvre garçon pas très intelligent seul. Sa grand-mère était son seul repère, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva pas les mots. Ce fut Nicolas qui intervint. Il vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Travis et lui dit doucement :

– Travis, c'est ça ? Ta grand-mère a… Elle n'était pas innocente, contrairement à toi. Elle a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal et à pas mal de gens. Je la connaissais bien, nous avons grandi ensemble. Elle a toujours été désagréable. Son mari, elle l'a carrément forcé à l'épouser. Calme-toi un instant et revois la scène. Tu vois ce que ta grand-mère allait faire ?

Travis s'exécuta puis dit avec un énorme trémolo dans la voix :

– Elle a levé le fusil. Elle voulait tuer cette petite fille. Elle allait la tuer… Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça, monsieur, mais… Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen ?

– Je ne pense pas, Travis, répondit David d'un ton neutre. J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait le plus approprié. Tu as le droit de me haïr… Je le comprendrais.

– Je ne ressens pas de la haine. Je suis juste… perdu. Je suis seul, maintenant.

– Tu es libre, surtout, intervint Liz.

David s'étonnait que l'alter ego de Liza se manifeste aussi longtemps. Il vint vers elle et murmura :

– Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée d'en rajouter. C'est ta faute si j'ai agi ainsi.

– Tôt ou tard, Silent Hill aurait eu raison d'elle. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus et prouver qu'elle était capable du pire. La vérité l'a poussée au meurtre. Tu n'as fait que me défendre. Et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle eut un petit sourire cynique qui ne plut pas à David. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait, il arrivait seulement à se justifier par l'état de nécessité.

– Liza devrait revenir, je pense…

Travis s'avança soudain vers Liz et fit d'une voix étranglée :

– Pourquoi lui avoir dit toutes ces choses ?

– Tu penses qu'elle sont fausses, Travis ? répondit Liz d'un air sérieux.

Le concerné baissa la tête et se gratta la nuque.

– Non. Ma grand-mère n'a jamais été gentille. Je le savais déjà. Et depuis que nous sommes dans cette maudite ville, c'était encore pire. Elle parlait toute seule de ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu évoquer le temps où elle vivait ici et je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Que des mauvais souvenirs. Je pense que tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, mais elle n'aimait pas ce que tu disais. Pourquoi tu l'as énervée ? Maintenant, je suis seul, elle n'est plus là et il n'y a plus personne pour me dire quoi faire.

– Je te le répète fit Liz avec un ton étonnamment doux, tu es libre désormais.

Elle leva le bras pour passer sa main sur la joue de Travis et dut carrément se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune homme étant assez grand. Elle murmura :

– De tous ceux qui sont ici, tu es le seul qui n'a aucune raison d'y être. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ta grand-mère t'entraîne avec elle jusqu'au fond. A présent tu vas pouvoir quitter cet endroit et commencer à vivre par toi-même.

– Tu vas venir avec nous en attendant, enchaîna David. On ne te laissera pas errer seul, c'est trop dangereux.

Liz avait parfaitement raison. Tous les visiteurs avaient une raison d'être ici. Sauf Travis. Il n'était que le pion de Muriel et ne méritait pas d'y rester. Travis demeuraquelque temps ahuri par le discours de Liz puis acquiesça vivement.

– D'accord, mais… Ma grand-mère, il faut l'enterrer. Je ne veux pas laisser son cadavre…

Il fut interrompu par la sirène. Les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent en silence avant d'aller toutes s'asseoir le long d'un mur, alors que l'obscurité les engloutissait peu à peu, faisant disparaître le cadavre de Muriel en silence. David sentit Liz s'affaler sur lui et malgré les vertiges qu'il commençait à ressentir, il perçut distinctement sa voix chuchotant :

– Tu n'as pas hésité à sauver ma vie. Merci, David. Merci, papa. »

L'approbation de sa protégée à propos de son acte rassura David, mais pas complètement.

Lorsque David s'éveilla, il ressentit la même impression de chaud que sous l'école. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient le long d'une poutre métallique horizontale collée contre le mur et qu'en-dessous brûlait la même fournaise que celle qu'il avait rencontré sous la mine. Heureusement, la poutre faisait bien deux mètres de large,formant une corniche, et l'ensemble de la pièce était délimité au sol par d'autres poutres. Mais la perspective d'être face à un précipice donna des sueurs froides au père de famille.

La lumière des flammes éclairait les murs de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. La porte que David avait défoncé se trouvait au même endroit mais était devenue de simples lamelles de plastique translucides sales et déchirés pendues au haut de l'encadrement. Les tableaux étaient là, mais ils représentaient tous des scènes morbides peintes avec du sang plus ou moins foncé. La toile de ces tableaux semblait de plus faite de chair. C'est en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard que David remarqua dans le coin où il avait mis Muriel et son fauteuil que le corps était toujours là, mais emprisonné dans une cage en métal. Pas de poutre sous la cage, mais un dispositif qui ressemblait à une trappe. Sur le mur à côté de cette cage se trouvait un levier orienté vers le haut. Les indications à côté du mécanisme étaient claires. Une énorme flèche noire vers le bas était accolée de l'indication « Bas » écrit en très grosses lettres.

La voix de Liz le fit presque sursauter.

« Tu as vraiment mis Alessa de bonne humeur, David.

Elle fixait le levier avec un air indifférent. Son protecteur chercha le sens de ses paroles un moment puis se leva en poussant un petit soupir. Il s'approcha prudemment du levier en longeant le mur et en évitant soigneusement de regarder la fournaise. Lorsqu'il agrippa la poignée du mécanisme, Liz l'interpella :

– Tu n'es pas la personne appropriée pour faire ça, je pense…

– Je vais le faire, intervint Travis qui s'était réveillé et avait visiblement compris en quoi consistait le système que David s'apprêtait à actionner.

David jaugea le jeune homme. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ses mains tremblaient, mais son regard était déterminé. David en était presque impressionné par Travis. Le jeune homme ne montrait aucune haine envers le meurtrier de son ascendante, il encaissait sa mort sans épanchement de larmes ou déni ou violence. Enfin, il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Etait-ce parce qu'il était niais comme le prétendait sa grand-mère, parce qu'il était plus fort mentalement que l'était David ou parce que Silent Hill rendait n'importe qui moins sensible à la mort ? Il ne pouvait le dire, mais David ressentit un profond respect pour Travis ainsi qu'une certaine affection.

– C'est ma grand-mère, vous comprenez ? Elle n'avait que moi. Mes parents ne voulaient plus lui parler. Personne ne voulait lui parler. Il n'y avait que moi. Elle… Grand-mère me traitait mal et m'insultait, mais je voulais bien endurer ça, parce qu'elle me donnait de l'importance. J'étais le seul auquel elle pouvait se rattacher…

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit David, mais ne penses-tu pas que ta grand-mère n'avait que du mépris à ton égard ? Dans ses derniers instants, il n'y avait plus qu'elle au monde, elle n'a même pas voulu t'écouter, elle t'a même fait du mal…

– C'était son caractère. Sans moi, elle n'aurait pas survécu jusque là, elle n'aurait même pas pu venir ici. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais je m'en moquais. Elle a eu besoin de moi. Vous allez dire qu'elle m'utilisait, c'est ce que mes parents disent tout le temps. Mais elle exigeait quelque chose de moi, elle me donnait un objectif. Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autres dans la vie, d'objectifs…

Il atteignit le levier. David, plaqué contre le mur, ne put se retenir de serrer l'épaule du jeune homme.

– Tu étais un bon petit-fils, Travis. Le meilleur qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Travis, qui fixait la cage en métal derrière laquelle reposait Muriel, eut un sanglot.

– Merci, monsieur. Elle ne me l'aurait jamais dit. Merci, vraiment. »

Et il baissa le levier. La trappe s'ouvrit et la cage chuta dans la fournaise, ballotant le corps et le fauteuil dans tous les sens avant de disparaître dans la lumière des flammes. Le dernier hommage était rendu à Muriel Cohen. Travis eut alors un vertige et David se saisit immédiatement de lui.

De son côté, Liz se leva, l'air indifférent. Nicolas lui saisit alors le poignet.

– Qui es-tu à la fin, petite ?

– Ca ne vous servirait à rien de le savoir et vous ne méritez même pas que je vous adresse la parole, assassin…

Avec un air de mépris, elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Nicolas et se dirigea vers le rideau en plastique pour sortir de la pièce. Nick se frotta le visage en soupirant avant de se lever. David le rejoignit tout en soutenant Travis et ils passèrent tous dans la salle d'à côté. La Société Historique de Silent Hill avait subi une transformation totale. La salle d'exposition était à présent totalement vide et du carrelage couvrait toute la pièce, sol et plafond compris. Liz était contre la seule porte de la pièce qui ressemblait à l'accès d'une chambre-froide. Elle écoutait au travers de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle recula soudain, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment et ne laisse entrer une sorte de florilège des monstres déjà rencontrés. Nicolas leva son fusil tandis que David donnait le pistolet en sa possession à Travis pour qu'il se défende. Les trois hommes, alignés, commencèrent à tirer tandis que Liz derrière eux se bouchait les oreilles avec un air indifférent.

David remarqua très vite que les monstres ne se dirigeaient que vers Nicolas, ce qui était presque logique. Les créatures furent très vite toutes à terre, leur sang remplissant les sillons du carrelage avant de déborder sur les dalles. Nicolas regarda la masse de chair étalée par terre avant de jurer :

« Bon Dieu ! Pour… Pourquoi moi ? Ils n'en avaient qu'après moi, vous l'avez bien vu !

– Evidemment que vous étiez leur cible, intervint Liz avec un air dédaigneux.

– Comment tu… C'est toi ? David, c'est votre protégée qui a lancé ces horreurs sur moi ?

– Abruti, répliqua tranquillement Liz.

– Liz ! gronda David. Ca suffit maintenant !

Liz rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et tourna le dos à tout le monde. David soupira puis dit doucement :

– Nick, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous le dire… Mon voyage ici est terminé.

– Vous avez retrouvé votre fille ?

– Ce n'est pas… Je préférerais garder ça pour moi. Mais sachez juste qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai fini ma visite à Silent Hill. Je repars avec Liza.

– Vous ne venez pas de l'appeler Liz ? remarqua Travis.

– C'est aussi son nom, enfin c'est compliqué…

Nicolas s'approcha de David, l'air désemparé.

– Comment avez-vous fait ?! Dites-le moi, David, je vous en supplie ! Je veux faire face à mes péchés, en finir ! Mais je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Il s'agrippa à la veste du père de famille.

– Je vous en prie, David ! Je vais devenir fou ! Entre mes propres remords et les regards accusateurs de cette fille qui vous accompagne, je ne vais plus supporter tout ça longtemps.

– La ville vous mettra face à votre obstacle final à un moment où un autre. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus parce que je ne sais pas ce que Silent Hill vous réserve.

– Pourquoi les monstres ne m'attaquent plus ? demanda Travis. J'ai fais quelque chose pour être tranquille ?

– Tu ne faisais qu'accompagner ta grand-mère, répondit David. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Travis. C'est aussi simple.

Nicolas réprima un sanglot et se détourna de David. Il alla se mettre face à un mur et commença à tambouriner sur celui-ci du poing, de plus en plus vite. Préférant laisser Nicolas gérer lui-même son désespoir, David partit vers la salle d'accueil. Après tout, lui aussi était passé par des phases terribles et il les avait affrontées seul. Il ne pouvait certifier en être ressorti plus fort, mais il en était en tout cas ressorti.

David fut un instant étonné de ce qu'était devenu l'accueil de la Société Historique – et pourtant il pensait que rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre dans Silent Hill. Les murs, sol et plafond étaient toujours faits de carrelage, mais un présentoir et une batterie d'armes blanches de toute tailles pendues par des crochets sortant du plafond vers le fond de la pièce firent comprendre à David qu'il s'agissait d'une boucherie. Boucherie dont ils venaient de remplir la chambre froide de viande fraîche. Le présentoir aux vitres brisées ou crasseuses était garni de pièces de viandes diverses et puantes, dont David n'aurait su dire si elles venaient d'humains ou de bêtes. Des os et des veines dépassaient de partout des pièces de chair et cette vision dégoûtante força David à détourner les yeux. Après tout ce temps passé ici, il ne supportait pas plus ces visions d'horreur – mais elles le marquaient moins. L'odeur de la viande semblait de plus en plus envahissante, aussi David se dépêcha d'aller décrocher une machette d'un crochet puis d'ouvrir la double porte du bâtiment qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu l'extérieur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans la rue alors que le monde altéré avait pris place. Une fois de plus, il voyait très bien tous les éléments présents alors qu'aucune lampe n'était présente et que le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Face à lui, un sol entièrement métallique, une rue entière constituée de plaques de métal rouillées. Par endroits, des poteaux, des poutres ou de simples écrous sortaient du sol. Sur les côtés, le vide complet, le noir insondable, les limites de l'existence de ce monde qui ne cessait de changer. Un peu plus loin, la « rue » était bordée de bâtiments tenant sur des échafaudages gigantesques plongeant dans les abysses sombres, mais ceux-ci étaient entièrement couverts par des bâches, comme s'ils étaient tous en rénovation. Les bâches vert foncé étaient bien entendu trouées par endroits et des liquides divers s'écoulaient tout leur long.

David remarqua alors seulement la pluie froide qui lui apporta un peu de fraîcheur après la fournaise du puits et la pestilence de la boucherie. Travis le rejoignit bientôt et tandis que son aîné levait la tête pour profiter de la pluie, Travis se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose qui se trouvait juste à la sortie du bâtiment. Il interpella David qui se retourna et découvrit l'allure du bâtiment dans lequel ils s'étaient trouvé : un cube noir. Impossible de dire de quel matière il était fait. Il s'agissait juste de murs noirs et droits avec la seule double-porte comme ouverture. Après avoir observé la forme étrange du bâtiment, David s'intéressa à ce qu'avait ramassé le jeune homme.

« C'est une fleur, mais je ne sais pas du tout de quel genre.

David put observer dans les grandes mains de Travis une fleur aux pétales assez pointus et nombreux, d'une couleur blanche laiteuse, séparée de sa tige.

– C'est un dahlia, intervint Nicolas.

Il semblait encore plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'approcha et la prit délicatement entre ses doigts.

– Un dahlia blanc pour être plus exact. C'est un… c'est un signe. Elle me donne un signe.

Il s'avança dans la rue et pointa du doigt le sol.

– Un autre pétale ! C'est le chemin que je dois suivre ! Elle m'indique quoi faire !

Et il partit sans plus regarder les autres, suivant une piste faite de pétales de dahlia. David soupira et marmonna :

– Il a vraiment hâte que ça se finisse. Je serais certainement comme lui à sa place. Allons-y. Liz ?

Il se retourna pour découvrir Liza, les mains dans le dos, la pointe d'un pied pivotant sur lui-même alors qu'elle fixait le sol.

– Si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais pas…

– Ne t'en fais pas Liza, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'en veux à aucune d'entre vous deux, d'ailleurs. Allons-y, il ne faut pas le laisser seul.

– Tu comptes le suivre et l'aider, alors ?

Liza fit la moue.

– Je n'irai pas combattre son démon, mais je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Cet homme n'a cessé de se repentir depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je ne le lâche pas. Allez, on y va. »

Ils se mirent alors à suivre Nicolas quelques mètres derrière lui. Travis dit soudain :

– David, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Je ne suis pas très intelligent alors je n'ai pas forcément tout compris. Il s'est passé quoi, ici, en fait ?

David regarda autour de lui puis dit doucement :

– La monstruosité de l'homme a terni le cœur d'une petite fille.

– Hein ?

– Ce serait compliqué de t'expliquer, Travis, et je ne sais pas tout moi-même. Mais pour résumer, disons que les gens d'ici ont pratiqué une certaine magie et que du coup, la ville est sous l'emprise d'une malédiction. A Silent Hill, tu n'es plus à proprement parler sur Terre, tu es dans une autre dimension.

– Oh, ce genre de trucs… Et on peut en sortir ?

– Si la ville le veut bien. Et en ce qui te concerne… Tu n'avais rien à y faire à la base, tu pourras en sortir sans problème.

– D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir dire à ma famille…

– Nous verrons cela lorsque nous serons sortis. »

Ils prirent quelques virages mais il n'y avait toujours qu'une rue. Les autres extrémités de chaque intersection donnaient sur le vide. David regarda soudain le sol et fronça les sourcils. Puis il s'arrêta et ordonna à Liza :

« Montre-moi tes pieds.

– Pourquoi ? Mes pieds vont bien, je…

– Montre-moi tes pieds !

Avec un air de dépit, Liza s'exécuta et montra la plante d'un de ses pieds. Elle était noircie sur toute la surface, il y avait du sang séché entre ses orteils mais la peau était également coupée à plusieurs endroits. David grogna puis maugréa :

– Et dire que je n'y ai même pas songé. Depuis tout ce temps, tu souffres et tu ne m'as rien dis. Même Liz ne s'est pas plainte.

Liza fixa le sol, l'air gênée.

– Je ne voulais pas être un poids, tu as déjà bandé plusieurs de mes blessures… et… et l'autre a sa fierté.

– Vous méritez toutes les deux des baffes…

David se mit accroupi.

– Monte sur mon dos, et pas de discussion ! Allez, allez ! »

Avec une certaine mauvaise volonté, Liza mit une jambe sur chaque épaule de David qui se releva. La petite fille n'était pas lourde, comme le laissait penser sa silhouette très fine. Liza, sachant que David ne pouvait la voir, se permit un petit gloussement silencieux accompagné d'un sourire malicieux – l'expérience était assez amusante.

Après une marche qui pouvait bien avoir duré plusieurs heures et durant laquelle David laissa Travis parler de sa famille, de sa grand-mère, de ses difficultés au lycée autant sur le plan social que sur le plan scolaire, le tout sous une pluie pas si désagréable pour chacun, Nicolas trouva le dernier pétale au pied d'une maison qui n'était pas entourée par un échafaudage bâché. Placée au bout d'une rue et donc entourée par le vide, il s'agissait d'une bâtisse assez spacieuse à deux étages comme il se faisait dans le passé, dont l'ossature était en bois et le reste du mur en pierre. Travis l'observa et s'interrogea :

« Pourquoi est-ce que… ? Cette maison est tellement différente du reste… Elle a l'air en parfait état, et puis on est dans le mauvais monde, non ?

David fit descendre sa protégée de ses épaules et s'intéressa à son expression. Liza avait un air un peu triste, mais elle ne dit rien. David hésitait à lui poser la question, car il était presque certain de connaître déjà la réponse. Cette maison n'était pas n'importe laquelle, la raison pour laquelle elle demeurait intacte était également celle qui faisait que certaines têtes sur la photo qu'avait récupéré David avaient été épargnées. David réfléchit à haute voix :

– Nous avons marché longtemps. Je ne suis pas certain de l'orientation, mais il se peut que nous soyons carrément revenus dans le vieux Silent Hill ou dans ses abords…

– Oui, nous le sommes, David, confirma Nick d'une voix rauque alors qu'il frottait le dernier pétale de dahlia entre ses doigts.

Il resta dos aux autres, immobile face à la porte bleue foncé presque accueillante de la maison.

– Vous m'avez l'air assez informé sur le passé de Silent Hill, David, et je suis sûr que cette étrange gamine n'y est pas étrangère.

– Elle m'y a aidé, en effet.

– Je ne comprends pas toujours pas ce qu'elle est. Vous savez qu'elle a le même visage qu'Alessa à peu de choses près ?

– Oui, mais elle a les cheveux de ma fille. Ne vous cassez pas la tête pour savoir qui elle est, Nick, ça ne vous servirait à rien.

– Elle vient d'ici, hein ? Je veux dire... D'ici, après la tragédie. Après que cette ville aie quitté le monde des hommes…

David ne répondit rien. Il ne désirait pas évoquer le fait que sa protégée soit une simple création de la ville. Il préférait éluder ce fait de son esprit, car cela lui rappelait que Silent Hill ne le laisserait peut-être pas partir avec Liza.

– Enfin bon, poursuivit Nick après une pause. Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que vous devez savoir à qui appartient cette maison. J'en suis persuadé, vous l'avez deviné.

David prit une profond inspiration puis déclara :

– Il s'agit de la maison d'Alessa et Dahlia Gillespie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis ce jour… C'est là, sur le pas de cette porte, que j'ai commis cet acte abominable. J'ai trompé cette enfant, je l'ai menée à la mort. C'est le lieu de mon péché. Elle m'a guidée jusqu'ici. Je me doutais que… Que je trouverais quelque chose ici, mais… Je n'osais pas. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je me suis menti à moi-même et j'ai évité de revoir ce perron et cette porte d'entrée derrière laquelle restait terrée Alessa, armée de ciseaux, défiant sa mère. Dahlia ne parvenait pas à la faire venir et elle ne pouvait pas la frapper – elle avait trop peur que des blessures compromettent le rituel. Alors j'ai joué sur la confiance qu'elle avait en moi…

Il se mit à sangloter. David se contenta de déclarer.

– Je ne vous suivrai pas dans cette maison, Nick.

Liza ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Nicolas soupira puis se ressaisit.

– Vous avez raison, David. A tout à l'heure.

– Je l'espère bien, mon ami. »

Et il entra dans la maison en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Les volets et fenêtres de la maison étaient tous fermés, les trois autres ne pouvaient que rester face à la maison et attendre dans la fausse obscurité, les uns à côté des autres.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait parler, David parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et Travis parce qu'il n'osait pas briser le silence. Il y eut tout à coup un cri de femmeparticulièrement déchirant étouffé par les cloisons de la maison mais également par le clapotis de la pluie sur le métal du sol. David et Liza ne bronchèrent pas, mais Travis ne put rester silencieux.

« On devrait pas l'aider ?

– C'est compliqué à t'expliquer Travis, et ne va pas croire que je te prenne pour un imbécile. C'est juste que c'est un concept que je n'aurais pas moi-même saisi si je n'étais pas passé par là aussi. Nick doit s'en sortir seul, peu importe ce qui se trouve là-dedans.

Une voix rauque de femme se faisait entendre de temps à autres, vociférant des paroles incompréhensibles, mais aucun son permettant d'identifier Nick. Puis, finalement, il y eut des coups de feu et des bruits de fracas. David serra les poings.

– Tiens bon, Nick. Tu vas te sauver, j'en suis sûr. »

Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucun son. Cela pouvait être un bon comme un mauvais signe. David commença à tapoter ses doigts sur son pantalon, anxieux, Liza restait parfaitement neutre et Travis tapait du pied par terre, lui aussi inquiet. David ne compta pas les minutes pendant lesquelles il resta immobile, à fixer la porte qui si elle s'ouvrait voulait tout simplement dire que Nicolas avait réussi.

Finalement, la clenche fut tournée, la porte s'ouvrit et Nicolas, couvert de sang, boîtant, émergea de la bâtisse. Il avait l'air à la fois soulagé et triste. Il descendit les marches du perron en silence puis sembla seulement remarquer que les autres l'attendait. Il fixa David et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je l'ai tuée, David. J'ai tué Dahlia. Alessa a mis sa propre mère en face de moi. La ville l'avait transformée, elle était monstrueuse et ne cessait de débiter des insultes et des absurdités. J'en ai fini. Dahlia est morte. J'ai tué mon propre amour, c'était ma façon d'expier le crime que j'ai commis par cet amour, justement.

David hésita un instant puis dit :

– Bien. Nous sommes tous libres désormais. »

Comme pour lui répondre, la sirène retentit. Nicolas invita tout le monde à s'asseoir sur le perron mais demanda à ce que personne n'entre dans la maison. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'on voit ce qu'il avait combattu ni ce qu'il avait fait. Prenant Liza sur ses genoux, David prit le temps d'observer le vieil homme. Il semblait réellement soulagé d'un poids énorme, mais pas plus fier qu'en entrant dans la ville. Personne ne pouvait être fier en sortant de Silent Hill. Car cela voulait dire qu'on y était d'abord entré.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur les jumeaux. Je me rends compte que je les adore mais que je ne les ai pas exploité. Il faut dire qu'ils sont plus reliés aux épisodes 0, 1 et 3 qu'au 2, 4 ou 5. J'ai hâte que Silent Hill SHattered Memories sorte, et il sortira sur PS2, pour mon plus grand bien ! Bientôt la fin de la fic au fait, enfin plutôt LES fins.**


	22. Les Clés de la Ville

**Avant-propos : Voici, après une longue absence, le "dernier" chapitre de ma fic. Je mets ce qualificatif entre guillemets car il ne s'agait pas à proprement parler de la fin, mais du dernier chapitre brut, stable, établi. Les prochains chapitres seront comme je l'avais déjà annoncé des fins ALTERNATIVES, comme dans les vrais jeux (interactivité powa). J'en ai déjà prévues 6, mais si j'en trouve d'autres, il se peut que j'élargisse. Il n'y aura pas de classement de la meilleure à la plus mauvaise, je laisserai à chacun le soin de décider laquelle est pour lui la fin la plus pourrie et laquelle est la fin qui le satisfait pleinement. Les fins seront très vite écrites car je les ai imaginées depuis un petit bout de temps déjà (l'une d'elle est même déjà prête à être envoyée, mais elle ne sera pas la première postée). **

**Ce chapitre aura un parfum de "bouclage", comme si les choses s'enchaînaient un peu trop vite (surtout qu'il est assez court). Je l'avoue, moi-même je le ressens comme ça. Mais je préfère tout mettre dans ce chapitre que de faire durer les choses et que cela lasse. J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que la lecture ne vous sera pas trop désagréable. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LES CLES DE LA VILLE

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, David et ses compagnons se trouvaient dans le vieux Silent Hill. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers ce qui semblait être probablement la sortie : le tunnel par lequel ils étaient tous arrivés. Sur le chemin, aucun monstre. Nicolas ne dit rien à propos de ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, il se mit à évoquer le passé de Silent Hill. Les bons coins. Les commerçants sympas. Les jolis panoramas. David haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils, surpris des quelques bons côtés que pouvait avoir eu la ville. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer à ce sujet que Liza écoutait Nicolas en regardant dans le vague, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. David supposa que les souvenirs d'Alessa passaient devant ses yeux.

« J'allais de temps à autres pêcher sur le lac Toluca. C'était un sacré réservoir à poissons. Malheureusement, il était interdit d'aller à l'endroit où il y avait les plus belles bêtes.

– Pourquoi donc ? demanda Travis qui avait complètement accroché au récit du vieil homme.

– Officiellement, pour assurer la reproduction des poissons et ne pas détruire notre écosystème. Mais en vérité, c'était à cause d'une petite île. Une île sacrée pour le Culte.

– Quelle utilité pouvait-elle avoir pour le Culte ? demanda cette fois David. Une chapelle ?

– L'île était trop petite et le sol trop humide pour y construire une chapelle. Il y avait un autel là-bas. Un autel qui devait servir à…

Il s'arrêta de parler, visiblement hésitant, et jeta un regard à Liza. Celle-ci le regarda avec un air indifférent.

– Tu peux tout lui dire, je n'interviendrai plus. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était stupide de tout cacher à David, il n'y a plus aucune raison de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Dis-lui tout ce que tu veux.

David observa sa protégée du coin de l'œil. Elle se voulait indifférente mais David pouvait déceler un certain désespoir. Pensant d'abord lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, son attention fut détournée par Nicolas.

– Cet autel devait servir à ressusciter quelqu'un.

– Quelqu'un en particulier ?

– A l'époque de son établissement, non. J'ai supposé qu'il devait servir à faire revivre Dahlia si un incident survenait… Cet autel n'a jamais servi au final. Puisque deux ans après qu'il ait été installé, Alessa subissait le rituel qui allait tout enclencher.

– Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir ce rituel ?

– En gros ? Il devait servir à invoquer Dieu. Une fois sur Terre, Elle devait apporter le paradis sur Terre.

– « Elle » ?

– Dans la religion du Culte, Dieu est féminin.

– Et le rituel a raté, selon vous ?

– Comment le savoir ? Le rituel a été interrompu. Alessa a été mise à l'écart, gravement brûlée. Et les évènements étranges ont débuté. Je suis parti assez rapidement, je ne supportais plus le Culte.

– Je vois. Je suppose que le rituel est la source de tout ce qu'a fait Alessa.

– J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment approfondi la question, je préfère ne pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça.

– Je comprends. Tu ne me diras rien à ce sujet, Liza ?

– J'ai pas envie, fit Liza d'un air boudeur. Ca ne te servirait à rien. Tu ne peux pas changer quoique ce soit de toute façon. Fais-toi une raison. »

David fut gêné par le ton assez désagréable de Liza et le silence s'installa. Ils passèrent devant le Bowling du nouveau Silent Hill et la station essence qui lui faisait face avant d'atteindre le niveau du Parc de Rosewater. C'est alors que des rires d'enfants se firent entendre dans le parc. David fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de comprendre de qui il pouvait s'agir.

« Il faut aller voir, dit simplement David.

Et il courut à travers l'allée centrale du parc. Au détour d'un buisson, il trouva Ethan et Athen en train de se chamailler en riant. Lorsqu'ils virent David, les faux jumeaux se levèrent immédiatement et mirent leurs mains dans le dos. Athen dit avec un air malicieux :

« Promis, on faisait ça pour rire.

– Oui, on fait souvent ça, enchaîna Ethan.

– Je veux bien vous croire, fit David avec un sourire affectueux.

Cela le rassurait de voir que les deux enfants allaient bien. Ils paraissaient encore plus sales qu'avant mais n'avaient rien perdu de leur pêche et de leur bonne humeur. Ce qui était presque effrayant lorsqu'on voyait l'univers qu'était Silent Hill.

– Vous n'avez pas trop eu de problèmes avec les monstres ?

– Oh non, fit Ethan en secouant violemment la tête. On sait courir, on sait se cacher et on sent les monstres de loin. Aucun problème avec les monstres.

– On est allé à plusieurs endroits où se trouvait ce qui nous manquait, poursuivit Athen. Mais là, on commence à s'ennuyer. On veut retourner chez nous.

La curiosité de David fut piquée au vif.

– Où êtes-vous allé ?

– On est passé par le gros hôpital qui est loin. Et puis, on est allé voir l'école. Et aussi l'église.

David maudit le hasard de ne pas avoir croisé les jumeaux plus tôt. A moins que le hasard ne s'appelle Alessa. Le reste du groupe avait rejoint David. Nicolas écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que les enfants portaient au cou.

Il s'approcha lentement des jumeaux et lorsqu'il fut devant eux, ils le montrèrent tous deux du doigt et dirent en chœur :

– Toi, tu appartiens à la ville.

Nicolas stoppa net puis soupira avant de déclarer :

– Je suppose que oui. Même si j'en sors… Mais… D'abord, qui êtes-vous ?

– Moi c'est Athen Leclerc.

– Et moi Ethan Leclerc.

– Que faites-vous dans un endroit pareil ? Des enfants… Ca n'a pas sa place à Silent Hill.

David ne put s'empêcher de regarder Liza en biais. Sa protégée avait ce même air neutre que lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois les jumeaux au Bowling. Il se remémora la réflexion qu'il s'était faite alors que les enfants répondaient à Nicolas :

– Nous sommes venus trouver les parts de nous qui manquaient…

–… Mais c'est bon maintenant, on est allé partout où on voulait aller. On commence même à s'ennuyer alors on va partir. Vous aussi ?

Nicolas fut pris de court et mit quelques secondes à articuler :

– Euh… En fait… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais oui, oui, je pars. Avec David et la fille qui l'accompagne.

Les deux enfants fixèrent alors leurs yeux bleus et ronds sur Liza et penchèrent la tête dans un geste synchrone avant de demander en chœur :

– Elle peut sortir d'ici ?

Liza se crispa et leur tourna littéralement le dos. David fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré par la réaction de sa protégée à la question posée par les jumeaux. Nicolas posa précipitamment une question lui-même pour changer de sujet.

– Mais… euh… Dites-moi, Ethan, Athen, est-ce que vous savez à quoi sert ce que vous avez autour du cou ?

– Ce sont des souvenirs de nos parents.

David intervint pour vérifier son hypothèse.

– Vous voulez dire vos « vrais » parents, non ?

– Oui, nos premiers parents, dit Athen avec une pointe d'amertume. On ne les a jamais connu, mais ils nous ont laissé ça.

Nicolas se tourna vers son compagnon.

– David, vous les connaissez bien ?

– J'ai rencontré Athen après que nous nous soyons séparés vous et moi. Puis je l'ai perdue de vue. Un peu plus tard, je l'ai retrouvée avec son frère au bowling. Et c'est là que Liza a parlé d'elle-même de « vrais » parents. Sans qu'elle les ait jamais vus avant…

Il lança un regard intrigué à Liza qui tournait le dos à tout le monde, se tenant droite. Elle ne répondit rien. Nicolas réfléchit un moment puis soupira :

– Finalement, peut-être que votre protégée a raison, David. Mieux vaut laisser tout cela de côté. Ce que portent les jumeaux sont les deux morceaux du Metatron. Je ne sais pas comment on s'en sert, mais pour le Culte il s'agissait d'un point de sauvegarde, d'un moyen d'annuler les effets d'un rituel quel qu'il soit. Mais ici, maintenant, cela ne sert à rien. Je ne sais pas qui sont les parents de ces enfants, mais leur progéniture sait inconsciemment certaines choses et porte un objet du Culte. Assurément tout cela a un rapport avec ce qu'a fait la Secte, mais est-ce bien utile de ressasser les péchés de Silent Hill ? Ces enfants méritent une vie tranquille, loin de ce qu'on avait prévu pour eux.

– Qu'est-ce qui était prévu ? demanda Ethan.

– Je n'en sais rien, Ethan, mais je préfère ne pas le savoir. Toi et ta sœur voulez partir d'ici pour de bon, non ?

– Oui, affirma Athen en acquiesçant vivement. Mais… On ne veut pas retourner chez nos parents de maintenant. Ils sont trop loin de nous. Mais toi, monsieur, et aussi toi, David, et aussi toi, le grand monsieur… ah, et même toi, Liza, vous êtes proches. Je suis bien quand je vous regarde. Ethan aussi.

– Oui, je le suis aussi.

David regarda tour à tour les différentes personnes puis dit doucement :

– Est-ce que c'est parce que nous sommes tous reliés à Silent Hill ?

– Je crois bien, David, déclara Nicolas. Lorsque vous entrez ici, vous n'en sortez jamais totalement.

L'esprit de David commençait réellement à fatiguer. Il était près de la sortie. Bientôt la liberté et le repos. Alors qu'il avait cherché vérité sur vérité, une certaine lassitude s'emparait peu à peu de lui et il se dit qu'il était temps de laisser les secrets de la ville et d'Alessa de côté. Il allait partir avec le groupe qui s'était formé et repenserait à tout ça à tête reposée, en demandant éventuellement des explications à Nicolas. Il leva les mains et annonça d'une voix forte :

– Bien, on va arrêter pour le moment avec Silent Hill, Alessa, le Culte et tout ça. J'en ai appris déjà beaucoup et je commence à saturer. Sortons tous d'ici. »

Personne n'ajouta rien mais tous opinèrent du chef. David prit donc la direction du groupe et prit la direction du tunnel qu'il avait emprunté pour venir. Le silence fit du bien à David. Il commençait à s'habituer à ne plus voir de monstres et arrivait à imaginer de nouveau une vie tranquille loin de cette cité maudite. Cependant, un grésillement puis une voix étouffée vinrent briser le silence. Nicolas poussa un petit cri puis ouvrit rapidement le sac à dos usé et sale qu'il gardait sur les épaules. Il exhiba alors un talkie-walkie assez vieux et donc très volumineux, mais qui retransmettait correctement la voix de Melissa.

«… espère que tu peux m'entendre, David. Je me trouve dans le vieux Silent Hill. J'ai fait connaissance avec Robert et Keisha. Après leur avoir un peu tiré les vers du nez, j'ai compris le schéma qui nous a amenés ici, toi, moi et eux. Nous sommes tous responsables d'une mort, David. Et ces morts ont toutes un lien avec Silent Hill. Nous sommes là pour expier nos fautes ou affronter nos démons, un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas si tu es encore là.

– Il marche, on peut parler dedans ? demanda subitement David à Nicolas.

– Je… Je n'ai jamais essayé, répondit Nicolas pris de court.

Avec anxiété, David prit la radio, pressa le plus gros bouton de la radio et après un bruit fort la radio demeura silencieuse. Approchant sa bouche du haut-parleur, il dit :

– Melissa, si tu m'entends… Je vais m'en aller. Tu as vu juste en ce qui concerne la raison de notre venue. Et j'ai… j'ai réglé mon problème, en ce qui me concerne.

Il relâcha le bouton et il y eut un long silence. Puis la journaliste répondit :

– Je vois. Derrière tes airs de chien battu, tu as de la ressource, si tu as pu faire face à celui ou celle qui t'as amené ici. Moi, je… Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Si tu en as fini avec ton « épreuve », je suppose que tu vas t'en aller.

David déglutit avec difficulté et dit :

– Oui. J'aurais pensé te revoir une dernière fois, mais tu es vraiment loin.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis un soupir qui prit la forme d'un grésillement plus fort. Finalement Melissa dit :

– David… Si tu peux partir d'ici, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tu partes le plus vite possible. Je vais régler mon problème et… je pense que je vais aussi enquêter sur cette ville.

– Ca ne servira à rien, tu prendrais plus de risques et tu n'en retireras rien.

– Si, David. J'en retirerai la vérité. Je suis une journaliste, j'ai cette pulsion permanente qui me pousse à fouiller, à chercher, à interroger. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de quitter cet endroit sur savoir pourquoi et comment. Même si la science et la raison ne peuvent l'expliquer… Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

David crut percevoir une sorte de supplication dans cette question. David se passa la main sur le visage, puis dit :

– Je comprends. J'espère juste que… que tu sortiras de là, qu'on pourra se revoir…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ici. Peut-être que les autres visiteurs ont peur de la personne qui les a attiré ici. Pas moi. Je vais te révéler mon secret, ça te dit ?

– Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a d'autres visiteurs avec moi…

– Ca n'est pas grave. Ils ne connaissent pas mon nom, ils ne m'ont jamais vue et ils ne me recroiseront sans doute jamais dans leur vie… Donc… Je suis journaliste. J'ai été employée par une femme assez âgée qui m'a prise sous son aile alors que je débutais. Elle a été comme une mère pour moi, contrairement à ma génitrice, une éternelle droguée. Et puis j'ai découvert que cette puissante personne faisait du trafic de drogue. Et que c'était ce trafic qui avait détruit ma mère. Alors j'ai cherché tous les documents possibles, fouillé dans tous les bureaux accessibles, j'ai trahi la confiance de ma protectrice, j'ai démissionné et j'ai publié un papier dans un journal concurrent qui révélait tout sur son trafic. Je l'ai détruite. Le journal a fermé et cette femme s'est suicidée. C'est elle qui m'a écrit pour que je revienne. J'ai découvert qu'elle était originaire de Silent Hill et que cette ville était un des centres névralgiques du trafic de drogue. Le Culte aurait même quelque chose à voir avec ça.

David lança un rapide coup d'œil à Nicolas qui acquiesça lentement avec un air grave. Il murmura :

– Dahlia.

Melissa poursuivit :

– Je dois la retrouver, et l'affronter. Je devrais me sentir coupable pour l'avoir trahie, je suppose que c'est ça l'idée, mais je ressens tout sauf de la culpabilité. Cette salope a détruit ma mère, elle m'a caché ses activités illégales, elle a occulté la vérité. Et ça, pour moi, c'est impardonnable.

Elle n'ajouta rien, semblant attendre une réponse de la part de David. Celui-ci regarda les gens autour de lui. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, notamment Liza qui le regardait avec une certaine intensité. Il finit par se masser la nuque avant de répondre :

– Je vais partir, Melissa. Je… Je n'en peux plus. Je suis égoïste, je le sais, mais l'envie de partir d'ici est plus forte que le… que le « désir » que je pourrais éprouver pour toi.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Et je ne regrette rien. Je crois que depuis ma « mésaventure », j'imagine de toute façon toujours le pire. Je sortirai d'ici, David. Et je te retrouverai. Je suis journaliste, je peux tout trouver.

Une réponse brûlait les lèvres de David. Il fixa Liza dans les yeux et hésita un instant à répondre. Puis il répondit :

– Je… Je t'attendrai.

Liza détourna aussitôt le regard, l'air légèrement vexé. David s'y attendait, mais il se disait qu'il aurait bien le temps une fois sorti de lui expliquer la différence entre l'attention que l'on porte à son amante et celle que l'on porte à sa fille adoptive. Il y eut un silence, puis le bruit de l'enclenchement du micro de Melissa, puis des bruits étranges. David finit par identifier des sanglots entremêlés de rires. La journaliste finit par souffler dans la radio :

– A la prochaine, David. Profite bien de la vérité. »

David sut qu'elle était partie dès la fin de sa phrase. Il venait de dire au revoir à la dernière personne à qui il souhaitait parler avant de partir. Keisha et Robert ne valaient selon lui pas la peine qu'il les attende. Pas assez d'affinités. C'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait. Il ne cherchait même plus à se forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Il rendit la radio à Nicolas, regarda tour à tour Travis, les jumeaux et Liza qui shootait dans quelques cailloux, puis il déclara :

– Allons-y. Il est temps pour nous de sortir de ce cauchemar, de quitter cette brume… De retrouver la vie. Notre visite est terminée. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin, et sans un mot, tous le suivirent. Après un temps de marche, ils parvinrent au tunnel par où était arrivé David. Etrangement, sa propre voiture avait disparu. Se tournant vers le tunnel, apparemment seule issue, il demanda aux jumeaux, persuadé sans savoir pourquoi qu'ils pourraient répondre :

« Est-ce bien par là que l'on peut sortir ? Est-ce qu'on ne va pas se retrouver bloqués ?

Athen comme Ethan plissèrent les yeux en regardant le tunnel puis Athen affirma avec une certaine fierté :

– Pas de problème.

– La voie est dégagée, confirma son frère.

Et ils partirent les premiers vers l'obscurité du tunnel en trottinant. Nicolas arriva au niveau de David et lui dit après s'être éclairci la gorge :

– Je ne saurai jamais vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant du soutien que vous m'avez apporté. J'ai pourtant commis…

– N'en parlons plus, coupa David. Je suis mal placé pour vous juger, et depuis que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai pu ressentir votre souffrance à chaque instant. Nous vivions vous comme moi dans un éternel cauchemar. Silent Hill n'a fait que le concrétiser. Au bout du compte... Je suis reconnaissant à la ville. A Alessa.

– Je comprends le pourquoi… Rendez-vous de l'autre côté, mon cher ami.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'élança à son tour. Travis ralentit au niveau de David sans pour autant s'arrêter.

– Je ne vous en veux pas. Pour grand-ma. Plus j'y pense et plus… Enfin je ne vous en veux pas.

– Merci de ton pardon, Travis. Et je suis désolé pour toute la peine que j'ai pu te causer.

S'élançant dans le tunnel en reprenant une allure normale, il marmonna :

– Ce n'est rien à côté de la peine qu'elle aurait pu causer. Et qu'elle a pu causer.

David observa le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Travis était fort d'esprit ou au contraire complètement démoli. Et il ne se sentait pas de garder le contact pour être sûr qu'il aille bien. Ils étaient tous coupables en venant ici, les jumeaux mis à part. Travis était en revanche une victime, rien de plus.

Liza prit soudain la main de son protecteur et sortit David de ses réflexions. Elle demanda d'une petite voix :

– On y va ?

– Oui.

– Tu n'as pas peur ?

– Je reste avec toi jusqu'au bout.

– Et si la ville n'en a pas décidé ainsi ?

– Allez, viens. Et ne lâche pas ma main. »

Il se mit en marche vers les ténèbres, regardant droit devant lui. Du fait, il ne vit pas Liza lui faire le plus joli sourire qu'elle lui ait jamais fait, tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le tout dans le silence le plus complet.

_Cher papa._

_Ce n'était pas très gentil de me laisser là où j'étais. D'habitude tu es plus gentil avec moi. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je t'attends quand même. Il faut que tu viennes me chercher à Silent Hill, c'est là que je suis restée depuis que tu es parti. Viens vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il reste. Il n'y a personne à qui parler, ici, je m'ennuie et tu me manques._

_A très bientôt, mon papa._

_Lizzie.

* * *

_**Oui, je place la "fameuse" lettre ici et non pas dans mes chapitres de fin, ça m'évitera de la recopier partout. Surtout que dans Silent Hill 2, peu importe la fin, on a droit à la lecture de la lettre. Sauf bien sûr dans les fins UFO et Dog, mais ces fins sont tellement psychédéliques que ça n'aurait pas de sens - enfin, ces fins elles-mêmes n'ont pas de sens, sinon de fournir pour l'une d'elle une chanson de fin à mourir de rire, à base d'aboiements... (j'espère que certains des lecteurs connaissent ce morceau !) Bientôt les fins, donc...**


	23. FIN : Acceptance

**Avant-propos : Après un très long moment à laisser cette fic prendre la poussière, j'ai fini par me dire qu'il était ridicule de l'abandonner si prêt du but. Je n'avais qu'à écrire les fins, même si cela nécessitait un certain effort. Je m'y suis donc remis de façon sérieuse et les voici toutes, postées le même soir, comme différents destins de David arrivant au même moment mais selon des circonstances différentes. Tout comme pour les jeux vidéo, il y a plusieurs fins et si jamais cette fic avait été un jeu, il aurait fallu réunir certaines conditions pour obtenir telle ou telle fin. C'est à la fois un moyen de rendre hommage au jeu et de laisser le lecteur choisir la fin qui lui plaît le plus. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise fin, contrairement à SH4 ou SH3 - Cependant SH2 n'en avait pas. Voici donc la "moins bonne" des fins. Les autres suivront.**  


* * *

FIN : ACCEPTANCE

_Conditions :_

- Ne pas avoir réussi à réunir les conditions d'une autre fin

David sentit peu à peu l'étreinte de Liza faiblir puis finalement sa main se referma sur elle-même. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir en même temps qu'une certaine résignation : depuis quelques heures déjà, il s'attendait à ce que la création de Silent Hill reste là où elle était née. C'était logique. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Il se consola en se disant qu'il restait au bout du tunnel Nicolas et les autres. Il ne se retrouverait pas entièrement seul.

Il marcha lentement vers la sortie et put ainsi s'habituer tranquillement à la lumière au bout du tunnel qui gagnait en taille. Il fut bientôt dehors et regarda le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages tout en protégeant ses yeux de l'agressivité du soleil avec sa main. Sans les regarder, il entendit les jumeaux jouer ainsi que Nick et Travis qui discutaient. David était désormais dehors, loin de cet enfer, loin des épreuves, loin de la rouille et du sang. Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant et même plus fatigué que jamais. Il ressortait les mains vide. C'est précisément lorsqu'il fit ce constat qu'un objet plutôt doux vint lui heurter la cuisse. Il se retourna lentement et s'accroupit pour ramasser une poupée en tissue bourrée de coton. Une poupée qui avait l'effigie d'une petite fille, avec des vêtements similaires à ceux d'Alessa, la coiffure de Liza et la couleur et forme des yeux de Lizzie. Un croisement entre ces trois petites filles liées à jamais à Silent Hill.

Il leva la tête vers le tunnel tout en caressant délicatement du pouce la précieuse poupée. A en juger par l'impact de l'objet, il avait été lancé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose depuis l'obscurité du tunnel. Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien de retourner dans le souterrain. Rien ne l'y attendrait. Il ressortait vivant et seul de Silent Hill. Point barre.

Il regarda de nouveau la poupée et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entièrement raison. Il était également lavé. Cette petite fille de tissu était un souvenir laissé par la ville à un vainqueur, la récompense de David pour ses actes. Il n'éprouvait aucune fierté, mais se devait de ne pas entièrement noircir le tableau : il avait résolu le mystère de la présence de Lizzie à Silent Hill, s'était occupé de Liza jusqu'au bout et ce malgré sa dualité et avait reçu la bénédiction d'Alessa Gillespie, le juge et bourreau résidant pour l'éternité dans ce hameau maudit par la folie des hommes.

Il inspira à fond et se tourna vers les autres vies. Nicolas paraissait plus vieux que jamais mais affichait un air soulagé. Allait-il pouvoir vivre en paix après avoir vaincu son démon ? David s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé croire que Dahlia s'était vraiment tenue face à lui, mais c'était mieux ainsi : Nicolas avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir mérité son pardon. Il se tourna vers David et dit d'une voix rauque en voyant que Liza avait disparu :

« Je suis navré pour vous David. Mais, ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plaît, je savais qu'elle ne ressortirait pas de là. Tout ce que cette ville crée, elle le garde. Le pire… ou le mieux, je ne sais pas… c'est que nous, nous qui en sortons, nous ne parlerons jamais de ce qui se passe ici. Silent Hill restera le secret de ses visiteurs.

– Vous oubliez le Culte…

Nicolas soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– C'est vrai. J'aimerais croire que le Culte est mort avec la malédiction qu'Alessa a lancé sur la ville, mais… Je suppose que d'autres ont recommencé, ailleurs, en se disant qu'Alessa n'était qu'une erreur de parcours.

– Il faudrait les chasser. Les retrouver et…

Il hésita sur la fin. Nicolas eut un rire triste.

– C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des fanatiques, la seule façon de les raisonner serait de les supprimer. Ou de réussir à les dénoncer aux autorités. Peut-être que le travail d'une longue investigation permettrait d'en finir…

– J'ai vraiment envie de détruire ce Culte. Pour Alessa.

– Oui. Etrange, non ? Elle vient de nous faire passer les pires heures de notre vie et pourtant nous sommes prêts à la venger.

– Parce que comme l'avait dit Liza, Silent Hill est l'œuvre d'Alessa, mais pas sa faute.

Nicolas médita cette citation et acquiesça lentement en observant le lac de Toluca.

– C'est tout à fait cela. Je garderai toujours des remords pour ce que j'ai fais pour le Culte et Dahlia, mais je ne fuirai pas. Je veux aussi en finir avec cette secte, David. Nous nous aiderons.

David regarda lui aussi le lac baignant dans une légère brume, requinqué à l'idée d'avoir un but dans sa nouvelle existence et de s'être fait un ami précieux en la personne de Nicolas Harrington. Il pensa alors à la grand photo et la sortit pour l'exposer à Nicolas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

– Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

– Dans l'école de Midwich. Visiblement, c'est l'œuvre d'Alessa.

– Ces visages troués…

– Ceux qui doivent périr, ou en tout cas être jugés, je suppose.

– Kaufmann a été épargné ?

– Oui, c'est une énigme. Dahlia a encore sa tête, mais ça c'est parce qu'on a qu'une mère, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait.

– Ca peut se comprendre… Les trois autres, je les connais vaguement. Celui à lunettes, c'est Vincent, un gars assez arrogant qui s'intéressait beaucoup à la religion de l'Ordre mais qui ne participait jamais aux messes et rituels. Il était mal vu mais ses connaissances théologiques lui ont permis de rester. L'homme qui fume une cigarette c'est Gucci. Un flic. Et un sacré bon bluffeur. Il a fait croire qu'il suivait Dahlia sur toute la ligne, mais en réalité il enquêtait pour déjouer le trafic de drogue. Il est mort lors du rituel, tué par les membres de la secte alors qu'il s'élançait pour arracher Alessa aux flammes. La pauvre gamine a du le voir essayer de la sauver. C'était un homme bien. Peut-être le seul flic intègre de Silent Hill. Et Dahlia l'a fait tuer… Quand à la dernière, c'est Erika Tyler. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle.

David avait la réponse qu'il voulait. Martha avait bien une mère.

– Et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– Non. Maintenant que je la vois, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'était plus là avant même le rituel, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle était très discrète.

David se renfrogna légèrement. La mère de Martha resterait donc une énigme. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Ou peut-être cherchait-elle sa fille ? En tout cas, si sa tête était sur la photo, c'est qu'elle avait du faire ce qu'il fallait. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par les rires des jumeaux. Ethan et Athen étaient en train de se battre comme des épéistes, brandissant des bâtons en guise d'arme.

– Nicolas, vous comptez vous en occuper ?

– Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Je vous les laisse. Vous avez prouvé, je pense, que vous saviez gérer des enfants de cet âge.

David regarda la poupée qu'il avait dans sa main avant de secouer la tête.

– Non, je… j'aimerais éviter le contact avec des enfants quelques temps. Après tout ce qui s'est passé… non. Vous saurez vous en occuper. Vous allez vous découvrir une vocation de grand-père, j'en suis sûr…

– Bien, je comprends votre refus. Je vous ramène chez vous quand même, vous le méritez.

– Je vous en remercie, Nick. »

David s'assura de pouvoir garder le contact avec les autres survivants et eut du mal à leur dire au revoir. Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans sa maison, David s'arrêta au milieu du salon et prit le temps d'observer sa demeure. Elle lui parut moins vide et plus accueillante que quant il était parti. Il posa délicatement la poupée qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seconde sur sa table basse et la regarda un moment. Puis il se déshabilla lentement, prenant le temps de s'extasier à chaque vêtement puant et tâché qu'il retirait. Il finit nu au milieu du salon et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa cabine de douche. Il se lava lentement et consciencieusement, vidant son esprit, essayant de se concentrer sur les tâches quotidiennes qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, la nuit était tombée. Il changea ses draps, mit ses vêtements de nuit puis alla chercher sa poupée. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses draps propres, laissant le danger, l'inconfort, la crasse et la puanteur de Silent Hill loin de lui. Il s'endormit en serrant contre lui la poupée, symbole de la liberté de son esprit et d'une solitude parfaitement acceptée.


	24. FIN : Rising Sun

**Avant-propos : 2e des 7 fins différentes. Les conditions sont un peu farfelues mais pourraient très bien être incorporées à un jeu. Je me dois de l'avouer, je rêverais d'une adaptation sur console dernière génération avec Yamaoka à la musique, mais c'est juste un joli rêve et d'un autre côté, la narration m'a permis de creuser davantage la psychologie du personnage donc bon... Ceci est une des fins "récompense" comme les 3 qui suivront.**  


* * *

FIN : RISING SUN

_Conditions :_

- Faire attention à Liza et ne pas la laisser se faire blesser

- Lui ébouriffer les cheveux le plus souvent possible

- Appeler Liza « ma puce » dans l'école

- Ne pas mettre une gifle à Liza dans l'école après qu'elle soit partie combattre les monstres toute seule, laissant David au bord du suicide.

- Tendre la main à Liz comme à Liza en partant du parc d'attraction

- Ne pas dire « Je t'attendrai » à Melissa.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans l'obscurité du tunnel, David sentit la petite main le serrer davantage. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas. Liza était une création de la ville, elle n'était qu'une partie du bestiaire de Silent Hill. Pourtant il sentait la main à présent moite s'agripper de toutes ses forces à celle de David. Lorsqu'il sortit du tunnel, il fut presque agressé par la lumière du soleil qui illuminait le lac Toluca et la forêt environnante. Mais son aveuglement ne fut rien à côté de celui de Liza lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement. David qui s'habituait à la lumière tourna la tête et constata avec bonheur que sa protégée était toujours là, avec ses pieds nus, sa robe crasseuse et déchirée, ses pansements, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés mais auxquels le soleil donnait un nouvel éclat. David avait l'impression de la redécouvrir, ce qui le fit sourire affectueusement. Il ne repartait pas seul.

Liza se cacha les yeux.

« Ca fait mal !

– On appelle cela le soleil.

– Je sais ce que c'est ! C'est juste que… Je ne l'ai jamais vu et… je n'aurais jamais cru le voir. Sentir cette chaleur…

Elle écarta lentement ses doigts pour regarder au travers le paysage, puis se regarda. Elle finit par ce pincer le bras.

– Je suis vraiment là. En dehors de Silent Hill. Elle… Elle m'a laissée partir ?

Elle se retourna vers le tunnel avec un air intrigué.

– Elle ne voyait certainement pas l'intérêt de te garder, supposa David, alors que pour moi, tu… tu étais vitale. Depuis que je savais que je pouvais partir, j'ai redouté le moment où j'allais sortir de cette cité maudite. Je ne voulais pas imaginer que je pouvais… te perdre.

Liza se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire qu'à l'entrée du tunnel.

– Merci, David. Je n'étais qu'un… qu'un outil, un monstre de plus à l'image de ta fille, et pourtant tu m'as gardée avec toi tout le temps.

– Tu m'as aidé de nombreuses fois. Tu as lutté contre ta « conscience » pour me protéger. Je pense qu'on se doit autant l'un l'autre. Alors merci, Liza. Et bienvenue dans la famille.

Liza vint s'écraser contre David et mit ses bras autour de son ventre en serrant fort pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se recula et eut un sourire en coin.

– Liz voudrait te dire quelque chose elle aussi.

– Je l'écoute…

Liza eut brièvement l'air désolé, puis baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsque Liz prit le relais, elle semblait assez perdue. Elle regarda David comme si elle ne pouvait croire à son existence.

– Tu as… Tu as passé ton épreuve. C'était déjà impressionnant. Mais tu… tu… tu as pu… tu as su convaincre Alessa… de nous laisser partir… nous… du rien… créé à partir du néant… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis… Je ne sais même pas…

Elle regarda ses mains et secoua la tête avant de poursuivre :

– Liza était le côté petite fille. Elle y croyait parce qu'elle s'est prise au jeu. Moi, je… J'étais consciente de ce que j'étais. Tu y es arrivé. Tu…

– Pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai compris que tu n'en revenais pas. Tu vas t'y faire.

– Je ne sais pas comment appréhender ça ! Je ne suis pas une…

– Alors deviens-le. Tu m'as déjà appelé « papa », non ?

Liz cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant David d'un air effaré. Puis elle laissa place à Liza qui dit en riant :

– Tu l'as laissée sans voix. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça.

– Si tu commences une vraie vie, ça voudra dire aller à l'école, au collège, tout ça. J'espère que Liz n'interfèrera pas trop avec tout ça.

– Nous sommes un tout. Et la situation a complètement changé. Ca se passera bien.

– Je ne peux que te croire… »

Les rires des jumeaux en train de jouer avec des bouts de bois lui fit tourner la tête vers les autres visiteurs. Nicolas le regardait avec un air songeur. David s'en approcha et le vieil homme lui dit :

« Vous êtes un homme surprenant. Vous venez à Silent Hill avec des cauchemars, vous en repartez avec une fille adoptive – enfin je suppose qu'elle va rester avec vous, non ? J'ai vu à quel point vous y étiez attaché.

– Oui, elle… Elle est comme ma fille.

Liza essaya de cacher sa joie en entendant cette phrase et s'en tint à se balancer de gauche à droite avec un air malicieux. Nicolas semblait sceptique et préféra changer de sujet.

– Nous en sommes donc sortis, et tout se finit assez bien pour nous.

– Oui, on peut le dire. Cependant…

– Le Culte, hein ?

– Oui. Silent Hill s'est arrêtée de vivre il y a des années. Cette ville a un passé, mais qu'en est-il à présent ?

– J'ai perdu la trace de la secte après la tragédie du rituel.

Nicolas sembla s'affaisser. Repenser à cet événement semblait être toujours aussi douloureux. Ce qui se comprenait. David était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en pensant que Lizzie était morte avec de la culpabilité.

– On ne peut pas les retrouver ?

– Il y a des chances. Mais, David, ça ne nous permettra pas pour autant d'en finir avec eux. A moins bien sûr de… de les éliminer.

– Ils méritent de mourir, fit remarquer Liza d'un air sombre. Je porte toujours le ressentiment d'Alessa et je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'ils périssent.

David lui tapota l'épaule pour la calmer – il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Et il préférait qu'elle ne montre plus son côté « Silent Hill ». Il pensa alors à quelque chose et sortit la photo qu'il avait trouvé dans l'école. Nicolas s'y intéressa et fronça les sourcils.

– Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

– Dans l'école de Midwich. Les trous sont sans doute l'œuvre d'Alessa et je me demandais pourquoi certain ont été épargnés. Liza, une idée ?

Liza regrda la photo en plissant les yeux.

– Mmh… Je n'en reconnais que deux. Kaufmann, dont tu as déjà entendu parler, et Gucci… La dernière personne qu'Alessa a jamais appréciée.

Elle montra l'homme a l'air sérieux avec sa cigarette. Nicolas enchaîna :

– Ah oui… Gucci. Un brave homme. C'était un flic. Il a fait croire à tout le Culte qu'il était pourri et qu'il cautionnait les actes de la secte. Mais il montait un dossier contre le trafic de drogue. Il a été éliminé alors qu'il sauvait Alessa du rituel. Et je sais qui est la blonde a l'air triste. Il s'agit d'Erika Tyler. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup.

David savait enfin à quoi ressembler la mère de Martha. Mais au final, il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Il était en paix avec son ex, il ne lui reprochait plus rien, mais il désirait passer à autre chose et Liza allait le lui permettre.

Nicolas regarda une dernière fois la photo, soupira en secouant la tête puis alla ouvrir les portières de la voiture.

– Je vous ramène ?

– Je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'habite assez loin.

– Après ce que nous avons vécu, je veux bien vous emmener où vous voulez, ça me fera presque des vacances.

David s'avança vers le véhicule tout en observant Travis. Celui-ci fixait le lac Toluca avec un air vague. Nicolas suivit le regard du père de famille et dit assez bas pour que le jeune homme ne l'entende pas :

– Je vais m'occuper de lui. Il est perdu, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de sa grand-mère et ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il va devenir maintenant. Je vais l'aider, lui parler un peu de Muriel et surtout lui faire découvrir d'autres choses. Mais en revanche, concernant les jumeaux…

Il fixa David avec un air lourd de sens. David, pris au dépourvu, regarda tour à tour Nicolas, Liza et les jumeaux. Liza poussa un petit grognement tandis que les jumeaux, qui semblaient avoir entendu Nicolas, se postaient devant David avec un large sourire.

– Si c'est toi…

–… Ca nous va parfaitement. Après tout…

–… La ville a estimé que tu pouvais t'occuper d'un enfant, non ?

David, étonné, posa la question sans réfléchir.

– Mais comment vous savez ça ?

– On le sait, c'est tout, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux avec un air malicieux.

David abandonna de suite l'idée de comprendre. Il se tourna vers Liza.

– Ca… Ca t'ira ?

Liza, qui d'abord le fusilla du regard, finit par soupirer et prendre un air presque désolé.

– Ca me va. Je ne suis que ta fille, je ne dirige pas ta vie… »

David ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta d'acquiescer avec un air reconnaissant. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture, Liza sur les genoux de David et les autres jeunes à l'arrière.

Lorsque Liza arriva devant son nouveau chez elle, prête à démarrer une vie de petite fille, elle souffla à l'attention du ciel :

« Merci Alessa. »


	25. FIN : Promise

**Avant-propos : J'avais pensé à cette fin dès le début, mais elle m'était sortie de l'esprit. C'est la dernière que j'ai rédigée. J'ai conscience que je n'ai finalement pas développé plus que ça les "aventures" des autres visiteurs que sont Keisha et Robert. Mais je n'ai pas le temps ni la conviction d'écrire leur histoire. Alors soyez libre d'imaginer ce que vous voulez à leur sujet. Après tout, Silent Hill laisse souvent place à l'imagination du joueur pour combler des trous.**  


* * *

FIN : PROMISE

_Conditions :_

- Embrasser Melissa une dernière fois

- Avoir collecté tous les documents

- Laisser agoniser la pseudo-Martha

- Négliger Liza la plupart du temps

- Dire « Je t'attendrai à Melissa »

David sentit peu à peu l'étreinte de Liza faiblir puis finalement sa main se referma sur elle-même. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir en même temps qu'une certaine résignation : depuis quelques heures déjà, il s'attendait à ce que la création de Silent Hill reste là où elle était née. C'était logique. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Il se consola en se disant qu'il restait au bout du tunnel Nicolas et les autres. Il ne se retrouverait pas entièrement seul.

Il marcha lentement vers la sortie et put ainsi s'habituer tranquillement à la lumière au bout du tunnel qui gagnait en taille. Il fut bientôt dehors et regarda le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages tout en protégeant ses yeux de l'agressivité du soleil avec sa main. Sans les regarder, il entendit les jumeaux jouer ainsi que Nick et Travis qui discutaient. David était désormais dehors, loin de cet enfer, loin des épreuves, loin de la rouille et du sang. Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant et même plus fatigué que jamais. Il ressortait les mains vide.

Ses regrets allèrent à Lizzie qu'il ne reverrait finalement jamais, mais à qui il avait pu parler une dernière fois, à Liza qui n'avait été qu'une chimère créée par la ville, à Alessa qui demeurait dans cet enfer qu'elle avait créé, mais également à Melissa qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Tout avait paru très simple avec elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait certainement un faible pour cette journaliste à la tête froide prête à tout pour découvrir la vérité. Prête à rester à Silent Hill plus longtemps… Il inspira à fond et se tourna vers les autres vies.

Nicolas paraissait plus vieux que jamais mais affichait un air soulagé. Allait-il pouvoir vivre en paix après avoir vaincu son démon ? David s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé croire que Dahlia s'était vraiment tenue face à lui, mais c'était mieux ainsi : Nicolas avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir mérité son pardon. Il se tourna vers David et dit d'une voix rauque en voyant que Liza avait disparu :

« Je suis navré pour vous David. Mais, ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plaît, je savais qu'elle ne ressortirait pas de là. Tout ce que cette ville crée, elle le garde. Le pire… ou le mieux, je ne sais pas… c'est que nous, ceux qui en sortons, nous ne parlerons jamais de ce qui se passe ici. Silent Hill restera le secret de ses visiteurs.

– Vous oubliez le Culte…

Nicolas soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– C'est vrai. J'aimerais croire que le Culte est mort avec la malédiction qu'Alessa a lancé sur la ville, mais… Je suppose que d'autres ont recommencé, ailleurs, en se disant qu'Alessa n'était qu'une erreur de parcours.

– Il faudrait les chasser. Les retrouver et…

Il hésita sur la fin. Nicolas eut un rire triste.

– C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des fanatiques, la seule façon de les raisonner serait de les supprimer. Ou de réussir à les dénoncer aux autorités. Peut-être que le travail d'une longue investigation permettrait d'en finir…

– J'ai vraiment envie de détruire ce Culte. Pour Alessa.

– Oui. Etrange, non ? Elle vient de nous faire passer les pires heures de notre vie et pourtant nous sommes prêts à la venger.

– Parce que comme l'avait dit Liza, Silent Hill est l'œuvre d'Alessa, mais pas sa faute.

Nicolas médita cette citation et acquiesça lentement en observant le lac de Toluca.

– C'est tout à fait cela. Je garderai toujours des remords pour ce que j'ai fais pour le Culte et Dahlia, mais je ne fuirai pas. Je veux aussi en finir avec cette secte, David. Nous nous aiderons.

David regarda lui aussi le lac baignant dans une légère brume, requinqué à l'idée d'avoir un but dans sa nouvelle existence et de s'être fait un ami précieux en la personne de Nicolas Harrington. Il pensa alors à la grand photo et la sortit pour l'exposer à Nicolas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

– Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

– Dans l'école de Midwich. Visiblement, c'est l'œuvre d'Alessa.

– Ces visages troués…

– Ceux qui doivent périr, ou en tout cas être jugés, je suppose.

– Kaufmann a été épargné ?

– Oui, c'est une énigme. Dahlia a encore sa tête, mais ça c'est parce qu'on a qu'une mère, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait.

– Ca peut se comprendre… Les trois autres, je les connais vaguement. Celui à lunettes, c'est Vincent, un gars assez arrogant qui s'intéressait beaucoup à la religion de l'Ordre mais qui ne participait jamais aux messes et rituels. Il était mal vu mais ses connaissances théologiques lui ont permis de rester. L'homme qui fume une cigarette c'est Gucci. Un flic. Et un sacré bon bluffeur. Il a fait croire qu'il suivait Dahlia sur toute la ligne, mais en réalité il enquêtait pour déjouer le trafic de drogue. Il est mort lors du rituel, tué par les membres de la secte alors qu'il s'élançait pour arracher Alessa aux flammes. La pauvre gamine a du le voir essayer de la sauver. C'était un homme bien. Peut-être le seul flic intègre de Silent Hill. Et Dahlia l'a fait tuer… Quand à la dernière, c'est Erika Tyler. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle.

David avait la réponse qu'il voulait. Martha avait bien une mère.

– Et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– Non. Maintenant que je la vois, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'était plus là avant même le rituel, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle était très discrète.

David se renfrogna légèrement. La mère de Martha resterait donc une énigme. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Ou peut-être cherchait-elle sa fille ? En tout cas, si sa tête était sur la photo, c'est qu'elle avait du faire ce qu'il fallait. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par les rires des jumeaux. Ethan et Athen étaient en train de se battre comme des épéistes, brandissant des bâtons en guise d'arme.

– Nicolas, vous comptez vous en occuper ?

– Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Je vous les laisse. Vous avez prouvé, je pense, que vous saviez gérer des enfants de cet âge.

David eut son premier rire nerveux depuis longtemps.

– Oui, c'est indéniable. Je serai ravi de les accueillir et je pense qu'un visiteur de Silent Hill sera plus à même de les gérer. Ma maison est grande… et vide. Je leur ferai une place dans la chambre de Lizzie. Il est temps je crois de chasser son fantôme et d'accepter sa disparition.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle soit morte l'esprit rongé par la culpabilité, mais il se força à ne pas y penser et se concentra sur les jumeaux.

– Pour ma part, déclara Nicolas, je vais m'occuper du fiston.

Il montra Travis qui, l'air penaud, s'était assis sur le capot de la voiture et fixait le sol. David se sentit à la fois triste et heureux pour lui. Triste parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir à Silent Hill, il avait été la victime de l'égoïsme de sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas hésité à le traîner en Enfer. Heureux parce que, comme il commençait à s'en rendre compte maintenant, il venait d'être libéré de l'emprise d'une manipulatrice tyrannique. David n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, pourtant…

– Je suis heureux que Muriel soit morte, dit-il tout bas à Nicolas.

– Je ne peux qu'approuver, soupira Nicolas. Cette femme était au moins aussi démoniaque que Dahlia. Je vais soutenir Travis pour qu'il se remette de tout cela et qu'il devienne indépendant. Il est un peu benêt, mais je crois que Muriel y est pour beaucoup. Elle le rabaissait sans cesse, j'en suis certain. Allez, partons d'ici. »

David opina du chef et ils montèrent tous dans sa voiture, une vieille berline vert pâle. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur le tunnel qui l'avait plongé dans ce cauchemar et qui s'éloignait. C'était donc la réalité. Il s'en était sorti. Il lui sembla alors partir de zéro. C'était un nouveau David, une nouvelle vie. Mais cette vie avait besoin d'être complétée. Il se tourna pour regarder les jeunes sur la banquette arrière. Travis était endormi, la tête reposant sur la plage arrière, tandis que les jumeaux dormaient eux aussi, chacun lové contre le jeune homme.

David sourit. Au moins, les jeunes s'en étaient sortis. Il repensa à Melissa, fidèle à l'image qu'elle donnait, souhaitant enquêter jusqu'au bout.

« Je veux trouver Alessa Gillespie. »

Allait-il sortir quelque chose de cette quête ? Alessa se montrerait-elle à celle qui ne désirait qu'une chose : comprendre tout ? Il préférait estimer que oui et qu'il reverrait un jour celle avec qui il avait eu le seul moment de plaisir intense dans cet univers fait de souffrance et de déceptions.

Il repensa à Robert et Keisha qui allaient sûrement rester jusqu'à trouver la raison de leur venue, ce qui se comprenait. David n'aurait pas pu partir sans savoir.

David ferma les yeux, sentant arriver un sommeil qui, cette fois-ci, allait lui apporter vraiment le repos.

David invita les jumeaux à faire moins de bruit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le téléphone qui sonnait. Ils étaient intenables lorsque l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Il ne regrettait rien cependant, ils comblaient le trou dans sa nouvelle vie. Enfin un des trous.

Il décrocha et se présenta, mais la personne à l'autre bout ne répondit pas tout de suite. David écouta la respiration de son interlocuteur un moment avant de s'impatienter.

« Qui est à l'appareil ?

Un court silence de nouveau, puis la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone répondit :

– Je suis journaliste et j'aimerais obtenir un complément d'information à propos d'un article très important que je veux finir…

Il se figea sur place alors que son rythme cardiaque venait de vivement s'accélérer. Ses mains devinrent moites et il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prononcer le nom de son interlocutrice. Il reconnaissait bien cette voix, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu très souvent.

– Melissa ?

– Bonjour, David.

– Tu… tu t'en es sortie ?

– Oui.

– Tu as… tu as pu découvrir ce que tu voulais ?

– Pas tout. Mais j'ai vu Alessa Gillespie. Elle m'a fait… comprendre… que je ne devais pas chercher toutes les réponses. Ce genre de choses…

– Tu vas bien ?

– J'ai… quelques blessures. Et je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin d'une douche aussi.

– Mais tu… Tu viens de… Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

– …

– Melissa ? Melissa ?

– David… Tu te souviens de la dernière chose que tu m'as dite ?

– Oui… Bien entendu. J'ai dit que je t'attendrai.

– Eh bien moi je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'ai mis un certain temps à te trouver.

David raccrocha aussitôt et courut ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Au bout de son allée se trouvait Melissa, un portable encore contre son oreille, dans les mêmes vêtements qu'à Silent Hill, encore plus sale, des égratignures un peu partout sur le visage et les mains. Lorsqu'elle vit David, elle s'approcha lentement de lui en boitant légèrement.

– Je ne pensais pas que je ressortirais de Silent Hill avec autre chose que des regrets. Mais finalement j'en suis sortie avec un seul espoir. Que tu tiennes ta promesse. Que l'on puisse poursuivre ce qui a commencé dans cette satanée ville. Rien ne sera aussi fort que ce que j'ai vécu avec toi à ce moment-là, je m'en suis rendue compte en sortant, on a partagé l'Enfer, et même l'intimité au cœur de l'Enfer… »

Elle se posta devant lui et malgré son aspect repoussant à tous les niveaux, son regard mi-amusé, mi-désolé poussa David à prendre son visage entre ses mains et à l'embrasser. L'autre trou était en phase de se remplir, et ceci, il le réalisa avec une ironie prononça, il le devait presque entièrement à Silent Hill.


	26. FIN : Please love me Once more

**Avant-propos : Cela va sûrement paraître étrange, mais c'est ma fin préférée. Juger sa propre fic n'a pas forcément de sens, mais c'est mon sentiment. Peut-être est-ce la façon dont elle est amenée, peut-être est-ce parce que je regrette de ne pas avoir développer le personnage concerné par cette fin, je ne sais pas. Toutes ces fins restent assez éthérées, nébuleuses, car jamais un SH ne donne une fin très claire. Je suis l'exemple.**  


* * *

FIN : PLEASE LOVE ME… ONCE MORE

_Conditions :_

- Négliger Liza la plupart du temps

- Récupérer le livre d'or et avoir vu ce qu'y a inscrit Martha.

- Achever la Pseudo-Martha après l'avoir vaincue (donc ne pas l'avoir laissée agoniser).

- Regarder une deuxième fois la photo pour se rendre compte de la similitude entre la femme et Martha.

- Ne pas avoir embrassé une dernière fois Melissa.

- Ne pas avoir dit à Melissa : « Je t'attendrai ».

David sentit peu à peu l'étreinte de Liza faiblir puis finalement sa main se referma sur elle-même. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir en même temps qu'une certaine résignation : depuis quelques heures déjà, il s'attendait à ce que la création de Silent Hill reste là où elle était née. C'était logique. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Il se consola en se disant qu'il restait au bout du tunnel Nicolas et les autres. Il ne se retrouverait pas entièrement seul.

Il marcha lentement vers la sortie et put ainsi s'habituer tranquillement à la lumière au bout du tunnel qui gagnait en taille. Il fut bientôt dehors et regarda le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages tout en protégeant ses yeux de l'agressivité du soleil avec sa main. Sans les regarder, il entendit les jumeaux jouer ainsi que Nick et Travis qui discutaient. David était désormais dehors, loin de cet enfer, loin des épreuves, loin de la rouille et du sang. Il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant et même plus fatigué que jamais. Il ressortait les mains vide.

Ses regrets allèrent à Lizzie qu'il ne reverrait finalement jamais, mais à qui il avait pu parler une dernière fois, à Liza qui n'avait été qu'une chimère créée par la ville, à Alessa qui demeurait dans cet enfer, à Melissa qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, mais également à Martha dont il comprenait désormais le passé et les réactions. Les choses auraient pu en être autrement si il avait su ce qu'était Silent Hill avant… Il inspira à fond et se tourna vers les autres vies.

Nicolas paraissait plus vieux que jamais mais affichait un air soulagé. Allait-il pouvoir vivre en paix après avoir vaincu son démon ? David s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissé croire que Dahlia s'était vraiment tenue face à lui, mais c'était mieux ainsi : Nicolas avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir mérité son pardon. Il se tourna vers David et dit d'une voix rauque en voyant que Liza avait disparu :

« Je suis navré pour vous David. Mais, ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plaît, je savais qu'elle ne ressortirait pas de là. Tout ce que cette ville crée, elle le garde. Le pire… ou le mieux, je ne sais pas… c'est que nous, ceux qui en sortons, nous ne parlerons jamais de ce qui se passe ici. Silent Hill restera le secret de ses visiteurs.

– Vous oubliez le Culte…

Nicolas soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– C'est vrai. J'aimerais croire que le Culte est mort avec la malédiction qu'Alessa a lancé sur la ville, mais… Je suppose que d'autres ont recommencé, ailleurs, en se disant qu'Alessa n'était qu'une erreur de parcours.

– Il faudrait les chasser. Les retrouver et…

Il hésita sur la fin. Nicolas eut un rire triste.

– C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des fanatiques, la seule façon de les raisonner serait de les supprimer. Ou de réussir à les dénoncer aux autorités. Peut-être que le travail d'une longue investigation permettrait d'en finir…

– J'ai vraiment envie de détruire ce Culte. Pour Alessa.

– Oui. Etrange, non ? Elle vient de nous faire passer les pires heures de notre vie et pourtant nous sommes prêts à la venger.

– Parce que comme l'avait dit Liza, Silent Hill est l'œuvre d'Alessa, mais pas sa faute.

Nicolas médita cette citation et acquiesça lentement en observant le lac de Toluca.

– C'est tout à fait cela. Je garderai toujours des remords pour ce que j'ai fais pour le Culte et Dahlia, mais je ne fuirai pas. Je veux aussi en finir avec cette secte, David. Nous nous aiderons.

David regarda lui aussi le lac baignant dans une légère brume, requinqué à l'idée d'avoir un but dans sa nouvelle existence et de s'être fait un ami précieux en la personne de Nicolas Harrington. Il pensa alors à la grand photo et la sortit pour l'exposer à Nicolas. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

– Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

– Dans l'école de Midwich. Visiblement, c'est l'œuvre d'Alessa.

– Ces visages troués…

– Ceux qui doivent périr, ou en tout cas être jugés, je suppose.

– Kaufmann a été épargné ?

– Oui, c'est une énigme. Dahlia a encore sa tête, mais ça c'est parce qu'on a qu'une mère, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait.

– Ca peut se comprendre… Les trois autres, je les connais vaguement. Celui à lunettes, c'est Vincent, un gars assez arrogant qui s'intéressait beaucoup à la religion de l'Ordre mais qui ne participait jamais aux messes et rituels. Il était mal vu mais ses connaissances théologiques lui ont permis de rester. L'homme qui fume une cigarette c'est Gucci. Un flic. Et un sacré bon bluffeur. Il a fait croire qu'il suivait Dahlia sur toute la ligne, mais en réalité il enquêtait pour déjouer le trafic de drogue. Il est mort lors du rituel, tué par les membres de la secte alors qu'il s'élançait pour arracher Alessa aux flammes. La pauvre gamine a du le voir essayer de la sauver. C'était un homme bien. Peut-être le seul flic intègre de Silent Hill. Et Dahlia l'a fait tuer… Quand à la dernière, c'est Erika Tyler. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle.

David avait la réponse qu'il voulait. Martha avait bien une mère.

– Et vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– Non. Maintenant que je la vois, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'était plus là avant même le rituel, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle était très discrète.

David se renfrogna légèrement. La mère de Martha resterait donc une énigme. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Ou peut-être cherchait-elle sa fille ? En tout cas, si sa tête était sur la photo, c'est qu'elle avait du faire ce qu'il fallait. Il ne s'en sentit que plus désolé que sa relation avec Martha se soit dégradée sans qu'il comprenne. Il comprenait tellement à présent, encore mieux que si elle lui en avait parlé… Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par les rires des jumeaux. Ethan et Athen étaient en train de se battre comme des épéistes, brandissant des bâtons en guise d'arme.

– Nicolas, vous comptez vous en occuper ?

– Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Je vous les laisse. Vous avez prouvé, je pense, que vous saviez gérer des enfants de cet âge.

David eut son premier rire nerveux depuis longtemps.

– Oui, c'est indéniable. Je serai ravi de les accueillir et je pense qu'un visiteur de Silent Hill sera plus à même de les gérer. Ma maison est grande… et vide. Je leur ferai une place dans la chambre de Lizzie. Il est temps je crois de chasser son fantôme et d'accepter sa disparition.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle soit morte l'esprit rongé par la culpabilité, mais il se força à ne pas y penser et se concentra sur les jumeaux.

– Pour ma part, déclara Nicolas, je vais m'occuper du fiston.

Il montra Travis qui, l'air penaud, s'était assis sur le capot de la voiture et fixait le sol. David se sentit à la fois triste et heureux pour lui. Triste parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir à Silent Hill, il avait été la victime de l'égoïsme de sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas hésité à le traîner en Enfer. Heureux parce que, comme il commençait à s'en rendre compte maintenant, il venait d'être libéré de l'emprise d'une manipulatrice tyrannique. David n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, pourtant…

– Je suis heureux que Muriel soit morte, dit-il tout bas à Nicolas.

– Je ne peux qu'approuver, soupira Nicolas. Cette femme était au moins aussi démoniaque que Dahlia. Je vais soutenir Travis pour qu'il se remette de tout cela et qu'il devienne indépendant. Il est un peu benêt, mais je crois que Muriel y est pour beaucoup. Elle le rabaissait sans cesse, j'en suis certain. Allez, partons d'ici. »

David opina du chef et ils montèrent tous dans sa voiture, une vieille berline vert pâle. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur le tunnel qui l'avait plongé dans ce cauchemar et qui s'éloignait. C'était donc la réalité. Il s'en était sorti. Il lui sembla alors partir de zéro. C'était un nouveau David, une nouvelle vie. Il se tourna pour regarder les jeunes sur la banquette arrière. Travis était endormi, la tête reposant sur la plage arrière, tandis que les jumeaux dormaient eux aussi, chacun lové contre le jeune homme.

David sourit. Au moins, les jeunes s'en étaient sortis.

Il repensa à Robert et Keisha qui allaient sûrement rester jusqu'à trouver la raison de leur venue, ce qui se comprenait. David n'aurait pas pu partir sans savoir.

David ferma les yeux, sentant arriver un sommeil qui, cette fois-ci, allait lui apporter vraiment le repos.

Une femme en jean troué et en sweat-shirt à capuche sortit du bus d'un pas tranquille. A présent qu'elle était dans la rue qu'elle cherchait, elle marcha à la recherche de l'adresse exacte. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la bonne maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit sanglot. Puis elle se força à se calmer et marcha lentement jusque devant la porte.

Elle regarda la sonnette pendant très longtemps. Le nom de celui qui y habitait était écrit juste au-dessus. Elle passa le doigt sur ce nom en réprimant un autre sanglot. Puis elle se crispa et d'un geste presque violent appuya sur la sonnette. Son doigt resta dessus quelques secondes. Elle finit par le retirer d'un geste aussi violent alors que sa respiration devenait haletante.

Des cris d'enfant lui parvinrent de derrière la porte, ce qui lui serra aussitôt le cœur. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Puis une voix d'homme se fit entendre pour les calmer et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Elle pensa un instant s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'elle ait pris sa décision, la porte s'ouvrit.

David tira la porte vers lui tout en enjoignant une fois de plus aux jumeaux de se tenir tranquilles. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas la garde légale. Puis il tourna la tête pour découvrir qui avait sonné.

Le temps s'arrêta. Il eut l'impression de regarder une photo ou de voir un film. Puis son interlocutrice dit d'une voix fatiguée mais chargée d'émotion :

« Bonjour, David. Et… Pardon. Vraiment, pardon… Pardon…

Elle sanglotait. La gorge de David était sèche. Sa tête tournait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se surprit à avoir les mêmes réflexes que ceux qu'il avait à Silent Hill. Il pensa d'abord à une illusion, un mensonge. Mais il n'était plus à Silent Hill. Et les larmes de celle qui lui faisait face étaient trop réelles. Même si ses vêtements étaient sales, même si elle portait bandages et pansements sur ses mains et ses bras, même si elle était crasseuse et fatiguée, même si l'un de ses yeux était recouvert d'un cache-œil médical… Son sourire triste restait le même…

– Martha, souffla-t-il.

Celle-ci ne tint plus en place et se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. David, maintenant sûr d'avoir son ex-compagne dans ses bras, était submergé de questions. Mais avant de les poser à celle qui s'invitait parfois dans ses rêves, il repoussa la porte. Elle et lui étaient déjà liés par le passé. Silent Hill les avait d'autant plus rapprochés sans qu'ils soient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il était certain de cela : il la voulait près de lui, de nouveau et pour toujours.


	27. FIN : True

**Avant-propos : Je pense que l'on peut considérer cette fin comme la "meilleure". J'ai presque eu envie d'écrire une suite en rapport avec la fin (de cette fin), mais ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable.**

* * *

FIN : TRUE

_Conditions :_

- Avoir récupéré toutes les poupées de Lizzie et les avoir conservées

- Etre allé voir Lizzie à la source

- Ne pas faire attention à Liza

- Ne jamais éteindre sa radio

- Achever la pseudo-Martha

- Ne pas dire « Je t'attendrai » à Melissa

- Repousser Alessa lorsqu'elle enlace David

A mesure qu'il avançait dans l'obscurité du tunnel, David sentit la petite main devenir moins moite mais également plus chaude. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en déduire, mais il décida de se concentrer sur la lumière qui apparaissait devant lui. La main ne le lâchait pas. Se pouvait-il que la ville lui ai accordé le droit de ne pas repartir seul ? Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du tunnel, il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer au soleil puis, avec une certaine tension, tourna la tête vers celle qui se trouvait à son côté.

Ses genoux flanchèrent immédiatement et il tomba à genoux. Cela ne pouvait pas être un fantôme. Cela ne pouvait pas être une illusion. Le soleil luisait sur ses cheveux couleur noisette et illuminait ses yeux bleus pâles. Son sourire était exactement celui de ses souvenirs. Mais la ville avait été tellement habile pour le tromper jusqu'ici, qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de la tâter de partout pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle. Il posa même sa tête contre son cœur pour voir si celui-ci battait bien. C'est à ce moment que Lizzie eut un petit rire et dit :

« Tu joue les docteurs, papa ?

Il se redressa d'un coup, conscient qu'il devait paraître étrange aux yeux de sa fille. Sa fille… Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas au final… Restait quelques points à éclaircir…

– Lizzie… Tu… euh… Tu sais d'où tu viens ?

– Ca veut rien dire ta question, papa, fit Lizzie avec un air étonné.

– De quoi tu te souviens, avant que je te tienne la main ?

– Oh, ça… Je jouais avec Alessa.

– Tu… Tu jouais ?

– Oui elle a plein d'idées de jeux et elle a le droit d'aller partout !

– Ici, à Silent Hill ?

– Oui. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant.

Il se crispa et déglutit avec difficulté.

– A… Alors, tu te souviens de l'accident… Je suis désolée, Lizzie. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger comme je l'avais promis.

Les larmes lui virent aux yeux. Sa fille garderait toujours en tête son échec, il ne pouvait pas repartir de zéro… Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais Lizzie vint tirer une de ses manches.

– Eh papa, c'est pas grave. T'es venu me chercher, c'est tout ce qui compte. T'as affronté plein de monstres, Alessa me l'a dit. Tu as même du affronter maman qui ne voulait pas que tu me retrouves. J'espère que je ne la reverrai jamais.

David n'osa pas répondre à cela. Dans tous les cas, ça n'aurait rien arrangé. Athen et Ethan vinrent changer radicalement le ton de la conversation. Ils s'agrippèrent chacun à une jambe de David, manquant de le faire tomber, et dévisagèrent Lizzie avec curiosité :

– Une nouvelle vie ! s'écria Athen.

– Elle est jolie ! fit Ethan.

– Salut ! gazouilla Lizzie d'un air enchanté. Je suis la fille de David.

– Tu l'as retrouvée ! s'exclama Athen en regardant le père de famille d'un air admiratif.

– Tu l'as ramenée ! enchaîna Ethan. T'es un sacré papa !

– Ouais, c'est le plus fort, affirma Lizzie en croisant les bras d'un air fier.

David ne pensait pas mériter autant d'éloges, mais voir trois enfants le porter aux nues réveilla en lui certaines sensations humaines depuis longtemps éteintes.

Il se tourna vers la ville avec un air perplexe. Il ne put se retenir de demander à voix haute :

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai demandé à Alessa si je pouvais te rejoindre et qu'elle a dit que tu le méritais, répondit Lizzie avec un air pas si innocent. Elle m'a alors amené à toi et je t'ai donné la main.

– Et Liza ? fit David d'un air incertain.

– Qui est Liza ?

David laissa planer un long silence puis finit par dire avec une pointe de regret :

– Ce n'est pas grave, oublie ça. »

Il détourna le regard de la ville et vit que Nicolas le regardait avec un air songeur. David s'en approcha et le vieil homme lui dit :

« Vous êtes un homme surprenant. Vous venez à Silent Hill avec des cauchemars, vous en repartez avec votre propre fille. Ce piège n'en était finalement pas un. On peut dire que vous avez réussi avec brio votre épreuve.

David observa sa fille qui était en grande discussion avec les jumeaux.

– Oui, je… J'ai presque l'impression de ne pas le mériter, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai retrouvé ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie, la chose la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais eue.

Nicolas acquiesça et eut même un petit rire.

– Nous en sommes donc sortis, pour ma part je suis débarrassé de mes démons, tout se finit assez bien pour nous.

– Oui, on peut le dire. Cependant…

– Le Culte, hein ?

– Oui. Silent Hill s'est arrêtée de vivre il y a des années. Cette ville a un passé, mais qu'en est-il à présent ?

– J'ai perdu la trace de la secte après la tragédie du rituel.

Nicolas sembla s'affaisser. Repenser à cet événement semblait être toujours aussi douloureux. Ce qui se comprenait. David était toujours aussi mal à l'aise en pensant que Lizzie était morte avec de la culpabilité.

– On ne peut pas les retrouver ?

– Il y a des chances. Mais, David, ça ne nous permettra pas pour autant d'en finir avec eux. A moins bien sûr de… de les éliminer.

– Ils sont tous comme ma grand-mère ? intervint Travis avec un air fatigué.

Il s'était approché discrètement des deux hommes. David le regarda et éprouva une certaine compassion pour ce jeune homme finalement libéré lui aussi de ce qui empoisonnait son existence. Nicolas soupira et répondit :

– Pour la plupart, oui. Ceux qui étaient moins fanatiques, moins impliqués, ont du arrêté leurs activités depuis longtemps.

– Je veux vous aider. Ma grand-mère était obsédée par le Culte et je pense que c'est ça qui l'a rendue comme elle était.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait légèrement. David se fit la réflexion qu'il était sans doute plus facile pour le jeune homme de mettre le comportement horrible de sa grand-mère sur le dos d'une manipulation de la Secte, mais le père de famille n'était pas convaincu que Muriel Cohen ait été un jour une personne correcte. Travis finit par courber le dos et se passer la main sur le visage.

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire à mes parents…

David se décida à l'aider.

– Dis-leur qu'elle est partie seule quelque part en te laissant un mot et… je te laisse inventer ce que dira le mot. C'est toi qui connaît bien ta grand-mère… Enfin à part ça, je te conseillerais de commencer à vivre pour toi-même. Je ne dis pas que venir à Silent Hill était une bonne chose, mais tu as affronté pas mal de danger et vu des choses horribles. Ca a du te renforcer un peu, sers-toi de ça pour repartir du bon pied.

Travis regarda brièvement David puis fixa le sol en acquiesçant lentement.

– Oui… Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Et je veux vous aider, j'insiste…

David lui sourit puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose à monter à Nicolas. Il sortit la photo qu'il avait trouvé dans l'école. Nicolas s'y intéressa et fronça les sourcils.

– Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

– Dans l'école de Midwich. Les trous sont sans doute l'œuvre d'Alessa et je me demandais pourquoi certain ont été épargnés.

Nicolas enchaîna aussitôt :

– Il y a Kaufmann, le directeur des hôpitaux de Silent Hill. Et… Ah oui… Gucci. Un brave homme.

Il tapota la photo à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de l'homme à la cigarette. C'était un flic. Il a fait croire à tout le Culte qu'il était pourri et qu'il cautionnait les actes de la secte. Mais il montait un dossier contre le trafic de drogue. Il a été éliminé alors qu'il sauvait Alessa du rituel. Et je sais qui est la blonde a l'air triste. Il s'agit d'Erika Tyler. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup.

David savait enfin à quoi ressembler la mère de Martha. Mais au final, il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Il était en paix avec son ex, il ne lui reprochait plus rien et il désirait passer à autre chose en reprenant sa vie avec Lizzie.

Nicolas poursuivit :

– Sinon, il y a Dahlia Gillespie, mais ça vous deviez déjà le savoir.

– Liza me l'avait dit. Elle m'avait présenté aussi le jeune homme à lunettes comme étant un certain Vincent.

Nicolas regarda une dernière fois la photo, soupira en secouant la tête puis alla ouvrir les portières de la voiture.

– Je vous ramène ?

– Je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'habite assez loin.

– Après ce que nous avons vécu, je veux bien vous emmener où vous voulez, ça me fera presque des vacances.

David s'avança vers le véhicule tout en observant Travis. Celui-ci fixait le lac Toluca avec un air vague. Nicolas suivit le regard du père de famille et dit assez bas pour que le jeune homme ne l'entende pas :

– Je vais m'occuper de lui. Il est perdu, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser de sa grand-mère et ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il va devenir maintenant. Je vais l'aider, lui parler un peu de Muriel et surtout lui faire découvrir d'autres choses. Mais en revanche, concernant les jumeaux…

Il fixa David avec un air lourd de sens. Celui-ci se tourna vers les trois enfants qui jouaient ensemble ave des morceaux de bois et constata qu'ils s'entendaient tous très bien. Il allait certainement pouvoir s'occuper des trois enfants, mais il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il s'avança vers les enfants et dit :

– Athen, Ethan, vous voulez que l'on vous ramène chez vous ?

Les concernés s'arrêtèrent de jouer et se tournèrent vers David avec un air peu joyeux. Ethan finit par dire :

– On ne veut pas retourner là-bas.

– Ils ne comprennent rien, enchaîna Athen. Ils ne savent pas qui on est, ils ne savent pas d'où l'on vient.

– Ils ne connaissent rien à Silent Hill…

Il y eut un court silence puis Lizzie s'avança entre eux, fixant son père :

– Ils peuvent peut-être rentrer avec nous, non ? Je les aime bien et puis… Tu es venu à Silent Hill, c'est un truc important qu'un seul autre papa partage avec toi.

Encore une fois, le regard de Lizzie parut moins innocent que dans la mémoire de David, ce qui donna un frisson à ce dernier. Avait-il récupéré celle qui était morte dans l'accident de voiture, où Alessa lui avait-il rendu une Lizzie influencée par cette ville maudite ? Dans tous les cas, elle avait raison et il était prêt dès le départ à les accueillir. Il se demandait cependant qui pouvait être l'autre papa.

– Soit, vous viendrez avec nous alors.

Les jumeaux et Lizzie explosèrent de joie. Nicolas s'avança vers David.

– J'en déduis que vous les prenez sous votre aile. Parfait. En route alors. »

David monta dans la voiture avec Lizzie sur ses genoux. Celle-ci s'endormit bien vite, la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de son père. David ne se priva pas de respirer ses cheveux et de caresser son dos, heureux d'avoir retrouvée sa précieuse Lizzie.

Lizzie avait grandi et était devenue une adolescente comme les autres, s'intégrant parfaitement parmi ses camarades. Alors qu'elle était dans un parc et fêtait la fin de ses années de collège avec ses camarades à grand renfort de bière achetée par des plus grands qu'eux, elle alluma une cigarette avec une fascination presque malsaine et tira une taffe avant de déclarer à son cercle d'amis :

« Pour fêter la fin de notre scolarité, on pourrait aller dans un endroit super flippant que je connais un peu. Une ville fantôme.

Il y eut une rumeur d'approbation. Athen et Ethan étaient dans le cercle et lui adressèrent un sourire complice. L'un de ses camarades, qui fumait un joint, s'enthousiasma avant de demander :

– Et pourquoi elle est abandonnée ?

– Ah ça, c'est plus marrant de le découvrir une fois là-bas, mon vieux ! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si on y va, on verra qui sont les méritants et qui sont ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher…

Sa phrase parut énigmatique à ses camarades mais elle ne fit qu'attiser leur curiosité sans pour autant faire naître de soupçons. Après tout, Lizzie était quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps et en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Beaucoup d'entre eux lui avaient confié des secrets inavouables, elle était une oreille attentive et quelqu'un qui ne jugeait pas. Ils iraient là-bas emplis de confiance.

En son for intérieur, Lizzie était excitée : elle allait bientôt revoir son amie d'enfance et elle allait lui amener de quoi s'occuper. Mais en attendant, il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle prévint les jumeaux et ils prirent tous trois le chemin de la maison. Elle voulait retrouver son père qu'elle admirait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des dangers qu'il avait affronté et de l'amour qu'il lui avait porté. Il était un véritable père.


	28. FIN : Silent Heaven

**Avant-propos : Vous ne l'aurez peut-être pas remarqué, les fins ont toutes des noms tirés des noms de piste dans les bandes originales des jeux vidéo de la saga Silent Hill. Le nom à un rapport avec le contenu de la fin, en revanche la musique n'en a aucun et ne colle pas toujours à l'ambiance de la fin. Je conseille également malgré la redondance de la discussion entre Nick et David de bien la relire à chaque fois car certains détails changent...  
**

* * *

FIN : SILENT HEAVEN

_Conditions :_

- Ramasser le journal de l'infirmier

- Ne pas achever la pseudo-Martha

- Ne pas repousser Alessa lorsqu'elle vient enlacer David

- Tuer moins de la moitié des monstre

- Accepter Liz comme faisant partie de Liza

- Ne pas dire « Je t'attendrai » à Melissa

La marche parut très longue à David. Il sentait toujours la main de Liza dans la sienne, aussi l'espoir grandit en lui qu'il puisse repartir avec elle et commencer un nouvelle existence, repartir de zéro. Il imagina le soleil, les couleurs d'un ciel vide de toute brume, bref le monde réel. Mais lorsque la lumière se fit au bout du tunnel, il fut choqué de voir du gris.

Plus il avançait, plus il reconnaissait la brume et le contour des bâtiments de Silent Hill. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était allé tout droit, il était certain de n'avoir pas tourné. La ville l'avait piégé ? Pourtant il avait réussi son épreuve, il était libre, Liza elle-même le lui avait dit ! Il se tourna vivement vers elle pour avoir des explications mais il resta sans voix lorsqu'il découvrit qui il avait à ses côtés.

Il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi. Puis petit à petit, les quelques indices que constituaient le regard presque suppliant de cette petite fille et l'étreinte forte de sa main sur celle de David lui firent comprendre la raison de son retour à Silent Hill. Il ne sut quoi dire. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Alessa. Devant lui. Habillée avec son uniforme d'écolière d'une propreté impeccable. Il était paralysé et ne pouvait que regarder l'enfant lui sourire doucement.

Alessa finit par le tirer par la main hors du tunnel puis à travers les rues de Silent Hill. Ils marchèrent longtemps et David n'osa rien faire ni dire. Celle qui lui tenait la main avec ferveur était Dieu ici, il ne pouvait la défier. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Quelque chose dans la situation lui plaisait. Il n'échappait pas à Silent Hill, mais il accomplissait quelque chose de grand.

Ils croisèrent des monstres, mais ceux-ci restaient loin d'eux, immobiles. David tenait la main de la ville elle-même, de cette petite fille pleine de ressentiment qui lui souriait affectueusement. Il ne craignait plus rien.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison dans laquelle Nicolas avait affronté Dahlia. Mais celle-ci avait à présent un air tout à fait propre et entretenu. Alessa lâcha la main de David pour courir ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la maison. David suivit d'un pas lent, curieux de savoir ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. La maison était rangée, aménagée, nettoyée. Un foyer impeccable. Alessa était assise sur le canapé et fixa David. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'il la rejoigne. Aussi s'installa-t-il doucement sur le divan en cuir tout en regardant cette Dieu qui pour l'heure ressemblait plus à Lizzie qu'à la créature qui l'avait piégé et mis face à d'innombrables monstres dont notamment Drill Head…

Lentement, Alessa vint se lover contre David et celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement. Alessa n'avait jamais eu de père et sa mère n'avait fait que la torturer. Depuis le rituel, elle n'avait jamais ressenti que de la haine. Et elle avait trouvé David, un père, capable d'affection envers sa fille, prêt à tout pour la revoir. David avait fait ses preuves et acceptait son destin. Il resterait loin du tumulte du monde réel, dans ce cauchemar éthéré devenu rêve, dans ce lieu hors du temps et de l'espace, apaisant le démon qu'était devenue malgré elle cette petite fille déçue par les hommes. Oui, il demeurerait pour toujours avec Alessa, ici, à Silent Hill.


	29. FIN : UFO

**Avant-baragouinage : Silent Hill no uta, minna de utaou ! Minna de, minna de, utaimashou ! Yeah !**  


* * *

FIN : UFO

_Conditions :_

- Avoir tué tous les monstres rencontrés

- Avoir ramassé tous les objets

- Ne jamais se faire toucher par un monstre

- Avoir battu Drill Head en moins de 3 minutes

David sentit peu à peu l'étreinte de Liza faiblir puis finalement sa main se referma sur elle-même. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir en même temps qu'une certaine résignation : depuis quelques heures déjà, il s'attendait à ce que la création de Silent Hill reste là où elle était née. C'était logique. Il se retrouvait donc seul. Il se consola en se disant qu'il restait au bout du tunnel Nicolas et les autres. Il ne se retrouverait pas seul.

Il finit par voir la sortie. Cependant, celle-ci lui semblait un peu trop lumineuse. Lorsqu'il fut proche de la sortie, il se rendit compte que quelque chose au-dessus de la route éclairait très fortement le bitume et le parking de la sortie. Curieux, mais également inquiet de ne pas en avoir fini avec les phénomènes étranges de Silent Hill, il s'avança avec précaution hors du tunnel et s'immobilisa, la bouche bée, les bras ballants, lorsqu'il vit au-dessus de lui ni plus ni moins… des soucoupes volantes.

Après un temps passé à se demander si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou le fruit de son imagination qui était partie en vrille après toutes ces heures harassantes passées dans la ville maudite, il finit par se rendre compte que la légère douleur aux yeux que provoquaient les sphères lumineuses placées sous les soucoupes ainsi que le vrombissement qui faisait vibrer ses tympans étaient suffisamment réel pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de délirer. Il regarda autour : nulle trace des autres. Il était seul et au-dessus de lui se trouvait une dizaine d'OVNI dont le plus proche était à dix mètres d'altitude à peine. Après s'être fait à l'idée qu'il faisait bel et bien une rencontre du 3e type, David ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement à cause du design des soucoupes volantes : celles-ci étaient comme dans les films des années 50 et 60, le socle tournant sur lui-même avec un sas au centre en-dessous. Sas qui s'ouvrit en créant une colonne lumineuse jusqu'au sol, mettant David sur le qui-vive.

S'il s'agissait effectivement d'aliens, David n'avait aucune idée de leurs intentions. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'aux rumeurs sur Roswell et aux films de science-fiction, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il mit sa barre de fer devant lui, prêt à en découdre mais également impatient de voir l'apparence des extra-terrestres. Il fut ainsi légèrement déçu lorsqu'il vit une humaine descendre lentement par la colonne lumineuse comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un ascenseur invisible. Son apparence avait cependant de quoi surprendre : elle semblait avoir mis un grand nombre de robes les uns sur les autres avant d'enfiler de nombreux hauts divers. Elle était également albinos et portait sur le crâne un serre-tête d'où partaient deux antennes factices composées de ressort et de boules violettes au bout. Quand elle fut presque au sol, David se rendit compte qu'elle sifflotait, l'air tranquille. Lorsque ses chaussures de marche foulèrent le bitume, elle s'étira puis leva la main pour saluer David tout en déclarant avec un air nonchalant :

« Yo ! Je viens en paix, David.

Conscient qu'elle venait peut être d'une autre planète vu son niveau de bizarrerie, David la salua de la même façon :

– Yo. Euh… Vous… Vous êtes un extra-terrestre ? Je délire pas ?

– Ah non, moi je suis juste là en tant qu'invitée. Les extra-terrestres, ils sont dans les autres soucoupes. Et par avance, je précise : ils ressemblent aux extra-terrestres de Roswell.

David n'en revenait pas. Tout cela était aussi dément que Silent Hill, mais d'une manière bien plus intéressante. Le parallèle qu'il fit avec la ville dont il venait de sortir fit cependant naître quelques soupçons chez lui.

– Vous… euh… Vous n'avez aucun lien avec la ville de Silent Hill, si ?

– Eh ben en fait si, enfin plus ou moins. Disons que tu as gagné le jackpot David. Tu es un héros ayant survécu à cet enfer, tu mérites une récompense. Allez viens, on monte, j'ai des amis à te présenter.

David restait méfiant, bien que la femme en face de lui, en plus d'être assez jolie, lui semblait fort sympathique – Silent Hill lui avait fait revoir sa notion de ce qui pouvait être « sympathique ».

– Euh… Attendez, déjà c'est quoi votre nom ?

La concernée eut un sourire en coin appuyé.

– J'en ai eu beaucoup mais on m'appelle généralement Giselle. Allez, tu risques rien, je t'assure.

David était seul, il n'avait plus de voiture, la dénommée Giselle était chaleureuse… Il finit par hausser les épaules et avança dans la colonne de lumière, se retrouvant a à peine un mètre de l'albinos dont il put respirer le parfum agréable. Silent Hill lui semblait de plus en plus loin. Il eut l'étrange sensation de s'élever sans que rien ne le soulève, comme s'il flottait vers le haut.

– Ca impressionne, hein ? dit Giselle avec un air un peu vantard.

– Eh bien… Un peu. Mais après tout ce qui m'est arrivé… D'ailleurs comment vous êtes au courant ?

– On a tout suivi de loin, technologie très avancée, tout ça… On pouvait pas t'aider, je te le dis tout de suite.

– Je vois…

Il ne voyait pas vraiment. Il essayait de penser le moins possible, afin de ne pas inonder Giselle de questions. Finalement, il vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la soucoupe. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle épousant les contours du vaisseau, mais trop basse, ce qui laissait penser qu'un cockpit se trouvait au-dessus. David vit un autre sas au-dessus de lui, ce qui confirma cette théorie. Il tourna sur lui-même pour finalement voir quelque chose qui l'étonna encore plus : une table ronde avec une nappe à carreaux, un gros gâteau au chocolat au milieu et autour de la table, six personnes totalement différentes avec un air joyeux qui s'exclamèrent :

« Il est des nôtres ! Il a vu Silent Hill comme les autres !

David interrogea Giselle du regard et celle-ci l'invita d'un geste à s'approcher du groupe. Ils lui souriaient tous. Perdu, ne sachant pas quelle question poser en premier, il finit par s'en remettre aux conventions sociales.

– Euh… Bonjour, je m'appelle David Harker.

Les personnes, cinq hommes et une femme, se présentèrent tour à tour avec enthousiasme.

– Harry Mason.

– James Sunderland.

– Heather Mason. J'suis la fille de Harry… Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me draguer.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et celui qui était censé être son père rit de bon cœur. David la trouvait effectivement mignonne mais elle était largement trop jeune. Les présentations se poursuivirent :

– Henry Townshend

– Travis Grady.

– Alex Shepherd.

Ils avaient l'air tous très chaleureux mais avaient également quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard, comme une cicatrice. Il pensa deviner de quelle cicatrice il s'agissait.

– Vous êtes tous allés à Silent Hill ?

– Ouais, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

– Même si Henry et Alex n'y étaient qu'à moitié, ajouta le dénommé Harry.

– T'abuses ! s'exclama Alex avec une fausse indignation. On était peut-être pas dans la ville, mais elle nous poursuivait, c'est pareil. Toujours le même délire, le sang, la rouille, tout ça.

– Ouais, ouais, je sais… Bon, allez, David, installe-toi, y a du gâteau et y a une part qui est pour toi. »

Harry lui indiqua une chaise vide et il s'y installa. Il regarda longuement le gâteau au chocolat que Heather commença à découper avec un couteau, incertain de la réalité des évènements. Puis il haussa les épaules. C'était toujours mieux que Silent Hill et il le méritait, ce gâteau.


	30. REMERCIEMENTS

**REMERCIEMENTS**

_A celui qui aura lu cette fanfic, chapitre après chapitre, que ce soit depuis le début de sa parution ou longtemps après que j'ai changé le statut de cette fic comme étant terminée, je dis MERCI !_

_La saga de Silent Hill, en plus d'avoir procuré aux joueurs des moments de frisson et de gênes exceptionnels pendant ces heures passées la nuit à faire progresser Harry ou James dans la ville fantôme, a créé un univers avec ses propres codes : des personnages souvent complexes ou hantés, des monstres symboliques, une mythologie et une religion originale tirées de vieilles légendes cabalistiques, un décor unique, et j'en passe…_

_Merci donc aussi à la Silent Team de m'avoir donné matière à inventer et merci à Akira Yamaoka d'avoir accompagné mon écriture avec ses musiques tantôt dérangeantes tantôt mélancoliques. Cette saga restera à jamais pour moi une des références en matière de survival horror, de narration et de niveau de lectures dans le domaine du jeu vidéo. C'est également un exemple que je prend souvent pour élever le jeu vidéo au rang d'art._

_Et une dernière fois, merci à toi, lecteur ou lectrice !_

_Ashkelm  
_


End file.
